Sueños Rotos
by Demonocracy
Summary: Bella pasa las vacaciones de verano con Alice, su mejor amiga, ahí conoce a Edward y se enamoran, pero no todo es tan fácil, tendrán que enfrentarse a los obstáculos que la vida tiene para ellos. COMPLETA! YEAH!
1. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean. **

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos.**

**Capitulo 1– Confusión**

Me senté en la banca más pequeña, justo a la salida del instituto, el aire hacia que mechones de mi cabello volaran con él, todo era calma, suspire, otro año escolar termino y por ahora vacaciones…

– ¡Bella! ¡Esto es maravilloso! –salto mi mejor amiga, con su puntiagudo y negro cabello, hacia mí, su voz armonizaba con el ambiente, pero aun así me sobresalte.

– ¡Oh! ¡Alice! ¡Me asustaste! –chille

Torció sus ojos dorados.

–Bien, te decía, esto es genial, la preparatoria termino, al fin, ya iremos a universidad, con todos esos chicos guapos y…

–Falta poco, pero luego serán vacaciones de verano y después de eso volveremos…

–Seguro, pero, ¿No puedes verlo como yo? –insistió

–Pero Alice, a ti te emociona todo ¿No? –me burle

–Bueno, tal vez, pero te quería preguntar una cosa: ¿Iras conmigo a la casa de campo de mis padres este verano, verdad?

-Mmm –medite, Alice me lo había estado pidiendo tres meses antes de que se terminara la escuela

–Vamos Bella, ya habías dicho que si, además; se lo había dicho a Esme y…

–Pues claro que si Alice, solo te quería hacer sufrir

–Oh, qué mala eres, creí que tendría que pasar el verano sola en mi cuarto… –fingió estremecerse.

–No te gusta el campo ¿verdad?

–Si me gusta, pero yo amo la ciudad

–Bien, ya veremos que hacer ahí…

–Seguro –me miro con perspicacia y corrió a su auto.

Charlie, mi padre, acepto más que encantado dejarme ir con Alice, el ya tenía planes de pesca, de excursiones y cosas extrañas que yo no quería hacer y así me fui con Alice, hasta la mansión de campo de los Cullen.

La casa era encantadora, muy rustica y campirana, de color blanco, entre con Alice y me presento a su padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, en el momento en que lo vi me pareció un guapísimo actor y se veía tan joven. Me presento a su madre Esme, con su cabello color caramelo y sus ojos dorados, me hizo recordar a mi madre y me sentí triste. Su voz era suave y en el momento en que hablo por primera vez, me sentí en casa.

–Bienvenida Alice, Bella esta es tu casa –me sonrió

–Gracias Esme, Carlisle es un placer conocerlos.

–Lo mismo digo Bella, Alice tiene buen gusto para las amigas –dijo Carlisle

–Gracias

–Bueno, llevare a Bella a su cuarto –dijo Alice y abrazo a su padre, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mama y me jalo escaleras arriba.

Alice me dejo en la habitación de huéspedes, era simple, una cama, tocador, televisión y un armario. Me mostró la suya, con grandes posters de famosos y de ropa de moda, muchos discos, películas y una enorme televisión.

Alice me mostró el resto de su casa, era enorme: piscina, comedor, garaje, grandes habitaciones y mil cosas más. Paso el tiempo y me pregunto si tenía hambre, era claro que después de todo esto me moría de hambre…

– ¿Y tú hermano? –le pregunte por Edward, su único hermano pues aun no lo conocía.

–Está de excursión con su mejor amigo, Emmett, volverán mañana, te los presentare luego… y también quisiera presentarte a Jasper Whitlock, oh Bella, es tan lindo, te he hablado de él, trabaja para mis padres y lo conozco desde años y me encantaría que lo conocieras, de verdad.

–Claro Alice, será genial

–Bella, te adoro, sin ti, aquí, me volvería loca

–Y yo también te quiero Ali –le sonreí– por cierto, te quedan geniales los huevos –le señale mi plato

–Lo siento, es lo único que se cocinar

–Es suficiente para mí

Me sonrió.

Al terminar de cenar Alice me llevo a su cuarto.

– ¿Y tus padres?

–Salieron por unas horas, volverán luego, necesitaban comprar algunas cosas. Bella, ¿Te gustaría ver una película?

–Claro –me reí por lo rápido que cambio el hilo de su conversación.

Alice encendió su enorme televisor y vimos una comedia romántica, que le gustaba a Alice, me fui a dormir tarde.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, acomode las sabanas y me acosté de lado, como siempre dormía, estaba exhausta y me dormí de inmediato…

Entreabrí los ojos, la habitación se veía ambarina, así que debía ser por el amanecer. Estaba haciendo frio y jale un poco la sabana hasta cubrir mis brazos. Me acomode para dormir más. De pronto, un brazo se enrosco en mi cintura y alguien suspiro en mi oreja, un dulce olor se deslizo hasta mí, me sentí relajada, pero luego, llego el terror.

Salte y quede arrodillada sobre la cama, al lado de mi acompañante, fue tan rápido que me maree y caí hacia la cama, puse al frente una mano para detener el impacto, y mi mano se topo con algo tibio y fuerte: su pecho. El se sobresalto y empujo mi mano, lo que me hizo caer por competo y golpearme con su pecho. Despertó y me miro con sus ojos dorados. Grite y manotee. El me tapo la boca con una mano, y la otra la puso en mi espalda.

– ¡Shh! –sostuvo mi cabeza cerca de la suya, podía ver sus labios carnosos muy de cerca.

– ¡Suéltame! –intente gritar con su mano en mi boca.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por leer hasta aquí, pues... me dedico a corregir los errores que tenia y a releer los caps., ahora que leí eso me pregunto ¡Oh! ¿Cómo es que escribí eso? es demasiado genial como para que yo lo hiciera, u.u creo que lo escribí antes de que los alienígenas me abdujeran el cerebro u.u, ahh, gracias por leer!**

**Aimee...**


	2. Sentimientos

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos.**

**Capitulo 2- Sentimientos**

– ¡Shh! –sostuvo mi cabeza cerca de la suya, podía ver sus labios carnosos muy de cerca.

– ¡Suéltame! –intente gritar con su mano en mi boca.

–Promete no gritar.

Asentí con la cabeza.

–Bien –me soltó y pude hablar, intente levantarme, pero tenía la otra mano firme en mi espalda.

– ¿Quién eres? –susurre.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –contesto.

–Yo te pregunte primero –sonrió.

–Soy Edward Cullen –me estremecí, _¡El hermano de Alice! _–, esta es mi casa, así que… creo que ahora debes presentarte tu…

Me levante y él me jalo del brazo.

– ¿A dónde vas? –me dijo.

Luche contra sus brazos y me jalo tan fuerte que me quede como al principio, sobre su pecho. Menos mal que tenía mi pijama puesta, ¿Porque me abrazaba?

–Suéltame –susurre pero no quería que lo hiciera, _¿Por qué no?_

–Dime quien eres –sonrió.

–Primero suéltame.

–Primero di quien eres.

_¿Acaso podía haber alguien más odioso?_

–Soy Bella Swan.

– ¿Y?

–Soy la mejor amiga de Alice.

Se quedo helado pero no me soltó.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y giramos rápido para ver quién era.

– ¡Edward! –grito Alice y comenzó a dar saltitos en la puerta.

El se levanto y me caí sobre la cama. Me percate de que el solo tenía puesto el pantalón de su pijama. Dejando su pecho al descubierto, oh, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

– ¡Oh! –Rodé sobre la cama y me levante– ¡Alice! ¡Alice! –grite.

No podía decir nada coherente.

– ¡Alice! –Edward la jalo dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, Alice corrió hacia mí.

– ¡Oh Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Tú y Edward! ¡Ah! –ella tampoco decía nada coherente.

– ¡No! ¡Alice escúchame! –ella seguía saltando y riendo, el fastidio pudo más y la jale y se cayó sobre la cama, le tape la boca con las manos, Edward se acerco y le atrapo las manos para que dejara de manotear.

– ¡Alice! –susurro Edward.

–Te soltare si juras no gritar, ni hacer especulaciones –le dije en voz baja.

Asintió con la cabeza, retiramos las manos lentamente. Ella se incorporo y nos miro con perspicacia.

– ¿Y bien? –dijo.

–Pues… –comencé pero no supe que mas decir.

– ¿Ella es tu mejor amiga? –pregunto Edward.

–Si, la mejor que he tenido y que tendré –Alice sonrió.

– ¿Este es el cuarto de Edward? –le recrimine, tal vez era una broma de Alice.

–No –dijeron al mismo tiempo y mire a Edward con ira.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto.

–Este no es tu cuarto.

El esperó.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Porque te metiste aquí? Se supone que es el cuarto de visitas ¿No?

–Explíquense –ordeno Alice.

–Alice, –comencé– yo no tengo ni idea: vine después de ver contigo la película y de pronto, amanece y el está aquí, conmigo…

–Edward –dijo Alice.

– ¿Crees que yo…?

Alice y yo nos quedamos mirándolo.

– ¿creen que yo sé lo que paso?, Emmett y yo llegamos como a las 2 de la madrugada y me acosté aquí, luego me dormí un rato, y de pronto, al amanecer, ella salto sobre mi y grito…

Enrojecí de ira.

– ¿Yo salte sobre ti?

–Si –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Es mentira, ¡Yo no salte sobre ti!

–Lo hiciste.

–No.

–Si lo hiciste.

– ¡No! –puse mis manos en su pecho, sin pensar.

– ¡Hey! –dijo Alice, oh, me había olvidado de ella– ¿Dónde nos deja esto?

–Pues, en que no paso nada entre nosotros –me apresure a decir y lo solté.

–Solo una confusión –agrego Edward.

–Aja, confusión –acepte.

–Bien, me han convencido –dijo Alice.

–Genial –dije aliviada.

Edward y Alice se levantaron y salieron por la puerta. ¿Él era el hermano de Alice? Claro, ellos se parecían. La piel pálida, los ojos dorados, solo diferían en el cabello, Alice negro como la tinta, y el castaño dorado, se veía broncíneo con la luz…

¿Por qué pensaba en él? ¿Por qué no lo golpee cuando me abrazo y me sostuvo cerca del? ¿Por qué cuando me apretó cerca de sus labios no quise que me soltara? ¿Por qué sentía algo distinto por él? no lo conocía y en cambio sentía que me caía bien, sentía que él era lindo… bueno, sentía más cosas, que no podía describir.

Me levante y me puse ropa de la maleta. Un pantalón de mezclilla algo gastada y una blusa morada que me encontré ahí.

–Bella vamos a desayunar –grito Alice.

–Claro –camine hacia la puerta y ahí estaba, se había puesto un vestido amarillo. Me miro de forma rara, calculadora…

– ¿Qué? –dije.

–Nada –me sonrió.

–Vamos –dije atontada por su mirada.

–Claro.

La madre de Alice preparo huevos, hot cakes, licuado, fruta… todo un desayuno.

El comedor era una mesa redonda y se veía antigua. Estaban sentados en perfecto orden, Carlisle al lado de Esme, Alice se sentó al lado de su madre, y yo junto a ella. Al otro lado de Carlisle se sentó Edward. Con una camisa beige. Se veía muy guapo. Nos separaba una silla.

Comí poco, no tenía mucha hambre.

–Bella, ¿quieres ir a ver mi caballo al terminar? –dijo Alice de pronto.

– ¿Tienes un caballo?

–Si, es encantador, se llama Jim.

– ¿Jim? –Contuve la risa y vi que Edward también.

–Lo tengo desde pequeña, no te burles de su nombre.

–Claro, será súper.

–Bien.

Edward me miro de forma extraña. Le devolví la mirada, esperando que el apartara la suya, pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos dorados me confundían y me perdía en ellos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Estoy feliz, ¡me dejaron reviews!**

**Pero no, no era Emmett, era Edward, aunque podría haber sido Emmett... pero no, era Edward que llego a su casa en la madrugada, estaba muy cansado y se acostó ahí, del lado contrario de Bella, y en la mañana Bella lo "ataco" aja, pero no la soltaba ¿ah? porque no la soltaba y me decía a mí, "ven te abrazo" ahh, envidio a Bella, no, no es cierto te quiero Bells ^^**

**Bueno me desahogue ¬¬, ok continuando...**

**Gracias por sus reviews! los vi y me puse a dar saltitos así de **_**"¡¡¡wow, si me quieren!!!**_**" & después mi mente dijo: "**_**No te quieren a ti, quieren tu historia, si pudieran trasplantarme a otro cuerpo, lo harían con gusto"**_

**Ok, para que no sufran, adelanto:**

– _¿Qué te pareció mi hermano?  
–Es divertido  
Alice pareció ahogarse.  
– ¿Divertido?  
–Si, divertido.  
– ¿Y?  
–Pues me asuste demasiado cuando desperté y ahí estaba, lo golpee un poco –me quede callada– y si no cobra venganza por eso si es divertido.  
–Pues, eso espero –hizo una mueca y camino por el camino de tierra y piedras._

**Bueno, es de Alice y Bella, pero después de eso se encuentra con Edward y se van al prado juntos ^^ y luego Edward y Bella caminan de la mano ^^**

**Bueno, intentare subir lo demás hoy ^^**

**¡Adiós!**

**Aimee.**


	3. Desayuno interesante

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos.**

**Capitulo 3- Desayuno interesante**

–Edward –dijo Carlisle, salvándome– ¿Cómo les fue a ti y a Emmett de excursión?

–Bien, Emmett quería casar ciervos y fuimos a una zona donde era permitido, nos dieron unos rifles y…

– ¡Edward! ¿Mataste un ciervo? –pregunto Esme.

– ¿Mataste uno? –dijo Alice, sorprendida.

–No, solo distraje a Emmett, y no cazamos nada –sonrió.

–Claro, sabía que me querías distraer –dijo un chico alto, fornido, de cabello rizado y negro, que entro por la puerta de la cocina.

–Bueno, el sanguinario de mi amigo no mato a nadie.

Todos nos reímos y el chico nuevo intento darle un manotazo a Edward, no lo logro.

– ¡Alice! –Grito y abrazo a mi amiga– volviste niña…

–Claro Emm, tenía que apostar algo contigo, y… aquí estoy.

–Vaya, es genial pero hablamos de eso luego –le sonrió y de pronto me miro– ¿Y quién es ella?

–Soy Bella –le dije.

–Bella –repitió–. Hola –me sonrió y me tendió la mano.

–Hola Emmett –le devolví la sonrisa y estreche su mano.

–Es mi mejor amiga –dijo Alice.

–Eso pensé… –se sentó en la silla entre Edward y yo– y… ¿Qué tal todo Carlisle? –dijo mientras tomaba unos panecillos del centro de la mesa.

–Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Y tu madre?

–Maravillosa, ya no me golpea tanto.

Se rieron y yo no entendí.

–Me pregunto porque –dijo Edward.

– ¿Y qué tal la universidad? –dijo Esme.

–Genial, que bien que casi término, no soporto la presión.

Así que ellos estaban en la universidad.

–La presión de no hacer nada –dijo Edward y Emmett le dio un codazo que Edward esquivo.

– ¡Hey chicos!, dejen de actuar como niños –dijo Esme conteniendo la risa.

–Eso es imposible para Emmett –dijo Edward.

Alice se rió y yo la seguí.

–Bien, pelearemos afuera –dijo Emmett levantándose rápidamente con los panecitos en la mano.

–Claro –Edward se levanto y salió con Emmett por la puerta de la cocina.

–Mamá, ¿Edward es mi hermano? –dijo Alice cuando estuvieron afuera.

–No, Alice –grito Edward desde afuera– eres adoptada.

Me reí. Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron una mirada extraña.

–Ha ha, si Emmett no lo golpea lo haré yo misma –Alice no era violenta pero ahora si lo parecía, yo no podía dejar de reír.

–Seguro –admití y comí un panque.

–De verdad, Edward podría ser adoptado, no se parece a mí, ni a ustedes –vio a sus padres.

–Se parece a mi padre –dijo Carlisle– el cabello cobrizo y toda la cara, solo que él tenia los ojos verdes…

– ¿A mi abuelo? ¿Por eso se llama Edward?

Esme sonrió.

–Sí y porque es un nombre que me encanta.

–Y yo, ¿Por qué me llamo Alice?

– ¿No te gusta tu nombre? –dijo Esme.

–Si, me encanta, pero, ¿No tiene una historia como la de Edward?

–La tiene, te llamas así porque ese nombre era el de mi tía abuela, mi madre la quería mucho, era muy linda. No te pareces a ella en el físico, pero si en la personalidad, ella era tan simpática como tú.

Alice sonrió.

–Es genial, ¿Quién era mi tía?

–Mary Alice Brandon.

–Genial.

–Y tú, ¿Por qué te llamas Isabella?

–Mi abuela paterna se llamaba Isabella y la materna se llamaba Marie… no hay historia interesante como la de ustedes.

–Apuesto a que la hay –dijo Alice.

–No lo creo –dije.

–Deberías investigar Bella, yo lo haré, Mary Alice Brandon, lo investigare a fondo.

Me reí y Alice me miro.

–Alice, mejor vamos a ver a Jim –la anime.

–Oh, claro –sonrió de nuevo y se levanto– vamos.

–Vamos –me levante de la mesa y me di la vuelta, Alice salió por la misma puerta que Edward y la seguí lo más rápido que pude. Tenía prisa.

– ¿Qué te pareció mi hermano?

–Es divertido.

Alice pareció ahogarse.

– ¿Divertido?

–Si, divertido.

– ¿Y?

–Pues me asuste demasiado cuando desperté y ahí estaba, lo golpee un poco –me quede callada– y si no cobra venganza por eso si es divertido.

–Pues, eso espero –hizo una mueca y camino por el camino de tierra y piedras.

–Alice, ¿Hace cuanto que tienen esta… hacienda?

–Pues desde que era pequeña, recuerdo los veranos aquí, con mi hermano, Emmett y mis padres –suspiro recordando otras épocas.

–Y… ¿Emmett y Edward están en la universidad?

–Si.

–Entonces ya están viejos –bromee.

–No, solo Emmett, –se rió– Edward tiene 21.

–Y ¿Cómo es que va a terminar la universidad?

–Es un genio, lo pasaron algunos años cuando iba en la secundaria y ahí conoció a Emmett, son amigos desde entonces.

–Oh –fue mi brillante respuesta.

–Mira, ahí está el granero, ven, ahí está Jas… Jim –enrojeció y comenzó a trotar hasta la gran cabaña frente a nosotros.

Se adelanto y entro. Me detuve un momento y vi que desde la casa hasta ahí habían enormes árboles, parecía un bosque encantado, y la casa de Alice parecía salido de un cuento…

–Hola –dijo una voz tras de mí, gire y levante la cara para verlo, era muy alto. Edward.

–Hola, ¿Y Emmett? –dije al ver que estábamos solos, el hizo una mueca.

–Venia de paso y se fue rápido. ¿Lo extrañas?

–No mucho. El es muy divertido ¿Verdad?

–Si, no entiendo porque es mi amigo –sonrió y al hacerlo torció levemente la comisura izquierda de los labios.

Me quede sin respiración.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? –me pregunto de pronto.

–18 –susurre.

* * *

**Hola! bueno, dije que subiría capi a las 10 pero me aburrí aquí sin hacer nada y les deje otro cap con adelanto: **

–**Te lo dije, no creo en los milagros…**  
**Se rió.**  
**Y ahí estaba yo. Tirada en medio del camino. El estaba acuclillado a mi lado sonriéndome.**  
**–Esto es genial, Emmett no aparece y yo beso el suelo.**  
**Edward frunció el ceño.**  
–**Humm, tal vez deberías besar algo mejor...**

**¡OMG OMG! ¿La besara? ¿Ustedes creen que Edward la bese? Ah, quisiera ser Bella...**

**Aimee.**


	4. El prado

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus perfectos personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 4- El prado**

–Muy joven –dijo en voz baja.

–Tú también, 21 no son muchos.

–Eso creo –suspiro– ¿y Alice?

–Con Jim, ¿La extrañas?

–No, mejor así.

Me reí.

–Linda blusa –levante la mirada y me miraba de forma rara. Enrojecí sin razón.

–Gracias –dije y comencé a caminar al granero.

– ¿A dónde vas? –me siguió.

–Con Alice.

–Bien –camino muy cerca de mí.

Abrí la puerta empujándola con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Alice estaba acariciando un caballo negro y a su lado, estaba un chico alto, delgado, rubio y le sonreía a Alice. Estaban muy cerca.

Edward carraspeo y me di la vuelta para salir de ahí. No quería ser entrometida.

–Vámonos –susurre.

–No –dijo sin mirarme.

–Por favor… –rogué.

Me miro a los ojos y retrocedió conmigo.

–Yo… -dijo.

–No digas nada, demos una vuelta, muéstrame tu casa.

–Esta no es mi casa –dijo, pero comenzó a caminar conmigo por el sendero

–Entonces, ¿Dónde vives?

–En Washington, ahí vivimos todos menos Alice.

– ¿Por qué?

–Alice quiso irse a los Ángeles por la universidad, para que le fuera más fácil estudiar diseño

– ¿La extrañas?

–Si, todos la extrañamos.

–Te creo, Alice es muy entusiasta y es difícil no extrañarla.

–Lo sé. Pero no hablemos de Alice, háblame de ti.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿Cuando conociste a Alice?

Sonreí. Aun hablábamos de Alice.

–La conocí en secundaria, me cambie a su escuela.

– ¿En Los Ángeles?

–Si.

– ¿Por qué vives en Los Ángeles?

–Porque ahí vive mi padre.

– ¿Y tu madre?

Me mordí el labio un segundo.

–Ella murió cuando yo era pequeña…

–Lo siento.

–No la recuerdo mucho, aunque tu madre me la recuerda demasiado. Murió en un accidente de auto cuando tenía 5 años. –me estremecí.

Edward se detuvo.

–Ven –me dijo y camino por otro sendero adentrándose en el bosque.

– ¿A dónde? No hay sendero…

– ¿Tienes miedo?

–No –dije y lo seguí. El camino estaba lleno de ramas, piedras y lodo– Edward me caeré, lo sé…

Sonrió, camino hasta mí y me tomo de la mano. Caminamos por el bosque.

Me pregunto mil cosas sobre mis cosas favoritas y de pronto nos detuvimos en un prado.

Era hermoso, flores moradas y amarillas lo adornaban, estaba perfectamente elaborado en un círculo y los árboles armonizaban su aspecto. La luz del sol lo hacía más hermoso. Me sentí en casa.

–No te caíste –sonrió.

–Fue un milagro –le devolví la sonrisa– esto es hermoso, es muy lindo Edward.

–Me encanta –dijo con voz de terciopelo– es el único lugar que tengo para esconderme.

Camine hasta el centro. La luz brillaba en las hojas como si acabara de llover. Me senté y cerré los ojos. A lo lejos se escuchaba un lago. Todo era paz.

El se acerco a mí. Se sentó a mi lado. Estábamos en completo silencio.

–Me encanta –susurre.

– ¿Extrañas a tu madre? –pregunto sin que su voz desentonara en el ambiente.

–Un poco.

–Lo siento –susurro.

– ¿Cuándo cumples años? –Cambie de tema.

–El 20 de junio, ¿Y tú?

–El 13 de septiembre.

Lo pensó un momento.

– ¿Alice te convenció de venir?

–Casi me arrastro hasta acá.

Se rió.

–No lo dudo, pero, ¿No tenias compromisos en los Ángeles?

–No –conteste rápidamente.

– ¿Ni un novio ni alguien?

–Ni padre, un novio no.

– ¿Por qué un novio no? –me pregunto con suavidad.

–No me lo han pedido.

– ¿No? –dijo incrédulo.

–No.

–Y, ¿tendrías uno?

–Pues para eso necesitaría estar segura de él, de que lo quisiera lo suficiente…

Me miro a los ojos con intensidad, olvide como respirar.

– ¿Cómo lo sabrás? –Dijo con voz cálida.

–Yo lo sabré –susurre.

Levanto su mano y la puso en mi mejilla.

–Me gustan tus ojos –musito y olvide lo que hablábamos al sentir su aliento en mi boca.

–Humm –mire al piso esforzándome por no levantar la mirada.

– ¡Edward! ¡Bella! –grito una voz gruesa, entre los árboles. Cambio el ambiente y me sobresalte.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Emmett? –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

–Nada, los estaba buscando. ¿Dónde están?

–En mi prado –contesto Edward.

– ¡Edward, jamás lo encontrare!

–Inténtalo.

–Hay que ayudarlo antes de que destruya el bosque –le dije con voz temblorosa, levantándome.

–Bien –acepto.

Caminamos en busca de Emmett. Estuve a punto de caer sobre el lodo, pero Edward me sostuvo. De ahí no me volvió a soltar de nuevo la mano.

– ¡Emmett! –Grite.

– ¡Emmett te espero en casa! ¡Trata de salir! –Dijo Edward.

–Bueno –contesto.

Caminamos hasta volver al sendero inicial. Edward no me soltó. Incluso puso un brazo en mi cintura. Su roce me hizo sentir segura. ¿Porque me sentía así?

–Al fin –dije al ver la luz.

Edward se detuvo para dejarme salir primero por los árboles. Camine maravillada de ver la luz de nuevo. El pie se me atoro en una rama que salía del suelo y lo siguiente que vi fue el piso.

–Bella –dijo Edward, se acerco e intento levantarme.

–No, espera.

–Bella, ¿Estás bien?

–Te lo dije, no creo en los milagros…

Se rió.

Y ahí estaba yo. Tirada en medio del camino. El estaba acuclillado a mi lado sonriéndome.

–Esto es genial, Emmett no aparece y yo beso el suelo.

Frunció el ceño.

–Humm, tal vez deberías besar algo mejor.

Trague saliva.

* * *

**No me maten ¿Ok? haha suspenso** **¿Ustedes creen que la bese?** **Ah los dejo pensarlo, subo otro cap hoy.**

**Aimee.**


	5. Baile

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus perfectos personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 5- Baile**

–Humm, tal vez deberías besar algo mejor.

Trague saliva.

–No creo... poder…

Acerco sus labios peligrosamente a mí. Me iba a besar, y yo queria que lo hiciera.

Alguien carraspeo y me ruborice al ver que era Emmett.

– ¿interrumpo?

–No –dije de inmediato mirando al suelo, que no estaba muy lejos. Edward me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Me sacudí un poco la tierra.

–y… ¿Qué hacían en el bosque solos? –la manera en que dijo solos me dio escalofríos.

–Nada, Emmett –dijo Edward con tono cortante.

–Supongo que no discutían los detalles de la deuda nacional, así que…

– ¡Bella! –grito Alice con el chico rubio tras de ella– Bella, no sabia donde estabas, ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Dónde estabas?

–Con Edward –dijo Emmett.

– ¿Con Edward? –repitió Alice.

–En el bosque –agrego Emmett con voz especulativa.

– ¿En el bosque?

– ¡Si! ¿Y tú donde estabas Alice? –dije mirándola con atención.

Edward lo entendió y se quedo mirando al chico rubio como yo a Alice. Alice se ruborizo levemente, miro al piso y señalo al chico con su dedo perfecto

–Con Jasper…

–Hola Jasper, soy Bella, Alice siempre habla de ti…

Alice me miro y dijo:

–Jasper ella es mi mejor amiga, te la quería presentar.

–Bella –Jasper me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Camine con los chicos hasta la casa. Bromeaban y reían, Jasper estaba pendiente de Alice, la protegía, la cuidaba, la miraba de una manera hermosa. Amor, pensé. Emmett bromeo todo el camino y cuando me gire para ver a Edward me encontré con que el me miraba de una forma dulce y intensa. Fue duro mirar hacia otro lado.

Como ver el sol, en su intensidad y esplendor, y de repente, ver hacia las sombras.

Los días en casa de Alice pasaban, Edward y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, Alice estaba algo distraída todo el día, Edward comenzó a ser algo indispensable para mí, no podía estar feliz sin verlo a diario y a cada minuto.

–Bella, habrá una fiesta importante en el pueblo, ya sabes, habrá de todo. ¿Vamos?

–Claro, no me dejaras decir que no.

Alice me llevo a su habitación para ayudarla a escoger ropa para la fiesta. Eligio un vestido negro que la hacia ver genial. No la presione para que me hablara de Jasper. Ella lo haría cuando quisiera. Alice me dejo para escoger ropa para mí. Un vestido azul. Me lo puse y tome un collar de perlas. Alice me hizo un peinado con rizos que saltaban, no me gustaba maquillarme así que solo use un poco de rimel.

–Bella –dijo Alice– que linda.

–Gracias, aunque nadie me llamara linda al verte.

–Ha, ya lo veremos esta noche –me guiño un ojo y corrió jalándome hacia las escaleras.

–Bella –dijo Emmett– te ves hermosa.

–Gracias Emmett –mire su esmoquin– tu te ves elegante…

Me tendió el brazo y me aferre a el.

Nos fuimos en auto con los Cullen hasta la fiesta de la ciudad. No me atreví a ver a Edward, ya sabia lo que pasaría si lo hacia.

Llegamos y toda una calle estaba adornada con listones de papel china de colores y había música, en una mesa cercana a la puerta había comida, mesas y en la pista la gente bailaba con grandes sonrisas grabadas en la cara. Parecía una película.

Caminamos y nos sentamos en una mesa, Alice y Jasper corrieron a la pista y bailaron. Carlisle y Esme conversaron con otras personas de ahí. Emmett comenzó a comer, y Edward no dejo de mirarme en toda la noche. Lo hacia a propósito. Le debía encantar verme roja como tomate y actuar más torpe aun de lo que acostumbraba. Lo mire como el a mi, en contraste con su traje negro y su piel blanca se veía mas guapo que nunca. De pronto Edward se levanto y camino hacia mi. Lo mire fijamente.

–Bella –dijo.

– ¡Edward Cullen! –grito alguien tras de mi, me agite. De pronto una chica con un vestido morado y muy corto se acerco a Edward, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se alejo para lograr verlo mejor, dándome la espalda con su rubia cabellera.

–Rosalie –dijo avergonzado.

–Jamás creí volver a verte, pensé que te habías esfumado del mapa.

–Algo similar –admitió mirándola.

–Estas más guapo, cada día más.

–Tu igual, Rose.

Me exaspere. No entendí porque, pero que Edward le correspondiera a Rosalie me hizo sentir muchas ganas de golpearla. ¿Por qué?

–Eres tan gentil –deliberadamente puso su mano en el pecho de Edward y se acerco mas a el voltee hacia otro lado.

–Gracias Rosalie.

– ¿Bailamos? –dijo poniendo su copa, sobre la mesa, justo frente a mi. Eso fue mala idea, podía tomarla y lanzársela. La mire fijamente. Wisky. ¿Cómo es que aun no estaba borracha?  
Edward me miro.

–Bella…

–Claro, yo les digo que estas bailando –dije.

–No, yo quería bailar contigo…

Rosalie se giro bruscamente hacia mí y me miro con sus ojos azules, inspeccionándome. Mire a Edward con la boca abierta.

–Pero, ella quiere bailar contigo –me excuse.

– ¿Y tú no?

Si le mentía, todo el continente lo sabría, no era buena para mentir.

–Tal vez –me encogí de hombros.

Me dedico su sonrisa torcida y me tendió la mano. Me gire para levantarme y Rosalie se agacho para recoger su copa.

En un movimiento que no vi venir por estar atrapada con la mirada de Edward, la rubiecita me lanzo su copa al vestido.

Me agite al sentir el liquido frío, pero luego una oleada de calor me hizo cerrar los puños para no golpearla ahí mismo. Me mordí el labio y recordé que no debía golpear a nadie…

–Lo siento, yo no quería… Edward perdón… –no parecía arrepentida.

Mi vestido se mancho desde el pecho hasta la cintura, genial.

–A mi no me lanzaste la copa, no te puedo perdonar.

–Chica, lo lamento.

–Bella –dijo Edward.

–Seguro, Bella, perdón.

Examine la mancha sin contestarle a la rubia, no se quitaría nunca.

Me acomode en la mesa de nuevo sin decir nada que me hiciera explotar.

–Oye, oye. Tú vas a bailar conmigo –dijo Edward y Rosalie lo miro como poseída.

–Pero estoy manchada…

–Es una lástima, me encantaba ese vestido.

Enrojecí y Rosalie siseo. Edward me jalo.

–No, Edward te mojare.

–No importa, es el precio por bailar con la chica mas linda de aquí, aun mojada.

Aposté que Rosalie se hubiera manchado ella misma con tal de bailar con Edward.

Me levante, le dedique una sonrisa a Rosalie y camine con Edward hasta la pista.

–No, Edward, te mojare y se manchara tu traje. –dije una vez en la pista lejos de Rosalie.

Puso una mano en mi cintura. Rosalie no despego la mirada de el.

–Oh, era para librarte de la barbie…

Tomo mi brazo y lo puso en su hombro ignorándome.

– ¿Siempre es así? Casi se te ofreció frente a mí…

Tomo mí otro brazo e hizo lo mismo.

–Ni siquiera disimulo cuando me mojo, si no hubieras estado ahí tomaba la botella de vino y…

–No es por eso –me interrumpió– no me importa mojarme, ni mucho menos Rosalie, solo quiero bailar contigo –dijo y puso su otro brazo en mi cintura. Me estremecí.

– ¿Tienes frío?

–Si.

Baje mis brazos y los coloque en su pecho, el me abrazo por los hombros y bailamos así, abrazados. El tiempo pasaba y no me interesaba nada además de bailar con el.

* * *

**~Aimee.**


	6. Celos

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia dramática... (Lagrima)**

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 6- Celos**

Baje mis brazos y los coloque en su pecho, el me abrazo por los hombros y bailamos así, abrazados. El tiempo pasaba y no me interesaba nada además de bailar con él.

–Edward, ya van como 13 canciones que bailas con ella, es mi turno –dijo Rosalie con la voz irritada.

Lo apreté más. Edward profirió una risa aliviada. De pronto me soltó y puso una mano en mi barbilla, me hizo verlo a los ojos.

–Solo una canción con Rose, de acuerdo.

– ¿Una? –pregunto Rosalie enfadada.

–Claro –le dije a Edward, di un paso atrás y mire al piso. Rosalie aprovecho los centímetros entre yo y Edward.

Me di vuelta y camine hacia la mesa con Emmett.

–Emmett, –salude– ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Qué más? me aburro, todos están bailando... ¿No tienes hambre?

–Si, un poco.

Tome unos bocadillos del plato de Emmett.

– ¿Por qué ya no bailas?

–Edward está bailando con ella –señale a la rubia.

– ¿Rosalie Hale?

–Creo.

–Mírala; esta hermosa. Apuesto que se la está pasando genial…

–Pues, no parecía que le cayera muy bien a Edward.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

–Ni idea.

Torcí el gesto y mire mis manos. Claro que él lo sabría. Edward y el eran como hermanos.

– ¿Bailas? –dijo de pronto.

– ¿Qué?

–Pues ya sabes, no vale la pena que ambos estemos aburridos…

–Está bien.

Me levante y camine con Emmett hasta la pista. Edward me vio de reojo pero lo ignore.

Comencé a bailar con Emmett, sin poner mucha atención. Decidí darle una mirada a Edward, esta canción era muy larga. Bailaba con Rose, el estaba evidentemente irritado. ¿Qué habrá dicho Rosalie para hacerlo enojar? Mire a Emmett.

–Emmett, ¿Tienes novia? –dije improvisando un tema.

Sonrió y me miro.

–No, ¿tienes alguna candidata?

Le devolví la sonrisa.

–No, si encuentro una te lo diré.

–Gracias.

Mire mi mano en su pecho con atención.

–Vaya, Edward no pierde tiempo.

– ¿Disculpa? –dije y mire hacia donde Emmett. Edward estaba besando a Rosalie, la besaba.

No vi la imagen ni medio segundo y me dieron nauseas, gire rápido y mire mi mano en el pecho de Emmett. Eso era. Le dio celos a Rosalie diciéndome que era linda. Mentiras, más claro que el agua. Edward era así. Por eso Alice se sorprendió cuando le dije que era divertido. Más bien era un idiota. Ya se cobro lo de los golpes en la cama. Emmett tenía razón, se la estaba pasando genial.

– ¿Bella, estas bien?

–No, me maree.

– ¿Te mareaste?

–Si Emmett, ¿Nos sentamos? Creo que me caeré.

Emmett puso sus manos en mi cintura y me ayudo a caminar. Me senté en la mesa.

– ¿Estás bien? –me susurro.

–No, necesito agua.

–Respira profundo, traeré a Carlisle.

–No, solo quiero agua Emmett.

–Claro, espera aquí.

–Bien…

Recargue mi cara en mi mano.

–Ten Bella, el agua.

Abrí los ojos y tome el vaso. Bebí un sorbito.

–Gracias Emmett.

Bebí un poco más. En mi mente se agolpaban las imágenes de Edward y Rosalie. Se había arruinado mi vestido y no gane nada además de eso y nauseas.

Mire hacia la pista, Rosalie estaba de pie mirando la puerta. Alice me miraba. No entendí porque ni quería saberlo. Rosalie me vio y sonrió. Camino hacia mi mesa.

–Edward ya viene. Creo que no quiere bailar contigo más…

– ¿Por qué? –fingí demencia.

–Pues sabe que me enfadaría.

– ¿Celos?

Me miro sorprendida y luego se rió.

–No, tú eres mucho más pequeña que él, eres como su hermana. No me enfadas niña.

–Solo menos de tres años, no es demasiado.

Se mordió el labio perfecto.

–No me intimidas, mírame y decídelo por ti misma.

Me estremecí ante el tono amenazante de su voz.

–Lo entendiste –sonrió.

Las palmas de las manos me picaban y resistí el impulso de darle una bofetada. Ella se lo merecía. Cerré los puños. Claro que era mayor que yo, tal vez más que Emmett. Mire hacia otro lado esperando que no se desbordaran por mis ojos lágrimas de ira.

–Rosalie, vete –dijo Edward caminando con garbo hacia la mesa. Se sentó a mi lado y la miro.

–No Edward, sabes que dije la verdad…

–No me interesa –tomo mi mano y la retire mirándolo con ira.

–Perdón, no quiero estar en medio de sus peleas de pareja. No es bueno que los escuche, menos sus intimidades –me levante de golpe y camine hacia el baño.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? –gruño Edward.

–Algo que ella ya sabía– dijo Rosalie.

Se escucho una silla arrastrada con brusquedad y unos pasos corriendo. Aumente la velocidad.

–Bella, espera.

–No, no espero. Si querías poner a Rosalie celosa, no lo hubieras hecho conmigo

– ¿Celosa?

–Oh, claro, perdón, no soy lo suficiente como para ponerla celosa. Supongo que solo le da celos su reflejo.

–Bella, ¿De qué hablas?

Me gire y lo vi a los ojos.

–De tu novia.

– ¿Rosalie? –dijo con incredulidad en la voz.

– ¿Hay mas además de Rosalie? No me sorprende…

–No es mi novia.

– ¿Por qué? Ella es de tu edad…

Se irrito.

–No me gusta, no es mi tipo.

– ¿Y aun así la besas? –le escupí las palabras en la cara.

–Lo viste –bufo.

–La mitad de los presentes vio su intercambio de saliva.

Me estremecí al recordarlo. En sus ojos brillo una comprensión.

–Bella, ¿Te enfada?

Lo descubrió antes que yo, rayos.

Entendí a lo que se refería y comencé a caminar de nuevo al baño. Edward me tomo de la mano y me hizo recargarme en la pared. Me atrapo entre él y la pared, no había escapatoria.

–Te me escapabas Isabella…

–Bella –lo corregí.

–No entendí la indirecta, estaba claro.

– ¿De qué hablas? –dije con indiferencia.

–Te molesto –no era pregunta.

–No, me dieron nauseas.

–Tal vez, y un poco de celos.

– ¿Celos de ti? –intente salir sin mentir.

–Si.

–Te equivocas Edward, aléjate –lo empuje.

–No te mentiré, Rosalie es linda pero me interesan otro tipo de chicas.

Me miro con atención.

–Aléjate.

–Te doy celos, nunca quise que pasara… te debo unos cuantos bailes, ¿Vamos?

–No, tal vez piensas que todas están a tus pies pero yo no –conteste rápidamente.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo Emmett, caminando hasta nosotros.

–Nada –contesto Edward, cortante.

–Bella, ¿Qué significa esto?

Lo mire sorprendida.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Qué se supone que tu y Edward hacen?

–Pregúntaselo a él.

Lo empuje y se alejo mirando a Emmett fijamente.

–Emmett ¿Qué te pasa?

–Edward, deja en paz a mi chica.

– ¿Tu chica? –dije con incredulidad.

– ¿Bella? –dijo Edward mas incrédulo que yo.

–Bella, mi chica…

– ¿No debería saberlo yo? –dije.

–Bella, me fascinas.

–Ay, por dios –susurre.

–Emmett, es una broma –aseguro Edward mirándolo a los ojos.

–Si –Emmett se echo a reír con una fuerte risa explosiva.

–Edward, amor –chillo Rosalie y camino hacia Edward.

–Ven, Emmett –camine hacia la mesa con Emmett detrás.

–Vaya broma –le dije.

–Bella, tú me gustas, eres divertidísima, pero, no te separare de Edward. A menos que me lo pidas.

–Creo que él lo hizo solo.

–Rosalie, se va a hartar de él, siempre pasa lo mismo con las chicas.

Lo ignore.

–Estoy exhausta –me recargue en la mesa.

–Ven, te ayudo –Emmett se sentó a mi lado y recargue en su hombro mi cabeza.

Edward había acertado, me dio celos al notar que beso a Rosalie, no entendí la razón. El y yo no éramos nada y sin embargo, yo no dejaba de pensar en el. Era extraño que un magnetismo me obligara a ir a su lado y quitar de ahí a Rosalie.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? –dijo Carlisle un tiempo después.

–Por supuesto –contesto Emmett.

–Bella, despierta –dijo Alice.

–Se siente un poco mal –dijo Emmett.

–La ayudo –Edward se acerco a mí.

–No, yo puedo –conteste rápidamente y camine por mi misma hasta el auto. Esta había sido una noche mágica:

Baile con Edward. Pero también era una noche desastrosa: Rosalie se metió en mi vida y Edward se dio cuenta de mi obsesión.

Al llegar corrí a mi cuarto y me recosté. Planeaba no hablarle jamás a Edward. Pero no lo lograría. No si lo quería tanto como para celarlo.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

–_Preocúpate cuando Rosalie este triste._  
_–Siempre que hablo contigo, Rosalie sale de tema._  
_–Si la amas, no te hartaras de hablar de ella. Además tú y yo ya no hablamos mucho._  
_Me miro de forma sombría e ignoro mis últimas palabras._  
_–Y… ¿Si no la amo?_  
_Me quede sin respiración.  
–Díselo –susurre_  
_–Y… ¿si amo a alguien más?_  
_–Edward –susurre y puse mis manos en su pecho._  
_–Bella –susurro y se acerco. Demasiado. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se detenía?..._

**~Aimee.**


	7. Deseos incontrolables

**Los personajes no son míos... u.U**

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 7- Deseos incontrolables**

Desperté de buen humor y baje a desayunar.

Edward era el único ahí.

Alice debía estar exhausta. Todos lo estarían. Yo también, pero mi impulso por madrugar era mayor.

–Hola –salude.

–Isabella –dijo Edward, con una voz tan fría que me hizo estremecer.

Tome sin pensar comida en un plato y me senté. No puse atención a lo que comí, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

– ¿Y Emmett? –dijo al sentarse frente a mi, y no a dos sillas de distancia.

–Es tu amigo, no el mío.

–Pero son pareja, ¿Qué tal todo?

Me reí.

– ¿Pareja? –soné incrédula.

–Están mucho tiempo juntos –se explico.

–Estoy mucho tiempo con Alice también.

–Pero Emmett es chico.

–Tú también.

Comió un bocado.

–O no– susurre para mí.

Comió sin decir nada. La frente se le arrugo, pensaba…

– ¿Y Rosalie?

El abrió esa puerta y yo debia soportar decir su nombre sin alterarme.

–Bien, supongo que va a estar mucho por aquí.

– ¿Novios?

–Amigos mas que nada, me hizo ver unas cosas que me preocupaban y… –me miro intensamente.

– ¿Y?

–Si, es mi novia.

_Estuve a punto de gritar..._

–Oh.

_Pero no lo hice._ Eso era lo mejor, Rosalie y Edward

–Ella es de mi edad, como dijiste.

–Emmett me queda un poco grande.

–Supongo.

Me levante y puse el plato en el lavabo.

– ¿No tienes hambre? –dijo preocupado.

–Se me fue.

–Pero solo comiste como tres bocados –señalo el plato.

–Que eso le preocupe a Emmett.

Me salí de la cocina y camine por el bosque, no tenia ánimos de nada. Me sentía mal, quería llorar, me sentía mal de que Rosalie me hubiera vencido,_ ¿Vencerte en que? Ni siquiera fuiste competencia._

Después de ese día, mi relación con Edward y mi estado de ánimo empeoraron. Edward se pasaba el día entero con Rosalie. Alice con Jasper. Y Emmett me intentaba hacer sonreír. Era un buen amigo pero no le podía contar todo lo que me pasaba si era también el mejor amigo de Edward.

Cada que me topaba con Rosalie, me mostraba lo odiosa que podía ser. Y Edward, comenzó a odiarme sin razón. Me sentía pésimo. En algún momento me iba a pegar un tiro.

Entonces decidí ignorar a Edward. Si el lo hacia conmigo yo no tenia porque rogarle. Pasaron semanas ignorando a Edward. Lo intente con el alma, ni una palabra, ni una mirada. Nada. Un fantasma para mí.

–Bella –dijo Alice– te ves mal. Lo lamento, he estado todo el tiempo con Jasper y te he abandonado con Emmett, y te ves deprimida, triste. ¿Que pasa?

Alice era mi mejor amiga y debía saber a la perfección mis expresiones como para analizarlas y entenderlas.

–No es nada Alice.

Me miro y hablo con un tono excesivamente calculador.

–Esto pasa desde el día de la fiesta…

Frunció el ceño.

–Desde que Rosalie comenzó a venir…

Estaba cerca. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Me dirás que pasa o quieres que lo deduzca?

–No te lo puedo decir ahora, Alice, ¿Me das tiempo para poder decírtelo?

– ¿Mañana?

Era poco tiempo pero Alice era mi amiga, si Edward fuera otro chico se lo diría, pero esto era más delicado. Era su hermano.

–Seguro –susurre.

Alice salio de mi cuarto y me levante.

De pronto entro de nuevo.

–Bella, no olvides ir a la piscina hoy, me prometiste que irías, ¿Recuerdas?

–Claro, yo voy –dije con todo el entusiasmo que pude fingir sin ser descubierta.

Alice sonrió y salio corriendo.

Me puse el traje de baño que Alice me presto y sobre el me puse un vestido ligero.

Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, mirando al piso todo el tiempo, puse la mano en la perilla y suspire. Todo estaba mal, fuera de control. Y eso me hacia sentir horrible.

Decidí irme a mi habitación, no podía fingir felicidad. Con otro suspiro, me di la vuelta. Vi a alguien delante de mí y me sobresalte.

Me puso una mano en la boca.

–Shh, soy yo –dijo Edward.

Le quite la mano con un golpe. Estaba muy cerca de mí.

–Perdón por asustarte.

Cruce los brazos y mire los botones de su camisa.

– ¿Bella?

Suspire y lo mire a la cara, sus labios carnosos, sus ojos dorados, su nariz perfecta, su cabello despeinado, su sonrisa torcida... No soporte la presión y mire hacia abajo.

– ¿Qué? –le espete con dureza.

Con un dedo me levanto el rostro y me obligo a verlo a la cara.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Te ves… triste.

Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Y? –continuo.

–Y… ¿A ti que te importa?

–Me preocupa –sus ojos dorados flamearon.

–Preocúpate cuando Rosalie este triste.

–Siempre que hablo contigo, Rosalie sale de tema.

–Si la amas, no te hartaras de hablar de ella. Además tú y yo ya no hablamos mucho.

Me miro de forma sombría e ignoro mis últimas palabras.

–Y… ¿Si no la amo?

Me quede sin respiración.

–Díselo –susurre.

–Y… ¿Si amo a alguien mas?

–Díselo a la chica.

Se acerco.

– ¿Cómo se lo digo?

–Con un beso, siempre funciona... o eso creo

Se acerco más.

–Pero ella es muy pequeña para mí…

–No hay edad para el amor, –medite– ¿No es menor de 2 años verdad?

Se rió y puso su mano en mi hombro.

–Te extrañe –dijo.

–Y yo a ti.

Eso parecía un reencuentro. Como si me hubiera ido y volviera, y Edward me estuviera esperando.

–Edward –susurre y puse mis manos en su pecho.

–Bella –susurro y se acerco. Demasiado. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se detenía? Se acercaba. Me iba a besar, estaba segura. Se acercaba.

No, Bella esto esta mal, el tiene novia, y además te ha estado haciendo sufrir todos estos días, no lo dejes, no te debe influenciar de esa manera.

Mi conciencia tenia razón, el era malo conmigo, tenia novia y era hermano de mi mejor amiga. No era posible. Me di cuenta de que estaba de puntillas, me agache y mire al piso, con ganas de llorar.

– ¿Bella?

– ¿Si? –dije mirando al piso como si fuera interesante.

– ¿Qué te sucede? –me enfade por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

– ¿Qué te sucede a ti, Edward? ¿Tienes novia, cierto? ¿Para que juegas conmigo?

Apretó la mandíbula.

– ¿Crees que juego contigo?

–Si tratas de besarme y tienes un compromiso como una novia o lo que sea, si, eso es lo que haces.

–Pero yo no amo a Rosalie.

– ¿Y eso que? Ella es tu novia, la formal, la que todos conocen, y tú, ¿Quieres tener una amante? –_oh, no, estaba a punto de llorar_, calma Bella. Respire y me calme un poco.

–Yo nunca te pediría que fueras mi amante.

–Ni eso ni nada, eso es lo que más me duele.

–Bella –susurro de nuevo.

–No, déjame, lamento armarte una escenita, no tengo ningún derecho para hacerlo, me voy.

Me gire y camine, pero el me detuvo de nuevo.

–Si lo tienes.

–No, por supuesto que no lo tengo, no soy nadie aquí, soy "_la amiga de Alice_" vaya, puedo hacer mucho con eso.

–Entonces acepta ser algo más que eso Bella.

– ¿Qué? ¿La mejor amiga de Alice amante de su hermano? –Esas palabras me dolían en el alma– Ha ha ha, ya lo creo.

No me soltó.

–Basta Edward, es suficiente, ¿No te basta con lo que ya sufrí? No es fácil verte y saber que no puedo…

– ¿Qué no puedes que?

Quise callarme, que alguien interrumpiera, desmayarme o lo que pudiera pasar, pero no iba a dormir esta noche si no se lo decía.

–Verte y saber que todo es un sueño, que nunca pasara, que es imposible…

Las lágrimas mojaron mi rostro, Edward las seco con una mano, suspire.

–No puedo Edward, no quiero ser tu amante, me duele tenerte cerca y, lejos a la vez.

–Entonces, no me dejes alejarme.

– ¿Qué?

–No puedo Bella, me muero por besarte, no puedo más.

Se alejo de mí y golpeo la pared con el puño.

–Edward… –susurre en un sollozo.

Me miro, sus ojos dorados se volvieron oscuros y se acerco, casi corriendo hacia mi, me apretó entre el y la pared y puso su frente con la mía.

–No puedo mas, no puedo mas –se acerco a mis labios con lentitud.

No me quedo más que cerrar los ojos. Sentí su respiración y el dulce aroma. Sentí sus calidos labios contra los míos, moviéndose ambos en sincronía. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y el me abrazo por la cintura. Lo sentía en todas partes. Era maravilloso. Desde que lo conocí soñé con esto. Edward, Edward, Edward.

Suspiro y se alejo cuando noto que no respiraba. Me quede sin palabras y ambos respiramos agitados.

–Desde el primer momento en que te vi desee hacerlo. Creí que jamás pasaría.

–No debería pasar, Rosalie…

–No digas su nombre.

–Tu novia.

Cambio de tema.

–Desde que te vi soñaba con hacerlo. De hecho cuando te conocí, en la cama, te hubiera besado, si no hubieras dicho que eras la mejor amiga de Alice.

– ¿Porque? Eso no tenía nada que ver…

–Alice me hubiera matado o se lo habría dicho a todos y esa historia seria una leyenda.

–Oh –mire al piso y baje mis manos de su cuello hasta su pecho.

–Me moría por hacerlo, me muero por hacerlo de nuevo –dijo eso con una voz suave, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

–No puedes besarme.

Sus ojos brillaron.

– ¿Ah, no?

Se acerco.

–Edward estoy harta…

Se alejo al notar mi tono.

– ¿Harta?

–Si, harta de eso, de ti, harta de tu novia.

Apretó la mandíbula.

–Con exactitud, ¿Harta de qué? –dijo con dureza.

–De que hagas todo lo que Rosalie manda.

– ¿Qué?

–Rosalie te mete cosas en la cabeza…

– ¿Disculpa?

Bufe.

–Dime: ¿Cuándo comenzamos a llevarnos mal? –pregunte.

–En la fiesta cuando comenzaste a salir con Emmett.

Me reí.

–No veo lo gracioso –dijo.

–Yo sí. Nunca salí con Emmett.

Me miro.

– ¿Nunca?

–No –conteste como alguien que ha dicho lo mismo a muchas personas.

–Y ¿Nunca lo besaste?

–Nunca lo bese.

Me apretó los hombros.

– ¿Nunca estuviste con él?

– ¿Estar con él?

–Acostarse.

Lo mire con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

–Nunca lo haría sin amor, Edward.

–Júramelo –dijo con ira.

– ¿No me crees?

–Júralo –ordeno.

Levante mi mano derecha.

–Nunca he besado a Emmett ni nada más que un beso en la mejilla. Nunca he besado a nadie. Solo a ti. Hoy.

Me miro.

– ¿Nunca? –repitió.

–No.

Puso sus manos en mi cuello y me beso de nuevo. Al pasar varios segundos me maree.

–Basta –dije– necesito sentarme.

Sonrió y me levanto del suelo.

–Edward…

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y me sentó sobre el.

–No –intente levantarme.

–Bella no, no te vayas quiero que hablemos –rogó.

– ¿De qué?

–De nosotros.

–No, no hay nada entre nosotros mientras Rosa… tu novia este en medio.

–Ella no está en medio –aseguro.

– ¿Es la prioridad?

–No -dijo sin dudar.

–Pues hablare contigo de "nosotros" –hice comillas con las manos– cuando no tengas a tu novia como prioridad.

–Tú eres la prioridad.

Me estremecí.

–Mientes –dije sin aliento.

– ¿Quién es tu prioridad, Bella?

–No tengo nadie especial –le mentí y lo noto.

– ¿De verdad?

–De verdad.

–Pues si no tuvieras a alguien como prioridad, ¿Hay alguien que te interese?

–No –dije con voz cortada.

– ¿Por qué me dejas besarte? –pregunto de pronto.

–No lo sé –no lo pensé porque me iba a poner a gritar _"¡Porque es lo que mas deseo en el mundo!"_

– ¿Lo deseas?

–No –mentí de nuevo.

Puso sus manos en mi cuello.

–Si no fuera así, me habrías dado una cachetada.

Bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura.

–Suéltame Edward.

–No, hasta que digas la verdad

Intente darle una bofetada como el dijo. Pero tomo mi mano y la puso en su hombro.

–Bien, ¿quieres saberlo todo? –dije.

–Si, eso es lo que más quiero.

Puse ambas manos en su cuello y enrede los dedos en su cabello. Me acerque a el y puse mi boca cerca de la suya. Dispuesta a decirlo todo.

–Edward yo… –suspire y pensé en como decirlo sin besarlo.

–No… –susurro y me beso. Fue un beso intenso, liberando lo que se había estado guardando por un largo rato, su boca siempre fue dulce, pero en un momento mostró una impaciencia enorme. Yo estaba absorta, quería besarlo durante toda la vida que me quedaba.

–Te menti, te menti demasiado, dejame hablar Bella, no quiero que haya mas mentiras entre nosotros.

¿Me mintio? ¿Edward? ¿Cómo me mintio?

* * *

**¿Le mintio? wiiii, si se besaron, pero no sé, porque después de este cap haran "cosas" pero me estoy arrepintiendo... amm, reo que ustedes se enojaran asi que cambiare las partes que no son aptas para menores XD**

_**Alice POV**_

_Sonreí, eso era genial, yo siempre acertaba con el futuro pero esto, era mejor.  
Me fascinaba.  
¿Qué estarían haciendo esos pervertidos?  
No quería ver cosas desagradables, así que hice mucho ruido, como si fuera Bella, me tropece con un escalón de la entrada, me golpee con la puerta y no pude abrirla sin hacer un escandalo. Entre y vi algo, algo que me dejo sin aliento.  
-¡Edward! –grite._

**Aww, ¿Alice los descubrio? ¿Que es lo que vio? ¿Eso traumara a Alice?**

**~Aimee.**


	8. La verdad

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia loca.**

**Gracias por leerla, de verdad, esta algo loca pero eso es lo que sale después de ver las telenovelas de mi mama ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos**

**Capitulo 8- La verdad**

– ¿Me mentiste? –gemí confundida, tal vez me diría _"Esto era broma Bella, ahora, me voy con Rose"_

–Si, lo sé, fui un idiota, lo lamento, nunca debí hacerlo, solo quería comprobar tu reacción.

– ¿Qué? –esto era cada vez peor.

Suspiro y contuvo el aliento.

–Rosalie no es mi novia –soltó.

Sentí alivio pero luego me confundí, ¿Qué? ¿Me estaba diciendo que Rosalie no era su novia? ¿Entonces qué hacia ella aquí?

– ¿Qué?

–Te mentí, yo… estaba de verdad enojado, más bien celoso, de que tú estuvieras con Emmett y ni siquiera te fijaras en mí, no podía soportar estar tan ligado a ti que me odiaba a mí mismo.

– ¿Porque te odiabas?

–Porque tú, tuvieras ese control sobre mí.

Esto estaba mal, Edward decía la verdad, pero desde mi punto de vista.

– ¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Vamos, ni siquiera te importo.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso decía que lo ignore después de eso? ¿Me culpaba a mí?

– ¿Qué te hace creer que no me importo?

–El hecho de que te mostraras indiferente ante mí.

Bufe y me levante de su regazo, debía controlarme o comenzaría a tirar las cosas que se interpusieran en mi camino.

– ¿Qué te sucede?

– ¡Eres un idiota Edward! ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Claro, no me importo tu mentirita: Rosalie es mi novia, vaya, ¿Acaso no escuchaste mi corazón romperse? Juraría que se escucho hasta China. ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!

Estaba manoteando, Edward se puso de pie, me detuvo por las muñecas con sus manos.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–De que te odio, me hiciste la persona más infeliz del mundo al saber que tú sentías algo mas fuerte por Rosalie que por mí, me quería lanzar de un acantilado, no quería seguir viviendo si tu no estabas a mi lado, y al final ¡al final! ¡Era mentira! –volví a gritar.

– ¿Te lastimo?

–No, claro que no –susurre con lágrimas en los ojos–, yo no siento nada, ni el aire –mi sarcasmo se diluyo con mi llanto.

Me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda.

–Lo lamento Bella, pero cuando te lo dije, no hiciste nada, solo te saliste de la cocina muy feliz –suspiro.

–Vaya, no sabía que era tan buena mentirosa, siempre me habían dicho que era pésima.

–Bella...

–Vete, no quiero verte –no me soltó y empuje su pecho– suéltame Edward.

–No… –susurro y me beso. Fue un beso intenso, liberando lo que se había estado guardando por un largo rato, su boca siempre fue dulce, pero en un momento mostró una impaciencia enorme. Yo estaba absorta, quería besarlo durante toda la vida que me quedaba.

De pronto, bajo el cierre de mi vestido y acaricio mi espalda, le desabotone la camisa y pase la mano por su pecho perfecto, el se estremeció y me beso, tan rápido que no supe como él estaba sobre mi y nos habíamos recostado en el sofá.

Me di cuenta de lo que hacía, de lo que quería hacer. Pero yo no lo haría así, existía Rosalie, y mientras ella estuviera en medio yo no llegaría a nada con él hasta que todos supieran la verdad que me había atormentado todo este tiempo.

–Edward, yo te lo diré todo. –Dije entre sus labios, a mi cabeza llego la imagen de Rosalie– todo –lo empuje– te diré lo que siento, cuando puedas escucharlo, cuando seas libre para escucharlo.

Me levante y me lo quite de encima, camine hacia la puerta. Sentía que flotaba. Edward me detuvo y me hizo poner la espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta.

–Te escucho Bella.

–No puedes escucharme, no puedes hacerlo mientras exista Rosalie, o mientras todos crean que existe Rosalie.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que la asesine? –se rió.

–No –lo medite por un rato– no, no quiero eso –vaya mentira.

– ¿Qué la deje? –sonrió.

–Esa es tu decisión, Edward.

– ¿Cual es la tuya?

–Mi decisión depende de la tuya.

–Bella, no me hagas esto.

–Lo lamento.

–Bella –se inclino a besarme.

–No me beses.

– ¿Por qué?

–No podría soportarlo.

– ¿Crees que puedo soportar no hacerlo?

–No, pero debes hacerlo…

Me beso y lo empuje.

–Edward…

–Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Tu piel de terciopelo me mata –acaricio mi hombro. ¿Porque lo hacía tan difícil?

–No es una despedida Edward. Yo te esperare. Siempre.

–Hagámoslo promesa.

– ¿Qué?

Me jalo hacia él, sus labios se apretaron contra los míos con un ardor que me mataba, me hacia estremecer, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y el apretó mi cintura hacia su cuerpo. Salte, no sé cómo ni porque, ni siquiera lo pensé, y enrede mis piernas en su cintura, el me apoyo en la pared y me di cuenta de que eso era más que un beso, pero no podía -ni quería- parar.

**Alice POV**

Salí de la piscina y me puse mi bata, le lance un beso a Jasper y camine hacia la casa, Jasper y Emmett estaban en el agua y Rosalie sentada bronceándose, tal vez debía ir por Bella y jalarla, no se atrevería a salir, la conocía lo suficiente como para notar que estaba triste desde unas semanas atrás. Edward tampoco estaba presente, vamos, quien se atrevería a salir con Rosalie ahí.

De pronto me detuve, _"y si tal vez…"_ pensé, oh, no. Bella no se atrevería a… vamos Alice, apostaste que serian pareja, incluso con Rosalie aquí, -_porque eso de la novia no me lo tragaba_- eso era posible. Sonreí, eso era genial, yo siempre acertaba con el futuro pero esto, era mejor.

Me fascinaba.

¿Qué estarían haciendo esos pervertidos?

No quería ver cosas desagradables, así que hice mucho ruido, como si fuera Bella, me tropecé con un escalón de la entrada, me golpee con la puerta y no pude abrirla sin hacer un escándalo. Entre y vi algo, algo que me dejo sin aliento.

- ¡Edward! –grite.

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que vio? Los hare sufrir porque hoy me voy al cine y no podre subir capi como hasta las 11, bueno, adelanto...**

_Mi amado hermano y mi mejor amiga estaban recargados en la pared de las escaleras, ¡se besaban! Luego sonreí al ver que tenía razón, se amaban. Pero mi felicidad no duro demasiado, Edward se separo de Bella y me miro sorprendido._  
_–Alice –susurro respirando entrecortadamente._  
_Y en ese instante Bella, que también respiraba agitada, se quedo mirándolo y de pronto le dio una cachetada..._  
_Esperen, ¿una cachetada?_

**Ohh, ya viene lo dramático, pues es culpa de Edward, el bueno, no anda con Rosalie, pero todos creen eso y si se dan cuenta de que entre ella y Edward hay algo van a pensar que es su amante ¿no?**

**Ya ves Edward, lo que pasa por no decir la verdad!**

**Aimee.**


	9. Descubiertos

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos**

**Capitulo 9- Descubiertos**

**Alice POV**

– ¡Edward! –grite.

Mi amado hermano y mi mejor amiga estaban recargados en la pared de las escaleras, ¡se besaban! Luego sonreí al ver que tenía razón, se amaban. Pero mi felicidad no duro demasiado, Edward se separo de Bella y me miro sorprendido.

–Alice –susurro respirando entrecortadamente.

Y en ese instante Bella, que también respiraba agitada, se quedo mirándolo y de pronto le dio una cachetada...

Esperen, ¿una cachetada?

– ¡Idiota! –grito con voz ahogada y corrió escaleras arriba tropezando varias veces, Edward se quedo como retrasado mirándola correr. Claro, solo eso faltaba, mi hermano el idiota lo arruino todo.

– ¡Eres un idiota Edward! –le reclame caminando hacia él, pero al verlo me congele, se veía triste, se veía mal.

– ¿Qué te pasa Edward?

Me miro a los ojos, parpadeo y camino hacia la puerta.

–Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

Esto de verdad era extraño.

**Bella POV**

Bien, esto estaba mal. El me estaba besando y yo a él, el acariciaba mi espalda y yo su cuello, el empezaba a deshacerse de mi vestido y yo de su camisa.

–No, Edward… no podemos.

–Bella –se alejo y me miro.

Con un suspiro baje mis piernas de su cintura y quite mis brazos de su cuello. Suspire y camine hacia las escaleras.

–Edward no puedo, no puedo ser solo una mas…

Alguien me tomo de la cintura y me obligo a girarme hacia él, me atrapo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

–No Bella, no serás una más, nunca lo serás, nunca lo has sido, eres la única que me atrae de esa forma.

_¿Solo atracción?_

–Edward no, por favor, debemos hablar bien, y eso no pasara si estas así…

Me apretó un poco más.

– ¿Así?

–Lo sabes.

Me beso dulcemente y enrede mis manos en su cabello, pero alguien podía vernos.

Suspire y escuche un ruido, me gire hacia la puerta y la cerradura tembló, oh no.

–Edward…

–Dame una cachetada –dijo Edward.

– ¿Qué? –susurre.

–Que me des una cachetada Bella.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Edward me beso con fuerza, me soltó y se giro para ver al que acababa de llegar, ¿Acaso podía ser más idiota? Su beso, en vez de enfadarme me aturdió, pero en cuanto escuche a Alice gritar el nombre de su hermano me aterre y estampe mi mano en su mejilla con un sonido fuerte, me miro sorprendido y Alice también.

– ¡Eres un idiota! –grite y corrí escaleras arriba. Por favor, que Alice me crea, por favor, por favor. ¡Oh! ¿Qué hice? No, Edward… Bella, el maldito plan, vete a tu cuarto. No, Edward…

Me arrepentí de haber golpeado el hermoso rostro de Edward, me arrepentí con el alma y estaba a punto de bajar cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, espere a que hablara.

Estaba temblando, mi corazón latía con fuerza, deseaba con el alma que fuera Edward, solo quería ver su rostro… besarlo… sentirlo…

–Bella, ábreme, por favor debemos hablar, mi hermano es un idiota, dime que te hizo…

Oh, era Alice.

–Nada Alice nada, déjame sola.

– ¿Estarás bien?

–Si, lo juro.

–Te creo Bella, adiós. Te quiero.

–Y yo a ti.

Bien, me había librado de ir a nadar con Alice, me podía quedar en casa, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaría con Edward, no entendía nuestra relación, si es que la había, no entendía nada.

¿Por qué lo deje besarme? Sus labios contra los míos provocaban reacciones que me aturdían y me confundían, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba eso? Debería estar enojada con él, el me mintió y me había hecho sentir mal y lo peor de todo es que eso era por Rosalie, ¡Rosalie! No entendía la razón pero ella me caía mal. Mal de verdad, bueno, tenía razones de sobra, pero no podía creer que con el simple hecho de verla me pareciera una persona desagradable, o tal vez se debía a que cuando la conocí se le lanzo a Edward enfrente de mí.

Vamos Bella, ¿Qué esperabas de Edward con esa cara y cuerpo de supermodelo que se carga?

La verdad me esperaba muchas cosas, tal vez el podría ser más que una cara bonita, tal vez el fuera especial, diferente…

Sacudí la cabeza, no debía ponerme a pensar en Edward. Debía pensar en lo que le diría a Edward, porque tenía que explicarle muchas cosas.

Llegaría con sus preguntitas de: si no te gusto, ¿porque me dejas besarte? O llegaría sonriendo, y con eso sería suficiente para que se me olvidara lo que tenía que decir.

O, si tenía suerte, llegaría besándome…

–Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo alguien.

Grite y me levante para ver quién me hablaba.

– ¡Alice!

–Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me estabas ignorando? Llevo unos minutos hablándote y tú mirabas el techo, como si fuera una película interesante o algo así, y te hablaba porque creí que estabas pensándolo y ahora me doy cuenta de que me ignoras, ¡me ignoras!

–No, Alice, ¿Cuándo… como entraste?

–Esta es mi casa y hay llaves del cuarto de visitas, del mío, del de mis padres, del de Edward…

–Oh, bien, ¿Qué pasa?

Me miro y se sentó a mi lado.

– ¿En qué pensabas?

– ¿Cuando?

–Hace 5 minutos, cuando me ignorabas.

_Ah, Alice, no era nada, solo pensaba en tu hermano besándome…_

–En nada, creo que me estaba quedando dormida.

–Bella, no me mientas, si estuvieras durmiéndote me habrías puesto atención, pero parecía que estabas absorta, no parpadeabas Bella.

–Alice, no pensaba en nada.

– ¿No?

–No.

–Entonces ¿Porque estas roja?

Me tape la cara con las manos mientras Alice se reía ¿Porque a mí?

– ¡Tengo calor, Bella!

–Te odio Alice, ¡Déjame sola!

–Sabes que no lo haré.

–Bien, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

–Que me digas la verdad.

– ¿Qué verdad?

– ¿Qué paso entre Edward y tú?

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaa y ahora que le dirá?!! **_**Nada Alice, Edward me beso y después me dijo, "Rosalie y yo no somos nada" y por poco y nos vamos a una habitación, pero no fue nada Ali**_**" amm, pues tendré que pensar mucho...**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y por dejarme reviews, cuando los leo me da risa porque son geniales, y cómo pasa el tiempo ya me entienden! wiiiiiiiii! amm, cierto, Edward arrastra a Bella, y pronto la va a arrastrar muy lejos...**

**Wiiii, un adelanto de la "discusión" que van a tener Ed & Bells por lo de los besos...**

– _¿Ideas ridículas? –pregunto._  
_–Si, como eso de: "cachetéame" no creas que me gusto, no me encanta andar por ahí pegándole a la gente._  
_–Ni a mí me encanto pero no podía pensar nada mejor contigo en mis brazos._  
_Me aleje del, hasta el lado opuesto de la cama._  
_– ¿Qué pasa? –me siguió._  
_–Me alejo de ti para que pienses con claridad, no quiero que se apague tu cerebro._  
_–Si es lo único que tengo que pagar, vale la pena._  
_–No, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué viniste?_  
_– ¿Quieres que me vaya?_  
_–Si –mordí mi labio_  
_– ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres mala mintiendo?_

**^^ Ay Edward todos le dijeron eso! y si no aquí le digo BELLA, ERES MALA MINTIENDO!!!**

**~Aimee.**


	10. Hablando

**Los personajes no son míos y la historia sale después de pensar en Edward.... **

* * *

**~Sueños rotos**

**Capitulo 10- Hablando**

Maldición, ¿Por qué tenia que habernos descubierto Alice? Si hubiera sido Emmett, no Emmett no, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie… si, ahora que lo pensaba estaba bien Alice.

–Nada.

– ¿Por qué lo cacheteaste?

– ¿Está bien?

Alice alzo una ceja.

– ¿Te preocupa?

–Está claro que si, le di una cachetada.

–Y eso no importa si la cachetada que le diste fue por algo que él te hizo.

–Si, pero no importa, le di un…

– ¿Qué te hizo?

Bien, este era el punto malo del plan de Edward, Alice siempre lo averiguaba todo y solo a Edward se le ocurrían tonterías.

–Alice…

Alguien toco a mi puerta.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo una voz aterciopelada.

– ¡No! –grite.

–Pasa hermanito.

– ¡Alice!

–Deben hablar –dijo alzando las cejas.

–No entres, Edward –grite, no tuvo caso, Edward entro y Alice salio.

–Vete.

Me levante arriba de la cama, mientras Edward se acercaba a mí.

–No Bella, tenemos que hablar.

–Sin preguntas tontas ni ideas ridículas.

– ¿Ideas ridículas?

–Si, como eso de: "cacheteame" –hice un intento de imitar su voz, nada lindo–, no creas que me gusto, no creas que me encanta andar por ahí pegándole a la gente.

–Ni a mí me encanto, pero no podía pensar nada mejor contigo en mis brazos.

Me aleje del, hasta el lado opuesto de la cama.

– ¿Qué pasa? –me siguió.

–Me alejo de ti para que pienses con claridad, no quiero que se apague tu cerebro.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco a el.

–Si es lo único que tengo que pagar, vale la pena.

–No, no es lo único.

–No importa, pagare lo que sea.

–Estás loco, suéltame.

–Baja de la cama.

–No, ¿Qué quieres?

–Que bajes de la cama.

–No, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para que veniste?

– ¿Quieres que me vaya?

_No, no te vayas._

–Si.

– ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres mala mintiendo?

–Si, pero contigo mis mentiras pasan desapercibidas, ignora eso y vete.

–No –me levanto por la cintura.

– ¿Qué haces? Bájame.

Abrazo mi cintura en su pecho y me bajo lentamente hasta que quede a la altura de sus labios, sus suaves labios con su aliento calido y delicioso… _¡Bella! ¡Por favor!_

–Bajame Edward, así no podemos "hablar"

– ¿Y si no quiero hablar?

–Entonces, ¿A que viniste?

–Por esto –susurro y una de sus manos en mi cintura subió hasta mi cuello, el acerco su rostro al mío y aunque intente alejarme algo me obligo a acercar mis labios a los suyos, pero, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Eso era lo único que quería, besarlo.

Enrede mis manos en su cabello y mis piernas en su cintura.

Lentamente nos recostamos en la cama, Edward continuaba besándome y yo a el, sentía la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío y deseaba que nunca terminara este momento.

Se me acabo el aire y deje de besarlo pero el continuo besando mi cuello.

–Edward…

– ¿Si? –susurro contra mi cuello.

–Me gusta tu tema de conversación, pero hay cosas más importantes que tenemos que hablar, ¿No crees?

Dejo de besarme y eso ayudo mucho a mi concentración, ¿Cómo pude formular una frase con Edward aquí? Levanto la cara hasta mirarme.

– ¿Esta vez no habrá cachetadas? –dijo sonriendo.

–Mmm, ya veremos.

–Bien, Bella yo… lamento de verdad haberte mentido con lo de Rosalie…

–Edward, espera ¿Planeas que hablemos así?

– ¿Cómo?

–Pues ya sabes, contigo, sobre mi, en una cama… –rodé los ojos– nada del otro mundo, pero si tu nov…

–No es mi novia.

–Pero todos creen que lo es, así que baja… déjame… moverme… – ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?

Suspiro y se rodó para quedar acostado a mi lado.

Me senté en la cama y abrace mis rodillas.

–Entonces… ¿Fingiste que Rosalie era tu novia para darme celos?

Abrió la boca para discutirlo.

–…Y te has estado comportando como un idiota todo este tiempo evitándome.

Se sentó en la cama y me miro a los ojos.

–Y de pronto llegas y me dices que…

– ¿Qué?

–Nada, solo me dices que Rosalie no es tu novia y que te mueres por besarme.

–Y eso no es todo lo que te tengo que decir, Bella.

–Pero eso es todo lo que puedo escuchar, pero Edward, esto es complicado por tu culpa, hay mil formas de dar celos y no por eso te comprometes con otra.

–No nos comprometimos.

– ¿Rosalie acepto fingir ser tu novia?

Miro sus manos.

–Ella fue la de la idea.

¿Qué? Bueno, no esperaba eso así que comencé a reírme como una tonta.

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso Bella?

– ¿Rosalie te dio la idea?

–Si.

Más risa tonta.

–Bella, ¿Te sientes bien?

Bien, no se en que momento mi risa tonta se convirtió en enojo hacia Edward.

– ¡¿Qué?! –grite.

–Qué si te sientes bien.

– ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a estar bien?!

Me miro alarmado.

–Bella, cálmate.

–Eres un idiota, un gran idiota.

–Eso ya lo sé.

Le di un golpe en el hombro.

–Bella –dijo.

–Idiota –_golpe–_ idiota _–golpe–_ ¡idiota! –_golpe._

Se levanto en la cama y atrapo mis muñecas, las puso en su espalda obligándome a abrazarlo.

– ¿Acaso eres bipolar? –dijo riendo.

–Tal vez yo seré bipolar, pero tú eres un idiota.

–Quedo claro.

–Eres un maldito…

–Sin insultos, ni golpes Bella.

–Será difícil no decirte lo idiota que eres, pero bueno…

Sonrió.

– ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Rosalie? Entonces si ella dice rana tú saltas ¿no?

–No Bella, ella me dio la idea y me pareció buena.

– ¿Y desde cuando es bueno romper el corazón de alguien?

Bien, tal vez si era bipolar, ahora que las lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos y tomando en cuenta que hace menos de cinco minutos había reído y atacado a alguien.

Me abrazo y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, inhalando su aroma tan masculino y dulce.

–Nunca me lo perdonare.

–Tal vez si Rosalie te dice que te perdones…

Edward silencio mi sarcástico comentario y me beso.

–Bella, yo solo haré lo que tú digas –susurro contra mis labios.

– ¿De verdad Edward? Te advierto que no te convendrá…

–No importa, lo haré todo.

_Basta Bella, Edward lo dice en el buen sentido de la palabra, lo dice sin dobles sentidos, sin las obscenidades que estas pensando._

– ¿En qué piensas? –pregunto Edward, haciendo que mi cara se pusiera roja.

–En… nada.

– ¿Y por qué te ruborizas?

Solo por las cochinadas que pienso.

–Por tu culpa.

Más rubor.

–Bella… yo te…

* * *

**T****E QUE??? TE QUE???**

**S****ufran un poco.... piensen que le dirá Edward a Bella, le dirá: "Te amo Isabella Swan" o "te quiero pedir que seas mi novia, pero primero a****sesinemos a Rosalie" Siguiente capítulo mañana, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar...**

_–__Te equivocas, la letra es la… –me miro y también a Edward y a Rosalie._  
_– ¿la m? –pregunte, ¿La m? ¿La letra m?_  
_–Edward, ¿Estas triste? -pregunto Alice_  
_– ¿la m? –repetí_  
_–no, mira por ti misma_  
_Tome la manzana en mis manos y solo se veía amarillenta, la gire y de un color café que resaltaba un poco había una letra…_  
_– ¿e?_  
_– ¿e de Emmett? –pregunte_  
_–o e de… Anthony…_

**Aimee**


	11. Solo una manzana

**Los personajes no son míos y la historia sale después de pensar en Edward.... **

**~Sueños rotos**

* * *

**Capitulo 11- Solo una manzana**

Suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

–Bella…

– ¡Bella! Bella, Bella, Isabella, Isa, Bella, ¡Isabella Marie Swan! –grito Alice casi tirando mi puerta.

– ¡Salgan! ¡Salgan!

Nos levantamos corriendo y abrimos la puerta, parecía que se quemaba la casa o algo similar.

– ¿Qué Alice? ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Corre Bella! ¡Corre!

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia su cuarto.

–Alice, Alice, ¿Qué te pasa?

Me empujo dentro de su cuarto, puso seguro, encendió la luz, corrió a su cama, se subió en ella y comenzó a dar saltitos.

– ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se sentía bien?

– ¡Alice! ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Bella! –grito con voz aguda y me tape los oídos.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Emmett y Edward.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien?

– ¡Salgan de mi cuarto! ¡Le puse seguro!

– ¡Alice! –grito Edward.

–Vete, Anthony.

–Bien, Mary.

– ¡Vete! –le lanzo una almohada y le dio a Edward en la cara, se comenzó a reír como loca y yo no pude evitar hacerlo.

Se fueron y Alice continuo saltando, me harte a los diez segundos, me levante en la cama y la lance al colchón, le atrape las muñecas.

-Alice, júrame que no tienes problemas de hiperactividad.

-Me ofendes, Bella.

– ¡Alice! ¡Cálmate! ¡O te daré una cachetada!

– ¡No! ¡Como a Edward no!

–Entonces cálmate.

–Bien –suspiro.

– ¿Qué te paso?

– ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

–Jasper me beso.

– ¿Qué?

–Me-be-so –repitió lentamente.

–Alice, ¡felicidades!

–Gracias –me abrazo– te lo contare todo.

–Te escucho.

–Estábamos Jasper y yo en las caballerizas, luego me dijo que cual caballo quería y yo conteste: _"Jim" _y el pregunto que porque se llamaba Jim, y le conteste que porque siempre que jugaba al juego en el que salía la letra del amor de tu vida me salía la letra "J" y por eso se llamaba Jim, luego dije, _"Tu nombre empieza con J, ¿Nunca has hecho el juego del amor de tu vida?"_ Y contesto si, y le dije que cual letra le salía y dijo "A" –Alice se rió– después le dije,_ "Eso es genial, te ayudare a buscar a tu novia Anacleta"_ y el dijo, _"Te ayudare a buscar a Jacob"_ y yo dije _"No, a Jacob no"_ luego le lance una cubeta y tengo una buena puntería porque le pegue en la cabeza, luego corrí para ver si se hizo daño y el dijo_, "Alice, no necesito buscar al amor de mi vida, ya lo encontré"_ y yo conteste _"Yo también"_ y me beso.

Alice suspiro.

–Wow Alice, fue genial…

–Lo sé –sonrió–, ¿Tu nunca has jugado ese juego?

–No.

Sonrió.

–Ven –se levanto y me jalo hacia la cocina, tomo una manzana roja y me dio un pela papas.

–Haz esto: quítale toda la cáscara.

Lo hice en unos 20 minutos y con cortadas en los dedos.

–Nota mental: no dejar a Bella usar el pela papas.

–Ahora que Alice –dije fingiendo fastidio.

Me quito la manzana de las manos y corrió al patio trasero.

–Bien, esto se hace en un balde pequeño pero no importa –y lanzo mi manzana a la piscina.

Pasaron los minutos y la sonrisa de Alice crecía.

–Y ¿Ahora qué Alice?

–Listo, salta a la piscina.

– ¿Qué?

–Que entres y vayas por tu manzana.

–Alice no…

–Vamos mira, tienes tu traje de baño que no usaste esta mañana, entra ya –me empujo con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria para que cayera y caí en el agua con vestido y todo.

– ¡Alice te matare!

–Después de ver la letra del amor de tu vida.

Nade hacia la manzana y la sostuve, cuando estuve cerca de Alice se la lance con intenciones de golpearla pero ella la detuvo.

–Sabía qué harías eso.

Salí de la piscina, por dios, estaba haciendo frío.

–Mira Bella, mira la letra.

–No, tengo frío –corrí hacia dentro de su casa.

– ¡Bella!

Entre a la casa corriendo y me tope con alguien, casi caía hacia atrás y alguien me detuvo, caímos, yo sobre él.

–Hola –susurro una voz aterciopelada.

–Hola –conteste.

–Hola –dijo una voz irritada– te importaría bajarte de encima de mi novio.

Me mordí el labio para no reír.

Una ráfaga de viento entro con Alice, me estremecí.

–Nadando tan noche, Bella.

–Idea de tu hermana –dije sin moverme de ahí.

–Por dios –dijo Alice– hagan sus cochinadas en otro lado, ah, hola Rosalie –sonrió de una forma malvada.

Me levante de encima de Edward, y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto.

–Bella, ¿A dónde vas?

–A cambiarme.

– ¿No quieres saber que letra fue?

–Alice, si me va a dar pulmonía por culpa de una manzana al menos querré saber la letra de mi muerte.

Me mostró la manzana.

–Adivinare, no hay ninguna letra.

–Te equivocas, la letra es la… –me miro y también a Edward y a Rosalie.

– ¿La que?

–La M.

– ¿La M? –pregunte, ¿La M? ¿La letra M?

Alice comenzó a reírse.

–Edward, ¿Estas triste?

– ¿La M? –repetí.

–No, mira por ti misma.

Tome la manzana en mis manos y solo se veía amarillenta, la gire y de un color café que resaltaba un poco había una letra…

– ¿E?

Alice sonrió.

– ¿E de Emmett?

–o E de… Anthony.

–Alice…

–Bella… –contesto con una sonrisa.

–Me voy a cambiar, Alice, solo es una manzana, ella no me dirá el futuro.

–Tal vez ella no, pero yo si –me guiño un ojo, Alice se estaba volviendo loca.

–Me voy.

Subí las escaleras corriendo y me metí a bañar, termine, me puse la pijama y me recosté en mi cama.

–Solo una manzana, solo una manzana, además no creo en esos juegos –susurre.

_¿O sí?_ Dijo mi voz interior.

No, claro que no, son tonterías y Alice me las pagaría. Alice llega gritando y saltando como una caricatura dice "Salta a la piscina a medianoche por la manzana que nos dirá la letra inicial del amor de tu vida" y ahí voy yo y lo hago.

Y la letra que resulto fue la e, "E".

Y ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar eso a mí?

Me las pagara, Alice Cullen me las pagara.

* * *

**Este cap estuvo divertido pero el que sigue me gusta más ^^**

**Adelanto:**

–_Bella, te traje un regalo del supermercado_  
_–Bien, ¿Que me trajiste?_  
_–Te traje… nieve de Oreo._  
_Me mostró el bote pequeño de Oreo, mi nieve favorita y comenzó a dar saltitos._  
_–Bien Alice –dije tomándolo en mis manos y mirándola a los ojos– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_  
_–Bella, me ofendes ¿Cómo crees que te quiero comprar con un bote de nieve?_  
_–Vamos Alice, sabes que todo lo que tenga galleta me encanta, y cuando me compraste un paquete de oreo me obligaste a ir de compras, luego a un baile, luego a un día de excursión, un vestido pequeño…_  
_– ¿Cuántos te faltan Bella?_  
_–La lista continúa pero si eso me obligaste a hacer con una caja de oreo y tu mirada de perrito triste, ¿Qué harás con nieve de oreo?_  
_Una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro._  
_–Te gusta todo cubierto de oreo, ¿Crees que Edward soporte estar cubierto de galleta mucho tiempo?_

**Muahahahaa, Alice y yo somos malvadas ^^**

Me voy, gracias por leer!

**Aimee**


	12. Actuacion y caida

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia la escribo yo o algo similar.**

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 12- Actuación y caída**

Desperté tarde, a las 9:47. Salte de la cama y baje, y me encontré con Esme en la cocina.

–Hola Bella, buenos días

–Buenos días Esme, ¿Dónde está Alice?

–Salió con Carlisle a traer cosas para la comida.

– ¿Y los demás?

–Edward y Emmett fueron a la tienda de deportes, necesitamos casas de campaña y cosas para acampar.

– ¿Acamparan?

–Si, antes de que el verano termine iremos a acampar cerca de aquí, luego tu y Alice se irán a California y los demás iremos a Washington.

– ¿Por qué viven en Washington en vez de quedarse aquí?

–Porque solo volveremos aquí hasta que Alice vuelva.

Le sonreí.

–Usted me recuerda mucho a mi madre.

–Tu madre es muy afortunada en tenerte como hija, eres una gran chica, Alice nunca se equivoca al elegir a sus amigas.

–Gracias, mi mama estaría muy feliz.

– ¿Estaría?

–Si.

–Oh, Bella lo siento, te aseguro que tu mama estaría orgullosa de ser tu madre.

–Gracias, Esme.

Me abrazo.

–Aquí eres como de la familia, Bella.

–Gracias.

De pronto otros brazos se unieron.

–Si Bella, eres como mi hermana –dijo la voz de Alice.

–Yo también te quiero mucho, Alice.

–Bella, te traje un regalo del supermercado.

–Bien ¿Qué me trajiste?

Saco algo de las bolsas, lo escondió en su espalda y me sonrió.

–Te traje…

Sonrió más, si es que era posible.

–Nieve de Oreo.

Me mostró el bote pequeño de Oreo, mi nieve favorita y comenzó a dar saltitos.

–Disculpen chicas –dijo Esme saliendo hacia la sala.

–Bien, Alice –dije tomándolo en mis manos y mirándola a los ojos– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Bella, me ofendes ¿Cómo crees que te quiero comprar con un bote de nieve?

–Bueno, ¿Qué me obligaras a hacer?

Me miro haciendo un puchero.

–Vamos Alice, sabes que todo lo que tenga galleta me encanta, y cuando me compraste un paquete de oreo me obligaste a ir de compras, luego a un baile, un día de excursión, un vestido pequeño…

Suspiro.

–Ir a la playa, ir a Disneyland, ir al cine, ir a patinar, tener una serpiente de mascota, correr un maratón, saltar del bungee…

– ¿Cuántos te faltan Bella? –dijo fingiendo irritación.

–La lista continúa pero si eso me obligaste a hacer con una caja de oreo y tu mirada de perrito triste, ¿Qué harás con nieve de oreo?

Una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro.

–Te gusta todo cubierto de oreo, ¿Crees que Edward soporte estar cubierto de galleta mucho tiempo?

Oh no, Alice no dijo lo que creí escuchar.

– ¿Qué?

–Vamos, no creo que le moleste si le digo que es para ti.

Bien, si lo dijo.

– ¡Alice!

–Oh, vamos Bella, no me mientas, te gusta mi hermano.

Sentí calor en mis mejillas.

– ¿Lo ves?

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con las galletas.

–Claro que si, ahora imagínate a Edward solo cubierto con galleta…

Iba a continuar hablando y yo aun tenía posibilidades de estar más roja.

–Alice, no, no me lo puedo imaginar, no quiero.

–Claro que quieres.

–No, no quiero, no quiero enojarme contigo por eso me voy, y tampoco me imaginare a nadie cubierto de galleta.

No quiero, _no quiero, no quiero hacerlo._ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Alice tenía que darle ideas a mi mente?

– ¿Por qué no? El se vería sexy cubierto de galleta.

– ¿Quién se vería sexy cubierto de galleta? –dijo una voz aterciopelada tras de mí, la malévola sonrisa de Alice aumento.

–Pues Ed...

–Emmett, Emmett se vería genial cubierto de galleta –dije girándome hacia Edward y viendo a Emmett tras de él, debí pensarlo.

–Gracias Bells, yo también te quiero.

Enrojecí más y salí casi corriendo de la casa.

Camine sin saber hacia dónde iba y pase por el camino flanqueado de árboles hasta llegar a un río. Oh, había un río en casa de Alice, debí esperarlo. Entonces decidí averiguar hasta donde terminaba su casa. Cruce el río por un puente que había en el, al oriente del brazo del río había un lago pequeño, algún día lo visitaría.

Continué caminando, demasiado. Después del río había árboles y el camino parecía no acabar nunca, ¿Y qué haría si me perdía? ¿_Moriría _entre los árboles?

Sentí que alguien me vigilaba y me arrepentí de ir hasta ahí sola, pero aun era temprano, no había problema.

Camine mas sin mirar en realidad el camino, mirando la mayoría del tiempo mis pies para no caer. De pronto me di cuenta de que había caminado demasiado y que estaba entre sembradíos, esperen, me detuve ¿Sembradíos? ¿Sembradíos de qué?

–Te escapabas –dijo alguien en mi oído, sentí electricidad por todo mi cuerpo y mis rodillas temblaron.

Me detuvo por la cintura.

–Perdón te asuste.

Recupere la compostura y me gire para verlo.

–No es eso, estaba distraída.

Se rió.

– ¿Estos son sembradíos? –_no Bella, son montañas_, mi subconsciente era cruel conmigo misma…

–Si, guisantes, zanahorias, patatas, cebollas, trigo, manzanas, frambuesas, fresas, cerezas y maíz –dijo señalando lejos y al final detrás de mí.

– ¿Son de tu familia?

–No todos, creo que solo las frutas.

–Wow, Alice nunca me lo dijo.

– ¿De verdad?

–En absoluto.

Me acerque a la orilla de lo que creí era maíz, estaban varios centímetros más abajo que la carretera de tierra, era peligroso, bueno, yo podría caer ahí sin ningún esfuerzo.

– ¿En qué piensas? –dijo Edward tras de mí.

Me gire para verlo y me perdí en sus ojos dorados, y sin pensar, conteste lo primero que me paso por la mente.

–En... ti.

Me miro como si no creyera escuchar lo que dije, me sonroje cuando entendí lo que dije, y mire al piso.

De pronto sentí su mano en mi barbilla y me obligo a verlo a los ojos.

–Yo también pensaba en ti.

Bien, si creía que no podía estar más ruborizada, me equivoque, creo que en esos momentos yo brillaba como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, me dolían las mejillas.

–Edward... –susurre y vi un auto rojo acercarse, me acerque un poco más a la orilla para que el auto pasara, cuando paso frente a mí, demasiado rápido, note que era un convertible y que en su interior iba una chica rubia. Rosalie. Sin pensar retrocedí un paso y el aire que el auto arrojo hacia mí y Edward a esa velocidad no ayudo demasiado. Perdí el equilibrio y lo más inteligente que hice fue manotear.

Cerré los ojos y espere el impacto.

Sentí algo enroscarse en mi cintura y luego gire en el aire, un golpe me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, entre el maíz, sobre Edward y él tenía su sonrisa torcida, _bien, decidido:_ _mi favorita_.

–Te salve –dijo lanzándome su aliento, _oh bella, por dios, te gusta su aliento_, tonto, lo aceptaba, pero me gustaba.

–Gracias, oh, mi héroe –dije con dramatismo.

–No es nada, linda señorita –sonrió.

Intente levantarme pero él me mantenía agarrada por la cintura con fuerza, y yo tenía mis manos firmes en sus hombros. Se acerco lentamente a mí.

– ¿Disculpen? –dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Me quede helada.

– ¿Hola?

Edward se levanto y me ayudo a salir de ahí.

–Oh, eras tú –dijo Rosalie– creí que eras Edward.

Camino hacia su auto.

– ¿Me necesitabas, Rose? –dijo Edward saliendo de entre el maíz.

– ¿Qué estaban…?

–Rose… –susurro Edward.

–Oh, Edward, ¿Cómo pudiste?

Edward se quedo mirándola, sorprendido.

– ¿Rose?

–Estabas con Isabella… y yo… ¡Yo soy tu novia!

Comenzó a llorar y se tapo la cara con las manos, a pesar de que la odiaba, a pesar de todo lo que me dijo Edward y de que ella era el único obstáculo entre Edward y yo, quería consolarla, ¿Por qué? _Porque eres idiota y sensible_, ah, gracias a mi mente cruel, creí estar loca.

– ¡Rosalie! –dijo Edward irritado, ¿Irritado? Esto era raro, Edward enojado, Rosalie llorando y yo aquí, sin decir nada.

– ¡Te odio, Edward Cullen! –grito Rosalie,

Esperen, ¿Y si aquí Rosalie había creído que Edward la quería y de pronto se daba cuenta de que Edward solo la había usado? De ahí su reacción sin sentido, no tenía ni idea de porque me enoje de pronto, tal vez la engañada no solo había sido yo, si Edward fingió que Rosalie era su novia para probar mi reacción, podía esperar cualquier cosa de él y eso no me gustaba, para nada.

En mis ojos se agolparon lágrimas de ira y mis puños se apretaron dejando mis nudillos blancos.

¿Y si la engañada no era Rosalie? ¿Si fuera yo? ¿Si Edward me usaba para darle celos a su novia? ¿Y si Rosalie era de verdad su novia?

Cerré los ojos y respire, no estaba pensando con claridad, no podía.

–Te amo Edward, ¿Porque me haces esto?

Abrí los ojos como platos, Rosalie miraba a Edward, suplicante, y él la miraba con desdén, pero no decía nada.

No soporte mas, mis ojos se liberaron y las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, me mordí el labio y mire hacia otro lado.

Los ojos de Edward se toparon con los míos como si no recordara que yo estaba ahí, vio mis lágrimas y se acerco.

– ¡No! –Ordene– ¡Aquí quédate!

– ¡No, Bella! –dijo caminando hacia mi

Me di media vuelta y corrí en dirección a la casa, al menos esperaba que la casa estuviera en esa dirección.

– ¡Bella! –grito Edward

– ¡Te dije que te quedaras allí! –dije girándome para verlo a veinte metros de mi.

– ¡Pues debiste saber que vendría tras de ti!

– ¡No lo imagine! ¡No lo creo!

– ¡Bella! –grito y corrió hacia mí, me di la vuelta y pensé en correr, luego me caí por culpa de una rama, ¡Claro!

Cerré los ojos y me agarre la rodilla, me dolía.

– ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

–Si, vete.

–Sabes que no me iré.

–Yo no sé nada.

Intente levantarme y sentí algo caliente en mi pierna, oh no.

– ¡No! –susurre y mire mis manos, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Bella, déjame ayudarte, estas sangrando –dijo Edward acercándose.

_¡¿Acaso eres genio?! _Al menos mi mente no era mala solo conmigo.

Me senté en el piso con lentitud y respire por la boca.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa?

Negué con la cabeza.

_Nada Edward, aquí, solo me desmayo por mi sangre, ya sabes el olor…_

–Nada, vete –susurre.

De pronto sentí unos brazos levantarme y el piso desapareció debajo de mi.

–No –intente decir– yo puedo… sola…

–No te dejare sola, mi linda Bella.

Bien, estaba delirando, genial.

–Edward… –susurre.

– ¿Te desmayas con la sangre? –dijo con un tono divertido, pero yo no estaba feliz con él.

–Bájame, no quiero… que me cargues… yo puedo caminar… bájame…

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro y el sonreía.

–Te odio… –susurre sin fuerza.

–Yo también te quiero mi Bella, te quiero...

Me quede helada, mis delirios no daban para tanto, la voz de Edward diciendo "_te quiero mi Bella_" era imposible.

–Te quiero –susurro de nuevo, como si supiera que esa era la razón de mi silencio.

–Y yo a ti –dije a pesar de estar "enojada" con él y me dormí en sus brazos.

* * *

**~E**l juego de la manzana del capítulo pasado es verdad, me obligaron a hacerlo, si no es verdad acompañare a Bella a golpear a Alice y yo golpeare a la genio que me obligo a ir por la manzana a media noche ¬¬

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**Aimee**


	13. Aclaracion

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus perfectos personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 13- Aclaración**

Abrí los ojos y estaba sola en la habitación, mire mi rodilla y vi que estaba vendada. Me levante y camine hacia fuera de mi habitación, no había nadie en la casa, me asome por la ventana del pasillo y vi que Alice, Emmett y Jasper estaban nadando, luego Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en unas sillas comiendo, ¿Debía salir o quedarme aquí?

Seguramente no sería bueno que caminara mucho con mi rodilla, odiaba que la sangre me causara asco, más bien su olor, solo a mi me molestaba.

–Hola –dijo una suave voz, sentí sus brazos enroscarse en mi cintura y su mentón en mi hombro, iba a contestar pero no lo hice.

–Perdón –susurro cuando pasaron varios minutos, oh, estaba enojada con él, cierto.

Quite sus brazos de mi cintura.

Camine hacia mi habitación ignorándolo y entre, cerré la puerta y me recosté en la cama.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y el entro, cerro y camino hacia mí.

– ¿No me perdonaras nunca?

– ¿Tengo que perdonarte algo? –lo mire conteniendo las lagrimas.

–Rosalie no sabía…

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué ya no era tu novia? ¿Qué la engañabas conmigo? ¿O solo me usaste para darle celos? ¿Me dejaras? ¿O nunca hubo nada…?

Tomo mis manos por las muñecas y me jalo, obligándome a sentarme, puso mis manos tras su cuello y me beso.

Intente liberarme pero al instante en que probé sus labios no pude recordar mi enojo, vaya si eso me liberaba de mis ataques de pánico...

–Bella, mi Bella…

–No, ¡No! ¡Edward! No, basta –lo aleje de mi– tú tienes que explicarte, explícame que paso, ¿Por qué Rosalie te dijo…?

Mi voz se extinguió y Edward me miro.

– ¿Me dijo, que?

–Que te amaba…

Se quedo helado, sin decir nada, y apretó la mandíbula.

–Era verdad… –susurre y cerré los ojos.

–No, Bella, no es verdad…

– ¿Entonces?

Se quedo callado, abrí los ojos para verlo, se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, respiraba acompasadamente y tenía los ojos cerrados.

–Se… –comenzó– sé que esto te parecerá una tontería y dudo que me creas, no te culpare si no me crees pero es la verdad Bella.

–Habla Edward, ya veré yo si te creo o no.

Me miro con sus ojos dorados y suspiro de nuevo lanzándome su dulce y cálido aliento.

–Te quiero –susurro con su voz aterciopelada.

Me quede helada, mis músculos de contrajeron y me quede ahí, frente a Edward, sin moverme ni respirar.

–Lo sé Bella, tal vez tu no me quieras y lo entiendo, tu eres muy joven y tal vez yo no sea nada para ti, Emmett es… apuesto, tal vez por eso te guste…

Mi sorpresa se hizo mayor: ¡Edward creía que yo no lo quería! ¡Creía que sentía algo por Emmett!

Me comencé a reír con demasiada fuerza.

–No es gracioso –dijo Edward con su voz triste. Esperen, Edward de verdad creía que yo sentía algo por Emmett, ¿Acaso podía estar más ciego? ¿Tenía que ponerme una nota en la frente que dijera: "te amo, Edward"?

Apreté los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, Edward debía estar loco si creía que yo no lo amaba. Eso me enfadaba demasiado, hasta tal punto que lagrimas de ira se dedicaron a llenar mis ojos amenazando con salir.

–Bella, ¿Qué sucede?

–Sucede, sucede que eres un… ¡idiota! ¿Cómo puedes… creer que no te quiero? ¿Cómo crees que no me gustas?

–Por Emmett, se que él te gusta…

Me hinque en la cama apretando los puños y mirando a Edward.

– ¿Qué haces, Bella?

– ¿Cuándo te he dicho que me guste Emmett?

–El día del baile, cuando te fuiste con él y me dejaste con Rosalie, bailaron y después del beso de Rosalie se fueron juntos, y hoy, cuando dijiste que Emmett se vería sexy cubierto de galleta, eso aumento su ego hasta el cielo.

Me puse roja.

–Pues ahí no hablábamos de Emmett, ¿Pero que querías que hiciera yo? ¿Qué me quedara a ver que hablaban tu y Rosalie después de besarse?

–Eso no era verdad, Bella.

– ¿Y porque se comporto así hoy?

– ¿Y porque me cambias el tema? Estábamos hablando de Emmett ¿No?

–No, estábamos hablando de que eres un idiota que cree que me gusta Emmett.

– ¿Tu no…?

_El no entiende Bella, es inútil que lo intentes…_

Aunque…

–No, yo no quiero a Emmett de manera diferente que a Alice.

– ¿Entonces?

–Eres increíble Edward, necesito una hoja de papel ahora.

– ¿Para qué?

Bien, la hoja de papel salió sobrando, no pude más.

Gruñí y me acerque a él, jale las solapas de su camisa.

–Eres un completo… –susurre y no pude terminar, porque Edward me abrazo contra su pecho y apretó sus labios con los míos, respondí a su beso y olvide lo que tenía que decir.

– ¿Idiota? –dijo susurrando cuando me libero.

–Me insultas, Edward –dije "ofendida"

– ¿Cómo puedo estar tan…?

– ¿Ciego? –Lo interrumpí– es increíble, hasta Alice se dio cuenta de que te… –suspire– que te quiero.

Sonrió y me abrazo, recargue mi cabeza en su cuello.

–Alice dijo que te pusieras el traje de baño para bajar, se le ocurrió que hoy era un día perfecto para nadar y quiere que vayas.

– ¿Por eso andas por ahí casi sin camisa? –dije mirándolo con su camiseta abierta.

Sonrió con su sonrisa torcida.

–Yo también te quiero –dijo, le sonreí y estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando llego Rosalie.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Dijo, luego pareció recordar algo y nos miro aterrada– Ed… Edward… ¿Qué… pasa? –dijo casi llorando.

Edward camino y tomo a Rosalie del brazo. La llevo afuera y cerró la puerta mirando hacia el piso.

Cuando el salió de mi vista estuve a punto de llorar. Esto era lo que siempre había deseado. Solo faltaba aclarar unas cosas con Edward y todo estaría bien. Todo estaría bien. Aunque faltaba un tema: su "noviazgo" con Rosalie.

Sacudí la cabeza y fui a cambiarme al baño.

Me vestí con el bikini que Alice me dejo, era azul como casi toda la ropa que Alice me obligaba a usar, me puse encima de él un vestido negro, era corto, llegaba hasta la rodilla y no tenia tirantes.

– ¿Bella?

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? –salí del cuarto disimuladamente.

–Vamos a la piscina.

Alice se pasó todo el día lanzándose desde el trampolín y apostando con Emmett quien llegaba más lejos.

Jasper y yo hablamos. Era un chico tímido pero divertido y amigable.

Al mediodía, Rosalie salió con un bikini pequeñísimo y se dedico a broncearse. Edward se sentó a su lado, irritado. Rosalie le pidió algo y el la ignoro, se levanto y camino hasta la orilla, se quito la camiseta, mostrando su pecho perfecto, y se lanzo dentro de la piscina.

Nado hacia Jasper y yo. Retrocedí unos metros.

–Jasper –dijo sonriendo– ¿No te gusta lanzarte como Alice?

–No, yo soy más tranquilo que ella.

Edward sonrió.

–Opuestos que se atraen.

–Algo así –admitió Jasper sin notar que Edward me miraba.

Alice se lanzo desde el trampolín y nado hacia nosotros.

–Jazz, ven un momento. Lánzate conmigo ¿Si?

–Alice…

– ¿Por favor?

Alice lo pidió de un modo tan dulce que era imposible negarse. Jasper se levanto y camino con ella.

Me quede sola con Edward.

– ¿Qué tal tu espalda? –_gran tema, Bella. _Estúpido cerebro amante del sarcasmo.

–Mejor que nunca.

Se acero disimuladamente, como si el agua lo guiara hacia mí.

–Eres tan pequeña –musito mirándome.

– ¿Edward, de verdad te preocupa mi edad?

–Demasiado.

– ¿Y porque decidiste dejar de odiarme?

–Porque es imposible odiarte.

– ¿Por qué me odiabas?

–Por eso. Por ser una niña, inocente. Por hacerme estar loco por ti, como si también yo fuera adolescente. Por hacerme desearte tan intensamente que no estuviera seguro de controlarme. Eso no es bueno para ti, no lo es. –me estremecí por la intensidad con que lo dijo e intente recuperar la compostura rápido.

–Yo decido lo que es bueno para mí, además ya es un poco tarde para que te arrepientas, ya decidí.

–No puedes decidirlo. Si así fuera no permitirías que me acercara a ti.

– ¿Por qué? –dije sorprendida.

–Porque si no hubiera nadie aquí, tal vez ya no tendrías tu traje de baño –susurro acercándose más.

Me estremecí.

Rosalie se levanto y camino hacia nosotros.

– ¿Y tu chica? Aun lo tiene puesto.

La mire, no despegaba los ojos de mi.

–Bella…

–No es de mi incumbencia.

Camine hasta la orilla.

–Bella –dijo.

Me salí de un salto y voltee a verlo.

–Adiós, Edward.

En la orilla, el agua llegaba hasta la cintura de Edward. Pude ver por segunda vez su pecho perfecto, fuerte y mojado.

– ¿Sabes algo? Te ves encantadora con ese tono de azul –dijo mientras miraba mi mojado traje de baño. Rápidamente tome mi vestido del suelo y me lo puse.

–Te lo iba a decir arriba pero no pude…

–Deja de verme, tu novia está presente.

–Eres muy hermosa, Bella.

Me di la vuelta, estaba roja como tomate y camine hasta la casa.

Alice me siguió.

–Si me vuelves a poner ropa azul, te golpeare –dije al entrar a mi cuarto.

– ¿Por qué? –dijo con inocencia fingida, ¿Qué sabría ella?

–Alice, ¿En qué consiste tú apuesta con Emmett? –dije sondeándola.

– ¿Quién te lo dijo? –dijo con decepción en la voz.

–Emmett –mentí, ella no me miraba a los ojos y lo hice sin problemas.

–Me las pagara. El no debía meterse entre lo que pasara, pero claro… lo siento, yo se que te sientes mal, pero Edward es lindo y me encanta la pareja que forman…

– ¡Explícate! –gruñí.

Me miro a los ojos y abrió la boca, sorprendida.

– ¡Me mentiste! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

–Se lo suficiente como para ponerme a sacar deducciones…

–Bella, te juro que te lo diré. Pero tu primero cumple tu promesa.

– ¿Cuál?

–Decirme lo que sientes por Edward.

–Alice, yo te iba a decir lo que me pasaba y porque estaba triste. Nunca hablamos de Edward…

Me miro irritada y sorprendida.

– ¡Bella! ¡Basta! Habla tú y yo contesto a todas tus preguntas.

–Yo contestare mañana.

–Entonces, yo también.

La mire enfadada y ella hizo lo mismo.

– ¡Bien! –grite.

– ¡Bien! –contesto y corrió afuera.

– ¡Ah! –grite y enterré la cabeza en una almohada.

Alice lo sabía. Claro, apostó con Emmett que yo me haría novia de Edward. ¡Claro!

Por eso estuvo tres meses insistiendo: "Bella, ven conmigo a mi casa ente verano, por favor" ella sí que era mala. Un experimento, ¡Y con su único hermano! ¿Qué haría Alice si en sus manos tuviera la vida de un país? Les conseguiría pareja a todos los habitantes, incluso a los árboles, nunca lo creí, hasta que me paso.

Salí de la habitación y camine por los pasillos de la casa. Subí unas escaleras y me encontré con un balcón, que daba a la piscina. Me asome y ahí estaban todos. Alice estaba caminando con Emmett y daba saltitos, estaba desquitándose con Emmett.

Jasper los seguía, mirando al piso, escuchándolos. En la piscina estaba Rosalie, hablando con Edward, él le decía algo y ella de pronto se enfado, salió corriendo y le grito algo desde la orilla. No pude escucharlo.

Rosalie me señalo y Edward me miro, Rosalie corrió y Edward salto fuera de la piscina, tras de ella. Eso sí que fue raro.

Me quede mirando la piscina. Detrás de mí se escucho un portazo, me gire y alguien corrió hasta el otro lado de la casa. Se cerró una ventana violentamente y otra puerta. Edward se puso frente al balcón donde yo estaba, me hizo señas.

Abrí la ventana.

– ¡Bella! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Ábrela!

– ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Ábrela!

Camine hacia la puerta principal. Rosalie estaba agitada y me miro con ojos de ira al entrar a la sala.

– ¿A dónde vas? –dijo mirándome.

–Edward quiere que…

– ¡Estoy harta! –Me señalo– Edward esto, Edward aquello… ya Bella, deja en paz a mi novio y a mi familia. Es mi novio y me casare con él.

Me altero que me gritara.

– ¿Y el sabe que se casaran?

–Por supuesto.

–Vaya es genial, pero aun así no tienes ningún derecho de gritarme.

–Tengo derecho, es mi novio, no te metas entre nosotros.

–Yo no me meto entre ustedes –dije.

– ¡Eso dices tú! –grito.

– ¡Rosalie, ábreme! –grito Edward aporreando la puerta.

–Yo digo la verdad Rosalie.

Camine hacia la puerta y Rosalie me empujo.

–No, tú me mientes. Te estás metiendo con Edward, lo sé, lo sé. Déjalo en paz. Déjanos en paz.

–Dile a el que me deje en paz –camine de nuevo y me jalo del brazo.

–Tu déjalo ya Bella, el es mío, el me ama.

–Suéltame –dije.

–Déjalo, el es mío.

–Si estas tan segura, ¿Por qué vienes a gritarme a mí?

Me miro a los ojos y apretó mi brazo.

– ¡Suéltame Rosalie! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Estás loca! –grite.

– ¡Rosalie! –grito Edward.

–No, tú no me lo vas a quitar. No podrás.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio.

–Claro que podré –la rete sacudiéndome el brazo– no te tengo miedo, Rosalie.

Me miro sorprendida.

–Yo haré todo por el, Rosalie, todo ¿Entiendes?

–No, no me lo quitaras, nadie me lo quitara. El es mío. Mío.

–Estás loca.

Edward golpeaba la puerta y gritaba.

–Déjalo en paz Bella, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

– ¿De qué? ¿De matarme? –le dije.

Su silenciosa mirada me dio la respuesta: si. Me quede helada.

– ¡Emmett es mío! –grito.

_¡¿Qué?!_

**~Aimee**


	14. Demencia

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus perfectos personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 14- Demencia**

¡¿Qué?! ¿Rosalie y Emmett? ¿Edward no era el único beneficiado con su "noviazgo"?

Me apretó demasiado el brazo.

– ¡No puede ser! –grite.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entro. Rosalie lo ignoro y tomo mi barbilla con brusquedad.

– ¡Hazlo!

– ¡¿Qué?! –grite y la empuje, me dio una cachetada. Oh por dios.

– ¡Rosalie! –grito Edward y la abrazo por los hombros. Me puse una mano en la mejilla y lo mire con miedo de que ella le hiciera algo.

– ¿No quieres que el sufra verdad? –Grito– Claro que no quieres, ¡deja a Emmett en paz! No sabes lo que yo haría…

– ¡Cállate, Rosalie! –grito Edward.

– ¡No puedes hacer nada niña! –Grito, retorciéndose en los brazos de Edward– ¡Él es mío!

No sabía a quién se refería pero ella tenía razón, yo no podía hacer nada, además de sufrir por él y su "novia" la psicópata.

– ¿Bella? –dijo Edward. Me sentía mareada, triste, a punto de llorar. Lo ignore y corrí hasta mi cuarto.

Me lance sobre la cama y comencé a llorar. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y Edward entro, puso seguro y camino hacia mí.

– ¡Edward! ¿Qué no ves que se está haciendo la victima? ¡Es una idiota Edward! –grito Rosalie en la puerta.

– ¿Estás bien? –dijo Edward, no voltee a mirarlo.

–No importa, vete, y cierra con seguro al salir.

–No me iré Bella, ¿Qué te hizo?

Me levante y lo vi a los ojos.

–Me dijo la verdad, algo que nunca había pensado. Tiene razón, no te merezco Edward, yo nunca podré, yo soy tan… idiota, jamás lo pensé –se me quebró la voz varias veces.

–Calla Bella –se sentó a mi lado– ella no tiene razón.

–La tiene menos con lo de Emmett.

–No la tiene, estoy seguro de que no.

Me miro a los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y me abrazo.

–Edward…

–Debiste abrirme la puerta, Bella.

–Lo siento, no me dejo.

–Ella está loca –acaricio mi espalda.

–No mucho –dije con sarcasmo.

Se alejo y vio mi rostro. Toco mi mejilla.

– ¿Dejo marca? –pregunte

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

–Esto ya fue demasiado lejos.

–Lo sé –mire hacia abajo.

Edward me beso la mejilla.

–Lo siento, Bella.

–Tú no me golpeaste.

–No por eso, por lo que hice.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –lo mire con pánico.

–Esto…

Enredo sus dedos en mi cabello mojado y apretó sus labios contra los míos. Se dejo caer en la cama y siguió besándome. De pronto apretó mis brazos.

–Ay –susurre.

– ¿Qué? –dijo.

Me incorpore y vi mi brazo. Se formaba un moretón, marca Rosalie.

–Odio a Rosalie –susurre y me recosté al lado de Edward. El se levanto y se coloco sobre mí, cuidando que yo no lo cargara, pero sentí la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Se agacho y beso mi brazo, luego mi hombro, mi cuello, mi barbilla y luego mi boca. Lo bese con fuerza.

– ¿Bella? –Dijo Alice– lo siento, no debí apostar sobre eso, perdóname, déjame entrar.

Edward se levanto y me senté a su lado.

– ¿Le abro? –susurre.

–Si quieres.

Camine y abrí la puerta.

–Entra Alice.

Entro y miro a Edward.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Nada, Alice –dije.

Me senté al lado de Edward.

–Bella, tienes la mejilla roja, ¿Qué paso? –camino hasta mi y toco mi cara.

–Algo muy raro –conteste.

– ¿Y en el brazo?

–Alice… –comencé.

– ¡Edward eres un idiota! ¿Qué le hiciste?

Edward se puso de pie.

– ¿Quieres saberlo? Fue Rosalie, aja Rosalie, con sus estúpidos celos…

– ¿Rosalie? –lo interrumpió.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Alice me miro y yo mire al piso.

– ¡Esa… chica me va a oír! –dijo Alice caminando hasta la puerta.

–Alice, no por favor, yo tengo que arreglar eso –dije con la voz ronca, mirándola a los ojos.

–Está bien Bella, pero si me vuelvo a enterar de que esa Rosalie te hizo… –Alice me miro un largo rato, luego miro a Edward y sonrió– Bella, ¿lo que tienes en el cuello también te lo hizo Rosalie?

Mire hacia abajo.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte.

–Mira el techo.

Hice lo que Alice ordeno y al hacerlo ella se rió.

–Basta Alice –dijo Edward.

–Lo sabia Edward, yo lo sabia –comenzó a dar saltitos.

– ¿Qué?

–Pues que mi hermanito te ha dejado un chupetón en el cuello.

Me puse roja y me tape la cara con las manos.

–No digas nada Alice, esto no te importa, yo lo resolveré –la señale con el dedo índice.

Me miro con curiosidad.

–De verdad –la mire a los ojos, siempre era notorio cuando yo decía la verdad y cuando no.

–Bien.

–Gracias Alice –dije.

Edward me miro.

–Espero que me ayudes –le dije.

Sonrió, radiante.

–Lo haré Bella, te lo juro.

–Por eso eres mi mejor amiga.

–Gracias Bella, te quiero.

Me levante y la abrace.

–Y yo a ti.

Alice sonrió, miro a Edward con ternura y salió del cuarto.

–Alice no dirá nada –dije.

–Lo sé.

–Pero, yo no puedo prometerte nada Edward, Rosalie tiene razón, hay muy pocas posibilidades con nosotros…

–Las tomaremos Bella, hay pocas pero lo importante es que las hay.

–No creo poder Edward…

–Bella, si yo tratare tu hazlo también.

Tomo mis manos y las puso en su pecho.

–Lo pensare y lo pensare mucho –prometí.

–Cuento con ello.

Me beso.

– ¿Qué hay de Rosalie?

–Me encargare de ella.

– ¿Sin asesinatos? –le advertí.

–No.

Me beso de nuevo y se fue.

–Hoy se celebra una boda en el pueblo y han invitado a mis padres ¿quieres ir? –dijo Alice a la siguiente semana de que se entero de todo.

–Si, tengo que distraerme.

–Y ¿Qué tal todo con Edward?

–Ni idea, no lo he visto en toda la semana.

–Bueno, nos vamos a las 6, tienes tiempo de ponerte hermosa.

–Lo intentare, Alice.

–Y lo lograras –sonrió y salió de mí cuarto.

Decidí dedicarme el resto del día a escoger ropa para la fiesta. Entre mi ropa encontré un vestido rojo, pues había renunciado al azul hasta conocer la decisión de Edward. Me vestí y esa vez no me puse rímel, no estaba segura de nada. Maquille el moretón de mi brazo y mientras caminaba, escaleras abajo, me pregunte si Rosalie me lanzaría su copa de nuevo, pero si ella me lanzaba una copa yo le lanzaría un piano, _ojala que haya pianos cerca…_

Esme se vistió con un elegante vestido negro, que hacia resaltar sus ojos y su cabello caramelo. Alice uso un vestido azul, con lentejuelas.

Carlisle también iba muy elegante, con traje, a Edward con traje oscuro y corbata negra, el se veía maravilloso con el contraste de su piel pálida y el color negro, me vio con sus ojos dorados y sonrió, desvié la mirada, era la primera vez que nos veíamos en una semana, debía admitir que lo extrañe. Emmett nos acompaño, también un traje blanco y sin corbata.

Todos elegantes en exceso.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron en su auto, Alice, Emmett y yo nos fuimos en el volvo de Edward, yo iba en el asiento trasero, con Emmett, si Rosalie me viera me lanzaría por la ventana.

Jasper se encontraría allá con Alice y de Rosalie no quería saber nada.

Las personas bailaban, cantaban, comían, se divertían. Esto era una boda en este lugar, un lugar mágico, donde el amor existía, y había pruebas contundentes de ello.

La boda era de unos chicos, Ángela Webber y Ben Cheney. Eran casi de mi edad y se veían muy felices juntos.

Me senté en una mesa cercana a la pista, con todos los demás, excepto Esme y Carlisle. Faltaba poco para que Alice corriera con Jasper a bailar, faltaba poco para odiar una décima más a Rosalie, quien llego y se sentó entre Edward y Emmett, con un vestido blanco posiblemente para opacar a la novia, yo estaba al lado contrario de Emmett sentada cerca de Alice ya que solo nos separaba una silla, faltaba poco para que Edward me intimidara con sus miradas y faltaba poco para que Emmett se pusiera a reír, cuando un chico se acerco y se sentó en la silla entre Alice y yo.

–Mike –dijo Alice– ¿Cómo estás? Hace años que no te veía.

–Bien Alice, tú te ves genial, ¿Cómo te va?

–De maravilla –dijo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper.

De pronto Mike me miro.

–Hola –dijo con un tono de voz extraño.

–Hola –conteste mirándolo por primera vez, sus ojos azules eran amigables y su cabello estaba acomodado con gel, se veía lindo pero aniñado.

–Soy Mike Newton, y tu eres…

–Bella Swan, es un placer conocerte Mike

Sonrió mostrando unos dientes blancos.

–Lo mismo digo.

Me miro de una forma extraña, Alice se rió y jalo a Jasper a la pista. Emmett se levanto, tal vez por comida.

–Y… ¿de dónde eres, Bella?

–De los Ángeles.

– ¿De verdad? Yo viví ahí hace unos años

– ¿Me lo juras? –dije fingiendo sorpresa.

–Si.

–Pues es un lindo lugar, aunque Forks me gusta más –nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, Mike era el primero.

–Si, Forks tiene un aire misterioso que te atrapa –coincidió.

–Lo sé, es maravilloso –admití.

Mike se rió.

– ¿Eres familiar de los Cullen? –dijo de pronto y resistí el impulso de ver a Edward.

–No, solo soy amiga de Alice.

–Te pareces a ella –dijo.

– ¿Si? –dije sorprendida

–Si, eres hermosa, como todas las Cullen.

Miro a Alice y a Esme, que estaban en la pista.

–Gracias Mike, pero no soy una Cullen.

–Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, ¿Te gustaría ser una Newton?

Me reí y de pronto vi que Edward me miraba, no me miraba, me taladraba con la mirada.

–Gracias por la oferta, lo pensare…

Se rió.

– ¿Bailas?

Me tendió la mano.

–Pues –mire a Edward sin saber por qué.

–No bailaras con el –dijo Rosalie.

Mire al piso y me mordí el labio, luego mire a Mike y hable:

–Dile a Alice que estoy con Mike.

Tome la mano de Mike y camine con él hacia la pista.

Al bailar, Mike puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo en sus hombros. Mire su corbata por unos minutos hasta que Mike hablo:

– ¿Qué hay con Cullen? –dijo.

–Nada –conteste mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿De verdad?

–Si, Rosalie Hale es su novia –me mordí el labio.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no deja de verte?

–Ni idea –me encogí de hombros y resistí el impulso de verlo.

–Si te beso, ¿Me mataría? –dijo intrigado.

Me reí.

–Es posible.

–Entonces, si hay algo.

–Eso parece –admití.

– ¿Quieres darle celos?

–No.

–Demasiado tarde, linda Bella –acaricio mi mejilla, pareció que lo hizo sin pensar.

Suspire.

–Eso creo.

Mike se rió.

–Bella, eres muy linda. Eres la más linda del lugar.

–Gracias Mike, ahora mira a Rosalie y dime si aun lo crees –dolía pero era la verdad.

Bufo.

–Bella, te lo diré porque parece que aun no lo entiendes: Rosalie es linda, pero es el tipo que ya está muy usado: rubia y tonta. En cambio te vemos a ti y encontramos mucho: inteligencia, belleza, ternura, unos ojos hermosos…

Me ruborice.

–Bien Mike, ya entendí, gracias –le dije de corazón.

–Te besaría incluso sabiendo que Cullen me matara.

–Si lo hiciera, yo mataría a Rosalie en venganza.

Se rió.

–Gracias por vengar mi muerte –_no es solo por eso._

–Es lo que le diré a la policía.

–Está planeado.

Mike me caía muy bien, era un gran chico.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –me pregunto.

–Un poco.

Mike me jalo hasta la mesa y sirvió dos platos de comida, se sentó a mi lado y comimos un poco, no mire a Edward pero sentía su mirada.

No comí demasiado. Era una presión increíble sentir sus ojos furiosos, me bebí varias copas con mi ataque de nervios.

–Bella, van 6 más de copas.

–Perdón Mike, estoy nerviosa.

–Vamos, caminemos un poco, necesitas aire.

Mike se levanto y salimos de la fiesta. Enfrente del salón había una plaza.

–Este lugar es hermoso.

–Bella, te estás escuchando muy borracha.

Me reí.

–Lo siento, ¿Qué hago? Nunca antes me había emborrachado.

– ¿Nunca?

–No.

–Entremos, necesitas ir al baño.

–Claro.

Camine con Mike. ¿De verdad me podía emborrachar con 6 o 7 copas de ron? Vaya. No lo sabía…

–Mike, te quiero eres genial.

–Bella, dime eso sin estar borracha.

–Pero es verdad, incluso vengare tu muerte Mike.

–Lo harás, cuento con ello

Mike se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con todas las estupideces que decía.

De pronto Edward apareció, se veía tan sexy de traje.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –dijo con su voz de terciopelo, ruda al dirigirse a Mike.

–Esta borracha –dijo Mike riendo, ¿Por qué rayos le parecía gracioso?

–El es el borracho –seguí sus risas, vaya mi mente se quemaba, decía cada tontería, y lo peor es que me parecía graciosa.

– ¿Te ayudo Bella?

–Voy al baño Edward…

– ¿Te llevo? –interrumpió.

–Claro, Mike espérame en la mesa.

–Claro, Bella.

–Adiós –dije sonriendo como si estuviera en un comercial de pasta dental.

Edward me llevo casi cargando hasta el baño, entro conmigo.

–Sal Edward, es de chicas.

–Bella, lávate la cara.

Hice lo que ordeno.

–Listo –dije señalándolo.

–Bella, ¿Qué te tomaste?

–Nada.

–Bella –Edward tomo mi cara con sus manos y me obligo a verlo a los ojos.

–6 copas de ron –dije con voz clara.

–Valla, pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes pirata?

–No Edward, me siento bien, feliz de salir de la horrenda realidad, Mike es genial y me ayudo a olvidar un poco.

– ¿Lo prefieres?

–No, no prefiero a nadie más que a ti, pero a veces es bueno olvidar un poco.

–No te obligare a elegir Bella, puedes estar con el, yo esperare.

– ¿Esperar? –dije incrédula.

–Te esperare toda mi vida.

– ¿Ni siquiera piensas pelear? ¿No te importa ni un poco?

–Claro que me importa pero no soy egoísta, no te obligo a elegir entre el y yo.

Eso era, no me obligaba a elegir entre el y Mike, pero tampoco yo lo obligaría a elegir entre Rosalie y yo.

– ¿Elegir? No quieres que elija, pero tampoco quieres elegir tú.

– ¿Qué?

–Que tú no quieres que elija entra tu y Mike, tu ganarías, claro. Pero tampoco quieres elegir entre Rosalie y yo, no puedes dejar a la que parece supermodelo por la que se emborracha en las fiestas.

–Bella, yo nunca quise decir eso, y ¡Lo sabes!

–Si quisiste, sabes, no importa, quédate con Rosalie, no debes elegir, ya elegí por ti, Rosalie se queda. Bella se va.

– ¡Nunca dije eso Bella!

Me atrapo con los brazos antes de que me fuera.

–Lo insinuaste Edward, yo también elegí. Tu: Rosalie. Yo: Mike.

–Estas borracha Bella, piénsalo un poco.

–Lo siento Edward, eso es lo que me hace sentir un poco mejor.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? De verdad estaba borracha.

–No te dejare ir cuando me digas "un poco mejor", te irás cuando digas "infinitamente feliz"

–Edward, siempre que te vas de mi lado, y vas con Rosalie, te dejo ir. Sin obligarte a decir: feliz. Además yo solo puedo ser infinitamente feliz con una persona, pero es imposible que esa persona pueda.

–No me dejes Bella, no después de lo que paso.

–Solo estoy intentando ser feliz sin morir de dolor por haberte conocido.

– ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

–No Edward, preferiría morir mañana que vivir cien años sin haberte conocido.

–Entonces: piénsalo Bella.

–No puedo.

Cerré los ojos un minuto. Los abrí con la esperanza de que se hubiera ido, pero ahí estaba, de pie, frente a mí.

– ¿Lo has pensado mejor?

De pronto me inundo una desesperación: jamás volver a estar con Edward, jamás volver a ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando me miraba, nunca jamás volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos…

El parecía pensar lo mismo.

Rápidamente cubrí el espacio entre los dos, salte hacia el y el me abrazo, me beso con fuerza, ambos entendíamos que esta si era una despedida y disfrutamos ese beso con el alma. El me ayudo a sentarme en el lavamanos y continué besándolo con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo.

* * *

**~E**s solo porque esta B O R R A C H A, alguien en sus 5 sentidos no le diría a Edward Cullen que prefiere a Mike Newton, sería como decir, "no, no me ponga 10 de calificación, déselo a Rosalie y yo me quedo con el 5" ¬¬, pero bueno, Bella despertara con resaca hehehe, y no sabrá que es lo que paso :P,,, no es cierto, aun queda boda de Ben & Ángela :D

**Aimee**


	15. El logro de mi vida

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus perfectos personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 15- El logro de mi vida**

Lo bese como si el alma se fuera en ese beso, no entendía porque hacia eso, lo amaba, ¿Por qué todo se complicaba? Una palabra: Rosalie. Olvide ese pensamiento y seguí besándolo, sentía lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos a punto de salir, lo amaba y nunca se lo diría, lo estaba alejando de mi lado, pero el ya estaba muy lejos en ese instante.

De pronto recordé que debía respirar…

Se rió, en un sonido nervioso y se alejo un poco, luego me abrazo.

–Edward, jamás me había emborrachado, jamás había besado a nadie y jamás había conocido a alguien que, como tú, me hiciera sentir tantas cosas…

– ¿Qué cosas?

_Cosas parecidas al amor…_

–Cosas –pero nunca se lo diría de frente.

– ¿Sigues con tu decisión?

No quería pensarlo, mi mente era malvada: _¿te gusta ser la otra de Edward?,_ aunque sería capaz, yo no quería ser la otra, yo quería ser la única, ante todos, si no era de Edward, no sería de nadie. Aunque pareciera que me estaban haciendo monja.

–Si, aun quiero eso.

Cerró sus manos, en mi espalda, en puños.

–Bien –dijo.

–Bien –acepte.

– ¿Por qué Bella?

–Porque no soporto ser para ti solo "la mejor amiga de mi hermana", no soy nada. Tu novia, ante todos, es Rosalie, yo solo soy la chica con la que te besas a espaldas de tu novia falsa, eso no me enorgullece y hay partes que ni siquiera entiendo…

– ¿Qué solo serás una más? ¿Eso piensas Bella?

– ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas? No veo que nada cambiara con Rosalie aunque fuera falso o lo que quieras…

Alice entro por la puerta, al vernos, su cara se sorprendió y luego se hizo en extremo alegre.

–Rosalie está ahí afuera, compórtense.

Lentamente baje mis manos del cuello de Edward y lo libere. El, con más lentitud que yo, soltó mi cintura. Alice sonrió.

–Perfecto.

Lo mire a los ojos, con un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar y para no desmentir mis palabras.

El toco mi mejilla, desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla, me miro por última vez con sus ojos dorados derretidos y se fue.

Mire al frente, sin ver nada en realidad, intente respirar al mismo tiempo que Alice, pero su respiración fue aumentando al darse cuenta de la verdad.

Se puso frente a mí y tomo con ambas manos mi rostro.

– ¿Qué paso?

La mire sin decir nada, no podía hacerlo.

–Dímelo, se que algo paso, estas pálida Bella, ¿Qué sucedió?

–Se acabo –se me quebró la voz y cerré los ojos.

– ¿Qué se acabo? ¿Qué paso?

–Todo se acabo, todo. Yo no podía estar con el, no lo merezco…

Alice me miro como poseída y pareció a punto de cachetearme.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿No puedes verte a ti cada vez que estas con Edward? ¿No lo ves a él? Ambos están felices juntos, F-E-L-I-C-E-S –deletreo–, no pueden negarlo Bella, no pueden estar separados. Y esa estupidez de "Rosalie es mejor que yo" –me cito amargamente– ¿Acaso tu eres la loca golpeadora? ¿La celosa-compulsiva? ¿La posesiva? No Bella, tú eres la victima de su demencia.

Alice tenía razón, y sabía que yo lo sabía.

– Y aun así ella es su novia, Alice.

– ¿Por qué lo haces?

Alice no sabía la mentira de Edward y Rosalie así que mentí.

–No lo sé. El prefiere a Rosalie, nunca termino con ella, ni aunque nos besáramos, ni aunque nos…

– ¿Se besaron?- dijo con incredulidad.

–Si, pero…

– ¿Y qué más?

Me ruborice.

–Nada más.

– ¿Tú crees que Edward es de los que besan a todas mis amigas? Solo le he conocido tres novias en su vida, y ni una más. –me alivie de que no preguntara mas además de los besos.

–Las debió esconder bien.

–No es eso Bella, el punto es que si Edward se arriesgo a querer estar contigo, es por algo, te debe querer demasiado o tal vez el…

Sabía lo que Alice iba a decir, no la dejaría hacerlo.

–No lo digas, no quiero pensar en ello.

– ¿Por qué? Tal vez Edward te ama y tú lo niegas y no te atreves a pensar en ello, ¿Por qué, Bella?

–No lo sé Alice, pero no me gusta esto, estar entre el y Rosalie, si de verdad me amara la habría botado, pero no paso Alice, nunca pasara.

– ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

–No… estoy… segura…

– ¿Lo ves? No estás segura, y que si tal vez…

–Estas atrapada en el tal vez que me gusta, pero hay otro tal vez, el más real: Edward prefiere a Rosalie y la botada soy yo, en ese tal vez: yo estaría triste y desolada y tratando superarlo al lado de Mike Newton, no se Alice, creo que un tal vez está haciéndose realidad y el otro se borra del mapa, el borrado es el "_tal vez de Edward y Bella_", y el que se queda es el de Edward y Rosalie. Compruébalo, así está escrito, y así se quedara.

–No dejes que se quede así, no puedes Bella, no lo dejes…

–No quiero tratar de arreglarlo, así me siento mejor Alice, me siento tranquila…

– ¿Acaso te sientes muy feliz? ¿Irradias felicidad en el mundo? La respuesta es no Bella, no te vez feliz, para nada, te ves como si estuvieras a punto de llorar, no veo felicidad en tu rostro.

–Alice… –susurre, la verdad estaba en sus palabras, aun dichas con ira.

–No Bella, perdóname por decírtelo así, pero estas tan… cegada por no sé que, no puedes ver la realidad, tal vez piensas que Rosalie maneja a Edward, ¿Has pensado que, tal vez, a ti también te maneje?

Me baje del lavamanos y camine hasta Alice.

–Alice, por favor déjame pensar, tranquila, en paz, necesito paz.

–Bella, hueles a ron –dijo arrugando la nariz.

–Pues, parece que estoy borracha.

– ¿Te lavaste la cara?

–Si.

–Ven conmigo, te daré algo frío.

– ¿Ron? –la sed se intensifico en mi garganta.

–No, agua con hielos o soda. Por dios tu primera emborrachada. En este pueblo te pasara de todo.

_Ya casi me había pasado de todo._

Camine con Alice, nos sentamos en la mesa y ella fue por el agua. Levante la mirada, Rosalie estaba viéndome, más bien examinaba mi estado.

Mire a Edward, el me miraba, pero aparto su mirada al toparse con la mía, tomo una copa frente a el, sin mirarla, y se la bebió entera. Rosalie lo miraba como yo y noto todo. Sonrió y le puso su copa a Edward, el me miro por un segundo y se la tomo de nuevo. Mire la mesa, esto era horrible. Alice volvió y me dio el vaso, bebí poco agua y me sentí mejor, pero solo por la parte de la sed. Edward llevaba varias copas, tenía ganas de levantarme, quitarle la copa de las manos y decirle, basta Edward, no lo hagas, luego abrazarlo y decirle lo que de verdad sentía. Pero no me deje llevar por el impulso. No más impulsos idiotas hoy.

Mike volvió a mi lado.

–Bella ¿Te sientes mejor?

Lo mire.

–Algo así.

Se rió, pero no quería seguirlo, su risa me resultaba irritante.

–Tardaste mucho en el baño –miro a Edward.

–Claro, vomitar todas esas cosas es difícil –dijo Edward, lo mire.

–No tan difícil, es algo liberador.

–Supongo que te sientes aliviada por el logro de tu vida.

–No es el logro de mi vida pero, si me siento mejor –dije con el enfado que sentía hacia mí por lo que hice, Edward no merecía esto.

–Júralo –me reto mirándome fijamente.

Diablos, miente Isabella y todo el mudo lo sabrá…

Mire la mesa, Alice me tomo la mano.

– ¿Aun hablamos del baño? –dijo Mike.

–No, en absoluto Mike –susurre.

–No, claro que no lo juras –Edward alzo la voz, que sonaba un poco adormecida.

– ¿Otra copa de vino, Edward? –le dije levantando mi vaso de agua.

– ¿Mas ron, Isabella?

–Gracias, estoy bien.

–Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, tienes la razón, solo una noche y listo, eso fue todo, no hay mas ron en tu vida.

– ¡Edward! –grito Alice.

–Perfecto para mí –le replique con brusquedad– no más estupideces con el vino.

Me levante y camine, hacia algún lugar, lejos de Edward. Una noche, eso quería, el lo decía sin arrepentimiento en sus ojos dorados, yo podía retractar todo lo que dije pero el no lo haría…

– ¿A dónde vas Bella? –dijo Mike.

–No tengo idea, aun no nos iremos, no sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Camine con Mike, se sentó conmigo en una mesa lejos de Edward.

Mike estaba distraído con algo sobre mi hombro.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte.

–Cullen te mira demasiado y la chica rubia se está alterando, a Cullen se le pasaran las copas si sigue así… –me miro– ¿Qué paso?

Mire la mesa.

–Si es que quieres contarlo…

–No creo poder Mike, es como si nos hubiéramos dado nuestros respectivos lugares, para no confundir más las cosas.

–Se acabo –dijo.

–Si –susurre.

–Mejor así, ahora podrás ser una Newton.

Me reí.

–Ya veremos…

–No te miento, no creo lograrlo, no puedo competir con el. Solo míralo. –no lo hice.

–Creo que tenemos muchos problemas Mike, tu seguro podrías gustarle a alguien, eres muy lindo y divertido.

–Pero no te podría gustar a ti.

Lo mire sin decir nada.

–Bella, eso es lo mismo que te diría yo a ti, tu eres linda y le podrías gustar a cualquiera, y créeme cuando te digo que a Cullen también, si esta tan celoso como parece, le encantas. Pero tú y yo tenemos complejos que no nos dejan luchar por lo que queremos, yo podría luchar por ti Bella, pero ya sé que perderé, si lucharas con Rosalie… ella perdería.

–No hablemos de eso Mike, ya me he rendido.

–No lo hagas –me dijo.

–Te dejare luchar a ti, tal vez lo logres.

–No Bella, no lograre hacer nada más que hartarte. No lo haré, no me obligaras.

– ¿Ni con un arma?

–Ni con una bomba nuclear –sonrió.

–Entiendo, ya veré que hacer.

Me reí. Con Mike estaba segura de que todo lo que salía de mi boca era broma, pero lo que el dijo no era más que la verdad.

–Bella, vámonos. –dijo Alice– Mike: yo y Bella nos vamos. Fue lindo verte de nuevo, gracias por cuidar a Bella.

–Gracias a ti por presentármela.

Me sonrió.

–Te conocí hace unas horas y me caíste muy bien Mike, ¿Algún día iras a la casa de los Cullen?

–Tal vez ahora lo haga.

–Cuando quieras, Mike –dijo Alice.

–Te esperare –le dije.

–Cuento con ello.

Me reí y seguí a Alice.

–Bella, estas mejor. Ahora no hablas como borracha.

– ¿Hablaba como borracha? –dije con pánico.

–No, era broma. Te imagino hablando como borracha. –se rió.

–Gracias por humillarme en tu mente Alice.

–Para eso son las amigas.

Me reí con ella.

Subimos al auto y de pronto me di cuenta de que era el volvo. Espere que Rosalie y Edward subieran pero Emmett y Jasper fueron al frente.

– ¿Y Edward? –dijo Alice.

–Se fue con Rosalie en su auto, Edward iba más que borracho –se burlo Emmett.

Mire mis manos y Alice acaricio mi espalda.

Llegamos a la casa y me fui a dormir, me moría de sueño y de arrepentimiento, lo arruine todo.

El logro de mi vida…

* * *

**~L**evanten la mano si quisieran golpearla, levanten la mano si irán a buscar a Edward con su corazón roto...:3 Alice no cacheteo a Bella, es su amiga y es buena, y Bella esta en verdad confundida y despertara así como _¿que día es hoy? ¿Qué hice ayer? ¿En qué año estamos? _pero ya tendrá su tiempo para lamentarse :C Y Rosalie ¿a dónde se llevo a Edward? Bueno, si Rosalie no ama a Edward ama a Emmett pero es en exceso posesiva y no quiere a Bella porque cree que no es buena para Edward, pero debería conocerla antes de juzgar, bueno además Rosalie tiene a alguien que ella cree que es buena para Edward, eso no les beneficiara a Ed & Bella pero Rosalie solo piensa en ella, nuevos personajes aparecerán como: Erik, Jessica, Tanya y Kate...: D ya dije mucho

**Aimee**


	16. ¡No hay bebe!

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus perfectos personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 16- ¡No hay bebe!**

– ¡Bella! –grito Alice.

Abrí los ojos y la mire, estaba mirándome con sus ojos dorados llenos de reprobación.

– ¡Despierta Bella! –me incorpore.

– ¿Qué pasa? –mi voz sonaba pastosa y resonó en mi cabeza como si estuviera hueca.

–Levántate Bella, son las 12:32, ya es mediodía, arriba –jalo mi brazo.

–No Alice, mi cabeza me duele, además me muero de sueño –me acosté de nuevo.

– ¡No Bella, levántate!

– ¿Por qué gritas, Alice?

–Bella, ¿Lo ves? Es el resultado de la borrachera.

– ¿De verdad?

–Si.

–Y… ¿Seré más torpe?

–No demasiado, –sonaba triste y podía haber bromeado con el tema de mi torpeza.

– ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

Se encogió de hombros.

–No sé nada de Edward, anoche se fue con Rosalie y no ha vuelto…

Me miro, de verdad estaba preocupada.

– ¿No lo entiendes, Alice?

– ¿Entender qué?

–Tú qué crees que estarán haciendo Edward y Rosalie desde anoche hasta hoy, sin hacer llamadas ni preocuparse por la hora… –ya había dicho demasiado como para quitar mi cara de tristeza.

Abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

–Oh, ¡Bella! Nunca creí eso. Por dios, ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo? No lo creo, Edward no sería capaz, no, no, el no puede, no lo haría –Alice atropellaba las palabras.

–No lo sé, el es tu hermano.

–Bien, no quiero pensarlo nunca.

–Ni yo.

Alice dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

–Te veo abajo.

–Seguro.

Alice salió corriendo, algo la debía preocupar, mucho.

Me levante y estuve a punto de caer, vaya, eso no era nuevo. Me vestí con lentitud, no recuerdo que es lo que me puse, espero haberme puesto algo. Baje aun más lento las escaleras, me detuve justo frente a la puerta y busque a Alice, me senté en el último escalón y cerré los ojos.

¿Qué paso ayer? Bien, fuimos a una fiesta, luego conocí a Mike… ¿Cuál era su apellido?... bueno, no importa, luego bebí mucho, porque era pirata o algo así, salí con Mike de la fiesta pero volvimos a entrar porque estaba borracha, luego fui al baño de hombres, no fui al baño de mujeres pero Edward entro conmigo, nos besamos, Edward besa bien… y se fue, luego hable con Alice y nos sentamos en la mesa, después Edward quería que jurara algo, no recuerdo que, nos fuimos a casa y desaparecieron Edward y Rosalie, y yo estaba aquí, con mi cabeza a punto de estallar.

La puerta se abrió y una risa femenina entro, abrí los ojos y Rosalie entro abrazada de Edward, Edward se veía cansado y Rosalie radiante. No los vi por mucho tiempo, no podía ni sostener la mirada.

–Bella, ayúdame a llevar a Edward a su cuarto –ordeno Rosalie.

–Es tu novio, llévalo tu –me levante y camine hacia la sala.

–Por favor, ayúdame.

Al menos comenzaba a ser educada. Me puse debajo del brazo derecho de Edward, su olor era extraño, no era el mismo de siempre, Rosalie camino pacientemente sin decir nada al lado contrario mío, abrió la puerta y yo arrastre a Edward hasta su cama.

– ¿En la cama? –pregunte.

–Si.

Lo jalamos hasta la cama.

–Listo Edward, estás en tu cuarto, en tu cama –Rosalie se rió.

–Bien, me voy –anuncie intentando zafarme del brazo de Edward.

–Bien, gracias Bella –dijo Rosalie, aun amable.

–Adiós –dijo Edward– te quiero, Bella.

Lo mire fijamente.

–Esta borracho –dije en voz baja.

–Si –dijo Rosalie tensa.

–Oh, claro –salí casi corriendo de ahí, aunque eso me provoco mareo. Me recargue en la pared y respire hondo, odiaba estar borracha.

– ¿Estás bien? –dijo alguien tras de mí.

–Si, solo son nauseas, mareo.

Me gire, era Rosalie y me miraba con pánico.

– ¿Qué? –dije.

– ¿Nauseas?

–Un poco, ya sabes, me maree.

– ¿Quieres sentarte?

–No, gracias. Estoy mejor.

–Bien. Pues Bella, lamento todo lo que te he hecho, he sido demasiado mala contigo, lo lamento, quisiera que algún día me perdonaras, de verdad, te lo ruego. Perdón por dejarte un moretón en el brazo, perdón por cachetearte, por insultarte y por todo lo que yo hice y dije con lo que te hubieses sentido ofendida. Perdón. De verdad.

Intente no parecer muy sorprendida, aunque no lo disimule muy bien.

–Claro, te perdono Rosalie… –no pude decir más, del asombro enorme que me embargaba me iba a desmayar.

Aunque no confié en ella del todo, se disculpaba por eso, pero pronto llegarían más cosas a mi vida.

– ¿De verdad te sientes bien? Estas pálida y tus labios están blancos.

–Mareos, tu sabes, es algo raro, nunca me había mareado tanto en mi vida, es como si me volviera más torpe –sacudí la cabeza.

–Tal vez Carlisle debería checarte…

–Ya veré, por ahora voy a la cocina, me muero de hambre, me acabo de despertar y no desayune…

– ¿Te acabas de despertar?

–Si, Alice me regaño.

La cara de Rosalie se lleno de preocupación y se despidió con la mano, camino torpemente hasta el cuarto de Edward, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

–Bella, ya despertaste –dijo Alice.

–Si, Alice tu me despertaste ¿No?, estoy muy rara hoy…

–Es verdad, siempre has madrugado.

–Y adivina lo más raro de hoy: Rosalie me pidió perdón.

Se le cayó la galleta que se estaba llevando a la boca.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Me pidió perdón, por todo lo que ella dijo o hizo con lo que me sintiera ofendida.

Alice estaba realmente sorprendida.

–Wow.

–Pues, la perdone.

–Estás loca, la debiste arrodillar frente a ti y darle unas cuantas cachetadas…

–Alice, sabes que yo no haría eso nunca, con nadie…

–Quisiera cambiar de cuerpo contigo por unos minutos y buscar a Rosalie… tu, más que nadie, tienes derecho de reclamarle y cachetearla, humillarla…

–Pues cambiarias de cuerpo conmigo yo tendría unos problemas, me escondería de Jasper y el se enojaría.

–Y yo tendría problemas con Mike, aunque podría saber lo que de verdad pasa entre tú y Edward…

–Claro: no pasa nada, eso sabrías.

–Bien, pero ¿Por qué te pidió perdón? ¿Qué le dijiste?

–No lo sé, estaba ayudándola a subir a Edward a su cuarto, luego me salí de ahí –no le dije la despedida de Edward, después de lo de ayer no la creí– y me maree un poco, luego Rosalie me pregunto que qué me pasaba, le conteste que solo eran nauseas, y que iba a comer porque tenía hambre y me acababa de despertar, luego ella pidió perdón y me dijo que Carlisle me revisara, le dije que no y se fue, medio ida…

La boca de Alice hizo una "O"

– ¿Sabes lo que le describiste a Rosalie?

–No, ¿Qué?

–Un embarazo.

– ¿Cuándo?

–Mareos, nauseas, sueño, hambre…

– ¿Yo?

–Claro, por eso te pidió perdón, por eso se porta bien, teme que le quites a Edward.

–Pero no estoy embarazada y no creo que sea por Edward.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Si, Edward y yo… –me quede callada.

– ¿Lo hicieron?

La mire a los ojos y comenzó a saltar.

–Es genial Bella, tal vez estas embarazada de Edward y tal vez el se entere, esto es genial.

Le tape la boca.

–No, no quiero que Edward lo sepa, el… yo… nunca…

Me quito la mano.

–Pero podría ser, Bella.

–No Alice, a menos de que mi hijo sea obra del espíritu santo o alguna otra cosa no es posible, Edward y yo nunca…

Rosalie entro en la cocina.

–Vaya, Edward esta cansadísimo, es que no durmió en toda la noche, después de emborracharse así, yo lo ayude a despertar un poco… pero ¿Qué saben ustedes? Son unas niñas, no lo entenderían.

–Rosalie, –replico Alice ante el tono morboso de Rosalie– tenemos 18, y al menos una de nosotras ya "entiende" tus términos.

Rosalie la miro y luego Alice me miro a mi, Rosalie hizo lo mismo y yo enrojecí y mire al piso.

– ¡Alice! –susurre.

–Perdón, bueno que importa, solo Rosalie lo sabe, tu y Ee… –fingió equivocarse– el chico no peligran

Alice tomo mi mano y Rosalie corrió escaleras arriba. Alice corrió y me abrazo.

–No lo haría, el no sería capaz, nunca se atrevería. No contigo en su mente, pero estaba borracho, no puede ser, Rosalie no sería capaz…

–No lo sé. Alice, ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

–Para que lo del embarazo la mate, ella debe sufrir, además no se lo dirá a Edward si te tiene miedo. ¿Viste lo celosa que se puso?

–Si, pero no me importa, Edward y ella ya han estado juntos, en cambio nosotros no, no hay bebe. Eso es lo que a ella le interesa.

–Pero si hay bebe, Rosalie sale sobrando.

– ¿Y si no lo hay Alice? Deja de ignorarme, no-lo-hicimos-Alice.

–No importa, haremos que Rosalie salga sobrando.

Alice sonaba decidida y en sus ojos había un plan de ataque.

Edward reacciono al atardecer y deambulo como zombi en la casa. No me tope con él y obligue a Alice que su "plan" del embarazo no se llevara a cabo, porque nadie estaba seguro.

Pasaron días difíciles, porque decirle a Alice que cerrara la boca cada 5 minutos era muy difícil.

Esa mañana estaba exhausta, me dormí a las 12 hablando con Alice de que haría con el bebe y si la dejaría verlo, le dije que era imposible que existiera pero que lo conservaría y si la dejaría ver a su sobrino.

Me hice una cola de caballo y me puse una blusa café y los inevitables jeans.

Baje y por primera vez volví a ver a Edward en la mesa, Rosalie creyó todo lo del embarazo y lo ocupo en ella, para que no pensara en mi.

Rosalie me vio y comenzó a comer más rápido, Alice me hablo para sentarme a su lado y Edward me miro de reojo.

Tome dos panquecitos y me senté al lado de Alice. Le di mordiscos al panque de arándanos y espere a que alguien hablara, nada. La tensión aumentaba.

–Bella, ¿te sientes mejor?

¡Rayos! Olvide decirle a Alice hoy que no hablara.

Rosalie me miro esperando que hablara y Edward no me miro ni un poco, a pesar de estar a su lado.

–Si Alice, estoy mejor.

– ¿Te ayudo Mike? –dijo Edward sin mirarme.

–No –conteste fríamente.

–De verdad, ¿No hay mas nauseas?

Sonrió al ver que Edward me miraba de reojo.

–No, nada más, Alice.

–Pues el otro día que te mareaste, ya sabes cuándo te despertaste a mediodía y tenias mas sueño…

Edward frunció el ceño y Alice abrió la boca para continuar. Golpee la mesa con las manos.

– ¡No Alice! ¡Estoy bien! Mírame, hasta me podría poner a bailar.

Los tres me miraron extrañados.

–Me voy –moví mi silla y me iba a levantar cuando Edward tomo mi mano, lo mire horrorizada, Alice lo miro sonriente y Rosalie asombrada.

–Bella, ¿De verdad te sientes bien? –dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo.

Me quede helada.

–Claro que no Edward –hablo Alice– mírala, mareos, nauseas, sueño…

Le di un pisotón a Alice por debajo de la mesa.

–Ay –dijo y Rosalie la miro, Edward examino mi rostro con detenimiento sin soltar mi mano.

–Yo la veo bien –susurro Edward.

–Pues claro, desde hace algún tiempo se ve maravillosa, como tres semanas…

Edward frunció el ceño y me miro a los ojos.

–Basta, consigan algo que hacer y dejen de verme a mí, estoy bien. –me levante de la mesa y me di la vuelta, camine hacia las escaleras. Pero me detuve al escuchar a Alice susurrar.

– ¡Alice estoy escuchando!

–Bella, por favor…

– ¡No!

–Edward, debes saber algo…

Corrí hacia la cocina.

–No debes saber nada, es sobre mi vida no te importa

Edward se levanto bruscamente.

– ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? –pregunto dirigiéndose a Alice, ella me miro.

–No –grite.

–Es mentira –dijo Alice.

– ¡Deben saber algo! –grito Rosalie y la miramos, Edward estaba cerca de mí y tenía las manos extendidas como si quisiera abrazarme, me aleje un paso y él lo avanzo conmigo.

–Basta –le ordene.

–Edward y yo terminamos –dijo Rosalie y la mire a los ojos. Edward parecía sorprendido de lo que Rosalie dijo.

– ¡¿Qué?! –grito Alice, de verdad feliz, estaba a punto de bailar el bailecito ridículo de los jugadores de americano cuando anotan un touchdown, ahí estaba, moviendo las manos, sonrisa, brinquitos…

– ¡Felicidades! –me di vuelta y camine hacia mi cuarto, Alice me siguió.

– ¡Díselo! Dilo Bella, el debe saber que tu… –dijo entrando a mi cuarto y saltando hacia mi cama.

–El me odia.

–No te odia, te ama, díselo…

La mire pensando que hacer, correr hacia Edward o decirle a Emmett que huyera, Rosalie estaba libre.

* * *

**¡¡¡RUN EMMETT!!! ROSALIE ESTA LIBRE!!! Pobres cabañas...**  
~Bueno, hoy no hubo personajes nuevos pero Rose aun odia a Bella y termino con Edward porque piensa que Bella está embarazada pero no sabe si es de Edward o de Emmett porque Alice dijo "eEeE" y rose no está segura pero hará todo por estar con Emmett, pero tampoco dejara a Edward y bella en paz ¬¬ bueno, Bella no está embarazada porque ella y Edward no hicieron nada malo... pero Alice ama hacer enojar a Rose ^^ ya viene Jessica & Tanya: D

**A D E L A N T O:**

–_Jessica –dijo Edward nervioso y apenado– hola_  
_– ¿Se conocen? –pregunto Rosalie, Jessica la ignoro y camino directo hacia Edward, él la detuvo pero ella se abrazo de Edward._  
_–Oh, Edward –lo abrazo y dio una salto para besarlo, Rosalie y yo abrimos la boca por la sorpresa, Rosalie indignada y yo a punto de reírme_  
_– ¡Jessica! –grito Rosalie, pero nadie la escucho, Edward intento zafarse de Jessica pero ella hizo que se cayeran al piso. Me tape la boca para no reír, esto era divertido, más que una comedia._  
_Edward la empujo y Jessica se quedo sentada sobre su regazo._  
_– ¡Basta! –Rosalie me miro– ¿Qué no harás nada? ¡Ella esta besándolo!_

**Aimee**


	17. ¿Cullen o Newton?

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus perfectos personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos**

**Capitulo 17- ¿Cullen o Newton?**

–Pero podría ser, Bella.

–No puedo Alice, no estoy embarazada y no se si no me odia –susurre.

–Vamos, dilo y el correrá a Rosalie.

–No lo haré.

–Yo lo haré.

–No Alice, cállate.

–Bella, no puedes seguir con esto, Edward te ama y lo sabes, te beso, hicieron de todo juntos y lo dejaste ir por que estabas borracha y pensabas mal, el te prefiere a ti que a Rosalie. El te lo ha demostrado y ¿Ye imaginas que pasaría si hubiera un bebe de por medio?

–Alice… ¿Cuál es la parte de "no estoy embarazada" que no entiendes?

–Hazlo ya.

– ¿Qué le digo? "Edward, es genial que terminaras con Rosalie, ahora podemos ser pareja"

–Díselo y si no funciona dile lo del bebe.

–Si vuelves a decir bebe te golpeare.

–Bien Bella, pero si no hablas con Edward ahora todo se perderá.

Lo pensé y lo decidí en menos de un segundo, había jurado no dejarme llevar por los impulsos pero el de hoy era más fuerte.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y vi a Edward, Rosalie no estaba.

– ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? –dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

– ¿Yo?

–En la cocina –oh, no.

–Cosas de Alice.

– ¿Y?

Mire al piso y me recargue en la pared.

–Es complicado…

–Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Me mordí el labio.

–Me mata tu silencio.

–Déjame pensar.

Se levanto a seis metros de mí y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho cubierto en una camisa azul. Tocaron al timbre.

Alice bajo corriendo las escaleras y abrió.

–Alice Cullen –dijo una voz masculina.

–Mike Newton, hola.

– ¿Cómo te va Alice?

–Bien, de maravilla, ¿Y a ti?

–Genial, de hecho vine a darte esto.

–Wow, ¿Qué es?

Edward camino hacia la puerta, suspire y hice lo mismo.

–Es una invitación, ya sabes, el día de campo que organizan mi familia y los Stanley cada año…

–Sí, lo sé Mike…

–Hola Mike –lo salude.

–Bella –dijo y se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Qué tal, Mike?

–Bien, ¿Y contigo? –miro a Edward.

–Aun respiro –le conteste.

–Bueno, ¿Asistirán?

–Claro, Mike –dijo Alice.

–Bien, me voy, Jessica y yo estamos repartiendo las invitaciones, nos vemos luego.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alice y solo le dio a Edward una sonrisa.

–Te acompaño a tu auto –le dije cuando se iba a despedir de mi.

–Gracias, Bella.

Camine con él hacia un auto rojo.

– ¿Sabes Bella? Estaba preocupado.

– ¿Si? ¿Por qué?

–Por ti, me pareció muy extraño todo lo que paso con Cullen.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A que el estaba celoso, de mi, por tu culpa, y luego se emborracho y se fue con la rubia y la pelirroja.

– ¿La rubia y la pelirroja?

–Si, Hale y Denali.

– ¿Denali? ¿Quién es Denali?

–Supongo que no la conoces Bella, te la presentare en el día de campo, ¿Cierto?

–Si, Mike –ahora estaba segura de que iría, ¿Qué hacia Edward con Rosalie y la chica Denali?

–Sabes, lo pensé, y te quería decir que aceptare tu propuesta.

– ¿Cuál? –dije asombrada.

–La de luchar, luchare por ti Bella, Cullen ya te perdió, es mi turno de brillar y tratar de que aceptes ser una Newton –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió a su auto alejándose rápidamente.

No podía ser peor.

Camine hacia la casa de nuevo y Alice me estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

–Bien Bella, decide, ¿Serás una Cullen o una Newton?

–Tú no Alice…

–Vamos Bella, decide.

– ¿Qué decido?

–Newton o…

–No me casare, parece que estas planeando mi boda.

Alice se mordió el labio.

– ¡Alice!

–Calma Bella, solo tengo el salón, la lista de invitados y el vestido, es por si acaso tendré sobrinitos…

– ¿Acaso no entiendes que no estoy embarazada?

–Si, pero eso puede cambiar, el destino no está escrito…

– ¿Sabes quién es Denali?

– ¿Denali? ¿Tanya, Irina o Kate? ¿O tal vez Carmen?

– ¿Alguna es pelirroja?

–Tanya, rubia pelirroja.

– ¿Ella conoce a Edward?

–Si, a toda mi familia, ella es amiga de Rosalie ¿Por qué?

Si Rosalie se llevo a Edward borracho de la fiesta no se atrevería a hacer nada malo, Rosalie no podría idear un plan malévolo, tal vez solo le pidió ayuda a la chica Denali, no hay nada malo con eso Bella, calma, tranquila.

– ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

–Mike me dijo que Tanya y Rosalie se llevaron a Edward la última vez

–Eso no significa nada, Rosalie y Edward no son nada.

Bien, no le podía ocultar cosas a Alice, no quería seguir haciéndolo.

–Bien, Alice júrame que lo que te diga nunca en tu vida lo repetirás a nadie, ni a Jasper ni a tu familia, no se lo dirás a nadie, serás una tumba.

–Vaya, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Bien, te lo juro, no se lo diré a nadie, en absoluto ni a mi Jasper ni a nadie, lo juro y si no que me parta un rayo.

–Bien, Alice, Edward y Rosalie fingieron ser novios.

– ¡¿Qué?! –grito.

–Vamos a mi cuarto Alice.

–Si, vamos.

Entramos a mi cuarto y se sentó en la cama, le conté todo lo que sabía.

– ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste, Isabella?

–Edward…

–No me importa mi hermano, ¿Por qué no termino con Rosalie cuando tu y el estaban juntos?

–No lo sé, no se lo pregunte.

–Me pregunto en qué consistía el trato, ¿Qué es lo que Rosalie ganaba? ¿Por qué te dijo que Emmett era suyo? ¿Y cómo Edward acepto eso?

–Ni idea.

–Bien, se arrepentirá.

– ¿De qué?

–De querer jugar contigo, Edward te quiere, pero debe saber que no debe jugar contigo.

– ¿Qué harás, Alice?

– ¡Edward! –grito Alice saliendo hacia la puerta.

– ¿Qué sucede, Alice? –dijo su voz aterciopelada.

–Mañana nos llevaras a mí y a Bella a Port Ángeles para comprar ropa, iremos a la fiesta de Mike.

– ¿Iremos? –dijo Edward, que estaba frente Alice.

–Claro, todos iremos.

– ¿No preferirían ir a otro lugar?

–Por dios Edward, no, Mike nos vino a invitar personalmente, iremos, sobretodo Bella.

Edward se alejo caminando.

–Es su turno de sufrir Bella –dijo con una enorme sonrisa malévola, Edward no sabía la que le esperaba.

* * *

**~Lo siento, CAPITULO CORTO, a mi favor añado que las compras serán muy largas y este está chico, perdón, aun no llega Tanya, Edward, Alice y Bella irán de compras y Alice hará que Edward se ponga celoso de Bella!**

**A D E L A N T O H :**

–_Un café mocca chico._  
_El dependiente, un chico moreno y de ojos cafés, me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa._  
_–Ten preciosa –me entrego el café._  
_– ¿Cuánto es?_  
_–Nada linda, cortesía de la casa_.  
_–Eh, pues, gracias…_  
_–Eric, Eric Yorkie –me tendió su mano._  
_–Gracias Eric –le sonreí y me aleje, wow, café gratis._  
_Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido._  
_– ¡Espera! –dijo una voz tras de mí._  
_–No me dijiste tu nombre._  
_–Bella Swan._  
_–Tu nombre te hace honor, Bella._  
_–Gracias Eric._  
_–Me preguntaba si te gustaría tener una cita, conmigo._  
_–Eh… Eric… yo…_  
_Unos brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura._  
_– ¿Qué pasa, amor? –dijo una voz aterciopelada._

**C E L O S O! **

**Aimee**


	18. Novio celoso

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus perfectos personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos**

**Capitulo 18- Novio celoso**

Al día siguiente, Alice me levanto temprano y Edward nos llevo a Port Ángeles después de desayunar y meterme en un short negro y una blusa morada "para que todos me miraran", me senté en el asiento trasero y me dormí un poco. Solo a Alice Cullen se le ocurre levantarte a las 7 y el día anterior ponerse a ver la televisión contigo hasta tarde.

Llegamos y Alice me jalo por todas las tiendas probándome vestidos, pantalones y blusas. Con Edward convertido en nuestra sombra. Era más que una sombra, con su camiseta negra, resaltando sus músculos y todas las chicas del centro comercial mirándolo, nosotras éramos la sombra.

–Alice, quiero un café, no, necesito un café, ¡Ahora!

–Está bien, gruñona, con Edward es suficiente.

– ¿Dónde es?

–Yo te llevo –dijo Edward.

Camine detrás de él hasta que vi las letras verdes de la cafetería, camine hacia el mostrador.

–Hola –dijo el dependiente.

–Hola, quiero un café mocca chico.

–Ahora mismo.

El dependiente, un chico moreno y de ojos cafés, me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

–Ten preciosa –me entrego el café.

– ¿Cuánto es?

–Nada linda, cortesía de la casa.

–Eh, pues, gracias…

–Eric, Eric Yorkie –me tendió su mano.

–Gracias Eric –le sonreí y me aleje, wow, café gratis.

Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Espera! –dijo una voz tras de mí.

Me gire y Eric estaba frente a mí.

–No me dijiste tu nombre.

_¿Acaso te lo tenía que decir?_

–Bella Swan.

–Tu nombre te hace honor, Bella.

–Gracias Eric.

–Me preguntaba si te gustaría tener una cita, conmigo esta noche hay una película genial en el cine y…

Me atragante con mi propia saliva, no Alice no haría esto, intentaría darle celos a Edward pero solo con Mike, no con Eric, Alice no se atrevería…

–Eh… Eric… yo…

Unos brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura.

– ¿Qué pasa, amor? –dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Lo mire con asombro, y luego me quede en shock, ¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen me dijo amor?

–Eh… Eric me invito a salir.

Edward miro a Eric de una manera amenazante.

–Hola Eric; soy Edward Cullen. Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no estará disponible esta noche. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No te ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada.

Mi estado de shock me impidió darme cuenta de que Edward me había jalado lejos de Eric, que Edward se había acercado demasiado a mí y que ahora estaba frente a mí apretándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar, Edward estaba enojado.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunte.

– ¿Me extralimite al final? No quería ofenderte.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Me miro.

–Creí que necesitabas ayuda.

– ¿Por qué…?

–Ustedes se me perdieron, vamos hay tanto por comprar –dijo Alice.

–Vamos, ya tengo mi café.

– ¿Y el mío? –pregunto Alice.

–Amm, yo… ten, comprare otro –le ofrecí mi café.

Edward le quito mi café a Alice.

–Cómprate tu el tuyo –le dijo con una mirada severa.

Alice bufo y camino directo a la cafetería.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Qué? Lo siento Bella, me puedo ir a disculpar.

–Me llamaste amor.

–Bella…

Sacudí la cabeza. No debía pensar en Edward y en mi como pareja, era imposible.

–Ofendiste a Eric.

– ¿Te importa ese chico? –dijo Edward enojado.

–No como pareja, los hombres y las mujeres pueden tener una relación que implique solo amistad.

–Pero él no quiere solo amistad, Bella.

–Y yo lo haré cambiar de opinión.

–No, si te conoce solo aumentara su sentimiento, no lo quiero cerca de ti ni a 50Km a la redonda.

– ¡Deja de hacerlo, Edward!

– ¿Hacer qué?

–Comportarte como un novio celoso.

Se acerco a mí.

– ¿Y que si no quiero dejar de parecer un novio celoso? ¿Y que si quiero ser un novio celoso?

–Rectifica: ¿un novio celoso o un novio celoso ficticio?

–Tu novio celoso.

Eso había sido muy específico, Edward se inclino hacia mí y suspiro lanzándome su aliento cálido y dulce, deslumbrándome.

–Eh, yo… –mis rodillas temblaron y mi café estuvo a punto de caer de mis manos, Edward lo detuvo tocando mis dedos y enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, que parecía estar inconsciente, no podía contestar.

La otra mano de Edward se puso alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco a él, como si bailáramos, mi otra mano la puse en su hombro, sonriendo sin razón aparente, me puse de puntitas y Edward se agacho lentamente hacia mí.

– ¡Edward! –grito una voz aguda y enfadada.

Edward la ignoro, tal vez no entendió la diferencia de esa voz y la de Alice, se siguió acercando hasta que alguien me quito mi café, y la mano de Edward.

– ¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto una chica vestida de verde a Edward, no pude voltear a verla, no recordaba donde estaba.

– ¿Tanya Denali?

–Si, y tu no me vas a decir que no eres Edward Cullen, porque te conozco, demasiado.

–Si, soy Edward, ¿Qué sucede Tanya?

Lo miro ofendida.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Grito– que estas a punto de besarte con ella y el día de la fiesta no la recordabas…

Recordé lo que Mike dijo, Rosalie y Tanya se llevaron a Edward de la fiesta la ultima vez, cuando estaba borracho por mi culpa. Examine a Tanya: Chica rubia pelirroja, delgada, alta, pálida y extremadamente hermosa como Rosalie.

–Yo no recuerdo que paso esa noche, Tanya estaba borracho.

–Pues incluso borracho besas bien –dijo– no me dejaras Edward, no, no puedes pasar la noche conmigo y luego irte con otra.

Juro que escuche mi corazón romperse, ¿Pasar la noche? ¿Besar?

Luche por respirar, había dejado de hacerlo, cerré los ojos y camine un paso atrás.

–Bella… –dijo Edward.

–Los… tengo que… dejar… solos…

–Si niña, vete –dijo Tanya.

–Nadie pidió tu opinión Tanya, ¿O sí?

–Edward, me lastimas…

–Bien –susurre y me di la vuelta.

–No Bella, no te iras de nuevo –Edward tomo mi mano.

– ¿Me obligaras a verlos juntos? No soy tan masoquista, Edward.

–No Bella…

Sacudí mi mano y camine hacia el baño.

No me di cuenta de nada, ni de que alguien me seguía.

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Eric.

–Si, gracias.

Me sonrió y me tendió un pañuelo. Así que estaba llorando.

–Bella… –dijo Edward y Eric se fue rápidamente, gallina.

–Vete, Cullen.

–Sabes que no me iré.

–Sabes que no me importa, iré a buscar a Alice.

–No, no te dejare.

Edward me empujo hasta la pared y me beso, dulce, fuerte, con amor. Eso solo me lastimo más.

– ¿Tanya? –pregunte,

Edward solo se quedo callado y me abrazo.

–Lo lamento amor, lo siento, de verdad lo lamento…

Me quede helada. Edward no solo se disculpaba por lo de Tanya había algo más, mucho más.

* * *

**~La ama, la ama, oh si, la ama, púdrete Tanya, yeah yeah!! NO, NO HA ACABADO... Tanya Y Rosalie no se dejaran vencer tan fácilmente, Tanya es lista y Edward no recuerda nada de su borrachera ¬¬ Tanya sabe aprovechar sus oportunidades y no quiere dejar a Cullen**

**A D E L A N T O:**

– _¿Te casas? –le recrimine.  
Me miro a los ojos._  
_–Si._  
_– ¿Eres feliz?_  
_–Tú sabes que no y también sabes que ese anillo no era para Tanya.  
Trague saliva, ahora era el momento perfecto para decir "no te cases, no lo hagas", pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.  
– ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? –dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.  
Se levanto a seis metros de mí y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho cubierto en una camisa azul. La puerta se abrió, eran Tanya y Rosalie. Ambas me miraron con odio, pero ya que, ellas ganaron. Yo ya no estaba en el juego._

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LOS QUIERO MUUUCHOO!!! ^^ USTEDES SON GENIALES!**

**Aimee**


	19. Planes

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer, no importa que tan guapos y sexys sean, yo solo plasmo mis sueños con sus perfectos personajes ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 19- Planes**

Había millones de cosas que no entendía.

¿Qué paso esa noche, cuando Tanya y Rosalie se llevaron a Edward? ¿Qué era lo que Rosalie ganaba con lanzar a Edward a los brazos de Tanya? Y solo para entender un poco más, ¿Qué ganaban Edward y Rosalie con fingir ser novios? No sabía cómo, pero si Edward era parte de mi vida, haría todo por descubrirlo.

– ¿Qué paso?

Me miro confundido.

–Edward, necesito saberlo todo, necesito ayudarte, no quiero, no me gusta verte así.

Acaricio mi mejilla, y tomo mi barbilla.

–Te lo diré todo, mi Bella.

– ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo juro –me puse de puntitas para besarlo de nuevo, deposite un beso suave en sus labios y le sonreí.

–Edward, yo sé que no lo hiciste, o al menos eso creo.

–No Bella, no lo hice, no te haría eso.

–Eso a mí no debería importarme.

–Pero te importa, tú también puedes ser una novia celosa –me dedico su sonrisa torcida.

–No, yo no puedo amenazar a Tanya, debes admitirlo, Eric es lindo, me dio un pañuelo.

–Te daré una caja si te hace feliz.

Le sonreí.

–Gracias, pero no puede haber nadie más celoso que tu.

–Yo no soy tan celoso.

Lo mire alzando una ceja.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto.

–Tú eres más celoso que nadie en el mundo.

–Eso es exagerar, Bella.

Levante la mirada y vi por sobre su hombro.

– ¡Oh! ¡Eric! ¡Hola!

Hice señas con las manos y Eric me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa pero no duro demasiado, Edward separo mis pies del suelo y me llevo en sus brazos, en dirección contraria a Eric, como un bebe, ignore la corriente eléctrica, que era molesta cuando intentaba hablar.

–Busquemos a Alice –dijo.

–No, ¡Bájame! ¡Puedo caminar!

–No, creo que no estás en condiciones para hacerlo, si te caes cada 5 segundos, podrías hacerle daño a tu frágil cuerpo.

Sonreí.

– ¿Me estas llamando anoréxica y retrasada? –oculte mi sonrisa y la cambie por un puchero.

–No Bella, yo no te dije anoréxica, ni retrasada, estas bien, no pesas tanto, pero no es tan poco…

– ¿Ahora me dices gorda?

–No Bella, no te dije gorda…

– ¿Entonces soy anormal?

– ¡Bella!

Apreté los dientes, fingiendo estar enojada.

– ¿Estas enojada?

–No, solo estoy anoréxica.

Esto me estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

De pronto Edward se detuvo y me bajo, me habría ido corriendo pero Edward puso sus manos en mis hombros.

–No, no eres anoréxica ni estas gorda, no eres anormal ni tampoco eres muy común, ni menos retrasada, eres Bella, solo Bella Swan, eres perfecta, perfecta.

Bien, yo nunca pensé que Edward dijera eso.

–Yo… sé que no estoy gorda… estaba jugando…

–Yo no.

Estaba a punto de caminar, de acercarme a él y de nuevo me cargo y comenzó a caminar.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? Puedo caminar…

–Me gusta mas así.

Cruce los brazos y mire el cuello de su camisa.

Edward me bajo y casi tropiezo con mis propios pies, clásico.

– ¿Dónde estaban? –dijo Alice, arqueando su ceja.

–Con Edward –le dije con una sonrisa.

–Con Bella.

– ¿Debería preguntar algo? –dijo Alice.

–Si, algo como: ¿Y tú café Bella? O ¿Por qué mi hermano te estaba cargando? O ¿Qué paso? Eso es algo que tú preguntarías, Alice.

–No es verdad, yo preguntaría: ¿Son novios?

–Y yo contestaría: no –le sonreí a Alice.

–Y yo diría: Bella, claro que lo son.

Mire a Alice.

–Y yo insistiría: no Alice, no lo somos.

–Y yo intervendría: aun –dijo Edward sonriéndole a Alice.

Lo mire con la boca abierta.

–Aun –dijo Alice.

– ¿Y yo que diría?

–Nada Bella, te quedarías sorprendida como ahora.

–Hago un buen trabajo.

Alice sonrió.

–El mejor.

– ¿Ya nos vamos?

–Pff, aguafiestas, solo voy a una tienda y listo.

–Bien.

–Ya vengo.

Alice se levanto y se alejo. Clave mis ojos en la mesa.

Tenía que hacer una lista de las preguntas que le haría a Edward, tenía que medir la reacción que yo creía que tendrían en él y tratar de pensar en una posible respuesta.

– ¿Ya te había dicho que me mata tu silencio?

–Si, y yo te dije que me gusta pensar en silencio, o algo así

– ¿Me vas a ignorar?

–Eso depende de si tú me ignorarías.

–Yo no te ignoraría.

– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

–Ya lo estás haciendo.

–Pero, otra además de esa…

–Hazla.

– ¿En qué consistía tu trato con Rosalie?

Se quedo en silencio y miro hacia la mesa.

–Juraste que me dirías la verdad –le recordé.

–Pero no sé cómo te lo tomaras.

– ¿Tan malo es?

–No, Bella, no sé como… decirlo.

Tome una de sus manos, sobre la mesa.

–Solo dilo.

–Rosalie… fingió ser mi novia para darle celos a Emmett, y ella creía que a ti te gustaba Emmett.

– ¿Cómo tu?

–Exacto –levanto la mirada y me vio, sus ojos intentaban ver dentro de mí, el dudaba sobre Emmett y yo.

– ¿Por qué cree eso?

–Porque es Emmett, el le cae bien a todas, es apuesto y ha tenido muchas novias.

– ¿Cómo tu?

–Bella, yo no he tenido muchas novias.

–Ese es otro tema, Edward, ¿Por qué termino Rosalie contigo?

–No tengo idea, me sorprendió que terminara conmigo o algo así.

–Eso significa que ella y Emmett están juntos, ¿Verdad?

–Eso supongo.

– ¿No recuerdas nada de… esa noche?

Frunció el ceño y miro de nuevo hacia la mesa.

–No, nada, recuerdo que tu y yo estábamos en el baño y… terminamos… salí y me senté en la mesa, Rosalie me pregunto algo pero no recuerdo que, luego volviste con Alice y Newton –apretó la mandíbula– y dejo de recordar en el momento en que nos fuimos, creo que me fui con Rosalie…

Entonces Edward no recordaba nuestra pelea, no recordaba haberme dicho nada.

– ¿No… recuerdas nada?

–No.

– ¿Nada de lo que me dijiste?

–No –dijo mirándome de nuevo de manera intensa, tratando saber lo que pensaba.

– ¿Nada del logro de mi vida?

Me miro y luego comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos hasta que se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

–Bella, Bella, mi Bella, lo siento, no quise decir eso, ¿Cómo me atreví…?

Lo empuje.

–Lo mismo me pregunto.

–Tú no eres solo una chica mas, eres la chica.

–Edward… –puse mis manos en su rostro y lo acerque a mí.

Alguien carraspeo tras de mí.

–Ejem, estamos en un lugar público, hay niños, compórtense.

–Alice… –me gire para ver a mi amiga, con su enorme sonrisa y siete bolsas en las manos.

– ¿Una tienda? –pregunto Edward.

–Una tienda y una tarjeta de crédito a nombre de Edward Cullen.

La mandíbula de Edward cayó hasta el suelo.

–Era broma, yo tengo tres iguales a la tuya

–Entrégamela, ¿Cómo me la quitaste?

–Fácil, cuando me quitaste el café que mi amiga Bella me regalo, te saque la billetera.

Le entrego una billetera negra.

–Eres un monstruo…

–Yo también te quiero hermanito –dijo Alice.

Alice me abrazo y caminamos hacia el volvo, lleno de bolsas.

Estaba atardeciendo y llegamos a casa en veinte minutos, en medio de la lluvia, no había nadie en la casa de Alice, Alice saco todas las bolsas del auto y las repartió, le compro a Esme, a Carlisle, a Emmett, a Edward y a Jasper, mas los montones de ropa que decían "Alice"

Tenía que pensar más preguntas para Edward, pero no se me ocurría ninguna, era más que obvio que Rosalie y Tanya estaban haciendo cosas malas, pero ¿Qué ganaban con eso? ¿Molestarme?

O, ¿acaso había algo más, algo que Tanya quisiera y que Rosalie pudiera darle?

¿Tanya era algo de Rosalie?

Me senté en el sofá mientras Edward y Alice veían televisión, abrace mis rodillas y me puse a pensar, ¿Qué era lo que quería Tanya? ¿Dinero? Los Cullen tenían dinero, eso se notaba, tal vez eso quería…

A menos de que Tanya no solo quisiera dinero, ella quería a Edward, ella lo quería…

Edward era guapo, tierno, caballeroso, gentil, inteligente… Edward era perfecto.

Tal vez Tanya lo quería, tal vez Tanya lo amaba, y yo no podría luchar contra ella, Tanya, la chica hermosa que conocí hoy, era Tanya, una modelo de las revistas frente a mí y frente a Edward, yo no podía luchar contra eso.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida en la sala, pero fue un alivio, al dormir me olvidaba de los problemas y al menos me sentía un poco mejor.

Abrí los ojos en medio de la noche, no entendía el porqué de mi sueño, ¿Por qué soñé con campanas? ¿Con una iglesia? ¿Con un vestido blanco? Bien, me estaba volviendo oficialmente, loca.

Una mano acaricio mi mejilla, me asuste pero al sentir la electricidad que me produjo ese simple roce, sonreí.

–Edward…

Me beso y me abrazo contra su pecho.

– ¿Qué hora es? –dije con voz pastosa.

–Las dos.

– ¿Te dormiste aquí?

–Lo siento, me desmaye a tu lado cuando te traje a acostar, eres más hermosa durmiendo.

Espere que no sintiera mi rubor en medio de la noche.

–Gracias, me toca verte dormir.

–No, duerme, estas cansada.

–No me podré dormir contigo aquí –me acomode en su pecho.

–Bueno, si no quieres dormir…

Deje de respirar.

– ¿Si no quiero dormir qué?

Se rió.

–Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

–Esto.

Tome su mano entre la mía y con mi pulgar le acaricie el dorso.

Edward comenzó a tararear una canción. Era muy linda.

– ¿Cuál es esa canción?

–Pues, no tiene nombre…

– ¿Tu la hiciste?

–Si, en el piano.

–Oh, júrame que un día la tocaras para mí.

–Te lo juro.

–Gracias –le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

– ¿Ya tienes sueño? –me pregunto.

–Un poco.

–Bien, descansa amor, duerme mi Bella.

–Te dije que me tocaba verte dormir.

–Y yo que te durmieras.

–Duerme, debes ser adorable dormido.

– ¿Adorable?

–Si, adorable, como un niño pequeño.

Se rió y comenzó a tararear de nuevo.

–No funcionara.

–Claro que si, te dormirás en unos minutos.

–No.

Tarareo de nuevo.

–Eso lo podemos hacer ambos.

Comencé a tararear Claro de Luna, Edward se quedo callado.

– ¿Lo ves? Tú ya te dormiste.

– ¿Te gusta Claro de Luna?

–Si, es una canción genial, me encanta, es una de mis favoritas.

–También es una de mis favoritas.

– ¿Sabes que te haría mil preguntas y diría mil cosas? Pero…

–Tienes sueño –aseguro.

–Con ir de compras con Alice y toda la información que tengo, sí, estoy cansada.

–Duerme, mi Bella.

–Duerme, mi Edward –sonreí al decirlo en voz alta.

Edward tarareo de nuevo y me acomode entre sus brazos. No tarde en quedarme dormida.

Desperté sin Edward ahí, fue raro, dormimos juntos y no me molesto, me gusto. A excepción de el dolor de todo mi cuerpo por ir de compras con Alice.

Alice entro corriendo a mi cuarto.

– ¿Despertaste?

–Si, creo…

–No Bella, no bromees, se casaran.

– ¿Quiénes?

–Edward y Tanya.

– ¿Qué? –Edward y Tanya,_ Edward y Tanya, ¡Edward y Tanya!_

–Vamos.

Me jalo de la mano y corrió conmigo escaleras abajo en dirección a la sala, ahí estaban Edward, Tanya y Rosalie.

–No Tanya, no sé qué es lo que paso.

–Pero yo si Edward, tú y yo estuvimos juntos y me juraste que nos casaríamos, me dijiste que me amabas, ¿No cumplirás con tu palabra?

–Tanya, estaba borracho, no sé como…

–Pero hay pruebas de que estuvimos juntos Edward, y yo me casare contigo, tenemos que casarnos, tú fuiste mi primer hombre…

Este sería un momento perfecto para burlarme, pero estaba asimilando todo lo que escuchaba, demasiado… doloroso.

–No Tanya, debe haber otra opción.

–No, tu lo juraste, ¿Acaso rompes tus promesas?

–Yo nunca prometería eso.

–Pero lo hiciste.

–Vamos Edward, actúa como hombre, Tanya y tu estuvieron juntos, ¿quieres algo más? –pregunto Rosalie.

–Ella no me puede comprometer a nada, no está embarazada, no hicimos un pacto de sangre o algo así, no me casare.

–Oh sí, lo harás, si no quieres ir a la cárcel, Tanya es menor de edad y podrías ir a prisión por eso.

–No lo haré.

– ¿De qué rayos hablan? –grito Alice.

–De nuestra boda –dijo Tanya sonriéndole a Alice.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Se casaran –repitió Rosalie y mostró la mano izquierda de Tanya, en ella había un anillo sencillo, con una flor azul en ella. No era el estilo de Tanya, mire a Edward y él respondió a mi mirada. Ese anillo no era para ella.

Sentí el piso moverse bajo de mi, temblaba y yo me iba hasta el fondo con él, espere que alguien más hablara pero Alice me miraba y nadie hablo.

– ¡Fel-felicidades! –me di vuelta y camine hacia mi cuarto, Alice me siguió.

Camine sin encontrar nada que me distrajera lo suficiente para no llorar. Abrí una caja de accesorios de mi cuarto, vi los collares y anillos, examinándolos para no pensar, en nada, nada.

– ¡Díselo! Dilo Bella, el debe saber que tu… –dijo entrando a mi cuarto y saltando hacia mi cama.

–No puedo Alice, no sé qué es lo que pasa –susurre.

–Vamos, dilo y el correrá a Rosalie y a Tanya y te dará el anillo, todos saben que ese anillo no era para Tanya –tomo un anillo de la caja.

–No lo haré.

–Yo lo haré.

–No Alice, cállate.

–Bella, no puedes seguir con esto, Edward te ama y lo sabes, te beso, hicieron de todo juntos y lo dejaste ir por que estabas borracha y pensabas mal, el te prefiere a ti que a Tanya. El te lo ha demostrado y ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si hubiera un bebe de por medio?

–Alice… ¿De nuevo con lo del bebe?

–Hazlo ya o se casaran, y tú no quieres eso.

– ¿Qué le digo? "No te cases Edward"

–Díselo y si no funciona dile lo del bebe.

– ¿Qué bebe? No hay bebe…

–El te dirá que si con la primera, dile que no se case y que lo amas, corre a Tanya y te da el anillo –tomo mi mano izquierda y deslizo un anillo en mi dedo –díselo, el te ama, y serán felices por siempre.

Lo pensé y lo decidí en menos de un segundo.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y vi a Edward, Tanya no estaba.

– ¿Te casas? –le recrimine.

Me miro a los ojos.

–Si.

– ¿Eres feliz?

–Tú sabes que no y también sabes que ese anillo no era para Tanya.

Trague saliva, ahora era el momento perfecto para decir "no te cases, no lo hagas", pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

– ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? –dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

–Cosas de Alice.

– ¿Y?

Mire al piso y me recargue en la pared.

–Es complicado…

Me mordí el labio.

–Me mata tu silencio.

Se levanto a seis metros de mí y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho cubierto en una camisa azul. La puerta se abrió. La puerta se abrió, eran Tanya y Rosalie. Ambas me miraron con odio, pero ya que, ellas ganaron. Yo ya no estaba en el juego.

–Edward, viene conmigo una amiga, me ayudara con los preparativos y eso…

Lo mire con desesperación y él me miro de igual manera. Rosalie se detuvo a mi lado y Tanya salió de la casa.

Por la puerta entro una chica de cabello rubio oscuro despeinado de modo casual, vestía un pantalón negro y una blusa rosa de tirantes, cerró la puerta y camino con unos papeles en las manos.

–Aquí está todo lo que necesitas para la boda de… –miro a Edward, sorprendida.

–Jessica –dijo Edward nervioso y apenado– hola.

– ¿Se conocen? –pregunto Rosalie, Jessica la ignoro y camino directo hacia Edward, él la detuvo pero ella se abrazo de Edward.

–Oh, Edward –lo abrazo y dio un salto para besarlo, Rosalie y yo abrimos la boca por la sorpresa, Rosalie indignada y yo a punto de reírme.

– ¡Jessica! –grito Rosalie, pero nadie la escucho, Edward intento zafarse de Jessica pero ella hizo que se cayeran al piso. Me tape la boca para no reír, esto era divertido, más que una comedia.

Edward la empujo y Jessica se quedo sentada sobre su regazo.

– ¡Basta! –Rosalie me miro– ¿Qué no harás nada? ¡Ella esta besándolo!

Ahora si me hablaba, maravilloso.

–No me interesa –mentí, Edward me miro a los ojos y me recargue en la pared como si él me hubiera empujado, como si estuviera frente a mí y no a varios metros de distancia, necesite sostenerme para no caer con la fuerza de su mirada_. ¿Cómo lo hacía…?_

– ¿Qué pasa Edward? –Dijo Jessica– perdóname por lo que hice antes, te amo.

–Jessica me voy a casar –dijo sin dejar de verme.

La chica, Jessica, me miro y se levanto, camino hacia mí y tomo mi mano izquierda, vio el anillo de mi dedo y miro a Edward.

Me jalo y me sentó en un lado de Edward, que estaba tirado en la alfombra, se sentó a un lado y nos miro. Pasaron los segundos y suspiro.

–Amistad, atracción, química, deseo, amor, mucho amor. –Susurro y acaricio mi mejilla– perdón por besar a tu prometido.

La mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, roja, por supuesto.

– ¡Jessica! –grito Rosalie.

Me quite el anillo y se lo di a Edward. Me miro extrañado.

–Es de Alice –me explique en un susurro.

Retire la mirada en cuanto se topo con la de Edward.

–Hay dolor, angustia, egoísmo, pena y tal vez alguien más, pero no es mujer ni hombre –miro mi estomago y luego mis ojos.

– ¡No! –Grite– Ay por dios, no, yo no… el no sabe que… Tu no… –Edward me miraba– ¡Por favor!

Suspiro.

–No podía ser tan maravilloso, claro, el no es tu chico, es de Tanya.

Me levante y camine hacia Rosalie, Jessica susurro:

–Ella es la indicada, no Rose…

– ¿Eres psíquica o adivina…? –dijo Edward bromeando.

–Perceptiva –admitió Jessica.

Edward sonrió y Tanya entro, mirando a Edward y a Jessica sentados ahí, le tendió la mano a Jessica y esta la miro con atención, la tomo y se levanto. Se acerco a ella y susurro.

–No lo merecen, ese dolor no es para ellos, tú tienes otro destino, no aquí, no así –me miro y soltó la mano de Tanya.

–Díselo –me ordeno Jessica.

No, yo no podía decirle que lo amaba, no me atrevería, no era tan fuerte, ni tan valiente.

–Yo…

* * *

**~No, ¡Se casaran! pero todo depende de Bella, dilo Bella, dilo, es fácil, solo di: TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN ^^ fin del cuento, solo eso: D, pero no, claro que no ¬¬ eh ustedes que creen? Tanya estará embarazada? Será de Edward? paso algo esa noche? que pasara con Edward & Bella?**

**Jessica es genial, es psíquica, y es igual a Alice, ^^ espero que les caiga genial. Bueno, no les puedo prometer mucho pero actualizare cada que pueda: D ya saben a la escuela y pfff: C los quiero!**

**Aimee**


	20. Dolor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia no son míos, pueden creerlo? son de STEPHENIE MEYER!!! Oh, te adoro Stephenie, eres genial! GRACIAS POR CREAR A EDWARD, TE PONDRE EN UN PEDESTAL, un poco mas abajito que el de mi sexy vampiro pero GRACIAS!!! Amm, si leyeron eso, nunca me lo digan, es vergonzoso pero real, TE AMO EDWAAAAARD! : P**

* * *

**Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 20– Dolor**

– ¿Quién te crees Jessica? No eres nadie para venir y decirme que hacer, no, eso no pasara –Tanya hizo que todos, excepto Edward, dejaran de mirarme.

–Lo lamento Tanya, no vine por ti, ¿O si Rosalie?

Rosalie se tenso y miro a Tanya.

–Tanya, no molestes a Jessica, por favor.

Tanya bufo y se sentó en una silla del comedor.

–Dilo Isabella.

_Hey, ¿Yo cuando le dije mi nombre?_

–N-no se d-de que hablas –balbucee.

Vamos, Jessica no era intimidante, no parecía mala -como Rosalie o Tanya- ni siquiera me cayó mal a pesar de besar a Edward, ¿Cómo sabia ella tanto de mi?

–Claro que lo sabes, no lo aplaces Bella, dilo ahora o nunca.

Comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás, Tanya miraba a Jessica ceñuda, Rosalie confundida y tanto Edward como Jessica me miraban expectantes.

Mi espalda choco con el marco de la puerta, puse la mano en el, con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo.

–Quisiera hacerlo, pero Alice me necesita.

Me di la vuelta y Alice estaba ahí.

–No te necesito Bells, aquí estoy –entro y le sonrió a Jessica.

–Alice…

–Hola Bella –me sonrió y se sentó al lado de Jessica.

Esto había sido una trampa, a partir de ahora no confiaría en Jessica ni en Alice.

Mi mente llego a una conclusión horrible: nadie me interrumpiría. Alice y Jessica sonrieron. Mi estomago se agito con violencia, me sudaban las manos y juraba estar a punto de vomitar, oh no, ¡Lo estaba!

– ¡Perdón! –dije y corrí al baño para vomitar con violencia, demasiada, ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mi?

– ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –dijo el chico comprometido tocando a la puerta del baño.

–Si Edward, vete…

–No me iré.

– ¡Vete!

–Me iré si me dices que te pasa –contesto.

–Nada, me dieron nauseas…

– ¿Nauseas?

–Si, un poco…

– ¿Y mareos? –interrumpió.

– ¿No? –pareció una pregunta de mi parte.

– ¿Y sueño?

Se estaba acercando, maldición, ¡Alice se lo dijo!

Me lave la boca y abrí la puerta, estaba frente a ella con una mano apoyada en el umbral.

– ¡No! ¡No tengo mareos! ¡Ni sueño! ¡Ni hambre! ¡Ni estoy más bonita! ¡Ni nada! ¿Entiendes? ¡Nada!

–Entonces; hay que hacer que los tengas.

– ¡¿Qué?! –casi grite de la impresión.

Me empujo dentro del baño y comenzó a besarme.

– ¡No! –me estaba perdiendo, no recordaba mucho, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Qué _los tengas_? ¿Qué?

–Jessica tiene razón, tu eres la indicada, no Rosalie, lo sé, siempre lo supe y no te dejare con Mike tan fácilmente, luchare, lo haré.

Me levanto del suelo y me sentó en el lavamanos.

–Tú no fuiste solo una noche, no lo fuiste ni lo serás, ni tampoco eres solo una chica: eres la chica.

– ¡No! ¡Tú… te vas a casar!

–No lo haré.

–Claro… que si, ya déjame.

Me beso y me estaba dejando llevar. Pero no debía hacerlo, él era el chico comprometido. Lo empuje y corrí hasta la puerta del baño, o hasta donde Edward me dejo llegar, dos centímetros lejos del lavamanos, el me abrazo por la cintura.

– ¡Basta! –lo mire.

–Bella, por favor…

–No, cuando estés soltero tal vez lo haré, te prometí que esperaría siempre, pero al menos espero que no estés casado, no seré la amante de nadie, nunca.

–Tú me obligaste a casarme con Tanya, lo hiciste.

– ¿Yo? –aprovecho la distracción, me levanto del suelo y me sentó en el lavamanos.

–Si, tu. Con tu rechazo.

–Yo nunca te he rechazado.

–Lo has hecho –me miro con dolor en los ojos.

Me sentí mal al ver lo mucho que sufría, quise llorar, me dolía verlo sufrir.

–Lo siento Edward, yo nunca…

Me beso y con sus brazos me apretó hacia él, como si nunca quisiera soltarme.

–Por favor… –rogó.

–No, Edward…

Me apretó más y me desconcentre entre sus brazos.

–Edward lo único que te puedo dar es un beso –dije sin pensar.

–Dámelo entonces.

Se alejo y lo tome por los hombros, lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese, el no contesto y suspire y me aleje un poco, entonces Edward enredo los dedos en mi cabello y me beso con fuerza, casi con violencia, pero sin nunca dejar de lado el amor, sentí mi cuerpo arder y deje de respirar.

–Era solo uno, Edward –dije al poder respirar.

–Uno tuyo y uno mío.

–Pero tú no respondiste al mío –le recrimine.

– ¿Quieres tratar de nuevo?

–No, me voy… –intente bajarme.

–Está bien, está bien, Bella, me portare bien –cerro los ojos.

Hice lo mismo, apreté sus hombros y lo bese con suavidad, como si fuera de cristal, el lo entendió y contesto esta vez, me beso y comencé a llorar, lo abrace.

– ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? –le pregunte.

–Mi culpa, Bella.

–Nuestra culpa –corregí abrazándolo.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Si –le mentí y lo noto– al menos de salud… creo.

Con sus manos, atrapo mis lágrimas y las seco. Se alejo y salte abajo del lavamanos, camine hacia fuera y Edward me siguió.

–Necesitas que te revise Carlisle.

–Seguro.

Me senté al lado de Alice y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

Edward, Tanya y Rosalie se alejaron en algún momento y corrí hacia Jessica.

–Por favor, dime que Edward no piensa que estoy embarazada.

–No, el no piensa eso…

–Gracias Jessica –suspire de alivio.

–Ahora dile la verdad –ordeno Alice.

Deje de respirar. Alice y Jessica se rieron al unísono.

–Era broma, Bella.

Rosalie y Tanya estaban inmersas en su organización para la boda del año, Jessica las ayudaba aunque retrasaba algunas cosas, como discutir con Rosalie por los colores y por los tipos, con Tanya por los precios y marcas. Alguna vez le pregunte porque y ella me contesto:

–_Para ayudar al destino, que se ve muy indeciso, aunque todo está listo, solo faltas tú._

No entendí demasiado pero Alice hablaba solo del futuro:

–_Tendrán un perro, espero que su nombre no comience con J, eso no sería bueno, también tendrán una enorme casa, y lo mejor es que tu y Edward serán infinitamente felices. _–me sonrió.

Cada vez se hacían más amigas y me asustaban mas, mañana iríamos al día de campo de los Newton y los Stanley, según había escuchado era como una fiesta que duraba todo el día, y estaba obligada a ir, y Mike estaría ahí.

* * *

**~Subiendo cap. tienen permiso de querer golpearme x no actualizar, y x eso les deje un beso de Ed & Bella así bien tierno ^^, bueno, a mi me lo pareció ^^**

**Siguiente cap: "Día de campo" **no hay adelanto porque aun lo estoy escribiendo, será MUY interesante, Bella vera a Rose & Emmett de una manera comprometedora O: Pobres ojos de Bella ^^

**Aimee**


	21. Día de campo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, la escribo en mis momentos de locura matutina, entre clases, a medio día, en la tarde y en la noche también, espero les guste ^^**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos**

**Capitulo 21- Día de campo**

Había una sola cosa que pensaba cada vez que comenzaba un nuevo día sin saber nada de Edward, y eso era: ¿Ya casi termina? Pero claro que no, los días duraban meses para mí y la tortura no era la peor parte.

–Le-va-nta-te –dijo mi adorada mejor amiga, Alice, a las siete de la mañana de un maravilloso domingo soleado en Forks, Washington, el día de campo de los Newton y los Stanley había llegado antes de lo que creí y para mi mala suerte, no se habían equivocado los pronósticos de buen clima.

– ¿Qué? –dije con voz pastosa observando a mi amiga, que llevaba su pijama verde limón y sonreía.

–Levántate Bella, te tengo que arreglar –dijo una Alice con cara atareada, como si ella fuese la que planeaba la fiesta.

– ¿Qué no nos teníamos que ir hasta las 10?

–9:30.

–Son… –mire el reloj– las 7:26.

–Y yo, Alice Cullen, soy la encargada de alegrar tu día y hacerte feliz para que no intentes suicidarte.

–Despertar a las 7 no me hace feliz, me altera.

–Pero debes levantarte, al que madruga…

– ¿Alice lo tortura? –la interrumpí.

Bufo.

– ¿Te levantaras tu sola o llamo a Edward?

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esta aquí? –_oh, eso sonó muy ilusionado_– No gracias, ver a Tanya tan temprano me alterara más que tu, si es posible…

–Bella, yo te lo he advertido, Tanya es una idiota y tú la superas si no hablas con Edward…

–No lo he visto en estos días, ¿Sabes algo de él? –pregunte seria.

–No lo he visto, ni quiero hacerlo, lo matare, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Es un…

Le tape la boca.

–Es suficiente con lo que ya se, Alice.

–Oh no Bella, te perdiste de mucho cuando te dormiste– contó como si fuera muy interesante.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Tanya se quiere casar con Edward porque "perdió su virginidad" con él, y Edward dice que no recuerda nada ya que estaba borracho, hoy, en la fiesta de Mike y Jessica, Tanya se presentara como la prometida de Edward, no sé qué haremos ahora, Tanya es tan anticuada, quisiera apretar su cuello hasta que dejara de respirar y…

– ¿Se presentara como su prometida? –eso fue lo que más me preocupo.

–Sí, pero yo haré algo, eso no pasara, no lo dejare.

–Alice, ¿Por qué quieres intervenir?

–Porque tengo que hacerlo, si tu no haces nada yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados, debes hacer algo ya.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? –estaba harta de que ella me pidiera intervenir siempre.

–Algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, casarse en las vegas, huir del país, lo que sea pero antes de que sea tarde Bella, sé que me dolerá que se casen en las vegas y que no me dejes planearlo, pero lo entenderé, puedo hacerlos divorciarse y luego casarse de nuevo pero necesitas hacer algo ya, ahora o nunca.

Abrí mi boca y la cerré, no tenía nada que decir y preferí quedarme callada, Alice me dejo desayunar pero luego llego la tortura.

Lo pensé mientras Alice me vestía con un vestido verde, que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, hecho de tela ligera con un cinturón de listón. Alice me hizo una coleta alta que me dejo libre de cabellos en la cara. Luego, ella se vistió de morado, un vestido pequeño que se movía con ella y tenia brillos en la falda.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea? –le pregunte cuando iba a salir de mi cuarto, no había podido pensar en nada.

–Eso te lo dejare a ti.

Salió bailoteando y me dejo ahí, de pie en la puerta de mi habitación, de verdad confundida.

Nos fuimos al día de campo de Mike a las 9:30, yo viaje en el volvo de Edward, con Alice, parecía que Edward llegaría a la fiesta solo y por eso Alice se llevaba el volvo. Carlisle y Esme se fueron en su auto negro. Llegamos a la casa de Mike, donde seria la fiesta, era otra casa parecida a la de Alice, pero de color naranja, era enorme. Afuera de la casa había enormes parrillas y mesas, adornos y una fuente salpicaba agua al frente de la casa. Una vez sentados en una de las mesas, Alice me hizo jurarle que no bebería de más. Me reí un poco y no le jure nada, no podía. Aunque lo intente. Y me percate de que Mike se acercaba.

–Bella Cullen –me saludo y le fruncí el ceño.

–Bella Swan –lo corregí.

–Por ahora, aunque Bella Newton se escucha bien.

Me reí y tome una copa, me la bebí entera y luego Alice me la arrebato.

–No lo creo, me gusta Swan –le dije a Mike.

–A mi me encanta Bella Cullen –dijo Alice

– ¿Para qué Bella sea tu hermana? –pregunto Mike.

–No exactamente, pero si –me tome otra copa sacándola de la burbuja del alcance de Alice.

–Hoy te ves genial, Bella.

–Gracias Mike, este vestido es nuevo. Tenía uno azul, pero se arruino.

–Espero que este no se arruine.

Le sonreí. _A veces era fácil que Mike me gustara._

– ¿Bailas? –_pero eso no duraba demasiado._

–No Mike, estoy bien aquí, tal vez mas tarde.

–No lo olvidare.

–Cuento con ello –esperaba que el fastidio de mi voz no fuera notorio.

–Bella, me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres.

_¿Yo? ¿Para qué?_

–Ah –musite.

–Vamos, te los presentare.

Me levante y camine con Mike hacia dentro de la casa, al entrar me impresione, estaba arreglada de manera antigua, se veía bien, o tal vez era mi fascinación por lo antiguo. ¿Por qué Mike me presentaba a sus padres? Esto era raro.

–Mamá, papá, les presento a Bella Swan, Bella, ellos son mis padres: Michael y Karen Newton.

Me ruborice, ¿Qué, acaso esto parecía que estaba a punto de comprometerme?

–Hola, encantada.

Los salude de mano. Me dijeron algo, pero no me concentre en ellos, ni en Mike a mi lado, ni en nada más de lo que estaba viendo en la puerta, Tanya, con un vestido negro, demasiado corto, Rosalie, con un hermoso vestido rosa hasta las rodillas y Jessica vestida con una blusa gris y un pantalón entubado, llegaban a la fiesta, en un auto descapotable rojo y en otro descapotable azul pero con la capota subida, no tenía idea de las marcas. Jessica me miro y luego se giro a ver a Mike. Camino hacia nosotros.

–Karen –saludo a la madre de Mike.

–Michael, Mike, Bella, hola ¿Qué tal todo?

–Bien Jess, tus padres ya están aquí.

–Gracias. Mike, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto Jessica.

Se alejaron y les sonreí a los padres de Mike, esto era incomodo.

–Hacen una linda pareja –dijo la mamá de Mike mirando detrás de mí, a Mike y a Jessica.

– ¿Lo son? No lo sabía...

–Oh, lo eran, terminaron hace un tiempo pero me habría encantado que no pasara.

–Karen, déjalos, es su vida, son sus decisiones –dijo el papa de Mike.

–Lo sé Mike, lo sé –suspiro.

Más incomodidad. Mire a Mike y a Jessica de verdad se veían bien juntos pero no sabía si yo estaba en lo cierto, mire a los señores Newton y les sonreí por el nombre que les di "señores Newton"

–Señores Newton –dijo una voz que conocería en cualquier lugar, la voz de Edward.

–Edward, oh, ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo la mama de Mike.

–Bien –torció la boca levemente, solo yo note su mentira, vamos, torció la boca, es obvio que le disgusta algo, ¿Porque ellos no lo notan? –, y ¿Ustedes?

–Bien Edward, ¿Vino tu madre?

–Sí, esta por ahí.

–Oh, quiero hablar con ella –se giro buscando a Esme.

–Bien, ella está por ahí. Por el momento, yo lo lamento pero les robare a Bella –dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él.

–Oh, por dios, Edward, tu y Bella… –dijo la mama de Mike con una incredulidad insultante en la voz. El sonrió– ustedes también hacen una hermosa pareja, maravillosa.

–Y yo se los he dicho Karen –dijo Jessica llegando con Mike.

–Lo son, lo son.

–Gracias –dijo Edward y me alejo de ahí, si pudiera echaría humo, no podía estar más roja.

– ¿Por qué no les dijiste que era mentira?

–Porque no quiero que sea mentira.

– ¿Cómo va lo de… Tanya? –suspire.

Me miro por mucho tiempo.

–No hablemos de ella ahora.

–Edward… –estaba a punto de debatirlo pero no lo logre. Se inclino hacia mí y se detuvo a unos centímetros de mis labios, mi corazón latía con fuerza y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

–Te extrañe –susurro y unió sus labios con los míos, mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, vamos Bella, respira.

Respondí a su beso y enlace mis manos en sus cabellos. Era increíble darme cuenta de que en el momento en que los labios de Edward se unían a los míos hacían que olvidara todo: los problemas con Tanya, Rosalie y su odio hacia mí, el día que era e incluso olvidaba como respirar.

Y, para mí, lo más genial de todo era que podía estar con Edward, al menos en momentos como este y mis sueños.

Pasaron tal vez minutos, horas, olvide lo que tenía que decir y me dedique a besar los labios de Edward. Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó contra su pecho, me acerque más a su cabello y luego me di cuenta de porque podía besar a Edward sin estar de puntitas, Edward me había levantado y me estaba cargando, y yo, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo, había enredado mis piernas en su cintura. Edward se acerco a una pared y me recargo en ella.

De pronto se alejo, quito mis piernas de su cintura y se quedo mirándome, ¿Que paso? ¿Acaso el no me quería... de esa forma? El pánico cruzo mi mente y lo mire horrorizada.

–Bella, lo siento, yo no debí... –se acerco y me dio un corto beso en los labios– lo siento...

–Edward, espera… –musite entre sus labios, me había perdido en sus palabras y de pronto escuche un sonido extraño, un golpe, Edward se giro hacia la derecha y me puso detrás de él, se escucho otro golpe y provenía del armario.

–Vamos, llamemos a alguien.

–No, ve tú, yo me quedare a ver si alguien sale.

–Bella no…

–Ve, ¡ahora!

Edward se giro y corrió hacia fuera, me acerque a la puerta del armario y se escuchaban sonidos más extraños que los golpes de hace rato. Me aleje de ella y me recargue en la pared frente a la puerta, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, Edward no volvía rápido y yo tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Edward de verdad tardaba, me lleve una mano a la frente y me acaricie la cabeza intentando mover mi pelo, entonces recordé que Alice me había hecho una coleta y que ahora debía estar destruida, toque mi cabeza con miedo y me percate de que era verdad, Alice me mataría pero yo no podía andar todo el día con la bola además de mi cabeza, me solté el cabello y lo deje caer en mi espalda.

Me acerque a la puerta y ya no se escuchaba nada, tal vez había sido mi imaginación... Tome la perilla y comencé a girarla, _no Bella, no lo hagas, te arrepentirás, lo sabes._

No entendía lo que estaba pensando, pero gire la perilla y abrí la puerta y vi algo horrible, perturbador, siniestro, asqueroso, lo peor que alguien puede ver en su vida…

– ¡Bella! –grito Emmett.

Me tape la cara y me gire, roja por completo y camine lejos de ahí, mala idea caminar con los ojos tapados, me golpee con la pared y caí hacia atrás.

La pared me detuvo, y no caí, esta pared era demasiado suave, ah, ese olor, tan embriagador y dulce, no. no, Edward no, cualquiera, pero Edward no. Podía ser, pero aun así no me atreví a abrir los ojos.

– ¿Quién eres? –pregunte.

–Bella, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Edward.

Abrí los ojos y lo mire.

–Lo siento…

Emmett llego hasta nosotros abrochándose el pantalón y con la camisa medio abierta. _Borra esa imagen Bella, ¡Bórrala!_

–Emmett, ¿Qué haces... así?

–Edward… yo… –balbuceo.

–Edward… –me gire para no ver a Emmett y evitar pensar lo que vi –necesito salir.

–Vamos –me dirigió a la salida– hablare contigo luego Emmett –le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Edward camino conmigo tomándome de la cintura y yo intente no pensar en lo que vi, Emmett, Rosalie y un armario... Ah, ahí está de nuevo, no, pienso en... en... Edward, que ahora me lleva a una banca de madera en el patio de la casa de Mike, una casa que a partir de ahora perdió valor inmobiliario en la parte del armario. No, bromas no. Necesito calma, un momento de calma. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miro.

– ¿Como estas?

–Amm... bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Porque te ves preocupada.

–Ah.

– ¿Qué paso?

Mi cara paso de pálido muerto a rojo fuerte en medio segundo.

–Edward... yo, no sé qué paso de verdad... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

–Me... encontré con Tanya... tarde demasiado, lo sé, lo siento. Pero dime... ¿Qué paso?

–Te encontraste con Tanya... –tal vez era algo estúpido pensar en... no, me equivoque: tal vez era estúpido tener celos de Tanya en esta situación, lo sé, Tanya es hermosa pero intento tener a Edward de la manera equivocada, ¿Pero qué pasaría si lo intentara de la manera correcta y si Edward la elegía a ella? Porque, seamos claros, yo: cabello café, ojos cafés, delgada contra: cabello rubio rojizo, ojos azules y figura escultural. Mire a Edward, el, siempre tan perfecto, tan... tan Edward, ¿Que hacia el aquí a mi lado? El podría estar con cualquiera y estaba sentado a mi lado, sin más, no lo podía creer.

–Bella, estoy mal, yo soy muy paciente, pero tú silencio...

–Lo sé, lo sé, mi silencio te mata, pero no lo creo, no puedo...

– ¿No crees que?

–No entiendo que haces conmigo, de verdad, yo no soy especial, no soy única, soy muy común, mis ojos, mi cabello, yo...

–Bella, –sacudió la cabeza, divertido, ¿Por qué esto lo divertía?– Tú no eres normal...

–Otra vez me dices anormal...

–Eres única y especial, tus ojos –puso una mano en mi mejilla– son maravillosos, ahora tengo otra razón para amar el chocolate, tu cabello es hermoso, tus mejillas, amo su color rosado, tus labios... –los miro por demasiado tiempo, ah era increíble ver que a Edward lo desconcentraban mis labios y los suyos se entreabrían para acercarse a mí, sus suaves y carnosos labios... ah, rayos, ¿de que estábamos hablando? Edward se acerco a mí provocando que mis rodillas temblaran, ¿Cómo hacia eso? Me beso despacio y se alejo, luego volvió a besarme por más tiempo como si estuviera probando algo delicioso, pero la única que lo disfrutaba así era yo.

–Amo el sabor de tus labios... –dijo con voz entrecortada.

–Te entiendo a la perfección, pero no creo que hables de mí, en cambio parece que siempre hablamos de ti.

Me dedico su sonrisa torcida.

–Nadie es capaz de verse a sí mismo con claridad, mi Bella, pero yo te veo claramente...

Sonreí, bien, Edward era capaz de distraerme lo suficiente como para no pensar en... nada, además de él y sus labios que en ese momento me llamaban a gritos, me acerque a él.

Alguien carraspeo y Edward se giro lentamente para que ambos lográramos ver a Rosalie de pie en la puerta.

–Ah, –se aclaro la garganta– yo... quiero... hablar...

–Lo siento Rosalie, yo no hablare contigo.

–Pues eso es maravilloso porque yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo...

– ¿Entonces?

–Con Bella –me estremecí – ¿Vienes? –me pregunto.

Edward me miro interrogante. Asentí y camine hacia Rosalie.

–Ah, esto no es más incomodo para ti que para mí – comenzó– se que... tu y yo no hemos sido las mejores amigas ni siquiera hemos tratado de ser... amigas, pero yo quisiera...

–Tú no quieres hablar de nosotras –la interrumpí.

–No –suspiro derrotada– quiero hablar de Emmett, yo se que... nos viste...

–Sí, yo también se que los vi y no quiero hablarlo, tal vez a ti no te moleste andar por ahí, contándolo, pero a mi si, disculpa...

–No, solo quiero que me prometas algo: no le digas nada a Edward.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es por Emmett, el, no sabe que lo que hubo entre Edward yo fue una farsa y tú qué crees que pensaría si se diera cuenta de que hice eso para llamar su atención...

– ¿Porque me preguntas a mí eso? yo conozco a Emmett menos que a Jasper.

–Ah, claro, tu y Emmett no son "amigos íntimos"

Su tono mordaz me llamo la atención.

–Si me vas a decir algo dímelo de una maldita vez.

– ¿Que hubo entre tú y mi Emmett?

– ¿Entre Emmett y yo?

– ¿Acaso eres sorda?

–Nada, no paso nada entre Emmett y yo, ¿Feliz?

– ¿Cómo se que no me mientes?

–Porque tú y yo no hemos sido amigas y no nos hemos dado la oportunidad para hacerlo, si nos la hubiéramos dado sabrías que yo no miento, ni siquiera aunque tengo el derecho de mentirte y de odiarte lo hago, y no tengo ni la menor idea del por qué.

–Pues sabes algo, deberías odiarme, con tu alma, con todo el odio que puedas porque arruinare tu vida, ódiame, se que quieres hacerlo.

–No, no quiero odiarte, porque sé que debajo de tu caparazón, debajo de tu orgullo y de todas las compuertas que tienes encima, eres buena, y espero llegar a conocer a la Rosalie de la que se enamoro Emmett.

–Emmett no me ama.

–Te equivocas, el te ama, el tal vez parece un chico que no ama, pero tú eres una chica que puede cambiarlo, y el te ama.

–No me ama más de lo que te ama Edward el perfecto a ti.

–Y eso es lo de menos porque Emmett no está comprometido, no tienes idea de lo horrible que es amar y no poder ser correspondida.

–Eso es tu culpa, Tanya aun no tiene argumentos, dile al estúpido de Edward que lo amas y listo, es indecisión de tu parte la que arruina la vida de ambos.

Tosí, esto era más incomodo, Rosalie dándome consejos para quedarme con Edward.

–Eh, Rosalie, ¿Por qué me dices esto? Tanya es tu amiga y tú quieres que Edward se quede con ella.

–Estoy harta de esto, de las mentiras, de todo, yo solo quiero que Emmett me ame tanto como yo a él.

Sonreí, tal vez Rosalie no era tan mala y de verdad quería a Emmett.

–El te ama, y gracias por intentarlo, nada librara a Emmett de una conversación conmigo ni nada hará que mis estúpidos prejuicios me hagan decirle a Edward que deje a Tanya.

–Pues si no lo haces no seré yo la que destruyo tu vida y la de Edward –se giro y salió por la puerta de la entrada.

Tal parecía que todo el mundo sabía la historia de Edward y yo, nadie podía guardar un secreto en Forks.

– ¿Que quería Rosalie?

–Eh, Edward ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

–No el suficiente para escuchar, ¿Que es lo que quería?

– Quería hablar conmigo.

– ¿De qué?

–De algo...

– ¿No me lo puedes decir?

–No, es que se lo jure...

– ¿Y desde cuando le juras a Rosalie algo?

–Desde que te volviste un preguntón, Edward, ¿Porque me haces tantas preguntas?

–Quiero saber...

Lo mire.

– ¿Que quieres saber?

– ¿Desde cuándo tu y Rosalie son tan amigas?

–Vamos, eso me conviene, así no me golpeara cada que Tanya lo pida, tal vez hasta me defienda.

– ¡Bella, deja de bromear!

–Edward, no sé qué es lo que te preocupa, Rosalie tal vez intenta cambiar, tal vez es buena y yo no me di la oportunidad...

–No quiero que se te acerque, Bella.

–No debes preocuparte, Rosalie es linda pero a mí me gustan los Edwards.

–No, Bella...

– ¿A que le temes? ¿Acaso Rosalie me puede decir algo que tu no?

–Bella, yo no te he mentido.

–Eso espero...

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos de la mano izquierda.

–Estamos discutiendo por algo estúpido, Bella.

Suspire.

–Lo sé –camine hacia afuera, si seguía aquí encerrada con Edward terminaría por decírselo todo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Estamos discutiendo por algo estúpido, y yo... necesito tomar aire, no quiero pelear contigo, no deberíamos pelear, no hay razón...

–La hay, somos demasiado conflictivos.

Me reí.

–Creo que el único conflictivo eres tu –le sonreí– te veo luego.

– ¿No me darás un...?

– ¿Beso? Humm, lo pensare... no, te portaste mal Eddie.

–Bella...

–No, no, no, no, no lo haré.

–Bien.

– ¿Psicología inversa?

–Eres demasiado lista, Emmett no la entiende...

–Oh, ¡Entonces lo besaste!

– ¡No, Bella!

Sonreí y corrí hacia la salida.

Había más personas, tal vez habían llegado hace poco, o tal vez yo había estado demasiado tiempo con Edward...

– ¿Donde te metiste Isabella Marie Swan?

–Alice, amm, estaba... adentro, ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque desde que te fuiste con Mike a conocer a sus padres te perdí, ¿Sabes acaso lo preocupante que es eso?

– ¿Por qué habría de ser preocupante? El solo es Mike...

– ¿Has visto a Edward?

–Ah, sí, está adentro...

Alice levanto una ceja.

–Mike te está buscando, te busca desde que te fuiste con Edward, aproximadamente hace media hora, humm, es interesante...

–Lo sé, sigue investigando cuan interesante puede ser Mike, no te tardaras demasiado en averiguarlo, yo me voy...

–Bien, buscare adentro a mi hermanito, tu vienes de ahí, ¿No?

–Si, linda casa... –camine rápidamente, no importaba a donde, solo tenía que ser lejos de Edward y de Alice.

La casa estaba arreglada exactamente igual a la de los días de campo de las películas: mesas tipo picnic, sillas, parrillas, mesas con comida, y varios juegos que estaba segura serian competencias.

Camine hacia una de las mesas de picnic y me senté en la que estaba debajo de un árbol que me proporcionaba sombra, tenía que calmarme, no quería pelear con Edward, pero deseaba hacerlo, ¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo si Tanya Denali se presentaría como su prometida en esa fiesta? Y lo peor, ¿Como me atrevía a besarlo si prácticamente era un hombre comprometido?

_Oh, lo besabas con los labios, y lo hacías porque el simple contacto de sus labios sobre los tuyos te hace sentir feliz, te hace sentir completa, te hace sentir amada..._

Bien, no tenía ni idea de si eso lo dijo la voz de mi cabeza o yo. Necesitaba un psicólogo y rápido. Al menos la voz de mi cabeza decía cosas hermosas.

– ¿Bella?

Bien, esa no había sido la voz de mi cabeza, pero tampoco era la voz aterciopelada que deseaba escuchar.

Me gire para ver quién era el que me había llamado y me encontré al chico de la cafetería corriendo hacia mí, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Henry, no, era... ¿Eric?

–Bella, hola, ¿Cómo te va?

Bien, si no es ese su nombre, solo me disculpo...

–Hola, ¿Eric? –No se molesto y solo siguió sonriendo– pues... bien –quitando el hecho de que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquí– ¿Y a ti?

–Bien, pero mucho mejor ahora que te encontré... –no conteste– ¿Me puedo sentar?

–Amm, seguro...

–Y ¿Qué haces tan sola, Bella?

–Pues, vine con los Cullen a la fiesta y pues... ellos están... ocupados...

– ¿Vives con los Cullen?

–Si... –estaba a punto de decirle que solo seria por las vacaciones, era de lo único de lo que estaba segura, pero él me interrumpió.

–Entonces es verdad... te casaras con Edward Cullen...

En un increíble acto de inteligencia me atragante con mi propia saliva, ¡¿Que acaba de decir?! Ignore el revoloteo que salto en mi estomago cuando Eric lo dijo. Bien, yo tenía todo el derecho del mundo de golpearlo...

– ¡¿Qué?! –grite y al menos en el radio de tres mesas a mi alrededor todos se giraron a mirarme sin disimular.

–Que dicen que Edward se casara y estoy seguro de que es contigo...

– ¡¿Qué rayos te hace pensar eso?! –tal vez debía controlar un poco mi tono, inhala, exhala, inhala...

–Que yo los vi a ti y a Cullen muy...

–Eso no significa nada –dije en tono más calmado pero igualmente amenazante.

–Tal vez para ti no, pero en un pueblo pequeño eso deja lugar a muchas cosas...

–Y tú fuiste el que difundió el chisme ¿Verdad?

–Vamos Bella, Cullen no te conviene, el es... –Eric miro hacia ambos lados, tal vez dudaba en decírmelo o no, no sabía que pensar exactamente de él.

– ¿Sabes algo de Edward que yo no?

–El es guapo, según las miles de sus admiradoras aquí en Forks, imagina cuantas más tendrá el en California.

– ¿En California?

–Si, en su universidad...

–Pero el hecho de que sea guapo –inteligente, atlético, romántico, perfecto, tierno... _basta, estás hablando con Eric_– no tiene nada de malo.

–El tiene fama...

– ¿Y?

– ¿No te interesa que se diga que él ha estado con la mitad de la población femenina de Forks?

¡¿Que Edward qué?! Edward... mitad... población femenina...

–Eso no es... mas que un rumor, "dicen que" –hice comillas con las manos– no creo que se haya confirmado...

– ¿Quieres conocer a algunas de las "chicas" de Edward?

–Eric, ¿Que ganas con esto?

–Salvar a una amiga...

–No, no me interesa, no quiero hablar contigo de esas estupideces, Edward no... Ha estado con ninguna mitad de la población femenina de Forks...

–Si quieres creer eso...

Lo mire enfadada, eso no podía ser real, Edward no me mentiría... no lo haría, _¿No lo haría?_

–Adiós Eric... –me levante dispuesta a irme.

–No, Bella, no te enfades conmigo...

– ¿Como me pides que no me enfade contigo si solo vienes a decir mentiras sobre alguien? Y si tanto te interesa el tema pregúntale a Edward con cuantas chicas de Forks ha estado, yo no estaba cuidándolo todo el día...

–Pues deberías hacerlo...

Mis manos hormigueaban, ¿Quería golpear a Eric? Bueno, se lo merecía, una palabra más y no podría seguir resistiendo.

– ¿Terminaste?

–Sí.

Bueno, esa era una palabra.

Levante mi mano, Eric no se la vio venir, golpee su cara con fuerza, más de la que había usado al golpear a Edward hace poco, Eric si se lo merecía.

– ¡Déjame en paz!

_Retirada Bella._

Eric me miro sin decir nada y se tapo la mejilla con la mano. Pero me jalo de la muñeca cuando estaba a punto de irme.

– ¿Acaso no entiendes que Cullen no te conviene?

– ¿Y según tu quien es el que me conviene?

–Cualquiera menos Cullen.

Respuesta equivocada, de nuevo.

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¿O Cullen me golpeara?

–Exacto –Edward llego hasta mi lado y le dio un golpe a Eric en el lado contrario a mi golpe. Tal vez fue demasiado fuerte porque Eric se cayó al suelo.

–Vámonos, Bella.

Lo mire caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada con Alice, pero yo no tenía ánimos de seguirlo.

Camine en la dirección contraria a Edward, lo que dijo Eric no podía ser verdad, Edward no... No era de esos...

–Bella, ¿A dónde vas?

–Lejos de ti.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me giro para verlo.

– ¿Qué?

–Me voy lejos de ti.

– ¿Porque?

–Dime cuantas veces me has mentido.

Me miro extrañado.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Me aclare la garganta.

– ¿Que tienes tú que ver con la mitad de la población femenina de Forks y California?

Me quede observando los ojos de Edward, esperando que él no entendiera nada de lo que yo decía, pero en ellos fue brillando poco a poco la comprensión, _no podía ser..._

Retrocedí un paso.

–No, Bella, espera, no, yo tengo que explicártelo.

– ¿Explicarme qué?

–Todas las mentiras...

–No, es solo que... son demasiadas emociones... son muchas para un día, ya tengo suficiente Cullen.

–No me llames Cullen.

– ¿Acaso no te llamas así?

–No para ti, para ti soy Edward...

–No me interesa, no puedo más...

Me aleje de Edward, una enorme parte de mi mente quería quedarse ahí, pero eso no tenía sentido, si no podía controlar todas las emociones que estaban amenazando con explotar en mi mente, creo que era suficiente por todo ese año y los veinte que seguían...

Me senté a la orilla de un árbol, estaba a punto de colapsar y ponerme a llorar.

_No lo podrás aplazar para siempre Bella, debes afrontar la verdad por más dolorosa que sea: Edward se casara con Tanya, y además te mintió con lo de sus novias, aunque no necesariamente le tenía que llamar "novia" a todas. Pero, ¿Acaso podrás soportar estar ahí cuando Edward se case y sin hacer nada?_

Yo tenía que hacer algo, yo quería a Edward, yo lo...

_¿Lo...?_

Yo lo... amaba, el era perfecto, era el chico con el que había soñado, él era el chico con el que todas soñaban y eso probablemente sería malo para mí pero no me importaba mucho que él fuera extremadamente guapo, el era romántico, inteligente, atento, era... Edward.

Yo amaba a Edward Cullen.

Tal vez había luchado por ocultarlo o por creer que era mentira pero no pude más, yo lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mí ser, tal vez podía hacer algo en contra de Tanya por muy poco que fuera pero lo haría.

– ¡Bella!, oh, ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos, harán uno juegos, es increíble, bueno, necesito ver su organización pero creo que estarán bien por un rato.

Me levante con torpeza del suelo y me puse frente a Alice sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué sonríes?

–Lo sé, Alice, yo haré todo para impedir que Edward se case con Tanya

– ¿Que es lo que sabes?

–Que amo a Edward.

– ¿Lo amas?

–Lo amo.

–Ok, espera, repítelo de nuevo...

–Amo a Edward Cullen.

–Ok, está bien, te tardaste un poco pero aun podemos hacer algo, tu solo, quédate con el todo el tiempo que puedas durante el día de hoy y ya veré que hago esta noche... Oh, espera, no estoy lo suficientemente emocionada –dio un gritito– ah, lo amas, si, lo sabía.

Dio unos cuantos saltitos conmigo y luego se detuvo.

–Bien, el primer juego es buscar el tesoro, haré que te amarren a Edward y...

–Pero estoy enojada con él.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque Eric me contó algo sobre Edward y la mitad de la población femenina de Forks...

Alice gruño.

– ¿Eric Yorkie?

–Si.

–Dime que lo abofeteaste, Bella.

–Sí, pero él no mentía del todo.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Cuando se lo conté a Edward, el no lo desmintió.

–Bien, no importa, te amarran a él y el te lo explicara y no le hables más de lo necesario, solo ignóralo y... –miro al vació y después de unos segundos volvió a enfocarme– Oh, Todo irá bien solo haz lo que te dije.

–Bien, entiendo –Alice me sonrió y se alejo con sus ágiles pasos de bailarina.

Oh por Dios, esperen, ¿Que rayos acabo de hacer? Le dije a Alice que amo a Edward y ella me amarrara a su hermano, si, ella es mi mejor amiga y por eso se exactamente de lo que es capaz y eso me daba pánico.

¿Y que se supone que haría yo amarrada a Edward por no sé cuánto tiempo? Estaba segura de que iba a terminar uno de los dos muerto y yo haría todo lo posible porque no fuera él, patético.

El pánico estaba latiendo por mi cuerpo, tenía que buscar a Alice ya.

Me gire para buscarla y me encontré con la persona que menos quisiera encontrarme en este ni en ningún momento: Tanya Denali. Pánico, pánico, pánico.

–Ah. Hola, amm, tu eres Isabella Swan ¿Cierto?

Y aquí estaba ella, la chica del cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azules mirándome. La chica que podría quedarse con Edward, la chica que... se iba a casar con él. Mi autoestima se fue al centro de la tierra, no había forma de que la recuperara, tan solo si Tanya no fuera tan malvada ella seria perfecta.

–Bella, y tu eres Tanya.

–Si, no nos habían presentado y... –en su rostro había algo mal, su sonrisa debería ser deslumbrante y de las que alumbran todo el lugar pero era forzada, claro, tenía que forzarla para mi...

–Si, ah, nadie nos presento... –yo no quería tocar su mano ni decir "encantada Tanya, deseo que te mueras porque solo molestas con tu existencia mi vida y la de Edward" o tal vez si quería...

–Bueno Bella, yo soy Tanya Denali, la prometida de...

Espere. Pero Tanya no decía nada. ¿Se sentía tan mal decir que ibas a casarte a los...? Bien, no sabía la edad de Tanya pero no se veía mayor que yo, tal vez 19 o 20...

Una parte de mi cerebro rogaba que Tanya dijera que era la prometida de Edward para que mi alma se condenara a la tortura eterna...

–De Edward... –susurre.

–Sí, de Edward Cullen.

Ahora la locura era libre de apoderarse de mi cerebro, ya nada me importaba, eso se había grabado y nunca se borraría de mi mente.

_La prometida de Edward..._

–Pues... suerte con la boda...

Ella me miro desconcertada, tal vez esperaba que me pusiera a llorar o que me desmayara...

–Eh, si, gracias...

–Adiós Tanya.

Me di media vuelta y hui, no podía pensar en Edward casado con Tanya, no podía hacerlo, no_ quería _hacerlo.

Alice salto frente a mí.

–Todo está listo, tú y Edward estarán juntos...

–No participare en tu plan.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Te arrepentiste?

–Si, Edward se casara con Tanya, tendrán una boda...

–Ah, amare esa boda, será un concurso para ver cuál de los dos muere primero...

Mire a Alice horrorizada, Edward era su hermano y no le importaba lo que dijo.

–Lo digo por Tanya.

–Alice...

–Muy tarde Isabella, tu y Edward participaran, estarán tres horas juntos y no te pondrás a quejarte, ¿Entendido?

–Alice, entonces arruinare bodas a partir de hoy...

Alice se puso de puntitas para igualar mi altura.

–Tú sabes que esa boda no hará feliz a nadie más que a Tanya, ¿Serias capaz de ver a Edward sufrir por ello? y, además, con esa boda también sufrirías tú.

Mire hacia el piso.

–Lo harás bien Bella, lo sé.

Intente confiar en Alice, lo juro, pero cuando Jessica comenzó a hablar mi confianza se fue al demonio.

–La primera actividad comenzara, su nombre es: "Buscando el tesoro"

Todos comenzaron a ponerle atención a la chica frente al micrófono.

–Los nombraremos en parejas, pueden ser mixtas o del mismo sexo, les daremos una lista con acertijos de cosas que tienen que buscar en el bosque, estarán amarrados por tres horas, los primeros en encontrar todos los objetos ganaran un premio así como el segundo y tercer lugar, como son demasiadas parejas deberán apresurarse. Cuando termine el intervalo de las tres horas especificadas continuaremos con más actividades para los demás. Suerte.

Jessica acababa de firmar mi muerte, tres horas con Edward y fingir odiarlo...

Comenzaron a nombrar a las parejas, me sentía nerviosa, ¿Que pensaría Edward sobre esto? ¿Y si ni siquiera se inscribió?

Alice pasó frente a mí y la detuve.

–Alice, ¿Que pasara si me toca con alguien más? ¿Y si Edward...?

–Bella, por favor, confía en mí, Edward se inscribió y te tocara con él, solo estarán "peleados" unos minutos pero no buscaran el tesoro, perderán el tiempo, ahora me voy porque están a punto de llamarme...

–Alice, ¿Por qué no buscaremos el tesoro?

Mi amiga me dedico su sonrisa mas aterradora y camino hacia al frente mientras la nombraban.

–Alice Cullen y...

Alice llego a la mesa y espero a que la amarraran a alguien.

–Rosalie Hale.

La cara de Alice paso de total felicidad a "¿Qué demonios pasa con tu vida?" en segundos.

Mire a Alice con desesperación, no, no podía pasar eso, Rosalie y Alice juntas era como desatar la tercera guerra mundial, ¿Saldrían de esto?

Rosalie llego al lado de Alice y no le dirigió ninguna mirada envenenada como seria común, solo dejo que las unieran hasta quedar dependiendo una de la otra, Alice no la miro y caminaron con sus enormes tacones, ¿Como ellas no perdían el equilibrio a pesar de estar en tres pies? Yo podría tener cuatro y caer de cualquier modo.

–Esto es increíble... –susurro una voz suave detrás de mí, me gire para ver a Edward mirando a Alice y Rosalie.

–Lo sé –susurre con tono frio, esperaba que Edward se lo creyera, baje la cabeza para que no pudiera verme a los ojos.

–Bella, por favor, déjame explicarte... –me levanto el rostro con la mano.

– ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Cuales chicas de por aquí han sido tus conquistas? Hasta ahora solo van Jessica y Rosalie...

–Bella...

–Isabella Swan... –me nombraron, ¡Gracias! ¡Estaba a punto de perdonarlo!

–Me llaman –susurre y camine hacia la mesa con los papeles de los nombres...

Jessica estaba detrás de la mesa junto a Mike, me miro y sonrió de la misma manera que Alice. Yo ya no tenía salida.

–Y... Edward Cullen.

Mike observo mi cara de horror. Me arrepentí, no, yo no podía hacerlo, era una cobarde, no podía estar con Edward tres horas moriría o me suicidaría, no podía hacerlo...

Sentí que Edward llego a mi lado y la chica nos atrapo con una tira de plástico de las que era difícil quitar, esto era tan injusto.

Jessica le dio a Edward un saco y Mike me entrego la lista, me sonrió y por más que intente devolverle la sonrisa estaba a punto de llorar.

Edward y yo nos giramos para caminar hacia la salida con las demás parejas, no se escuchaba gritos, Rosalie y Alice aun no explotaban pero yo no tendría esa suerte.

–Vamos Bella, no te asesinare... –susurro Edward.

–No es por ti... –era por mi estupidez.

Era difícil caminar así, Edward era más alto que yo y sus pasos eran grandes, estaba segura que me caería.

–Eh, Edward, espera, me caeré...

Edward se detuvo de pronto y caí hacia el frente.

Pero el me detuvo por la cintura, me puso de pie, demasiado cerca de su pecho.

–Lo siento... –susurro en mi oído, eso se sintió, extraño...

–N-no im-importa... – ¿Porque estaba tartamudeando? Me ruborice y camine con la mano de Edward en mi cintura.

Pasaron unos minutos y terminaron de nombrarlos, de verdad eran demasiados. Jessica y Mike se pusieron de pie y nos miraron.

Me gire para ver a Alice y a Rosalie ignorarse, a Jasper con Eric, y a Emmett con Esme... Oh, esto era un lio.

–Ahora, prepárense... –todos se movieron al escuchar la voz de Jessica– La carrera está a punto de comenzar, tomen sus lugares...

–Ven Bella –Edward me jalo hasta la parte de atrás.

–No Edward, ¿Qué haces? Vamos a perder...

–Si nos quedamos al frente cuando salgan todos nos derribaran...

–Bien –dije entre dientes.

–Preparados... Listos... ¡Fuera!

Todos corrieron y hubo personas que cayeron, fue un milagro que la tierra no reclamara mi trasero en el suelo.

Edward no se movió, abrió la lista y comenzó a leer.

–Bien, necesitamos una pelota dorada... aquí dice agua así que debe estar en el lago... vamos.

Puso su brazo en torno a mi cintura y yo me abrace a sus hombros. ¿Para que necesitaba yo una pelota dorada? ¿Curaba alguna enfermedad o algo así?

Edward y yo caminamos por unos minutos y luego nos adentramos en el bosque.

–Te interesa mucho el tesoro... –susurre después de estar a punto de caer varias veces, vamos, estábamos en medio del bosque y yo no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera los gritos de auxilio de Rosalie al ser masacrada por Alice o viceversa.

–No, solo me interesaba estar a solas contigo...

Edward detuvo su andar y me miro.

– ¿Cómo?

–Necesito hablar contigo....

– ¿Se supone que me secuestraste?

–No, bueno... tal vez sí, pero necesito que me escuches.

–No quiero Edward, déjame en paz, odio esto, odio sentirme mal siempre...

–Si no me escuchas te sentirás peor...

Por un segundo olvide que estaba atada a Edward, intente alejarme de él y conseguí caer sin que Edward me detuviera. El suelo reclamo su derecho sobre mi trasero.

Por primera y tal vez única vez en mi vida vi a Edward caer, cayó a mi lado y logre ver que fue por intentar rescatarme.

– ¿Estás bien?

–No, Edward estoy secuestrada.

Edward rio, yo no le veía lo gracioso, estúpido Dios Griego sonriente... Eh, esperen, ¿Desde cuándo comencé a llamarlo Dios Griego? Oh, esto estaba mal...

Me levante y espere a que Edward hiciera lo mismo.

–Vámonos.

–No Bella, tienes que escucharme.

–No vámonos, vamos a perder...

–Yo no te quiero perder a ti.

Rayos, solo él era capaz de hacer que mi corazón se detuviera con una frase.

–Creo... –me aclare la garganta– Creo que lo nuestro se acabo...

Edward me miro sin decir nada así que continúe.

–Porque yo no... Podría estar contigo y saber que te casaras con Tanya. –mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse y mis ojos picaban.

–Bella... –susurro Edward.

–No, es solo... que... –suspire– es triste que todo termine así –me reí sin alegría– después de todo...

–No –Edward se levanto– no tiene que terminar así...

– ¿Entonces como Edward? ¿Cuándo digas "acepto" frente a Tanya?

–Yo no me casare con ella, ella me miente.

–Todos mienten.

Suspire.

–Tú no, Bella.

–Eso crees...

–Bella, no es que no lo intentes, pero tus mentiras son tan malas que...

Una sonrisa real se deslizo por mis labios.

–Al menos hago el intento.

Edward sonrió.

–Bella, quiero que sepas que lo de la mitad de la población femenina de Forks...

Intente alejarme de él, sin éxito, lo más lejos que podía estar de él era un paso.

–No te alejes, déjame...

–No Edward, es... yo no necesito saber eso...

Edward apretó la mandíbula y tan rápido que ni lo vi venir mi espalda estaba en un árbol y mi cuerpo estaba atrapado por el de Edward ahí.

– ¿Qué haces, Cullen?

–Vamos Swan, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente...

– ¡Suéltame!

Edward se acerco a mí, me miro a los ojos.

–No quieres que lo haga.

_No, claro que no quiero que lo hagas._

Me mordí el labio antes de gritarlo.

–S-si qui-quiero –de nuevo tartamudeando.

Edward recargo su cara en mi hombro y después ascendió hasta mi oído.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo haga? –susurro y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mis rodillas temblaron y moví mis manos hacia su nuca.

Casi sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello.

–Habla... –susurre.

–Yo no tuve nada que ver con la mitad de la población femenina de Forks, nunca te mentí con lo de las pocas novias, yo no te mentiría Bella...

Era muy difícil, casi imposible concentrarme en la conversación con Edward susurrándome eso al oído.

–Y yo confió en ti...

La sonrisa de Edward creció.

–Y yo en ti...

Edward se alejo de mi oído para que sus labios tocaran los míos, mi corazón latió con fuerza y mis mejillas enrojecieron.

¿Quién rayos necesitaba un estúpido tesoro cuando podía estar todo el día haciendo esto? ¿Alguien? ¿Nadie? Eso mismo digo yo...

Las tres horas pasaron con rapidez, Edward y yo caminamos por el bosque sin buscar el tesoro y además no recordaba donde estaba la lista.

–Ya es hora de que nos separen... –susurre.

–Tu estas empeñada en que nos separen –dijo Edward con resentimiento.

–Pues no quiero hacerlo, pero debemos...

–La razón siempre le gana al corazón... –susurro.

–Dime, ¿Tanya no se pondrá celosa de mí?

Edward me miro en silencio.

–Ah, –me reí– claro, ella no puede tener celos de mí –me reí de nuevo.

–Pues debería... pero Tanya no me interesa...

–Pues... que mal.

–Ah, sigues siendo mala para mentir.

Le gruñí.

–Cállate Cullen.

– ¡Bella! – ¿esa era la voz de Alice?

– ¡Edward!

– ¿Ese es Emmett? –pregunto Edward.

– ¿Donde rayos estaban? –pregunto Alice cuando salimos del bosque.

–Estábamos... –me quede callada al ver a Rosalie al lado de Alice.

–Nos perdimos –mintió Edward.

–Me preocupe amiga –Alice me abrazo.

– ¿Emmett estaba buscándome?

–Sí, lo llamare. –Alice marco algo en su celular.

–Debemos irnos rápido... ya están comenzando a desamarrar a las personas...

– ¿Ya te quieres separar de mi? –pregunto Alice con un ¿Puchero? ¿A Rosalie?

–No, es que... Emmett...

–Bien, no más explicaciones, vamos a que nos liberen –dijo Alice y todos caminamos hacia la civilización.

Después de que me liberaran -y que aun así Edward no se alejara de mi- decidí ir a sentarme en una mesa mientras los demás Cullen participaban en las actividades, eran algunas divertidas como: carreras en costales y lanzar más lejos el balón, pero eran algunos que yo no podía practicar sin romperme un brazo y una pierna.

Edward se sentó a observar a los demás junto a mí. Poco a poco todos se sentaron ahí, Tanya se sentó al otro lado de Edward y Mike de pronto se sentó junto a mí. Todos conversaban y yo estaba concentrada en la mesa.

–Así que... ¿Te casas Cullen?

Alice se ahogo con el sorbo de agua que estaba tomando.

Tanya sonrió.

–Exacto Mike –le mostro su sortija.

– ¿Azul? Ese no es tu color Tanya...

– ¿Ah no? –pregunto Tanya.

Mike me dirigió una mirada para nada disimulada, vamos, ¿Era tan obvio lo del anillo?

Genial. Mire hacia otro lado, mis ojos se detuvieron en el anillo de Tanya para examinarlo. Luego, para que nadie lo notara mire los ojos dorados de Alice, quien me sonrió y se recargo en el brazo de Jasper, él la envolvió con sus brazos y se sonrieron.

No había prueba mejor de amor... Ni cosa que me doliera mas, celos de mi mejor amiga, yo daría todo por poder estar con Edward así...

Edward no se movió ni un centímetro, miraba la pista, este lugar era diferente de los otros, lo único que habían hecho fue poner unas carpas blancas por si acaso llovía, algo muy común en Forks, y habían agregado la música para los que quisieran bailar.

Había una enorme fuente de chocolate. Era muy elegante y moderno a la vez. La pista era grande y la llenaba música tranquila, muchos bailaban y había una pareja, bailaban al ritmo, pero parecía que no estaban aquí, se sonreían e ignoraban a los demás. Entonces quise levantarme de ahí y llevar a Edward a la pista y bailar como solo lo habíamos hecho una vez antes.

Pero me resistí, tome otra copa y abrace mis manos a mi pecho y apreté los dedos en las costillas. Mike lo noto.

– ¿Tienes frío?

Me reí.

–No.

– ¿Segura?

–Segura.

Mike sonrió y miro la pista. Mire la mesa hasta que pusieron fruta en el centro, luego nos dieron chocolate en un platón pequeño. Se me antojo una fresa. La tome con un palito y la sumergí en el chocolate, me la lleve a la boca y me llene de chocolate el labio, me lo quite con la lengua y cuando reaccione Edward me miraba fijamente. Me mordí el labio y tome una cereza, bajando la mirada. Emmett tomo un kiwi y lo lanzo dentro del chocolate, se le mancho la camisa y la cara. Todos nos reímos.

Era interesante comer con chocolate, se escurría y se caía el chocolate, y cuando se caía, ahí estaba Edward mirándome y sonriendo, era obvio que el rubor no tardaba en llegar.

–Basta –le dije sin hablar.

Sonrió y no dejo de mirarme. Le hice gestos y me bebí otra copa. Ok, ya no mas copas...

Alice se fue a bailar, Carlisle y Esme se fueron tomados de la mano y no dijeron su destino, Emmett, Rosalie y Jessica se pusieron a ver el lugar, Tanya encontró algunas amigas y les informo de la boda, con eso me lleve varias copas mas aunque había jurado no hacerlo, ok, unas copas no dañan a nadie. Me quede sentada en la mesa con Mike, y Edward no quiso dejarnos solos, yo sabía la razón y intente ignorarlo, se suponía que estaba enojada con el por hacerme perder en el juego del tesoro. Mike hablo de autos conmigo y no entendí nada, bien, no le puse ni la mas mínima atención, la estaba concentrando en alguien más, si, en Edward.

–…por eso yo prefiero los deportivos, son mejores y más rápidos.

–Pues, a mi me gustan los que se conducen.

Mike se rió.

–Creo que de esto debí hablar con Edward –se giro para verlo–, tu Volvo esta genial.

–Gracias, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–Un descapotable negro, BMW, parecido al de Rosalie Hale, y tengo una motocicleta azul.

–Genial, ¿Te gusta andar en moto? –pregunte.

–Sí, y ¿A ti?

–Siempre he querido una pero, no me dejarían conducirla.

– ¿Por qué?

–Mi mama odiaba las motos, y mi papa sigue las órdenes como si mama estuviera aun viva.

– ¿Tu mama…?

Me mordí el labio.

–Murió –me tome otra copa entera.

–Lo siento.

–Y por eso no hay motos en mi vida.

Mike acaricio mi mejilla y me aleje un poco ante el roce de su piel.

–Lo siento.

–No importa –me gire y mire la lámpara al centro de la mesa me tome otra copa y Edward me miro con reprobación.

–Llueve –anuncio Mike, ¿Qué? ¿Cuando comenzó a llover?

–Vaya –se rió Tanya– llueve Edward, deberíamos irnos.

Alice y Jasper corrieron hacia nosotros, se reían demasiado.

–Edward, mojaremos tu Volvo, –dijo Alice entre risas. Carlisle y Esme llegaron ahí.

–Debemos irnos ya, chicos, llamen a Emmett.

–Emmett, Rosalie y Jessica fueron por los autos–dijo Alice.

– ¿Yo iré por el Volvo? –pregunto Edward.

–Claro –Alice le sonrió, una vibra extraña paso entre ellos y me pregunte que seria...

Pasaron los minutos y llegaron Emmett y Jessica.

–Vamos –anuncio Jessica.

–Eh, Tanya –dijo Emmett– creo que choque tu coche.

– ¿¡Qué!? –Grito Tanya y corrió con Alice, Jasper, Jessica y Emmett hacia fuera.

Esme y Carlisle hicieron lo mismo y Edward me miro.

– ¿Ahora qué? –le pregunte y me reí, el alcohol hacia efecto.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron y me abrazo de la cintura.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

–Al Volvo.

Salimos a la lluvia y nos mojamos, no dejamos de reír aunque estaba helada. Abrió la puerta y me senté, corrió al asiento del conductor.

–Ponte el cinturón, Bella.

–Claro –lo obedecí y me acomode en el asiento.

Encendió el auto y condujo hacia la salida.

– ¿Quiénes vendrán contigo?

Mire por la ventana y vi a Tanya gritándole a Emmett, Rosalie estaba examinando el daño del auto, los tres mojados, cuando el Volvo pasaba por ahí, Edward paso sin detenerse. Alice me despidió con la mano y Tanya miro el auto con la boca abierta.

– ¿Qué no te ibas a parar? ¿Tanya…?

–Tanya no me interesa Bella, le preocupa su descapotable...

– ¿A dónde vamos?

Sonrió y me miro.

–A casa.

Edward condujo por la ciudad y después de 20 minutos su celular vibro.

–Carlisle –saludo– ¿Qué sucede?... claro, lo haré… si, si las tengo… Bella está bien, tiene sueño… ¿En la cabaña?... seguro, llegamos mañana. Hasta luego –cerro el teléfono y una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su cara, parecida a las de Alice.

–Ahora, ¿A dónde vamos?

–A casa, solo que una versión mejor...

* * *

**~HOLA! se, lo sé, me fui un rato pero no estoy muerta... I'm alive!!! ^^ & les deje el capítulo más largo de mi vida o eso creo... bueno, espero que les encantara porque me tarde años con él, Por favor díganme si les gusto o está muy horrendo O qué onda con mi vida!!! ^^ **

**Aww ok la cabaña es la cabaña, si, la que Alice les dio a Bella en su cumple 19... Amm y en las cabañas pasan cosas mágicas & aww el siguiente capitulo estará mejor! les daré un adelanto...**

–_Edward no te cases.  
– ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido.  
–No te cases con Tanya, no lo hagas, Tanya no es buena para ti...  
– ¿Sabes lo que me pides?  
–Claro que lo sé, te pido que no te cases con Tanya, me dijiste que ibas a luchar por mí, me trajiste aquí, no lo arruines, no te cases...  
Corrí hacia él, y lo bese, el se dejo caer en el piso y me senté en su regazo, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, pero seguro ayudaría, lo bese en el cuello.  
–Bella, ¿Estás segura de esto?  
–Estoy segura de ti y esta es mi promesa: te amo, y te amare por siempre Edward, te prometo esperar, pero solo quiero que no te cases con Tanya.  
–Promételo –ordeno.  
–Lo juro..._

**AHORA creo que sufro desorden de fanfictions múltiple, porque tengo millones de historias en la cabeza y si continuo así me pegare un tiro, es horrible pensar en el día de campo de Mike, luego en el barco de Charlie, luego en Jacob, luego en Edward, luego en la universidad de Nessie, luego en Edward otra vez, en mi escuela, en mis amigas, en Edward again, en canciones y en Edward, ok lo admito, pensar en Edward no es tan malo, pero en lo demás si lo es!**

**Aimee**


	22. Borrachos de amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga "Twilight"**

* * *

~El tequila y la razón no son buenos amigos.

**Capitulo 22 - Borrachos de amor**

Edward dio vuelta adentrándose en el bosque, fuera del auto, el cielo se caía a cantaros, de pronto solo se veían los árboles entre la oscuridad y el agua.

El auto se detuvo en medio de la nada, Edward bajo corriendo y me quite el cinturón, abrió mi puerta y la ráfaga de viento que entro me hizo tiritar, Edward me ayudo a bajar y me puso su saco en los hombros, corrimos mientras nos mojábamos. De pronto la lluvia nos dejo, estábamos frente a una puerta, la abrió y me señalo que pasara, el encendió la luz de afuera y la de adentro.

Era una cabaña, totalmente hecha de madera y piedras.

Lo primero que lograba ver al entrar era un pasillo y después una puerta enorme que te conducía hacia la sala, de la cual solo lograba ver un sofá frente a una chimenea. Había mas puertas pero camine hacia la ventana abierta que dejo entrar el aire y provoco que me estremeciera.

– ¿Sabes? Eres la primera que no es de la familia que viene aquí, nadie mas la conoce por dentro.

–Wow, después de esto ¿me mataras, verdad?

Se rió. Intente cerrar la ventana. Sin éxito, Edward la cerró sin ningún esfuerzo. Tenia un poco de frió pero la cabaña era de verdad acogedora.

– ¿Quieres cenar, Bella?

–Si, algo que me ayude

– ¿A que?

–A lo de mis copas de mas...

–Bella, tienes un problema con las copas...

–No, tengo un problema contigo –dije sin pensar y sin arrepentirme.

– ¿De verdad?

–De verdad, nunca me puedo concentrar si tu me estas mirando.

–Nunca lo pensé –sonrió al percatarse de que me estaba sacando información valiosa y aun así yo no deje de hablar.

–Pues seguro que no tienes idea de mil cosas mas.

Me quite su saco y las zapatillas mojadas. Camine adentrándome en la casa, el frió se había ido pero yo aun estaba empapada.

– ¿Cómo cuales? –susurro mientras me seguía.

–Como... que me enfada que Mike me toque como tu lo hacías. Como que Jessica me cae mejor -mucho mejor- que Tanya. Que tus ojos son capaces de marearme, solo cuando te lo propones. Que me tocas y siento como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara. También que me enfada que todos me llamen Bella Cullen, excepto tu. Oh, y lo que vi esta mañana... Emmett y Rosalie... –suspire mientras reprimía un estremecimiento y me giraba hacia Edward, solo habíamos avanzado unos pasos de la puerta.

– ¿Que hay con ellos?

Odiaba recordar eso.

–Nada, nada importante.

Edward se acerco a mi, se había quitado el chaleco y dejo su camisa blanca medio abierta, su cabello broncíneo se pegaba a su cara por estar mojado, y lo hacia ver demasiado sexy.

– ¿Algo mas que deba saber?

–No, por ahora...

Edward sonrió y me pregunte que tan bebida estaba.

–Edward, me veo... ¿Borracha?

–No... mucho. Bebiste demasiado.

–Eso es mentira, solo fueron... 3... o mas...

–Bella, dime el abecedario al revés.

¿Ah?

–Z... y, x, w... v, estas loco si crees que me lo se de ese modo...

–Nunca he confiado en ese método.

–Y me haces sufrir a mi...

La risa de Edward resonó en mi cabeza como una melodía que deseaba escuchar por siempre.

–Debes tener frió... acompáñame, te llevare a la habitación de mis padres...

Camine detrás de Edward por los pasillos hasta una habitación blanca con una enorme cama al centro, había una pared de vidrio que dejaba ver la luna entre las cortinas de lluvia.

–La ropa de Alice te debe quedar demasiado chica, así que puedes tomar la de Esme...

Me acerque a la pared y trate de ver afuera.

–Edward, es... ¿Eso es el mar?

–Si, estamos en las orillas de la playa...

Deje de escucharlo, abrí la puerta de cristal mientras salia a la lluvia y al frió sin pensarlo. Corrí hacia la playa, el agua me impedía correr rápido pero llegue hasta la orilla.

Cerré los ojos y casi sentí el sol caliente sobre mi piel y la brisa salada que solo había podido apreciar hace mucho tiempo.

Sonreí con mi fantasía mientras escuchaba a alguien llamarme.

__

–Bella...

Abrí los ojos y me gire solo para ver a mi mama en la playa, tocando el agua con los pies, me sonrió y camino hacia mi.

–Mama...

Renee sonrió mas, seguía como la recordaba, sus ojos azules eran igual de felices que antes de que... se fuera. Su cabello enmarcaba su rostro y la hacia ver como una ilusionada adolescente, esa era mi madre, mi amiga y mi confidente hasta que... ya no pudo serlo.

–Ya no estés triste Bella... –acaricio mi mejilla.

–Es... solo que te extraño.

Renee soltó una carcajada pequeña.

–Y yo te extraño también Bella, pero debes dejar de estar triste, no vas a poder disfrutar tu vida dos veces, debes hacerlo ahora, no dejes para mañana lo que sabes que puedes hacer hoy.

Parpadee confusa, no entendía de que hablaba Renee.

–No te entiendo...

Renee me miro con sus ojos lo mas maduros que había visto nunca, ella parecía mi madre. (Aunque de hecho, ya lo era)

–Se feliz... –se puso de puntillas y beso mi frente.

Una sacudida en mis hombros me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de la oscuridad y el frió que dejaron atrás el calor y la luz. El frió recorrió mi columna y me hizo soltar un gritito.

– ¡¿Bella?! ¡ Contéstame Bella!

¿Como había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Como había pasado todo de ser un hermoso sueño a ser una pesadilla terrorífica?

–E-ed-w-wa-r-d

Mis dientes castañeaban y me retorcí por el frió.

Los brazos de Edward intentaron cubrirme pero no era suficiente.

–Bella, Bella –susurraba Edward.

–E-ed-wa-ward.

¿Porque hablar me resultaba tan difícil?

El piso se desvaneció entre mis pies y cuando me di cuenta de que Edward me cargaba me abrace a su cuello. El corrió hacia la cabaña y llego mas rápido que si yo hubiese corrido junto a el.

Me recostó en la cama de sus padres y me coloco las sabanas encima. Cuando termino de hacerlo cerro la puerta y acerco a mi.

– ¿Como se te ocurrió hacer eso, Bella?

El calor llegaba poco a poco a mi pero no era lo suficientemente rápido.

–y-yo n-no...

–Shh, recuperate...

Los ojos dorados de Edward estuvieron siempre sobre los míos.

–Tu... ¿No tienes frió? –dije pocos minutos después, cuando estaba segura de poder formular una frase, pero mi voz estaba ronca.

–no...

Me levante torpemente hasta poderme sentar, Edward me abrazo.

– ¿Porque lo hiciste?

–Yo... solo una vez he visitado el mar... y fue con mi mama...

Edward no hablo.

–Creo que de pronto me sentí con ella, en la playa, con Charlie... nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la extraño...

Los brazos de Edward me apretaron mas.

–Lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

–Lo siento yo, Bella, se como te sientes...

–No, solo es... nostalgia.

Era increíble de pronto pensar en que este momento jamas se repetiría y quedaría en mi memoria grabado, como el recuerdo de Renee, Charlie y yo en la playa.

Pensar que solo podía hacer todo una vez y que si lo hacia mal nadie diría: "pausa, hazlo de nuevo Bella"

Y las palabras de mi mama resonaron de pronto en mi cabeza: _"Se feliz"_

Me quede callada y muy quieta de pronto.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Edward.

–Lo siento Edward, todo es demasiado confuso y yo estoy aquí borracha y loca, lo siento, no se que me pasa.

–No importa, solo pasada de copas me dices de verdad lo que piensas.

Me reí.

Edward se acerco vacilante a mi, me beso y me aleje.

– ¿Qué haces? –le pregunte

–besarte

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Porque te beso?

–Si, ¿Porque me besas?

–Porque me encantas y tus labios son deliciosos...

– ¿Y?

– ¿Te parece poco?

–si, me parece poco al pensar que estoy enfadada contigo, me secuestraste y no gane el premio del tesoro y ademas me mataras al amanecer.

–Bella, ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que hice? Me escape de la fiesta contigo, deje a Tanya en la lluvia, eso la pondrá furiosa. Te traje al lugar que nunca he traído a nadie que no sea o valla a ser Cullen, ¿lo entiendes?

La simple idea de Tanya en medio de la carretera esperando que la salvaran hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro.

Sonrió y se acerco. Lo detuve.

–Pero aun así no puedo…

– ¿No puedes que?

–Perdonarte

Me miro extrañado.

– ¿Perdonarme?

–Exacto, Eddie, no te perdono lo del tesoro y lo de besar a Emmett.

Edward soltó una risa que compartí con el.

– Perdón... –susurro

–Te perdonare si prometes no volver a besar a Emmett.

–Lo juro, aunque nunca paso nunca pasara.

–No puedo creerte –le sonreí.

–Inténtalo –coloco su mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi cuello, las mías las puse en su pecho y se acerco a mi.

–Edward… –susurre y sus labios se acercaron a los míos, los rozo suavemente y se alejo.

–No puedo mas –susurro y su mano, en mi cintura, se hizo un puño, rasgando el vestido.

–No, Edward, es de Alice…

Me beso.

–Eso es lo de menos.

Me estremecí por el calor con que dijo eso, me miro con atención y sonrió.

– ¿Tienes frío?

A veces Edward era absurdo, me estaba quemando.

–S-si, estoy empapada –me ruborice y mire mis manos.

–Entonces dejare que te cambies –Edward me beso y salio de la habitación

Busque en los cajones y puse mi ropa a secar en el baño de Esme y Carlisle, tenia toda la ropa para verano, tome una blusa negra de tirantes y un short ligero, deje toda mi ropa mojada a secar. Salí y Edward se había cambiado: unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca, lucia increíblemente sexy con su cabello mojado y su piel blanca a la luz de la chimenea mientras intentaba encenderla.

Cuando lo logro el calor lleno la habitación, mire los ojos de Edward y el calor se convirtió en electricidad. Edward tenia algo en su mano, su celular...

En estos momentos yo solo estaba segura de una cosa: Alice lo planeo para que su plan se cumpliera. ¿Hasta donde podía llegar Alice por una apuesta? O tal vez no lo hacia por apuestas, lo hacia por mi y por Edward.

Lo vi a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos dorados, y decidí ayudar a Alice con el plan, aunque esto era algo que yo quería hacer, yo quería que Edward estuviera al tanto de todo lo que me hacia sentir, quería saber si Edward también me amaba...

– Encendí la chimenea para que se te quitara el frió –su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Edward era tan considerado, me pregunte como se sentiría el después de perseguirme entre la lluvia.

Sentí los ojos de Edward sobre mi y levante mi mirada hasta encontrar la suya, pero el no me miraba a mi, bueno si pero miraba mi... atuendo. Me ruborice y mire al piso.

–No encontré otra cosa... lo demás era mas, mucho mas... revelador.

–Pues –se ruborizo un poco– a mis padres les encanta venir aquí... a solas.

Solté una carcajada nerviosa.

– ¿Sedienta?

– ¿Ah?

–Que si tienes sed, bueno supongo que la lluvia no te gusto demasiado, ¿Quieres beber algo?

–Ah si, pero yo me sirvo.

–Bien, están ahí –con su dedo me mostró la cocina, entre y busque como loca vino. Esto era horrible, me estaba convirtiendo en una bebedora compulsiva pero necesitaba valor como para decirle a Edward que lo amaba. Si necesitaba beber. Una sensación de sed intensa me invadió, mi garganta ardía, necesitaba algo rápido.

Busque como loca en las repisas hasta que encontré una botella: tequila.

Serví un vaso.

–Edward ¿Quieres tu beber algo?

–Claro.

–Ok.

Me bebí el vaso y tome otro para llevárselo a Edward, el estaba observando las llamas del fuego y no noto cuando puse el tequila en la mesita en medio de la sala.

Serví de nuevo mi vaso y el de Edward.

–Listo.

Edward se giro hacia mi y vio el vaso que le ofrecí enarcando una ceja.

– ¿Tequila?

Sonreí.

–Tequila.

–Bella, no deberías beber mas...

Bufe.

– ¿Lo quieres o no?

–Lo que digo es que no deberías beber mas después de las siete copas que te tomaste en la fiesta.

– ¿Las contaste?

–Claro que las conté, si llegabas a diez te encerraría en el auto.

– ¿Me harías que?

–No te tomaras eso.

Lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

–Deja de comportarte como mi padre.

–Dame la botella.

– ¿Que? ¿La quieres toda para ti solo? Eso es egoísta...

– Dámela...

Me bebí mi vaso rápidamente y el suyo, me puse de pie y aleje la botella de el.

–No

Se puso de pie y rodeo la mesa acercándose a mi.

–No, aléjate –dije mientras retrocedía.

– ¿O que, Bella?

–Tu solo aléjate.

El sonrió.

–Basta...

Edward intento quitarme la botella que estaba en mi espalda, me gire y la escondí en mi estomago.

–No, basta.

Edward me abrazo por detrás y intento quitármela.

–No, no, es mía –dije entre risas.

–Bella, dámela –Edward se rió conmigo.

–No, porque tu no la compartirás.

–Si me la das, compartiremos.

– ¿De verdad?

–Seguro Bella.

– Ah, por eso te quiero.

Solté la botella en las manos de Edward.

–Solo te dejare beber un poco, no podrás despertar mañana.

–Ok.

Sirvió dos vasos y me dio uno.

–Salud –susurro.

–Salud –dije y me reí, bueno, estaba oficialmente borracha.

**Diez copas después.** Bueno, diez no pero, perdí la cuenta.

Edward se rió mientras yo lo miraba embobada, su risa era hermosa aun bebido.

–Entonces Alice le puso a Emmett ese vestido rosa y la música comenzó a tocar.

El simple hecho de imaginar a Emmett con un vestido rosa me hizo reír, eso y estar ebria.

–Alice grito: "acción" y Emmett comenzó a cantar: _"i'am a barbie girl"_ mientras Alice lo grababa.

Me reí como desquiciada junto a Edward, siendo mas racional eso me daría miedo, me demostraría lo malvada y vengativa que era Alice si la desobedecías, pero solo me causaba risa. Emmett _barbie._

–Amo a Alice...

– ¡Yo también! –dijo Edward alzando la voz.

– ¡Ah! ¡Chocalas! –grite y choque mi mano con la de Edward provocando que nos riéramos mas.

–Y amo el tequila.

– ¡Yo también!

– ¡Chocalas! –nuestras manos chocaron y reímos con mas fuerza.

–Quiero... quiero mas tequila.

Edward sirvió dos vasos con torpeza, derramando liquido en la mesa y me dio uno casi vació.

–El alcohol te afecta mucho Edward...

–Lo se amor...

Se levanto tambaleando y camino hasta la chimenea, le arrojo algo adentro y se giro para verme.

Me reí y recordé el motivo por el cual había comenzado a beber.

–Edward... dejémonos de juegos y... –trague saliva– no te cases.

Supongo que con el licor mis palabras perdieron valor.

– ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido y receloso. Su expresión me sorprendió.

–No te cases con Tanya, no lo hagas, Tanya no es buena para ti.

– ¿Sabes lo que me pides? – pregunto mas consciente.

–Claro que lo se, te pido que no te cases con Tanya, me dijiste que ibas a luchar por mi, me trajiste aquí, no lo arruines, no te cases...

– ¿Estas segura?

Corrí hacia el, y lo bese levantándome en las puntas de mis pies, el se agacho para atrapar mis labios y perdió el equilibrio, se dejo caer en el piso y me senté en su regazo, no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia, pero seguro ayudaría, lo bese y cuando se separo de mi para tomar aire me apodere de su cuello.

–Bella, ¿estas segura de esto? –me pregunto con voz suave.

Lo mire a los ojos con fuerza.

–Estoy segura de ti, esta es mi promesa, te amo, y te amare por siempre Edward, te prometo esperarte, pero solo quiero que no te cases con Tanya.

–Promételo –ordeno.

–Te lo juro –dije.

Edward me miro, vamos, su mirada era recelosa y me dolía, pero rápidamente cambio y el amor y el deseo inundaron sus ojos ocres.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me beso, ame ese beso, no era como los otros, este dejaba en claro lo mucho que lo amaba, lo amaba y deseaba que pudiésemos estar juntos, lo amaba.

–Te amo... –susurro

Sonreí como tonta cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios. El lo noto.

–Te amo, Bella.

Unas estúpidas mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago y continué besándolo.

Pude haber estado así por minutos o horas pero Edward no me obligaba a nada mas que a ese beso. Así que decidí actuar.

Deslice mis manos por su cuello hasta su camisa, comencé a desabrocharlos con mis temblorosos dedos.

Edward reacciono rápidamente.

–Bella, ¿Que haces?

–Quiero estar contigo...

Edward dudo un momento pero continuo.

–No, Bella, estas borracha.

–Y tu también.

Intente de nuevo con su camisa pero Edward quito mis manos de su pecho.

–Ayúdame –le ordene comenzando a enojarme.

–Bella, estas borracha, por favor, piénsalo –se incorporo y a mi con el.

–Te digo la verdad Edward, quiero estar contigo.

–Pero estas borracha…

–No lo suficiente como para ignorar todo mi amor por ti, no puedo soportarlo… Ademas tu también estas borracho.

–Impaciente.

El puso una mano en mi cuello y la bajo con suavidad por encima de la tela hasta mi vientre, me estremecí y lo bese de nuevo.

–Edward, te amo.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa Edward se giro sobre mi dejándome en la alfombra. Jale con desesperación su camisa y escuche con claridad la tela romperse.

–Lo siento –susurre.

–No importa... –dijo y me beso.

–Te amo... –susurre.

–Bella, te amo, te deseo, justo ahora –susurro con su voz suave impregnada de deseo, jamas me sentí mas feliz en mi vida. Las mariposas en mi estomago se liberaron.

Me deje llevar por las emociones que invadían mi cuerpo, bese a Edward y disfrute de su piel entre mis manos, su pecho perfecto, su cuello y su rostro. Edward se levanto y me ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

Besándonos caminamos a tientas a la habitación, sentí la puerta detrás de mi y la abrí, no vi la habitación, no vi nada ademas de Edward, este era el mejor momento de mi vida, nada importaba ademas de mis labios sobre los de Edward, mis manos en su cabello y las suyas en mis caderas.

Edward me empujo con delicadeza dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

Bien, esto era mejor de lo que había pensado.

* * *

** HOLA! Duh, Quienes aman la caba**

**Alguien me había estado diciendo: POR DIOS! YA QUE SE VIOLEN Y SEAN FELICES! NO LO SOPORTO! y... seguí su consejo eaeaeaea :D bueno, espero**** que a ustedes no les moleste pero es que ahh amor & tequila= mala combinación. pero Edward & bella= amor...3 bueno, YA SE VIOLARON, ERES FELIZ??? :9**

**Ok, no se pero... yo no se escribir lemmons así que dije: para que arruinar la historia? ustedes pueden imaginarlo o tal vez en el siguiente capitulo yo podría hacer el lemmon... no, tengo que pensarlo... amm no lo se...**

**:D ah no lo se, ah a alguien que me dejo reviews el capitulo pasado, NO**** LLORES! bueno si, me estaba saliendo un poco del contexto de la historia y me pase pero Jessica y Rosalie no son unas zorras, (solo Tanya;) Pero Jessica no es una zorra, ella y Edward fueron pareja antes de la universidad (no se que pensaba Edward, pero esta Jess es buena) Rosalie es buena, bueno, casi... pero a ella solo le interesa Emmett & su familia, ella se preocupa por ella y hace "lo mejor" por los que quiere aunque la mayoría de las veces se equivoca. Y a Tanya, ash a ella solo le importa ELLA, nadie mas, solo ella y ella y ella. no le importa que Edward sea infeliz a su lado con tal de que este a su lado, ella Si es egoísta... **

**& Edward duda de Bella por culpa de Tanya pero de eso no puedo decir mucho... tiene que ver con Emmett de nuevo... pero ah no puedo decir demasiado= :\ Pero luego lloraste, no te preocupes, no me desanime, pensé mas & se me ocurrió otra historia (bueno 20 historias) pero gracias por tu comentario :D**

**Se aceptan TODOS los comentarios :) gracias por leer :P**

**R**e**v**i**e**w**?**

**by: A**i**m**e**e** C**u**l**l**e**n **B**l**a**c**k


	23. Pequeñas grandes mentiras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga "Twilight"**

* * *

**~La verdad esta escondida debajo de muchas pequeñas mentiras.**

**Capitulo 23- Pequeñas grandes mentiras**

Sol, luz, calor... La luz del sol dio de lleno en mi cara, me tape con el brazo los ojos intentando que no me dolieran.

Pero fue en vano, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, Prácticamente palpitaba y lo peor de todo: la sed, sentía que no había bebido agua en siglos.

Me incorpore de un salto, con los ojos cerrados y abrace mis rodillas sentada en la cama, me dolía y mucho la cabeza, era mi peor resaca, jamas, jamas volvería a beber tanto... ¿Esperen por que bebí tanto?

Me masajee las sienes intentando aliviar el dolor, no me atreví a abrir los ojos.

Derrotada, solté mi cabeza y estire mis brazos, me recargue en uno de ellos y lo puse en el colchón.

Algo suave y tibio le dio un apretó a mi brazo, abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi el cuarto, un cuarto blanco y con una pared de cristal que dejaba ver el mar.

La ola de información que me invadió fue muy violenta.

Tequila con Edward había sido mala idea, le dije que lo amaba y fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo cuando el me dijo que me amaba de la misma manera que yo a el. Nuestros besos eran impacientes y nuestras manos exploraban cada rincón del otro, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía y encajando perfectamente como dos piezas hechas exclusivamente para estar unidas, como fabricados para estar juntos y ser compatibles en todos y cada uno de los sentidos posibles.

Nuestra satisfacción y el hecho de ser felices y estar completos juntos, eso es lo que recordé y con grandes detalles.

El calor inundo mi piel y mordí mi labio.

Mire lentamente hacia abajo y me percate de lo obvio: estaba desnuda.

– ¿Buenos días? –pregunte

–Maravillosos –susurro mientras sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

–Ejem, Edward, pasame una sabana...

– ¿Porque?

–Pues, nada mas porque no quiero que me de pulmonía.

Rió con suavidad.

Mi cabeza se calmo un poco ante el sonido de su voz.

– Uh, bebimos mucho anoche...

–Si, lo se.

–Una gran noche...

Lo mire por sobre mi hombro y le sonreí.

–Hay noches que no terminan...

– Vístete Bella, no soy tan fuerte como para verte desnuda y evitar hacerte mía de nuevo.

Me ruborice y reprimí un estremecimiento.

–Entonces hazlo

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Tome una sabana y la jale para cubrirme, pero era la equivocada, jale la sabana que cubría a Edward.

Bueno, una cosa era ver su pecho perfecto y babear sobre el pero otra era verlo completamente.

Me gire con rapidez y le lance la sabana, escuche su risa sofocada. Intente de nuevo.

–Edward…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Me das una sabana?

– Tómala Bella...

–No puedo.

–Claro que puedes.

Bufe.

–Estas siendo cruel.

Sentí dolor en mi cabeza, mis recuerdos eran demasiado... nítidos, desde el hecho de los destrozos de ropa hasta que esa fue la noche que menos dormí en mi vida.

–No soy cruel porque te amo.

Sonreí.

–No tanto como yo a ti...

Edward se levanto y se acerco a mi.

–Yo te amo mas.

Lo bese.

–Mentiroso, yo te amo mas...

Edward lentamente me recostó en la cama.

–Oh, bien, tu ganas.

– ¿Cual es mi premio?

Edward sonrió de lado.

–Bien, tu me amas mas pero... yo te deseo mas.

Bien, yo tenia la prueba irrefutable de eso.

Sonrei mientras lo jalaba hacia mi para que nuestros labios chocaran.

–Me vestiré yo entonces –anuncio un tiempo después

–Claro...

Se levanto y camino hasta una habitación sin voltear, intente no verlo pero ¡Vamos! Era imposible no deleitarme con la piel blanca y pulida que recorría el cuerpo de Edward desde la cabeza hasta los pies, la delicadeza y suavidad de su piel...

Me incorpore y corrí al armario, mi vestido estaba seco pero no me lo pondría hasta irnos, me puse otro short y una blusa azul, le debía unas cuantas prendas a Esme.

Camine en busca de Edward pero no lo encontré.

Me senté en la cocina y tome un tazón de cereal, lo prepare y metí la leche en el refrigerador, luego camine hacia la alfombra, levante la camisa blanca de Edward: rota. La puse en el sofá, busque su pantalón y lo puse ahí mismo, busque los restos de el short de Esme y la blusa, estaba olvidando algo, pero no sabia que…

Edward salio de una habitación, la que pensé seria su habitación y comencé a comer mi cereal.

Se acerco a mi y me beso la oreja.

– ¿Quieres algo? –le pregunte

–Pues, planeaba prepararte el desayuno pero despertaste antes que yo, me dejaste exhausto.

Me ruborice.

– ¿Quieres algo? – repetí

– ¿Por?

–Porque debes tener hambre o que se te antoje algo

–Pero no es comida

Me ruborice y el me abrazo por detrás. Suspiro y me sonrió, puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

–también cereal.

Serví otro plato y me senté frente a el, comí mi cereal y soporte el impulso de levantarme y jalarlo a la alfombra.

– ¿Quieres irte? –dijo cuando terminamos el desayuno.

–Supongo que si, deben estar preocupados.

–Bien –dijo

–Es horrible saber que volveremos a la realidad –suspire

–no tan horrible si tu estas ahí para comprobarme que este sueño se puede hacer realidad

–Te amo –susurre.

Edward se acerco y me beso. Me abrazo y estuvo a punto de arrancarme la blusa de nuevo, pero su celular vibro.

–Hola –saludo– claro… estamos bien… Bella acaba de despertar… vamos en unos minutos… adiós Alice…

Colgó el celular.

– ¿Nos vamos?

–Seguro.

Salimos de ahí con la ropa prestada y unos enormes abrigos, Edward se deshizo de la evidencia de la ropa rota y llevamos los trajes en la mano. En la puerta Edward me beso y salimos.

Llegamos a la casa, le sonreí a todos los presentes y subí, roja por supuesto, cuando Emmett me sonrió de forma extraña, hasta mi cuarto. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me encontre a la unica persona que no deseaba ver: Tanya.

–Buenos días Bella –me saludo

–Hola Tanya –la mire– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a ver donde duermes y de paso a preguntar: ¿Cómo te la pasaste con mí prometido anoche?

–No recuerdo Tanya –me toque la cabeza– estaba de verdad borracha.

Sus ojos brillaron.

–Claro, borracha te pierdes mil oportunidades, ahora tu y Edward lo saben…

–Supongo, ahora si no te molesta, me tengo que cambiar –le mostré el short y la blusa de tirantes.

– ¿Tu te lo has puesto?

–No recuerdo, estaba bo-rra-cha –le dije mientras me escabullia a mi cuarto.

Camine y me detuve al escuchar mi nombre en una habitación

–Ella no te merece Edward –era la voz chillona de Tanya.

–Yo no la merezco pero de alguna manera ella me ama tanto como yo a ella.

–Sabes que yo podría obligarla a dejarte Edward, se como hacerlo.

–Estoy harto de que te metas Tanya, comprende que no te quiero.

–Pero te casaras conmigo

–No lo haré, atrévete a tocar un solo cabello de mi Bella y te arrepentirás.

Se escucharon unos pasos salir y corrí hasta las escaleras. Era Tanya.

–Hola

–Idiota –me empujo y casi caí por las escaleras, la mire y ella me atrapo entre la pared.

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¿Qué es esto? –me mostró mi sostén y se lo arrebate. Oh, eso era lo que habia olvidado.

– ¡Déjame en paz!

–Te atreves a meterte de nuevo con Edward y el sufrirá.

– ¿Cómo? –me confundí.

–Con lo que mas le duele.

– ¿Qué?

–Tu y tu hijo.

–No estoy embarazada.

–No me interesa si hay o no bebe, el sufre si tu sufres y haré todo porque este conmigo.

– ¿Porque no lo comprendes de una vez? El no te ama.

– ¿Y crees que a ti si? –solto una risita– a veces un te amo no es suficiente.

Estaba a punto de dejarme llevar pero no le iba a resultar tan facil.

– ¿Y que haras para que me aleje de Edward?

–Le contare sobre tu y Emmett...

–Entre Emmett y yo no hay nada.

–Eso dices tu...

–Digo la verdad.

–Alejate de Edward o le dire lo de Emmett y tu.

–Y tu alejate de mi Edward o le dire lo que hay entre tu y el jardinero.

– ¿Que? –gimio, su cara no tenia precio.

Me soltó y se alejo. Corrí al cuarto de Alice y ella me sentó en su cama al verme.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Funciono?

– ¿Funcionar que?

–Nuestro plan, ¿se casara?

–No estoy segura y quita lo de nuestro plan porque yo no sabia nada…

– ¿Lo hicieron?

– ¿Hacer que?

– ¿Se acostaron?

– ¿Quieres saberlo? –dije roja como tomate.

–Claro

–Pues no te lo diré…

Alice se rió, y me abrazo.

–Lo sabia, Edward te ama.

–Pero no podemos estar juntos Alice

– ¿Por qué?

–Tanya me amenazo o intento hacerlo.

–Ella no te puede hacer nada…

–Pero puede dañar a lo que mas amo…

–No puede… –dijo con voz monótona.

–A Edward, ella puede...

–Pero, ¿te imaginas que lo puede dañar mas que tu rechazo?

–No, y Tanya lo sabe.

Alice suspiro.

–Alice, creo que te debo un vestido…

Me miro confundida.

–No preguntes.

Salí del cuarto de Alice mientras ella me arrojaba ropa. Yo claramente le dije "No preguntes" Ella no me escucho así que, no es mi culpa.

– ¡Lo matare! si, matare a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, si, lo golpeare hasta la inconsciencia y me gastare cada centavo de sus tarjetas de crédito, utilizare su piano como mesa para poner mi ropa mientras la modelo, tomare sus cd's de música clásica para música de fondo... ¡Y tu Isabella! Como pudiste? ¡Ese vestido te quedaba perfecto y mi hermano el degenerado lo arruino!

–Alice, solo era un vestido...

– ¡Solo un vestido!

–Te lo pagare...

Alice gruño.

–No me hables en los próximos 20 minutos Isabella Marie Swan.

–Bien, Mary Alice Cullen...

– ¡Bien!

Alice cerro su puerta y yo camine hacia mi cuarto, a veces Alice exageraba.

Tome mi reproductor de música olvidado y salí de la casa por la puerta de la cocina, busque un lugar para sentarme y camine hacia las sillas de playa que estaban cerca de la piscina.

Me senté en una de ellas y le di _play _al reproductor. Comenzó a tocar y me recosté en la silla, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la musica música.

De pronto estaba cantando en voz baja una canción.

–No sabia que cantaras así de bien.

Me puse roja cuando note que Edward estaba sentado a mi lado mirándome y para mi mala suerte me había escuchado.

–No canto bien.

–Si, cantas bien, me encanto, canta mas.

–Canta tu.

Edward sonrió y tomo uno de los audífonos de mi reproductor, sonrió y comenzó a cantar después de poner _replay. (**Edward**, Bella, Ambos)_

__

**Do you hear me,**

**I'm Talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying.**

_Sé que quiero cuando te vas,_

_supe desde tiempo atrás_

_y es que mi corazón no sabe querer_

_hasta volverte a ver._

_Suerte que despierto junto a ti,_

_Suerte que sentí lo que sentí,_

_Suerte que regresas para mi._

_Nadie tiene la razón_

_de que exista el amor,_

_solo hay un tu y yo_

_las promesas de los dos:_

_me esperaras, aquí estaré,_

_lo sé._

_Suerte que despierto junto a ti,_

_Suerte que sentí lo que sentí,_

_Suerte que regresas para mi,_

_Suerte que hay mas por conocer,_

_Suerte que contigo creceré,_

_Suerte que te tengo al volver._

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea,**_

_**To an island where we'll meet,**_

_**You'll hear the music fill the air,**_

_**I'll put a flower in your hair.**_

_Todo tiene final feliz_

_desde que te conocí,_

_no hay mas que las ganas de estar_

_y volver a empezar._

_Suerte que despierto junto a ti,_

_Suerte que sentí lo que sentí,_

_Suerte que regresas para mi,_

_Suerte que hay mas por conocer,_

_Suerte que contigo creceré,_

_Suerte que te tengo al volver._

Le sonreí, su voz era hermosa y sentí que estaba cantando como gallina, me ruborice y mire mis manos.

–Amo tu voz –susurro.

–Aw, cantaron increíble, les pago si me graban un cd de mis canciones favoritas –grito Alice saliendo de no se donde.

–Tan rápidos pasaron esos 20 minutos –susurre.

–Te escuche –dijo Alice y la mire con los ojos abiertos como platos– pero no me importa, quiero ese CD.

–No, no te grabare nada, no se cantar...

–Claro que si sabes, te escuche. ¿Verdad Rosalie?

¿Rosalie?

–Si –dijo y vi su escultural figura en una silla a unos metros de nosotros.

– ¿Que hace aquí?

–Vino con Tanya.

Hice un gesto.

–Pero ella es buena, de verdad, a mi me cae bien.

Edward y yo miramos a Alice como si tuviera tres cabezas.

–Pff, señor y señora gruñón vine a decirles que mama quiere que vayan a cenar.

–Ya vamos.

Alice nos sonrió y se llevo a Rosalie.

– ¿Ya te había dicho que te amo? –me pregunto.

Le sonreí.

–Hoy... –lo "pensé" un momento– Si.

–De nuevo: te amo.

–Lo se.

Me levante de la silla y vi el sol meterse entre las montanas dejando Forks en la oscuridad.

–_Suerte que despierto junto a ti, suerte que sentí lo que sentí... _–susurro.

–_Suerte que regresas para mi _–le sonreí.

–Vamos a cenar.

Camine con Edward hacia la casa.

–Edward...

Me miro.

– ¿Tienen jardinero?

–Si...

– ¿Como se llama?

– Benjamín.

–Oh.

Reprimí una sonrisa, tal vez yo le mentí un poco a Tanya pero ella pudo decir la verdad...

Me senté a la mesa junto a Alice, después de ella estaban Esme y Carlisle sentados tomados de la mano.

–Mama, ¿Puedo invitar a Rosalie a cenar? –tenia que hablar seriamente con Alice sobre su amistad con Rosalie.

–Claro Alice, también invita a Tanya.

Alice puso mala cara, como los demás de la mesa, a excepción de Esme, sus reglas de hospitalidad no se lo permitían.

–No...

–Alice, invítalas antes de que se vayan.

–Bien –acepto a regañadientes.

Minutos después llego Alice seguida por Rosalie y Tanya.

Rosalie se sentó frente a mi y Tanya frente a Edward.

–Gracias por invitarnos a cenar Esme –dijo Tanya sonriendole a Esme.

–No es nada, Tanya.

Tanya levanto su mano y la puso en su frente para que todos vieran el anillo.

–Claro que si.

Esme se sorprendió al ver el anillo.

–Lindo anillo Tanya pero, el azul no te queda.

Alice se tapo la boca con la servilleta para sofocar sus risas.

–Lo se, pero es hermoso.

__

Y esta en mi mano, es mio y no de Bella.

– ¿Y Emmett? –dijo Carlisle.

Rosalie abrió la boca pero Tanya la interrumpió.

– Pregúntale a Bella.

– ¿A Bella?

–Si, a Bella.

–Rosalie conoce la respuesta, ella sale con Emmett.

–Pero apuesto a que tu lo sabes mejor.

¿Que pretendía Tanya?

– ¿Quieres que hablemos del jardinero?

–No, me gusta hablar sobre Emmett – respondió.

– ¿De mi novio? –pregunto Rosalie.

–Tanya esta muy interesada en el.

–No tanto como tu Isabella.

Estaba cada vez mas cerca de Tanya, cada palabra que decía y me erguía mas acercándome a ella, estaba a punto de lanzarle mi tenedor cuando Edward tomo mi mano sobre la mesa provocando que las corrientes eléctricas de mi cuerpo me distrajeran lo suficiente de Tanya.

–Bella, calma.

Me perdí en sus ojos dorados por unos segundos, o tal vez minutos, no importaba.

– ¿Acaso hay reunión familiar? No me invitaron... –dijo una voz atronadora, si, la de Emmett, deje de ver los ojos de Edward y me sentí perdida. Mire a los presentes y vi a Esme y a Carlisle mirándome con cariño y a Tanya lanzándome miradas de muerte.

–Emmett, hablábamos de ti.

–Bueno solo Bella –musito Tanya.

–Oh –Emmett pensó lo peor– Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

No, no, no.

–Si... –suspire frustrada y solté la mano de Edward, eh, que gracioso, no la había soltado.

Me levante y camine hacia el pasillo.

– ¿No les dijiste nada verdad?

– ¿Tu crees que me encanta andar por ahí contando las intimidades de todos?

–No pero Tanya...

–Quiere que Edward crea que hay algo entre tu y yo.

– ¿Porque?

–Para casarse con el.

–Pero el te ama.

–Y ella no entiende eso.

–Dile que lo amas, vamos es fácil, yo se lo dije a Rosalie y fue fácil, díselo: te amo... –Emmett torció el gesto– Ah estuve a punto de decir su nombre pero... –se estremeció– Edward...

–Lo se, ya se lo dije...

–Pero...

–Tanya...

–Bella, ¡por favor! ¡Es Tanya nadie debería creerle nada!

–Lo se, al menos tiene en su contra que nadie le cree.

–Calma Bellita, todo estará bien.

–Gracias pero no me vuelvas a llamar Bellita.

–Bien.

Le sonreí.

Caminamos juntos hasta la mesa y para mi desgracia Tanya había ocupado mi lugar, dejándome entre Emmett y Rosalie.

Me senté mientras comía lasaña, oh, Esme cocinaba delicioso.

Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mi, levante la cara buscando su mirada pero el miro hacia otro lado, ¿Que le pasaba?

Termine de cenar y todos se levantaron, Tanya se colgó al brazo de Edward y el no la quito.

Acompañaron a Emmett, Tanya y Rosalie hasta la salida. Edward me dirigía miradas demasiado frías y me moría por preguntarle que le pasaba.

–Bien chicos, descansen.

Esme beso la frente de Alice y la mejilla de Edward.

–Hasta mañana Bella –beso mi frente eso me hizo recordar demasiado a Renee.

–Descansa Esme.

Camine con Alice hacia su habitación, no tenia ganas de hablar... al menos con Alice.

Alice entro a su cuarto y camine hacia el mio con Edward siguiéndome, en la puerta me gire para verlo pero Edward cerro su puerta.

Vamos, ¿Porque se había enojado?

Entre a mi cuarto y tome la pijama, me di un baño rápido y me puse la pijama.

Salí del baño dispuesta a dormir pero me encontré una figura sentada en mi cama.

– ¿Me dirás lo que hay entre Emmett y tu? –susurro una voz aterciopelada impregnada de dolor.

* * *

**Hola! :'D Bueno, otro cap ^^ si, este me encanta por la canción pero las mentiras se enredan y dejan a Edward que empieza a desconfiar de Bella... Si, Bella se las veraa negras :C**

**Cancion: Suerte (Lucky) De Ximena Sariñana & Jason Mraz**

**Next Chapter:**

****

–Bella –susurro, lo siguiente que hizo me tomo por sorpresa aunque ya lo había hecho antes. Me empujo hasta que tope con el otro lado del pasillo, se inclino y me beso. Estuve a punto de dejarme llevar. A punto.

–te me escapabas Isabella

– ¿Cómo sabré si es verdad que me amas? –dije con tono cínico

Me miro fijamente

– ¿no me crees?

Lo mire sin hablar.

– ¿alguna vez le he dicho a Tanya que la amo?

–no, pero tampoco le has dicho que no.

–no la amo

–y te casas con ella

–lo cancelare

–No, basta Edward –intente empujarlo

–te amo bella

–Basta –dije sin salir del tono desanimado

–no me casare con Tanya Denali

–ni con nadie mas… –susurre

–me casare contigo,,,

–**OMG! ME DESMAYARE WAAAAAAAA!**

**Review?**

**Aimee Cullen**


	24. Descontrol

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 24- Descontrol.**

**Edward POV.**

Camine junto a Bella hacia el comedor, amaba estar junto a ella, su olor a fresas era increíble.

Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para llevar a Bella a cenar y no a mi habitación.

Me senté a su lado, mis padres estaban tomados de la mano y Alice se removía inquieta en su asiento.

–Mama, ¿Puedo invitar a Rosalie a cenar? –dijo Alice ignorando la mirada que le dirigió Bella.

–Claro Alice, también invita a Tanya.

Supongo que era demasiado tarde como para que yo evitara poner mala cara, a veces Esme no se percataba de quienes eran buenas personas y quienes no.

–No...

–Alice, invítalas antes de que se vayan –ordeno Esme.

–Bien –acepto a regañadientes.

Poco después llegaron las tres, Alice volvió a su lugar y Rosalie y Tanya se sentaron frente a mi y Bella.

–Gracias por invitarnos a cenar Esme –dijo Tanya en un tono fingido sonriendole a Esme.

–No es nada, Tanya.

Tanya movió su mano en dirección a Esme.

–Claro que si.

–Lindo anillo Tanya pero, el azul no te queda.

Alice intento cubrir sus risas y Tanya le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

–Lo se, pero es hermoso.

Bella se removió incomoda en su asiento.

– ¿Y Emmett? –pregunto Carlisle, cambiando de tema.

Rosalie abrió la boca para contestar pero Tanya la interrumpió.

– Pregúntale a Bella.

– ¿A Bella? –musito Alice.

–Si, a Bella –dijo Tanya mirando a Bella con odio, quería levantarme para interponerme entre ella y mi Bella.

–Rosalie conoce la respuesta, ella sale con Emmett –dijo Bella sin ocultar su desagrado hacia Tanya.

–Pero apuesto a que tu lo sabes mejor.

¿A que se refería?

– ¿Quieres que hablemos del jardinero? –pregunto Bella, ¿Que tenia que ver Benjamín aquí?

–No, me gusta hablar sobre Emmett – respondió Tanya.

– ¿De mi novio? –pregunto Rosalie irritada.

–Tanya esta muy interesada en el.

–No tanto como tu, Isabella.

Bella estaba levantándose de su asiento hacia Tanya, estaba apretando sus punos con fuerza y en uno de ellos se encontraba su tenedor, todos las miraban sorprendidos así que decidí actuar.

Tome su pequeña mano sobre la mesa y le quite el tenedor, la deje ahí disfrutando de las corrientes que ese simple roce producía y Bella me miro mientras el enojo se derretía en sus ojos chocolate.

–Bella, calma –susurre.

Sus ojos chocolates me distrajeron unos minutos, me encantaba verlos, podía perderme en esa sensación de plenitud que me invadía al estar con Bella, con mi Bella.

– ¿Acaso hay reunión familiar? No me invitaron... –casi grito una voz atronadora, si, la de mi mejor amigo Emmett.

–Emmett, hablábamos de ti –dijo Carlisle sonriendole.

–Bueno solo Bella –musito Tanya.

–Oh –Emmett miro a Bella de una manera extraña– Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Lo mire, Emmett miraba avergonzado a Bella, ¿De que quería hablar con ella?

–Si... –suspiro y soltó mi mano, sentí extraña mi piel sin su contacto.

Camino junto a Emmett hacia el pasillo.

Tanya me dirigió una mirada burlona.

– ¿Celos? –articulo sin hablar.

–Iré por la lasaña –anuncio Esme.

–Yo te acompaño mama –sonrió Alice.

–Vamos Ali.

Esme y Alice fueron a la cocina y volvieron con el platon, le sirvieron a todos.

–Oh, olvide la limonada.

–Yo iré por ella y que Edward lleve el platon –propuso Alice.

–Bien, yo iré.

Esme sonrió y lleve el platon siguiendo a Alice.

–No te quedes atrás –me dijo Alice y salio de la cocina.

–Vamos es fácil... –dijo la voz de Emmett, se que es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero no pude resistirlo, les dirigí una mirada y vi a Bella frente a Emmett– Yo se lo dije a Rosalie y fue fácil, díselo –Bella lo miraba y se encogió un poco de hombros– te amo... –susurro Emmett en un tono acaramelado, no podía ser verdad...

Bella lo miro sorprendida.

No pude -ni quise- escuchar mas. Una ola de rabia recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la sorpresa paso, quería destruir cosas, muchas cosas.

Camine hasta la mesa, todos habían comenzado a comer y Tanya se había sentado en el lugar de Bella lo que la obligaría a sentarse junto a Emmett, vamos a mi no me importaba lo que hiciera Isabella, no debería, no había porque...

Bella y Emmett entraron sonriendo, Bella dirigió una mirada a su antiguo lugar y se sentó entre Emmett y Rosalie, vaya coincidencia.

Bella se sentó y comenzó a comer, intente hacer lo mismo pero quería gritar, quería lanzarme sobre Emmett, vamos, era mi mejor amigo, era...

¿Porque pasaba esto? ¿Porque Bella me hacia esto? Ella era la única mujer que yo amaba y que podría amar, ¿Porque me hacia esto?

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos corrieron a su rostro, ella intento encontrar mis ojos y yo me dedique a observar mi plato.

Emmett era mi amigo, ¿Porque me traicionaba de ese modo?

No termine el plato, no quería hacer nada, quería morirme o matar.

Me puse de pie y Tanya se colgó de mi brazo.

La acompañe hasta la puerta, Rosalie salio tomada de la mano de Emmett, ¿Acaso ella también sufría por su engaño?

–Bien chicos, descansen –dijo Carlisle, estaba mal si creía que yo iba a poder dormir en toda la noche.

Esme beso mi mejilla.

–Hasta mañana Bella –beso la frente de Bella y ella la miro con cariño.

–Descansa Esme –susurro con su voz suave y hermosa, no me podía mentir la amaba pero de una manera mi enojo era mas fuerte.

Camine detrás de Bella y Alice.

Alice entro a su cuarto y me dirigió una mirada furiosa, ella no podía saber lo que pasaba, pero era Alice y sabia las cosas incluso antes de que pasaran.

Bella toco la perilla de su puerta y yo entre a mi cuarto sin voltear.

Me estaba comportando como un estúpido, lo sabia, Bella no tenia ni la menor idea de que yo los había estado espiando y ya lo estaba resintiendo.

Pero no podía pensar de manera racional, no podía, los celos cegaban todo, celos de Emmett, celos de mi mejor amigo... Debía estar loco.

Me quite toda la ropa y abrí la regadera, intente que el agua se llevara mis problemas pero no funciono.

Salí del baño y me puse el pantalón de la pijama azul y una camisa para dormir negra, me senté en mi cama y puse mis manos en mi cabeza, no podía soportarlo... Si continuaba aquí terminaría golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared.

Entre al cuarto de Bella esperando encontrarla en su cama, no estaba.

Sentí una oleada de celos cuando pensé que se podría haber escapado con Emmett pero me alivie -un poco- cuando escuche la regadera.

Me senté en su cama, que desprendía su olor a fresas, y espere.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando entrar la luz, Bella me vio pero no se asusto, simplemente sonrió.

Quería corresponder a su sonrisa, acercarme a ella y besarla pero no pude.

– ¿Me dirás lo que hay entre Emmett y tu? –susurre intentando que Bella no sintiera la furia escondida en esas palabras.

La cara de Bella se lleno de sorpresa.

– ¿Que?

Me tape la cara con las manos.

– ¿Que hay entre Emmett y tu?

–No hay nada que no sea amistad... ¿Esto es por lo que Tanya insinuó en la cena?

–Las pruebas Bella, las pruebas...

– ¿De que hablas?

–Pasas mucho tiempo con Emmett...

–Eso no es verdad.

–El día de la fiesta... –recordé de pronto levantando la cara– Emmett se estaba abrochando el pantalón y tu estabas despeinada...

Bella me miro con la boca abierta.

–Y hoy te dijo que te amaba...

Bella cerro de un portazo la puerta de el baño.

–Eres. Un. Idiota.

– ¿Por darme cuenta de tus mentiras?

– ¡Por creer las estupideces de Tanya! –Bella alzo la voz con rabia al pronunciar el nombre de Tanya.

– ¿Puedes explicarlo?

Bella apretó las manos en puños y sus dientes rechinaron.

–Eso creí –susurre y me levante dispuesto a irme.

–Estoy harta, parece que soy solo un juego para ti Edward, y no lo soporto. Tanya tenia razón, solo fui una estúpida aventura para Cullen.

La mire sorprendido, ella no fue una aventura ni un juego para mi. Camine hasta ella y puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara recargándome en la puerta, me incline hacia ella sin poder evitarlo.

La piel de Bella enrojeció y sus manos se hicieron puños, miro con detenimiento mi camisa y su respiración se hizo lenta.

–Tu no fuiste un juego para mi...

– ¿Entonces porque me haces sufrir? ¿Porque dudas de mi?

–Emmett, lo escuche, los escuche, dime que eso no es verdad Bella.

Bella se estremeció.

–Te odio. Te odio Edward –susurro y aunque lo dijo en voz baja me dolió como mil puñaladas.

–Bella deja de mentirme y dime la maldita verdad.

–No... no puedo... No soporto pensar que tú eres de Tanya y que nadie puede negarlo.

– ¿De que hablas? Yo no soy de Tanya… –susurre.

–Y tampoco mío –Bella sollozo.

–Bella soy tuyo –eso era verdad, aunque Bella estuviera con Emmett yo no podría dejar de amarla.

Bella oculto sus ojos de mi.

–Bella –susurre.

– ¿Cómo sabré si es verdad que me amas? –dijo con tono frío.

– ¿No me crees?

No contesto.

– ¿Alguna vez le he dicho a Tanya que la amo?

–No, pero tampoco le has dicho que no.

–No la amo.

No podía imaginar amar a alguien que no fuera Bella.

–Y te casas con ella.

–Lo cancelare.

–No, basta Edward –intento empujarme.

–Te amo Bella.

–Basta

–No me casare con Tanya Denali.

–Ni con nadie mas… –susurro

–Me casare contigo...

– ¿Qué? –Bella se congelo y sus ojos chocolate me miraron.

–Te amo, eres lo que quiero, cásate conmigo Bella Swan.

–Tu ya estas comprometido.

–No la amo, te amo a ti.

–No te puedes comprometer dos veces.

–No quiero comprometerme dos veces, te quiero a ti. Te amo a ti. Te deseo a ti. Justo ahora y para siempre.

–Te lo ruego Edward, no lo hagas, no puedo…

– ¿Quieres que me aleje?

Ella prácticamente me rechazo en muchos sentidos.

–Hazlo –susurro.

–No, no lo haré, no me obligaras, no me alejaras de ti.

–Hazlo Edward.

–No me hagas esto Bella… Dime porque lo haces –ordene

–Porque estas comprometido y no...

–Bella, solo te diré algo para que tu decidas si creer aun lo del matrimonio con Tanya: Te amo.

–¿Entonces porque parece que me odias? no confías en mi, no me crees, le crees mas a Tanya, si es así adelante, cásate con ella.

–¿Y tu te quedaras con Emmett?

Bella intento empujarme, pero atrape sus muñecas con mis manos.

– Suéltame, gritare.

–Dime, ¿Emmett besa mejor que yo?

Una de las manos de Bella se soltó y dio contra mi mejilla, sentí el ardor pero era menor que el que sentía en el corazón.

–¿Que ganas Edward? ¿Acaso que te odie es excitante para ti? ¿Porque amas verme sufrir?

–Lo mismo te pregunto Bella: ¿No crees que me sentí mal de que me engañaras con mi mejor amigo?

Bella intento golpearme de nuevo.

–No lo hagas.

–¿Porque? –pregunto taladrándome con sus ojos.

–Porque si me das otra cachetada, terminaremos en la cama.

Los ojos de Bella se dirigieron a la cama y cuando me miro había algo sensual en sus ojos.

–¿En la cama del hospital?

–En tu cama...

–Menos mal que esta cerca... –musito Bella antes de golpear mi mejilla.

–Lo mismo digo –susurre antes de apoderarme de sus labios rojos, que tenían un tiempo llamándome a gritos.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV.**

Puntos malos:

1. Estaba en medio de una escena de celos por parte de Edward hacia Emmett.

2. Estaba enfureciendome contra Edward y eso era malo, pues el estaba frente a mi cortándome el paso y la respiración.

Fueron los únicos dos que pude formular pues Edward hablo.

–Dime, ¿Emmett besa mejor que yo? –eso fue el colmo, el colmo de las estupideces en este día.

Edward tenia atrapadas mis manos, jale una de ellas con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo y le di una cachetada, ¿Porque? ambos sufríamos con esto y el lo disfrutaba o eso parecia. Estúpido león masoquista.

–¿Que ganas Edward? ¿Acaso que te odie es excitante para ti? ¿Porque amas verme sufrir? –le dije.

–Lo mismo te pregunto Bella: ¿No crees que me sentí mal de que me engañaras con mi mejor amigo?

Intente golpearlo, se estaba pasando de la raya, pero Edward detuvo mi mano y me miro.

–No lo hagas.

–¿Porque? – quería hacerlo, iba a hacerlo...

–Porque si me das otra cachetada, terminaremos en la cama –olvide lo que estaba pensando, lo que iba a hacer y todo menos esas palabras, reprimí un gemido.

Mire la cama y nuevamente a Edward que me contemplaba en silencio.

–¿En la cama del hospital?

–En tu cama...

–Menos mal que esta cerca... –golpee su mejilla y mi mano se quedo ahí mientras la otra se enredaba en su cabello.

–Lo mismo digo –susurro mientras se acercaba para besarme.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Desperté mientras dos brazos me rodeaban la cintura como si con ello se les fuera la vida.

–Edward basta, despierta.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió al verme.

–Te amo –susurro, sonreí y me agache para besarlo.

–Eres un celoso.

–Lo siento.

Me senté y comencé a ponerme mi pijama.

–Nunca volveremos a hacer esto Edward –le advertí.

–Hasta que nos casemos.

Lo mire.

–Hasta casarnos, claro –dije con sarcasmo.

–De verdad Bella.

–Lindo –toque su nariz y me levante.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Abajo para desayunar.

–Bella…

–Acabas de decir que hasta casarnos, no te contradigas.

–No puedo evitarlo.

Le sonreí.

– ¿Te vas sin un beso de despedida?

–Adiós –le lance un beso con la mano.

–No me refería a eso.

Suspire. Me senté con cuidado en el borde de la cama y lo bese, el se engancho en mi cuello y no me soltó.

–Hasta luego

–No, Bella…

–Te veo abajo.

Me levante y le sonreí.

Baje, tenia hambre de verdad.

Esme había preparado huevos así que me serví un plato con un vaso de leche.

–Familia! –grito una voz chillona.

–Shh, Tanya, es de mala educación gritar a estas horas, Edward y Bella están aun dormidos... –dijo la voz de Esme y me ahogue con la leche.

–Yo estoy despierta.

–Oh Bella, buenos días –Esme beso mi coronilla– Edward esta dormido Tanya.

– Iré a despertarlo –dijo con una sonrisa boba.

–Pues ya estaba despierto –susurre.

–Buenos días mama –dijo Alice besando la mejilla de Esme– Bella, buenos días.

Se sentó a mi lado.

–Alice buenos días –dijo Tanya.

–Hola Tany.

–Tanya – corrigió– Tany parece nombre de perra.

Alice le dirigió una mirada de _"por eso"_

–Buenos días familia –dijo Edward entrando, con la misma pijama de anoche.

–Hermanito –dijo Alice besando su mejilla.

–Edward, ¿quieres desayunar?

–Seguro mama –beso la mejilla de Esme y se acerco a mi.

–Buenos días Bella.

–Maravillosos.

Se acerco y por poco me dejo llevar, bese su mejilla y me aleje.

–Eddie –grito Tanya.

–Tanya.

Edward se sentó en la mesa mientras se servia huevos.

Alice y yo comenzamos a comer.

–Bueno Edward, ¿cuando se lo diremos a tu madre? –dijo Tanya cuando Esme salio de la cocina.

– ¿Decirle que?

– ¿Que nos casaremos? –trague la comida con dificultad.

–Yo no me casare contigo –dijo Edward rápidamente.

–Lo harás, nos casaremos en un mes quieras o no.

–Yo nunca te lo he propuesto.

–Pero hicimos el amor, te tienes que casar conmigo, tienes un compromiso conmigo...

–Entonces también tienes un compromiso con Bella –dijo Alice sonriendo.

Me ahogue con la leche. No, ella no dijo eso...

* * *

**Si!!!! Ahora Bella acepta & se casan :D!!! & Tanya WTFF! O.O**

**Bueno no, porqe si eso pasara yo no se los diria... bueno que creen que pase ahora? :9... bueno, Con Edward y Bella no en la cama, NO EN LA CAMA NO!! QE PASARA CON BELLA??? ALICE DIRA MAS COSAS? CONOCERAN A BENJAMIN???**

**Next Chapter: "El jardinero"**

**:D**

**actualizo pronto...**

**eaeaea Adios!**

**Review?**

**Aimee Cullen**


	25. ¿Jardinero sexy?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer :'D**

**Capitulo 25- ¿Jardinero sexy?**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV.**

Sonreí mientras Tany me taladraba con la mirada y sus ojos azules se abrían como platos. Bella tosió, oh, se ahogaba con la leche. Edward se acerco a ella y puso su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Bella, quien "milagrosamente" dejo de toser y miro a mi hermano mientras buscaba algo que decir.

– ¿Que rayos...? – comenzó Tanya.

–Bella, respira... –dijo Edward con la cara de Bella entre las manos.

Bella parpadeo y de pronto me miro furiosa, su cara se ruborizo por completo y frunció el ceño. Oh, se enfado.

¿Porque se enfadaba? Era la verdad, todos sabían que Edward y Bella estaban predestinados y Emmett me debía dinero... Pero era obvio, se miraban como si tuviesen en sus manos la nueva colección entera de Dolce & Gabanna summer 2010... Ok, no, era como si Bella tuviera la edición especial de su libro favorito firmada y Edward tuviera un piano especial nuevo... que se llamara Bella...

–Quiero hablar contigo – soltó decidida, oh oh, Ali tenia problemas.

–Seguro...

Dije levantándome y ella se alejo de Edward para acercarse a mi.

–No, tu no te vas sin explicarme...

–No, ella no te va a explicar nada, tu y yo hablaremos –dijo mi hermano con voz firme a Tanya, ah por eso amaba a Edward, ademas, Tanya ya sobraba aquí.

Sentí un jalón en mi brazo, ah Bella.

–Eh, yo... –trague saliva, a veces Bella parecía atemorizante cuando sus ojos chocolates te miraban taladrándote– a mi cuarto.

Caminamos escaleras arriba, a mi cuarto, ese era mi lugar seguro, ella no sabia todo lo que yo tenia ahí, si se ponía violenta podía correr y esconderme en mi armario. Nunca me encontraría.

Entre y camine hasta sentarme en mi cama, Bella se quedo de pie mirándome.

– Desahógate, patalea y golpeame, quieres hacerlo y lo se –le dije. Bella dio un paso hacia mi y me cubrí con las sabanas.

– ¿Alice? –pregunto.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Ten piedad! ¡Solo tengo dieciocho! ¡Soy una niña!

Bella comenzó a reírse.

–Oh, graciosa.

La mire, ahora era el momento en el que Bella rodaba los ojos para que yo notara el sarcasmo pero ella no rodó los ojos, solo sonrió.

–Bien, ¿Quien eres tu y donde esta Bella la gruñona?

–Yo también te quiero –dijo antes de caminar y sentarse en mi cama.

– ¿Porque no me gritas? Deberías estar enojada, le dije a Tanya que tu y Edward...

–Si, pero no me molesto... mucho. Ademas su cara valió la pena, aunque estaba ahogándome, valió la pena.

– ¿Edward se molestaría?

–Depende de lo que Tanya haga...

Torcí el gesto.

–La odio...

Bella sonrió.

–Alice, tengo algo que contarte...

– ¿Que?

–El día que Tanya intento amenazarme me contó algo, bueno, tal vez sin querer pero lo hizo...

– Dímelo ya antes de que me entere yo sola.

–Dudo que te enteraras sola pero... puedes esperar.

–No, dilo.

– ¿Conoces a Benjamín?

Benjamín, el era... el jardinero sexy, bueno, no tanto como Jazz, pero para los parámetros normales lo era.

–Si, el jardinero.

–Pues Tanya me hablo de el y creo que el puede saber algo.

– ¿Que?

–No lo se, solo quiero interrogarlo.

– ¿Te ayudo?

–No, creo que tengo que ir sola, tu prácticamente eres su jefa, yo no, tal vez confié en mi.

–Todos confían en ti, claro que lo hará. Bien, tienes que cambiarte, si, ponerte un pantalón de mezclilla con el que te sientas cómoda, y una blusa linda y sexy... –miles de ideas llovían en mi cabeza para que el plan de Bella funcionara.

–Espera, ¿porque?

–Por si lo necesitas.

–Yo no coqueteare con el –dijo rápidamente, Bella no conocía a Benjamín.

–Bien, tu no coquetearas pero el si, así "_confiara_" en ti del todo.

–No. ¿Y que si Edward se enterara? No.

–No se enterara, vamos Bella, los espías se disfrazan, tu tienes que hacerlo.

–No, Alice, no lo haré...

Sonreí, vamos, ¿Acaso Bella no me conocía? Ah, en fin ella debió esperarselo.

**Bella POV.**

Alice Cullen era malvada, manipuladora, egocéntrica, ¡Ah!, era Alice...

Salí con dirección al patio trasero con un pantalón de mezclilla claro pegado a mis piernas, vamos, era cómodo pero no me gustaba del todo y lo peor era la blusa, era roja, iba a ver al jardinero no iba de fiesta, vamos, ni siquiera me imaginaba a Benjamín. ¿Y que si era como Mike? Empalagoso y con las características de un perro entrenado. ¿Y si era gordo y sudoroso? Extrañaba a Edward.

Gire hacia las rosas de Esme que estaban al oeste de la casa, Alice dijo que el les dedicaba mas tiempo ya que eran las favoritas de Esme.

Busque al tipo gordo y bajito, no veía a nadie.

– ¿Hola?

Admire las rosas, que en su mayoría eran rojas, del tono de mi tonta blusa, camine entre ellas y me acerque para tocar una, era la mas grande y resaltaba entre las demás, era especial.

– ¡Espera! –casi grito alguien detrás de mi, me exalte y tape mi boca para no gritar.

– Maldición –susurre cuando note que había una cortada en mi mano y claro que sangraba. Odiaba las flores... con espinas.

–Lo siento no quería asustarte –musito alguien.

–No, claro que no, pero es tarde.

Auch, me dolía, las heridas pequeñas eran las mas dolorosas.

–Esa flor es especial, Esme me mataría si la dañan.

–No la iba a cortar, ella a mi si –susurre lo ultimo.

– ¿Disculpa? –Mi cortada dolía y la aleje lo mas que pude de mi, no quería olerla.

–Nada –suspire girándome para verlo, era un chico de 20 o 21 años, estaba bronceado y su cabello negro era corto, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y su pecho se lucia sin camisa, era guapo.

Sus ojos me enfocaron y una sonrisa tonta se formo en su cara, bueno, Alice tenia un poco de razón.

–Disculpa, estaba, estoy buscando a Benjamín.

–Y... ¿Quien lo busca?

–Isabe... Isa –le tendí mi mano y el la beso, ok, se pasaba.

–Isa...

Le sonreí.

– ¿Conoces a Benjamín?

–Soy yo.

¿Que? ¿El era el jardinero? ¿Un jardinero sexy? ¿Que paso con el jardinero gordo y sudoroso? La vida de Alice era perfecta.

Así que Benjamín me parecía sexy... No había comparación de Edward y el, pero, bien, al menos le ganaba a Mike y a Eric.

–Oh, hola Benjamín, tu no me conoces pero... –tenia todo planeado, le mentiría– Tanya me mando.

– ¿Tanya? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a una maceta y hacia algo con la tierra dentro de ella.

Mi dedo sangraba, contuve el aliento y intente detener sangre con mi blusa.

–Si, ella y yo somos amigas y me ha hablado de ti.

– ¿De verdad? de seguro no fue nada bueno.

Tuve que reír, no, no fue nada bueno.

–Pues no del todo, solo hablamos poco.

– ¿Y que hice para que Tanya me mandara una diosa? Todas sus amigas deben ser hermosas como ella.

¿Yo una diosa? Esperen. ¿Tanya hermosa?

– ¿Tanya te parece hermosa?

–Lo es, aunque sus amigas podrían dejarla atrás.

– ¿A cuantas de sus amigas conoces?

–Rosalie, es linda aunque esta enamorada... Jessica, también enamorada... Y tu, aunque pareces libre... –Dejo de hurgar en la maceta y me miro.

Le sonreí, Claro que no era libre... No, esperen, si era libre, no era nada de Edward. O eramos algo, algo mas que amigos, aunque prácticamente era su... amante. No porque el no quería a Tanya pero aun así no eramos nada.

– Si, algo así.

–Y Isa, ¿Porque alguien tan linda como tu esta libre?

–Amo la libertad, como todos.

–Ah, eres independiente.

Le sonreí, se suponía que la de las preguntas era yo.

– ¿Has trabajado mucho tiempo con los Cullen?

–Unos a–os, cuando conocí a Esme, es encantadora, me recuerda a mi madre.

Esme era como una madre para muchos por lo que veía.

–Lo se...

– ¿Tu que haces aquí?

–Trabajo para Alice, la ayudo con ropa que conflexiona y la haré cuando volvamos a Los Ángeles.

–Alice es linda y esta loca por la moda. Varias veces me ha pedido que modele ropa para ella.

Solté una carcajada, Alice era predecible.

–Si Jasper se enterara de eso...

– ¿Te iras con Alice a los Ángeles?

–Si, cuando terminen las vacaciones.

–Entonces, podríamos salir...

¡No! ¿Como rayos nos desviamos tanto? ¡Yo no quería salir con el! ¡Solo quería sacarle información! ¡Ah!

–Eh... Pues... Yo, no lo se, tendría que ver cuando este disponible, Alice me tiene muy ocupada...

–Bien, te daré mi numero.

Intente sonreír, fue difícil y dudo que lo lograra.

Escribió su numero en una hoja blanca.

–Una ultima pregunta –susurre– ¿Tu y Tanya han... tenido algo que ver?

Muy directa, demasiado directa.

–Un caballero no tiene memoria.

Idiota, idiota, idiota...

–Pues, tengo que saberlo Benjamín, Tanya es mi amiga y si decidiera salir contigo... Los chicos de las amigas no se tocan...

El pareció recordar algo.

–Si, salimos hace poco y cada que podemos lo hacemos de nuevo. Pero ella no da para mas, "_amigos con derechos"_ –bufo– pero podría dejarla, ella no me interesa tanto.

–No Benjamín, ¿sabes que haría? Tanya me odiaría –mas– prácticamente le quitaría a su chico... Yo puedo... solo no la dejes, Tanya es especial y tu un caballero. ¿O no?

–Pero Isa...

–No, no importa, podríamos ser amigos.

Suspiro.

–Bien, tienes razón Isa.

Le sonreí.

–Sera mejor que no le digamos que vine, me preguntaría cosas y después... Yo no se mentir Benjamín...

–Comprendo, no le diré nada...

Le sonreí por primera vez una sonrisa espontanea este día.

–Gracias, nos vemos luego Ben...

– Adiós Isa.

Camine rápidamente hasta la casa, tenia que hablar con Alice.

Entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, corrí escaleras arriba, hacia el cuarto de Alice.

Toque a su puerta, pero no abrían. No se pudo ir.

–Alice, Alice, Alice...

Nada.

No, no podía, Tanya tenia algo con Benjamín, quería contárselo a Edward pero, no sabia que hacer, yo quería decírselo a Alice.

Me gire y me encontré con Rosalie frente a mi.

–Ro-Rosalie...

–Quiero hablar contigo.

– ¿y Tanya?

–con Edward.

De alguna extraña manera eso no me hacia sentir bien, no quería a Tanya cerca de Edward ni a 50km a la redonda... Bien, frase robada a Edward pero el no se enteraría nunca.

–Quita esa cara de "matare a alguien" y ven conmigo.

– ¿A donde? –hasta lo que yo sabia, Rosalie estaba loca.

–a tu cuarto...

–Oh, bien.

Camine con Rosalie en silencio hasta mi cuarto, entramos y me dedique a observar la escena del crimen... bueno, mi cuarto antes de morir en manos de Rosalie.

–Se que no te caigo bien... – comenzó.

–Tu me odias Rosalie.

– ¿Y tu a mi no? –_No, solo un poquito... bueno, tal vez si._

–Hay mas personas a las que dedico todo mi odio –_Tanya por ejemplo..._

–Pero una parte de tu odio esta dedicada a mi y te molesta que tu mejor amiga sea mi amiga.

–Alice puede ser amiga de quien quiera, si comienza a hablar con duendes no me pondré celosa.

–Pero yo encontré en Alice una amiga de verdad, Tanya solo piensa en ella y yo... hacia lo que creía que era lo mejor pero estaba equivocada, quisiera llevarme bien contigo Bella, de verdad.

Entrecerré los ojos.

– Confía en mi –susurro.

–Rosalie...

– Llámame Rose, es mas corto...

Enarque una ceja sin querer.

–O Rosalie, como quieras.

–Rose, yo... tendría que pensarlo... es que no puedo confiar en ti así nada mas, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza.

–Lo haré Bella, y tu, Alice y yo seremos amigas...

–Espero que si Rose...

–Alice siempre habla de ti, dice que eres como su hermana.

–Es que la conozco hace mucho.

–Oh –Rose, digo Rosalie sonrió. Tal vez no mentía... Vamos era Rosalie, Tanya era su copia ambas debían ser malas, muy malas.

–Bien, ah, ¿Querias hablar de algo en particular?

–Emmett.

Rodé los ojos.

–Entre Emmett y no no hay, hubo, ni habrá nada, Emmett es como un hermano mayor atemorizante. No podría verlo como algo mas.

–Eso es por Tanya, ella dice cosas sobre tu y Emmy.

–Edward se enfada por que Tanya insinúa cosas sobre Emmett y yo.

– ¿Celoso? ¿Por ti? El nunca ha sido celoso de nada, nada mas que Alice a veces, muy pocas veces.

– ¿De verdad?

–Si, cuando fue novio de Jessica no le importaba verla casi besándose con Mike, simplemente termino con ella y se mudo a California.

– ¿Jessica lo engaño con Mike?

–Fue solo atracción, Mike y Jessica se dejaron llevar, no se porque terminaron si tenían futuro de pareja... –se encogió de hombros– Tal vez simplemente no pudo ser.

Jessica me caía bien pero sinceramente era estúpida, ¿Como pudo engañarlo? A Edward, ¿Que pasaba por la cabeza de Jessica en ese momento?

– ¿Tu amas a Emmett?

Rosalie me miro un segundo antes de contestar.

–Yo no creía en el amor, me dedicaba a pasarla bien con mis amigas y con algunos chicos y... cuando conocí a Emmett –los ojos de Rosalie me desenfocaron, observando el pasado– fue... increíble. Mi ex-novio Royce no me dejaba en paz, habíamos terminado y yo no quería volver a verlo, me parecía peligroso y tomaba demasiado, un día intento...

–hacerte daño... –susurre.

–violarme.

Eso explicaba a veces la actitud agresiva de Rose, ella había sido lastimada. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero aun tiempo atrás.

–Royce estaba tomado y yo tenia mucho miedo, Royce comenzó a besarme y lastimo mis brazos, quería romper mi ropa y por mas que intentaba alejarlo no podía... De pronto Royce se alejo y me di cuenta de que alguien lo golpeaba, Emmett McCarthy, el y yo no hablábamos mucho y jamas creí que haría eso por mi, yo era cruel con muchas personas y el me ayudaba. Emmett se acerco a mi y me pregunto que si estaba bien, no pude reprimir lo que pasaba y llore en los brazos de Emmett, el me llevo a casa y me dijo que Royce no valía la pena, que había chicos que si la valían y que eran para chicas lindas como yo.

Rosalie suspiro mientras yo imaginaba todo eso.

–Toda la noche me la pase pensando en Emmett, ni siquiera recordé a Royce, solo a Emmett y me desesperaba solo pensar en el. Intente olvidarlo pero cuando recordaba estaba viendo lo que el hacia, a Edward y a Alice, que pasaba demasiado tiempo con los Cullen y que sus padres trabajaban todo el día, me estaba obsesionando y de pronto conocí a Edward, ambos estábamos en las mismas, amores imposibles, Emmett y tu, a Edward lo detenía su ética y eso y a mi que yo no le interesaba a Emmett ni un poco...

No podía decir nada, no sabia que decir...

–Entonces se me ocurrió la estupidez de fingir y lo demás tu lo sabes, yo no crei que el lugar de Edward fuera a tu lado y cometí una estupidez por eso...

Rosalie se quedo callada y no tenia intenciones de seguir hablando.

– ¿Que estupidez? ¿De que hablas Rose?

* * *

**Hola! uuuu Rose cometio una estupidez, ¿que habra sido? ahh ¿Rose se lo dira a Bella?**

**¿BENJAMIN ES SEXY? bueno, para Ben me inspire en: EL JARDINERO SEXY DE ESPOSAS DESESPERADAS :) Si, John, es que el me parece sexy & Ben debia ser muy sexy...**

**Edward no estuvo demasiado en este cap pero solo fue porque intentaba deshacerse de Tanya, ¿lo habra logrado? ¿lanzo a Tanya por un acantilado? ¿cometio un crimen en la sala de su casa? Vealo en el siguiente capitulo a la misma hora y en la misma pagina web...**

**Ok, tengo sueño... :D suboo cap rapido 3 duermaan ZZZZZZZ & sueeñen con Edward & Benjamin :9 mmmmm**

**mmee encantaa...3**

**Review?**

**Aimee Cullen Black**


	26. Tus problemas son mis problemas

**Los personajes no son míos "( son de Stephenie Meyer & la historia me pertenece ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 26- Tus problemas son mis problemas.**

–Me odiaras, se que me odiaras.

–No, no te odiare Rosalie, solo dímelo –me sentía extrañamente ansiosa y nerviosa, no tenia ni la menor idea del porque, con lentitud me senté al borde de mi cama, esperando.

–Yo... yo ayude a Tanya a intentar que Edward le hiciera caso pero el nunca le puso atención y eso enfadaba a Tanya...

Claro, a ella le enfadaba que Edward no volteara ni a verla pero, _¿Que con eso?_

–Y... decidí intervenir...

Me congele, ¿A que se refería con _"intervenir"_?

–Tanya ideo un plan inútil, no me gustaba, era clásico de telenovelas y no tenia ni la menor idea de como emborrachar a Edward si el había dejado de confiar en mi...

Ella estaba hablando de_ esa noche_, la noche en que Edward y yo terminamos algo que no haba comenzado -al menos formalmente-, la noche en la que Tanya y Rose se llevaron a Edward ebrio a no se donde. Una parte de mi albergaba la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira de Tanya pero nada estaba asegurado.

–Yo tenia que hacer la peor parte claro, domar al león –bufo– Pero tu lo hiciste mas fácil, Edward tenia roto el corazón y se bebió toda la botella el solo, yo no lo obligue a nada. Cuando se distrajeron llame a Tanya y ella dijo que me esperaría afuera así que me libre de ustedes y me lleve a Edward hacia el estacionamiento, lo metimos al auto y conduje hasta la casa de Tanya, su familia no estaba, fueron a Seattle a visitar a unos familiares y Tanya me pidió que esperara afuera. Edward prácticamente estaba dormido en la parte trasera de mi coche. Esa era una mala idea pero era lo único que tenia. "_No seas aguafiestas Rose, vamos, al menos déjame intenta__r..." Yo sabia que eso causaría que Edward perdiera toda la confianza en mi pero creí que seria lo mejor._

Por favor, que Rosalie no me estuviera diciendo lo que me estaba diciendo, que fuera mentira, _por favor_, ¡Por favor!

–Tanya entro a su casa con Edward y yo espere en mi auto. Tanya me mando un mensaje diciendo que podía quedarme ahí a dormir, entre y dormí en la habitación de Kate. Al día siguiente Tanya me dijo que ya me podía llevar a Edward, cuando le pregunte al respecto solo contesto: _"Todo bien Rose, el plan esta en marcha" Por lo que crei que si habia pasado algo entre ellos._

_Tanya,_ Tanya no mentía, al menos no en eso.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me concentre en mi respiración que de pronto se había vuelto entrecortada y mis ojos ardían.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Rose.

_Claro Rosalie, de maravilla_. ¿Como demonios quería que estuviera después de lo que me dijo? ¿Dando saltos o bailando?

–Yo... – sacudí la cabeza– no...

–Bella lo lamento, no debí decírtelo así...

–Claro que no. pero eso no importa, necesito... necesito... –estaba hablando demasiado rápido y no lograba decir que necesitaba estar sola.

– ¿Que necesitas? ¿Que quieres?

Quería que Rosalie dejara de comportarse como si de verdad le importara yo, eso era hartante, ya me hizo daño, ahora que me deje sola.

Me levante de un salto mientras Rosalie me miraba "preocupada".

– ¿Que te pasa Bella?

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, era Edward. Me sentí aliviada ya que no lo había visto en todo el día pero intente no demostrarlo. Aunque en el momento en que sus ojos toparon con los míos dudo haber disimulado mucho. Se acerco a mi hasta quedar frente a mi, si levantaba mi mano podía tocarlo.

De pronto note quien venia detrás de Edward y descompuse el gesto: Tanya.

Baje la cara y mire mis manos que de pronto estaban en puños.

–Vete –dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme, espera, ¿Me lo decía a mi?

Nadie se movió y yo no iba a ser la primera.

–Vete –dijo de nuevo.

– ¿Me lo dices a mi? –dije levantando la mirada y viendo su rostro sorprendido– ¿Quien te crees para correrme Cullen? –golpee su pecho con mi dedo.

– ¿El dueño de la casa te parece suficiente? –dijo Tanya mirándome con odio.

Deje de mirarlos y sacudí mi cabeza, tenia razón. Cerré los ojos intentando detener mis lagrimas.

–Tanya cierra la boca –dijo Edward con voz harta.

Me aleje de el, me iba a largar de esa habitación, lo odiaba, ¿porque era tan... idiota?

–Pero Eddie...

–Lo siento. No me exprese bien: vete Tanya.

Rose soltó una risita pero yo no abrí los ojos, no quería llorar.

– ¿Que?

–Vete Tanya.

–Pero la que se va es Isabella...

–Vete, esta es su habitación...

– ¿Y porque te quedas tu?

–Ejem, bueno, me voy, adiós Bella, _lo siento_ –dijo Rosalie,

–Claro, adiós Rose –rayos, mi voz se quebró al final y sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mi de nuevo.

– ¡No me largare entendiste Edward, no sin ti!

– ¡Entonces lárguense los dos! –grite haciendo que me miraran.

–Tu no me corres Isabella –dijo Tanya.

– ¿Entonces a quien necesito para que te saque? ¿A Benjamín?

– ¿Quieres callarte? –dijo taladrándome con sus ojos pero yo no iba a dejar que me pisoteara.

– ¿Quieres largarte?

Demasiadas emociones para mi, si Tanya no se iba ahora mismo la golpearía.

–Tanya sera mejor que te vayas...

– ¿O ella me golpeara? –dijo burlona.

–Y yo no la detendré –sentencio Edward.

– ¿Te iras? –pregunto Tanya.

–Yo no me iré...

–Ni yo...

Edward apretó la mandíbula y su mirada me dio escalofríos.

– Lárgate Tanya... –susurre.

–No.

Estaba enojada, mas que enojada, Tanya no merecía respeto y yo no se lo iba a dar. Camine hasta ella y tome su bolso.

– Dámelo.

–Ve por el –camine hasta mi puerta y lo lance lo mas lejos que pude.

–No, es original.

Tanya corrió detrás del bolso y escuche a Alice gritar.

Cerré la puerta, enojada, tenia que calmarme.

De pronto Edward me acerco a el, demasiado cerca.

–E-Edward... ¿que haces? –le pregunte aunque cuando termine la frase no recordaba lo que le había preguntado.

Edward choco sus labios contra los míos y todo perdió sentido, me olvide de Tanya, de lo que me había dicho Rosalie, de que tenia que preguntarle muchas cosas y del año en que estábamos.

Mis rodillas temblaron mientras Edward me tomaba por la cintura, enrede mis dedos entre su cabello mientras me ponía de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios.

–Te amo... –susurro Edward.

–Debemos hablar.

– ¿De que?

–Hable con Rosalie, ella me dijo que... la noche que Tanya dice que estuviste con ella, si estuviste con ella.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

– ¿Te lo dijo Rosalie?

–Si, aunque no se si creerle...

Edward no dijo nada.

De pronto todo encajo, Edward pregunto si Rose me lo dijo, no me pregunto, _¿__que te dijo? ¿estas segura?_

–Tu... lo sabias...

Sus ojos tenían grabada la disculpa en ellos, el lo sabia y no me lo dijo.

Me aleje de el como si el contacto de su piel con la mía quemara.

–No Bella, no te lo quise decir para que no te preocuparas pero... te estas preocupando, ¿lo ves?

–Lo veo, veo que tu no te molestaste en decírmelo y yo creía...

– ¿Que creías?

–Lo sabia, yo sabia que tu y Tanya se habían acostado pero una estúpida y muy pequeña parte de mi deseaba que fuera mentira y cuando Rosalie comenzó a hablar aun tenia esas esperanzas... Y eran falsas, al menos podías haberlas roto antes para que dolieran menos.

–Dime Bella: ¿te habría dolido menos si te lo dijera yo?

–Si, porque al menos así sabría que me tienes confianza, pero al parecer te ahorras los problemas para ti solo.

–Porque ese es mi problema Bella, no quiero que tengas que ver con eso.

–Tus problemas son mis problemas.

–No, no lo son Bella, son míos.

–Pues si eso te hace sentir mejor, quédate con tus estúpidos problemas y con tu vida.

Lo empuje para poder salir, tenia que irme y rápido.

Abrí la puerta para ver a Tanya ahí.

Me estremecí, ¿Tanya aun estaba aquí? ¿Había estado escuchando?

Edward gruño detrás de mi y miro a Tanya.

– ¡Lárgate! –le grito, si,_ le grito_ a Tanya quien se quedo helada.

– ¡Ya te dije que no me iré sin ti!

Edward paso delante de mi y tomo a Tanya del brazo, camino casi arrastrando a Tanya y de pronto se giro para verme.

–Yo hablare contigo.

Me encogí de hombros.

–No es mi problema.

Me dirigí de nuevo al cuarto de Alice, tal vez ya había llegado.

Estaba a punto de tocar a su puerta cuando esta se abrió y Alice salio de su cuarto.

– ¿Donde estabas Ali? Hace un momento te busque y no te encontré.

–Estaba... en... en mi cuarto –tartamudeo, sacudí la cabeza pero le seguí el juego.

–Bien, tengo que hablar contigo.

– ¿De que? ¿Que paso con sexy Ben?

– ¿Sexy Ben?

– Benjamín –dijo rodando los ojos.

Entramos a su cuarto y nos sentamos en la cama.

–Pues el... –le conté a Alice todo lo que hable con Benjamín, desde mi cortada hasta mi conversación con Rosalie.

–Es que Ben es tonto de una manera extremadamente sexy.

– Creí que me descubriría, yo no miento bien y el me creyó.

–Es que no estaba pensando con la cabeza correcta.

Le lance una almohada.

– ¿Que? –me reprocho.

–Nada Ali, nada.

–Y ¿porque te enojaste con Edward?

– ¿Como supiste?

–Comencé a poner atención cuando Edward grito: Lárgate Tanya! –se rió– eso fue genial, pero al final le dijiste: no es mi problema, entonces se enojaron.

–Si, lo que pasa es que el lo sabia, el sabia que si habían estado juntos y no me lo dijo.

–No, tu crees que estuvieron juntos porque eso es lo que cree Rosalie, aun faltan piezas en el puzzle.

–Alice, debes saber que no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

–Ya entenderás Bells, ahora vamos a cenar.

Cene cereal junto a Alice y luego subimos a nuestras habitaciones.

–Buenas noches Bella, que descanses –dijo Alice con un tono raro.

– ¿Disculpa?

–Duerme amiga, las noches son para dormir –deformo la palabra "dormir".

–Seguro Alice, ¿Ya te he dicho que las drogas hacen daño cierto?

–Si, tanto como no dormir.

– Descansa –musite antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta, me gire para encontrarme con el pecho de Edward, demasiado cerca, intente retroceder y me golpee la cabeza.

–Ah, tu...

–Lo siento Bella.

–No, lo siento yo... –acaricie mi cabeza, dolía.

– ¿Quieres que vea si tienes algo?

–No, solo... vete.

–No, te dije que hablaríamos.

–Pero no a media noche.

–Bueno, no solo hablaremos –dijo en un tono que hizo que mis rodillas temblaran.

– ¿Ah, no? y de que quieres hablar?

–De nosotros.

– ¿De nosotros? no entiendo y sabes que vete, tengo sueño, mi cabeza ha sido golpeada, mi dedo me duele y he tenido demasiadas experiencias frustantes por este día.

– ¿Porque te duele tu dedo?

–Porque amo andar por el mundo cortándolo y esparciendo mi sangre por donde voy.

– ¿Y como lo haces sin vomitar?

– ¿Quien te dijo que no vomitaba?

Edward sonrió y me escabullí hasta mi cama, me metí entre las sabanas y me acomode de lado, como solía dormir.

Sentí el lado izquierdo de la cama ahuecarse y a alguien jalar las sabanas.

– ¿Que haces? –le pregunte mirándolo, se había quitado la camisa y estaba recostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

–Dormir.

– ¿Y quien te dio permiso?

–Nadie, me gusta tu cama.

– ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo me durmiera en tu habitación?

–Si.

–Bien –me encogí de hombros y comencé a levantarme.

–Vamos –musito levantándose también.

– ¿No te iras cierto?

–Si tu te quedas no.

Bufe.

–Ademas, lo prometí, no haremos nada mas que dormir hasta que nos casemos.

–A veces me das miedo, Edward.

–Eso creí.

De pronto se me ocurrió algo. Le sonreí y me subí a la cama, me acerque a el y le rodee el cuello con los brazos.

–Bella –musito.

–Te amo –dije antes de besarlo, el contesto a mi beso y después de unos minutos comencé a jalarlo hacia la cama.

–Bella –dijo como reprimenda.

– ¿Mmm? –dije mordiendo mi labio para no sonreír.

–Solo... hay que dormir.

– ¿Y si no quiero dormir?

–No harás que me vaya.

–No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes, conmigo...

–Bien –me cargo y me recostó en la cama, me lanzo las cobijas y se recostó del otro lado.

– ¿Edward?

–Duerme Bella.

– ¿Edward?

– ¿Si?

– ¿Sabias que uno de estos días voy a sufrir combustión espontanea?

Edward gruño y se levanto.

– ¿Que haces? –pregunte.

–Te protejo de la combustión espontanea –dijo gruñendo y saliendo de mi habitación.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

**Bella: 1 Edward: 0**

* * *

**Seee competencia! Edward va perdiendo, hmm que hara en el siguiente cap???**

_– ¿Me estas secuestrando?_

_–No Bella, solo te llevo de compras contra tu voluntad._

_– ¿Tu hermano te obligo a hacerlo?_

_–Sip, ah, es tan romántico._

_–Dime Alice: ¿Que tiene de romántico que tu hermano me mande secuestrar contigo para ir de compras todo el día?_

_–Lo romántico viene después._

**escribiendo... :P denme Reviews!**

****

Hααppyy hααlloweenn & diαα de muertoos! xD! ^w^!

**Sin reviews no hay felicidad "( los reviews son mi marca personal de heroina, & la necesito! hahaha ok no! :L**

– ¿Me estas secuestrando?

–No Bella, solo te llevo de compras contra tu voluntad.

– ¿Tu hermano te obligo a hacerlo?

–Sip, ah, es tan romántico.

–Dime Alice: ¿Que tiene de romántico que tu hermano me mande secuestrar contigo para ir de compras todo el día?

–Lo romántico viene después.

**Aimee Cullen Black ^^**


	27. Secuestrada

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer y mi profe de deportes es gay.**

* * *

**Capitulo 27- Secuestrada.**

Abrí los ojos cuando alguien salto en mi cama, parpadee varias veces para lograr ver bien y reconocí el rostro sonriente de Alice frente a mi.

– Levántate, toma una ducha y ponte lo que te dejare en la cama, desayunaremos y saldremos.

–Buenos días también, si, dormí bien, yo también creo que el clima es perfecto...

– ¿Perfecto? Esta helando afuera.

–Ah, haré lo que digas, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Alice sonrió.

–Te espero...

Entre y me bañe. Cuando salí Alice había puesto sobre mi cama un pantalón entubado, una blusa de manga larga gris, una bufanda y una chamarra negra.

–Te espero abajo, desayunaremos lo que Esme preparo.

–Ok.

Me vestí y baje, desayunamos y Alice me jalo hasta el Volvo de Edward.

Subí y ella entro al asiento del conductor.

– ¿A donde vamos?

–Lejos.

Alice encendió la radio y comenzó a cantar la canción de la radio**_._**

– ¿Me estas secuestrando? –pregunte de pronto.

–No Bella, solo te llevo de compras contra tu voluntad.

Era obvio, Alice solo salia cuando era necesario, lo que era cada vez que necesitaba ir de compras.

–No es por mi, es por ti... y por Edward.

– ¿Tu hermano te obligo a hacerlo?

–Sip, ah, es tan romántico.

–Dime Alice: ¿Que tiene de romántico que tu hermano me mande secuestrar contigo para ir de compras todo el día?

–Lo romántico viene después.

– ¿Después de mi muerte?

– Después de las 7:00 –dijo rodando los ojos.

Mordí mi labio y mire por el parabrisas.

– ¿Como puedes ser tan mala conmigo?

–No soy mala, tu eres demasiado tonta como para fingir que no quieres estar con Edward.

–No quiero ser secuestrada por ti, ni siquiera me diste tiempo de prepararme mentalmente para esto.

No se en que momento Alice dejo de escucharme, pero de pronto alzo la voz:

–Oh, amo esta canción –grito antes de dar la vuelta completa al volumen del estéreo.

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go_**

**_Good girls go bad._**

**_I know your type_**

**_(Your type)_**

**_You're daddy's little girl_**

**_Just take a bite_**

**_(One bite)_**

**_Let me shake up your world_**

**_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_**

**_I'm gonna make you lose control_**

**_She was so shy_**

**_Till I drove her wild_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_You were hanging in the corner_**

**_With your five best friends_**

**_You heard that I was trouble_**

**_But you couldn't resist_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

Intente resistirme, pero la cancion era genial. Cante mi parte favorita.

**_I know your type_**

**_(Your type)_**

**_Boy, you're dangerous_**

**_Yeah, you're that guy_**

**_(That guy)_**

**_I'd be stupid to trust_**

**_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_**

**_You make me wanna lose control_**

**_She was so shy_**

**_Till I drove her wild_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I was hanging in the corner_**

**_With my five best friends_**

**_I heard that you were trouble_**

**_But I couldn't resist_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_**

**_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_**

**_And he got away with the girls in the back_**

**_Acting like they're too hot to dance_**

**_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_**

**_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_**

**_And he got away with the girls in the back_**

**_Acting like they're too hot to dance_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_(They don't stand a chance)_**

**_I make them good girls go_**

**_The good girls go bad, yeah_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_I was hanging in the corner_**

**_With my five best friends_**

**_I thought that you were trouble_**

**_But I couldn't resist_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_Good girls go_**

Comenze a reírme, era divertido cantar, bueno mas bien gritar, las canciones con Alice, lo único malo era ir de compras y que no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que habían planeado ella y Edward.

– ¿Me diras lo que Edward hara?

–Nop.

– ¿Porque?

–Porque es una sorpresa.

Ok, Alice no caería fácilmente.

– ¿Entonces dejaras que Edward sea el primero en decírmelo? –lo se, eso sonó estúpido– Eso le quitara valor a tu trabajo. Edward lo consiguió todo sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte.

–Claro que hubo esfuerzo, 300 dolares son un gran trabajo.

Bufe y ignore a Alice.

Llegamos al centro comercial de Forks demasiado rápido, al menos esperaba que el camino fuera lento, pero parecía que Alice también era adicta a manejar como si la policía estuviera siguiéndola.

–Acabo de recordar que debo llamar a Charlie, debe pensar que soy una pésima hija.

–No, el piensa que eres la mejor hija del mundo al dejarlo libre para sus _cosas de hombres _este verano.

– ¿Verano? creí que estábamos a días de navidad.

–No, lo único que necesitas es sentir el aire de verano de Forks.

Alice bajo del auto y se puso a saltar en el estacionamiento.

–Esto es Forks, un verano en Forks.

–Alice, me congelare.

Alice me miro y sonrió.

–No Bella, te derretirás en el clima tan cálido de Forks, entremos rápido al centro comercial, el sol es insoportable.

–Siempre supe que tantas compras te harían daño, pero nunca pensé que seria tan pronto.

–Vamos Bella, hay poco tiempo y mucho que hacer.

Alice jalo mi brazo hacia mi infierno personal.

–¡No Alice! ¡No! Te pagare mas que Edward, ¡Pero déjame!

–No, no Bella, esto es un favor para Edward, no puedo dejar que se arruine todo, ademas es por una buena causa, hasta a ti te encantara.

–No... –intente hacerle un puchero.

–Bells, lo siento.

Entonces Alice me jalo hacia dentro del centro comercial y me llevo al área de vestidos de gala.

–Rojo, rosa, verde, turquesa, café, azul, gris, blanco, canela...

– ¿Que? ¿Donde dice eso?

–Bella, intento buscar un color que te quede genial, pero no me decido... ¿Canela, café, turquesa o azul?

– ¿Que no es igual? ¿Café canela y azul turquesa?

–No, claro que no... intentemos con los verdes.

– ¿Como para que quisiera yo un vestido?

–Ah, es un secreto, no puedo decírtelo.

–Alice...

–Vamos Bells, no preguntes y pruébate estos cuarto vestidos.

– ¿Cuatro?

–Si.

Entre al probador y observe los vestidos.

Uno era verde oscuro, hasta la rodilla, con un listón negro alrededor de la cintura y bordados negros de figuras distintas, era sencillo y me gustaba.

El siguiente era un strapless morado, con una tela semitransparente que lo hacia ver increíble, tenia un listón en la cintura y diseños raros en la tela.

Tome el otro, era turquesa, de tirantes y llegaba hasta la rodilla, me gustaba.

El ultimo era negro con lentejuelas en la parte de arriba y la falda era de un color blanco brillante, como para ir de fiesta.

– ¿Cual quieres ver primero Alice?

–El morado.

Me lo puse y salí, Alice sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Me encanta, ah, pero no queda con la noche.

–Me probare el otro...

Entre y me puse el turquesa, salí y Alice asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

–Ah, es difícil, amo todos los vestidos y no se cual sea el mejor...

–No importa, si por mi fuera llevaría pijama...

–El que sigue Bella, prueba el negro.

Entre y me puse el negro con lentejuelas.

– ¿Este? –le pregunte al salir.

–No, espera si, es perfecto, dámelo y pruébate el verde.

–Pero dijiste que este era perfecto.

–Lo se, pero es perfecto para... algo. Pruébate el verde.

Bufe y entre a los probadores, me puse el vestido verde y salí.

–Oh por Dios! Es per-fec-to! Lo amo!

– ¿Ah?

–Compraremos el verde y el negro.

– ¿Porque dos?

–Porque si, Bella, me lo agradecerás.

Alice tomo el negro y el verde y uno rosa.

– ¿El rosa es tuyo?

–Sip, ahh trecientos dolares para mi sola.

Me estremecí, eso no sonaba bien. Pagamos y salimos de ahi.

–Vamos Bella, no es que... Oh –Alice se congelo y se quedo mirando hacia la nada, me preocupe.

–Alice, ¿Alice?

–Esto esta mal... –susurro.

– ¿Que?

–Vamos Bella, necesitamos zapatos.

Alice me arrastro por el centro comercial y evadió mis preguntas sobre lo que le paso, varias veces antes le había pasado lo mismo y Alice seguía fingiendo que no era nada, no tenia razón para preocuparme, tal vez no era nada malo, pero por alguna extraña razón, estaba demasiado preocupada.

– ¿Tacones? –pregunte cuando me lanzo unas zapatillas verdes y unas negras.

–Sip.

–No, solo unos, con el vestido verde puedo usar tacones pero con el negro usare mis tenis.

–Por favor, dime que estas pensando en tus converse negros.

–Amm no, pero están bien.

Alice me quito las zapatillas negras y compro las verdes junto con unas rosas para ella.

–Comamos algo –dijo.

–Ok.

Compramos dos ensaladas, yo devore la mía, tenia hambre.

–Amm, Bella perdón por haberte secuestrado tan... de pronto. Pero es por una gran causa, ya veras.

–Ok, entonces ya veré si te perdono.

Alice me miro frunciendo el ceño.

–Vamos al baño.

–Bien.

Entramos y Alice comenzó a buscar en sus bolsas.

– ¿Que haces Alice?

–Ponte esto –dijo mientras me daba el vestido verde.

–No, ¿para que?

–Pontelo o sacare el arma.

–Ah, claro Ali.

–Bella, le estas quitando lo divertido al secuestro.

–Lo siento.

–Ok, ponte el vestido.

–Lo haré si me dices para que.

–Necesito hablar contigo y con Edward, pero tienes que ponerte el vestido, le llamare.

Alice salio del baño y me metí a uno para ponerme el vestido.

Al terminar me mire en el espejo, solté mi cabello y lo alise con mis dedos. Suspire, esto era extraño.

–Vamos Bella, tus zapatos.

–No me pondre las zapatillas.

–Claro que si.

–No, Alice yo odio los tacones, me caere en medio del centro comercial.

–No te caeras, vamos.

Me puse los tacones y camine detras de Alice hasta la salida. Iba cuidando cada paso para no caerme, el tacon era pequeño pero yo no me podia confiar.

– ¿Ya nos vamos Ali?

–Si

–Bien.

Entramos al Volvo y Alice condujo de nuevo a la casa, al final este viaje habia sido raro.

Llegamos y Alice se estaciono frente a su casa, baje y me puse mi chamarra negra.

–Bella, por cierto, Jasper me espera.

Me gire para ver a Alice diciéndome adiós con la mano y pisando el acelerador.

¡Era una trampa! ¡Me dejo! ¡Para irse con Jasper!

Mi celular sonó, estaba en la bolsa de mi chamarra.

**"Lo siento Bells, pero Ed me pago. **

**Lo disfrutaras. Y por cierto, mis padres **

**se fueron a la cabaña esta mañana, la casa**

**esta sola, bueno, solo están tu y Ed :9,**

**Ejem, pervertidos volveré a casa a las 10,**

**veré una película con Emm, Jazz y Rose. **

**Tqm Bells. **

**Alice"**

Trague saliva mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la casa. Jamas antes me había parecido tan aterradora.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy dejando otro cap, de compras & sorpresa.**.. **Edward comming, ok, es que yo no quería que estuvieran peleados ni nada, queria que estuvieran felices... por ahora...**

**Good Girls Go Bad..**. _si, ya comencé otra historia, waaa que loca, aun no termino ninguna de las 2 que llevo y ya metí otra, es que fue un impulso, si un impulso al escuchar la canción y bailar como loca enfrente de mi espejo. **& de pronto imagine a Edward y a Bella... Edward era malo y Bella buena, daddy's little girl & boy dangerous... ok, ya, comenzare a cantar y nadie quiere ver eso... o si? :O!**_

**Y aqui ahh Tanya no aparece pero esta tramando algo... :C si, algo muy malo en la FIESTA EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN! seee!!! de pronto se me ocurrio, asi de: **_Que vamos a comer hoy mama? tengo hambre porque hoy el profe de educacion fisica me puso a bailar tubo en medio de la clase (**Explicacion en mi perfil) **y... FIESTA EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN! eaeaea... _**Mi mama me miro raro pero no importa, nadie me entiende asi que da igual... Bueno, espero sinceramente que nadie leyera eso... ahh, ok no, ya lo leyeron asi que aaaaaa odio al profe... profe gay.**

**Ok, adios, estoy demasiado traumada como para escribir mas y que Bella no se ponga a gritar: **_Y MI PROFE DE DEPORTES ES GAY! ESTÚPIDO MAESTRO! _**y eso no queda con Bella, ella no los odia... aun...**

**Review a mis locuras?**

**Aimee Cullen Black.**


	28. Entrega

**Los personajes de la historia son de Stephenie Meyer y mi profe de deportes es gay xD, me encanta decirlo, :D**

**Ayúdenme a decidir el final, mas historia o que ya se acabe?**

* * *

**Capitulo 28- Entrega.**

Vamos solo era Edward. Solo Edward, mis rodillas temblaron ante la perspectiva.

Camine hasta las escaleras del porche de la casa, subí y toque la perilla, tenia frió pero prefería estar aquí que entrar.

La gire y entre a la casa, no sabia que esperar, tenia los nervios a flor de piel.

Me quite la chamarra, adentro de la casa era cálido y acogedor. Deje el celular en la mesa del recibidor y mi chamarra la colgué en el armario.

Entonces me gire hacia el comedor de Esme y sonreí.

Los muebles alrededor del comedor tenían velas pequeñas encendidas que daba luz a la habitación, en el comedor había comida y flores.

De pronto escuche música, música de piano, yo no tenia ni idea de donde estaba el piano pero camine hacia la musica.

Subi las escaleras mientras buscaba de donde provenia el sonido, no la encontré en el segundo piso así que subí al tercero, donde estaba la habitación de Edward.

Pase su habitación y llegue hasta la ultima puerta, la abrí y unas escaleras me dirigieron a un cuarto oscuro iluminado por una lampara antigua, la habitación era de madera en su mayoría y en el centro había un piano de cola negro, frente a el estaba sentado Edward tocando, en una de las paredes había libros y un sofá negro, una cama de cojines en una esquina y una chimenea apagada.

La canción que Edward tocaba era triste, demasiado triste, las notas eran lentas y Edward tocaba con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto, me sentí muy triste, la canción era demasiado triste para mi.

Comenze a sentir que mis ojos se escocían y toque mis mejillas para ver si había lagrimas y, en efecto, estaba llorando.

Nunca pensé que Edward estuviera tan triste, y si era así, me preguntaba el porque.

De pronto las notas se detuvieron.

– ¿Bella? –pregunto Edward.

–Sigue tocando, no te detengas...

Me ignoro por completo y se levanto, camino hacia mi, me rodeo con sus brazos y me llevo hasta su sofá.

– ¿Porque lloras?

–Tu canción es hermosa.

– ¿Te gusto?

–Es un poco triste y emo pero si.

–No es emo, así era mi vida sin ti.

– ¿Y ahora ya no es así?

–No, ven, te tocare... ¿recuerdas que te prometí tocar tu nana?

Asentí con la cabeza, insegura de hablar.

–La tocare.

Me senté junto a Edward frente al piano, el beso mi frente y suspiro antes de tocar.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse pero con una canción mas alegre. Pese a que las lagrimas aun estaban en mis ojos, tuve que sonreír.

Edward estaba mas concentrado pero no tenia los ojos cerrados, sonreía y de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo.

Las notas revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor y mi sonrisa crecía,

Las manos de Edward se detuvieron y el silencio nos rodeo, mi estúpida sonrisa seguía ahí.

–Eso... fue maravilloso.

–La inspiraste tu.

Sentí mas lagrimas en mis ojos, era tonto, no tenia ni la menor idea de porque estaba tan sentimental. Levante mi mano y acaricie la mejilla de Edward, el cerro los ojos y recargo su rostro en mi mano, se veía tan feliz, como si quisiera estar asi para siempre.

–Te amo –susurre.

Edward abrió los ojos y sonrió.

–Ahora tu eres mi vida.

Acerco sus labios a los míos.

–Alice hizo mal su trabajo, debías llegar a las 7.

– ¿Y se supone que a esa hora ya te habría perdonado?

–No, pero a esa hora ya estaría todo listo.

– ¿Acaso te falta algo?

–No, ademas de la comida.

–Hay comida en la mesa.

–Si quieres comemos solo eso, intente preparar pizza.

–Oh, ¿Tu la hiciste? creo que no podre probar nada.

–Eres injusta, nunca haz probado nada que yo cocinara.

–Ya veremos.

– ¿Ya me perdonaste?

–No te escuche rogar.

–Creo que pasaste demasiado tiempo con Alice.

–Ah, yo pienso lo mismo.

–Vamos a ver si ya esta la pizza.

–Vamos.

Edward tomo mi mano y me jalo escaleras abajo, me sentía en un castillo, un enorme castillo mientras mi príncipe me llevaba tomada de la mano al salón principal, me sentía extraña, como si volara.

– ¿Tus padres se fueron a la cabaña?

–Si, todos necesitan un poco de privacidad.

– ¿Por eso Alice se fue con Jasper?

–Y Emmett.

–Y Rose.

–No me agrada mucho que tu y Rosalie sean amigas –dijo.

–No tienes de que preocuparte, lo peor que me podía decir ya lo dijo.

–Lo se Bella, pero yo no confió en Rosalie.

–Es un poco tarde para la desconfianza, ella sabe mucho de ti, se podría decir que incluso mas que yo...

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se detuvo.

– ¿Que quieres saber?

– ¿Confías en mi?

–Si Bella, te amo y confió en ti, si tu me dijeras que la luna es cuadrada yo lo daría por hecho, tu eres mi vida.

Sonreí.

–Eso es hermoso, pero la luna no es cuadrada, es triangular.

–Tenia tiempo sospechandolo.

Acaricie su mejilla.

–Bella. ¿Me acompañas por algo a mi habitación?

–Si. vamos...

Edward se desvió mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano.

Entramos y el se puso a buscar algo en su mesita de noche, me aproveche de la situación y me senté en el centro de su cama, que estaba envuelta de un edredón dorado.

–Supongo que estas cansada –musito mientras me miraba de reojo.

–Un poco, pero debo admitir que tu pizza huele delicioso.

Edward sonrió.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

–Mucha, en el centro comercial Alice me compro una ensalada de una hoja de lechuga, dos zanahorias y un tomate.

–Te quería matar...

–No, solo seguía ordenes.

–Lo siento, no volveré a dejarte de nuevo sola con Alice.

–Gracias, de verdad gracias.

Tome el pequeño control que estaba en la cama de Edward. Era demasiado pequeño como para ser de su televisión, le di clic al botón rojo y se comenzó a escuchar música de piano a un volumen bajo, me levante de un salto y di vueltas en la habitación buscándolo.

– ¿Bella? ¿Que pasa? –pregunto Edward.

–La música... –lo mire a los ojos– Es Claro de Luna.

Edward sonrió mientras se acercaba a mi, las notas eran tan familiares y reconfortantes, sonreí mientras escuchaba la música a mi alrededor. De pronto Edward tomo mi mano y sonrió, con suavidad me dio una vuelta y después su otra mano se coloco en mi cintura, me miro a los ojos y comenzó a deslizarnos por su habitación.

–Recuerdo que te debía unos cuantos bailes pero mi hermosa chica celosa no me lo permitió.

–Yo no fui la de la idea de que Rosalie...

–Bella, no hablemos de ella.

No entendía porque Edward estaba tan enfadado con Rosalie, bueno yo también debia estar tan enfadada con ella pero aun así me parecía demasiado.

De algún modo que no lograba comprender nos rodeaba un aire de incomodidad, era extraño, como si ocultáramos algo, yo no ocultaba nada, eso creo...

Lo mire mientras pensaba si le ocultaba algo, no lograba recordar nada...

– ¿Que te pasa? –pregunto de pronto.

–Amm, nada. –tenia que preguntarlo– ¿Y a ti?

Edward me miro unos segundos y luego sonrió, pero la alegría no le subió a los ojos, mi corazón se apretó.

–Tampoco nada.

No podía ser tan malo, tal vez solo ocultaba una tontería, como lo de mi secuestro, no debía ser nada malo.

Sentí una extraña sensación de vació en el estomago, de verdad estaba preocupada.

Edward me giro de nuevo y le dirigí una sonrisa, intente mantener mi respiración a un ritmo normal, el me había prometido no casarse con Tanya, el no la quería, mis dudas eran infundadas, no podía desconfiar de el, no tenia porque.

–Te amo Bella, mas que a mi propia vida– repitió mientras tomaba mi mano y dejaba algo en ella.

– ¿Que es esto? –dije mientas levantaba mi mano y veía en ella una fina cadena de plata que llevaba un dije de cristal en forma de corazón.

–Mi corazón, se que no te gustan los regalos pero quiero que te quedes con este, por favor, es para ti, es y siempre sera tuyo, pase lo que pase, te pertenece.

Sonreí y lo abrace y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Mi corazón también es tuyo, siempre lo fue y siempre lo sera, te amo desde siempre y para siempre.

– ¿Puedo?

–Seguro.

Tomo el collar y yo levante mi cabello con mis manos, lo abrocho y yo lo acaricie con los dedos admirando las figuras que salían ante la luz de las velas.

Edward alejo el cabello de mi cuello dejándome un rastro tibio con sus manos. Beso mi hombro mientras me apretaba contra su costado y una sensación de escalofrió recorría mi columna.

Me gire hacia el mientras el se agachaba para que sus labios capturaran los míos, Edward llevo sus manos a mi cintura y yo a su cabello,

Lentamente ambos nos movimos con lentitud hacia su cama.

–Bella –susurro– no...

Eso decía Edward pero sus manos no tenían intención de soltarme. Me aleje un poco de el, intentando respirar normalmente.

–Edward...

–No Bella...

Me separe de el y lo mire intentando hacer un puchero.

–Esto es de verdad absurdo, tu tonto empeño de "hasta que nos casemos", No te pido nada malo, no te pido que cometas un homicidio o robes algo, Edward es en verdad absurdo, ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que nos casaremos...

–Oh, claro que tenemos la certeza –musito mientras sonreía y se alejaba un paso.

–¡¡¡Hola!!! –grito la voz de Alice, provocando que me estremeciera y sofocara un grito.

– ¿Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Donde están?

–En mi habitación –grito Edward enojado de pronto.

–Oh, y ¿puedo pasar? ¿Están decentes?

–Por ahora.

–Solo diré algo importante.

–Pasa.

Alice entro sonriendo, planeaba algo y lo supe por su sonrisa diabólica.

–Ok, Edward una noticia, mis padres se fueron a la cabaña por cuatro días, dicen que quieren descansar de mi –hizo un puchero.

–Yo me iría con ellos –musito Edward.

– ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad hermanito?

–No, no significa nada Alice.

– ¡Fiesta!

–Se van a la cabaña, no a otro país – debatió Edward.

– ¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, que siga la fiesta!.

–No habrá fiesta Alice.

–Por favor, por favor, por favor Edward. Bella ayúdame.

Era una buena idea y quise ayudar.

Mire a Edward intentando hacer los ojos estilo puchero Alice.

–Por favor Edward.

El titubeo y le dedique una enorme sonrisa.

–Esta bien...

Alice grito.

–Oh, por eso te amo –lo abrace y lo bese.

Edward me atrapo de la cintura y volvió a profundizar el beso.

–Ejem. Consigan un hotel.

–Ejem. Estoy en mi habitación.

__

–Touche.

Le sonreí.

–Ok, los veo luego... –Alice salio del cuarto y mire a Edward haciendo un puchero, esto de verdad me parecía absurdo, no nos casaríamos, yo no podía visualizar a Edward en el tonto papel de un esposo, que el trabajara todo el día y yo me quedara en casa esperando, yo no quería eso, era ridículo como comparar al sol con una lampara.

–Edward no...

Edward me interrumpió con un beso.

–Sabes Bella, tu incredulidad me ofende, ¿Que te hace creer que nunca nos casaremos?

–Pues que... no puedo pensar en ti como mi esposo...

–Eso me ofende mas – interrumpió de nuevo– ¿Hay un mejor candidato?

–Eres el único candidato y aun así me parece...

–Te equivocas, hay mas candidatos de los que me gustaría.

–Edward, ¿Quieres dejar de in...?

–Bella, te amo, y quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Estaba molestándome que me interrumpiera cada vez que abría la boca, se notaba que estaba nervioso así que cerré la boca para dejarlo desahogarse.

Edward me miro esperando que dijera algo, me encogí de hombros.

–Bella estoy harto de que desconfíes de mi.

–Y yo estoy harta de que...

– ¡Pizza! –grito la vocecilla de Alice– ¡Oh por dios, esta deliciosa!

–No, estoy harta de que Alice me lleve al purgatorio y me deje sin comer y después venga y se coma mi pizza.

Edward se rió.

–Tenemos que evitarlo.

Caminamos hasta el comedor, Alice estaba dando saltitos pero cuando nos vio se detuvo.

–Ok, lamento llegar temprano y interrumpir su noche romántica pero la fiesta valía la pena.

–Si tu lo dices.

No tengo idea del porque en el momento en que vi la pizza me olvide de lo demás, quería probar la pizza de Edward.

Nos sentamos los tres a la mesa y comenzamos a comer, Edward cocinaba delicioso, la pizza era genial, entonces esto comprobaba que Edward era bueno en todo.

–Planeemos la fiesta para el sábado, si, pasado mañana, ok, me gusta, invitaremos a los que podamos, sacamos los muebles de la sala y ponemos bocinas, mmm genial, puedo visualizarlo todo. Necesitamos comprar comida, mucha comida y bebidas, Edward tu compraras todo y Bella y yo iremos a invitar a todos, ¿De acuerdo?

–Pero, pero... –vamos, una excusa, rápido.

–Alice, ya me dejaste todo el día de hoy sin Bella, no te dejare llevártela de nuevo.

–Hey, eres cruel pero bueno, tu y Bella llevaran las invitaciones y yo iré con Jasper de compras.

–Bien.

–Bien, ¿A quienes invitaras?

–A Jazz, a Rose, a Jessica, Emmett, Mike, Angela y Ben que ya volvieron de su luna de miel, a mis amigos de la escuela, a los chicos que encuentre por la calle, a todos.

–Seguro Alice.

–A una banda de rock, a los chicos de Port Ángeles, oh Bella, a todos.

–Bien, Alice te estas emocionando demasiado.

– ¡Lo se! ¡Es genial! una fiesta salvaje en Forks que jamas sera olvidada.

Horrendas imágenes de chicos y chicas bailando sin control, bebiendo, la música a todo volumen, caos y desorden.

–¿Una fiesta salvaje?

–Por supuesto, la mas salvaje de todas.

–Creo que no es buena idea.

–Claro que es una gran idea Bella, lo prometiste y me ayudaste a que Edward aceptara, no te echaras para atrás ahora que he hecho tanto.

–Alice, prácticamente no haz hecho nada ademas de planes –se burlo Edward.

–Y planear es cansado, es agotador.

–Entonces no te agotes y olvida la fiesta.

–No, Edward por favor, solo vine aquí por un tiempo y tengo que disfrutarlo, pronto yo y Bella nos iremos a Los Ángeles, no lo arruines.

Cuando Alice termino de hablar la verdad me cayo como un balde de agua fría, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí? Había jurado llamar a Charlie pero lo había olvidado, no tenia idea del día que era y no sabia cuanto tiempo me quedaba aquí, en Forks, había aprendido a querer a Forks como si fuera mi casa, no podía pensar en irme pero así era, tenia que irme en unas cuantas semanas... o días.

–¿Que día es hoy?

–21 de Agosto.

Oh, esto era terrible, el tiempo era menos de lo que creía , me quedaba solo una semana en Forks, diez días, no quería irme, no podía.

Mire a Edward, no quería dejarlo, no podía pensar en eso.

–Alice...

–Oh, saben que es lo que quiero después de la pizza, ver una película.

Alice camino hacia la sala y yo la seguí, no quería irme, no, tenia que decírselo.

–Ustedes siéntense ahí –nos ordeno a mi y a Edward.

Me senté en el sillón y Edward se sentó a mi lado, Alice puso la película de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y se puso a verla emocionada.

De pronto Edward estaba recostado en el sofá y yo estaba recostada sobre su pecho, mi cabeza descalzaba cerca de su cuello y su respiración rozaba mi frente.

La inconsciencia me jalaba hacia ella pero no quería irme con ella, estaba cansada pero no quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que me quedaba aquí. No quería desperdiciar mi tiempo con Edward.

–Duerme mi Bella.

Susurro casi cantando.

–No, no quiero irme, quiero estar despierta, para verte y escucharte respirar, no quiero dormirme .

–Bella, te estas muriendo de cansancio.

–No te quiero dejar nunca, te amo.

–Y yo a ti, te amo mi Bella.

El cansancio me estaba venciendo, suspire y abrí mis ojos, no sabia cuando los había cerrado, para mirar su rostro.

–Te amo –susurre– mas que a nada en el mundo.

Y me dormí entre los brazos de Edward, me sentía segura y completa, quería estar asi para siempre.

* * *

**Hola, al fin actualizo, lo siento, estaba bloqueada o las drogas me afectaron de verdad, no volverá a pasar.**

**Ok, 99 REVIEWS! ya casi llegamos a los 100! gracias a todos! les dejare un pm, :D son geniales.**

**No muchas palabras. Lean, Sonrian, Sean Happy, No Worry. ^^**

**Contribuye a los 100 reviews, Edward te lo agradece.**

**we love Edward.**

**Aimee Cullen.**


	29. Preparativos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia (**Aimee Cullen Black**) & Felices visperas de navidad para todas!**

**Capitulo 29- Preparativos.**

* * *

Sentí un leve roce en mis labios, sacudí la cabeza para quitar lo que sea que hubiera hecho que me despertara.

Lo sentí de nuevo: por mis labios y se extendía hasta mi mejilla.

Abrí uno de mis ojos y mire entre las pestañas a un divertido Edward con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y el otro cerca de mi mejilla.

–Hola –dijo con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

–Hola –dije rompiendo el encanto con mi voz.

Analice la situación: Edward recostado y yo sobre su pecho, mis manos se aferraban a su cuello y era temprano, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de ayer consistía en una película, una Alice, una fabrica de chocolates y un Charlie que no podía ser mi padre.

– ¿Me trajiste a mi cuarto cargando? –era obvio pero quería escuchar su voz.

–Bella, estamos en mi cuarto.

Lance una ojeada a la habitación e intente mantener mi cara neutra mientras me sentaba abrazando la cobija.

–Lo sabía.

Edward rió, me percate de que solo llevaba puesta ropa interior y que mi vestido estaba tirado, Edward en cambio, llevaba un pantalón de pijama.

– ¿Donde esta Alice?

–Supongo que aun no ha despertado.

– ¿De verdad la dejaras hacer la fiesta?

– ¿Tu lo pediste, no?

–Si, y no creí que funcionara.

Río de nuevo.

–Bella, yo haría cualquier cosa que tu me pidieras.

–Mientes –cante mientras me levantaba y me ponía el vestido de nuevo.

–No miento, de verdad.

–Edward, si yo te pidiera que no saliéramos de la habitación en todo el día no me harías caso.

–Claro que si, solo necesitamos agua y comida para sobrevivir.

Rodé los ojos.

–Yo no me refiero solo a estar en la habitación sin hacer nada.

–Claro que no Bella, estar tirados en la cama todo el día no da ningún fruto.

Sonreí maliciosamente y me senté en la orilla de la cama.

–Pues... si lo ves de otro modo...

Edward me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que haz pasado demasiado tiempo con Emmett.

Bufe.

–Seguro.

La puerta del dormitorio de Edward se abrió de pronto y Alice entro mientras Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se quedaban en la puerta, los mire con asombro y Alice grito, me sobresalte y me caí de la cama, Edward los miro enojado.

– ¡¿Que demonios les pasa?! –pregunto con amabilidad, *COF* sarcasmo *COF*

Emmett comenzó a reírse al vernos, yo, tirada en el suelo, no encontraba el chiste de esto.

–Bien, bien Alice, ganaste Allie –casi se caía al suelo de la risa, continuo riendo y se limpio una lagrima de la comisura del ojo.

–Gracias Emmy, sabia que entenderías –musito Alice asintiendo con la cabeza de forma lenta.

– ¡Edward! –Grito y continuo riendo, se acerco a mí y me levanto del suelo cargándome en sus brazos– ¡Bella! ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

Me abrazo, dejándome sin aliento, golpee sus hombros.

–No... Puedo... res... pirar...

–Emmett, déjala.

El gran oso me soltó y Edward me acerco a el rápidamente, ambos nos sentamos en la cama.

–Luego hablaremos de dinero Emmett –anuncio Alice.

–Seguro duende –musito Emmett conteniendo la risa, todos contuvieron la respiración.

Alice lo miro sorprendida, en mi experiencia, nadie inteligente y que apreciara su vida llamaba a Alice duende.

Emmett lo entendió cuando Jasper susurro:

–Huye.

Emmett huyo y se escondió detrás de Rosalie, Alice sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndose a nosotros.

–Ustedes dos tienen que invitar a todos los que se encuentren en la calle, vecinos, vecinos de los vecinos, amigos, conocidos, todo Forks debe saber de la fiesta, Jazz –Jasper camino con una caja y la dejo en el escritorio de Edward–. Estas son las invitaciones, recuerden a todos, ah que lindos se ven con su cara de confusión, ahh, adorables.

–Alice... –susurro Edward.

–Nada, todas las invitaciones Edward, todas.

–Yo estaré Ali, y veré que las entregue todas.

–Ah, por eso te quiero Bella.

Le sonreí y Edward me rodó los ojos.

–Aduladora –dijo entre dientes.

–Gruñón –respondí ganando su mirada sorprendida de: "me escuchaste"

La risa musical de Rosalie llego hasta mis oídos.

–Al fin alguien que puede domarte –musito Emmett.

Me ruborice mientras Emmett reía de nuevo y Rosalie lo imitaba.

De pronto Jasper no pudo contenerse e hizo lo mismo ante la mirada atónita de Edward.

–Vamos Edward, sabes que es la verdad.

Edward los miro entrecerrando los ojos, Alice se unió a sus risas y cuando yo comencé a reír Edward me miro con reproche.

–Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –le sonreí para que dejara de mirarme así.

Edward relajo su rostro y acaricio mi mejilla, se giro hacia Alice.

– ¿Todas las invitaciones?

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

–Todas.

Edward suspiro.

–Bien.

– ¡Oh si! –grito Alice– ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Después de la extraña y bizarra visita de Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose, Edward y yo bajamos a almorzar, debíamos entregar todas las invitaciones a menos de que quisiéramos que Alice colgara nuestras cabezas en la puerta de su casa, a modo de advertencia para el siguiente que la desobedeciera.

Edward y yo nos subimos al Volvo, Alice solo había dado algunas direcciones, lo demás seria al azar.

–Comenzamos con las direcciones que nos dio Alice, luego por los demás y al final nos damos un descanso, porque no habrá nadie en la casa.

–Ok, me parece bien.

Edward condujo hasta las primeras casas de Forks mientras yo me dedicaba a cambiar la estación de radio.

Se estaciono en una casa blanca con tejas azules, tenia un jardín chico y su numero recitaba ''381''

– ¿Vamos? – sonrió mientras abría mi puerta y me tendía su mano.

–Preferiría esperarte aquí.

–Bien, ya vengo.

Se inclino y beso mis labios, no me lo había esperado pero lo agradecía, se separo rápidamente.

–Ya te estoy extrañando –musite, no tenia aliento suficiente para que mi voz fuera normal.

El me dedico su sonrisa torcida y camino -casi corrió- hacia la casa.

Me agache para cambiar la radio, cuando _"Fix you"_ de Colplay se escucho en una de las estaciones, me recargue en el asiento para escuchar, dirigí una mirada de reojo a Edward y casi me ahogo.

¡Estábamos en Forks, por Dios! ¡Denme una maldita razón para que una chica de cabello rubio con un mini short y una blusa de tirantes se exponga a la calle en Forks y otra para que abrace a Edward!

''Ella podía estar haciendo ejercicio y salir de pronto, y tal vez conocía a Edward desde hacia mucho y son amigos''

Respire y intente no mirar hacia allá, sin éxito, Edward intento separarse de ella pero ella estaba enganchada con su cuello, la chica soltó su cuello y se aferro a su espalda, eso no me molestaba, claro que no, yo era razonable, entonces ella bajo sus brazos a la espalda baja de Edward, vamos, tal ves se tenían demasiada confianza.

No tenia que hacer estúpidas escenas de celos y... ¡Que demonios! ¡Por Dios! ¡Esa... estúpida... esa chica... estaba tocando el trasero de Edward! ¡Esa...!

Dije adiós a mis estúpidos pensamientos razonables y positivos, luche contra el cinturón y la puerta del Volvo, baje corriendo mientras intentaba no caerme. Celosa, irritada, enfadada, esa chica no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Pero Edward si.

Estaba dispuesta a lanzarme y arrancar sus rubios y teñidos cabellos cuando Edward se libero de su abrazo -ya se había tardado- y la hizo a un lado, camino hacia mí y me abrazo, pegándome a su pecho y atrapando mis brazos. Gruñí.

–Lauren, ella es Bella.

Mire de cerca a la chica, piel pálida, ojos azules y no muy linda. Pero aun así la odiaba, la odiaba, era una estúpida por tocar el trasero de Edward, su trasero era solo mío y de nadie mas. Eso sonó extraño.

–Bella, esta es Lauren.

Respire mientras ella analizaba la manera en que Edward me tenia abrazada, levanto su mano despacio -mala idea, podía mordérsela, aunque que asco- y me sonrió falsamente.

–Encantada Bella –continuo sonriendo pero hacia Edward.

El agarre a mí alrededor se hizo mayor, sonreí, Edward sabia que era peligroso que me dejara libre con Lauren.

–Eh, Edward, déjame ''saludar a Lauren'' –claro que la ''saludaría''.

–Claro Bella.

Edward soltó mi brazo derecho y me sostuvo por la cintura, vamos, yo no iba a matarla, solo quería quitarle su estúpido cabello.

–Gracias Edward –musite y levante mi mano para tomar la de Lauren, la apreté con mas fuerza de la necesaria y Lauren hizo una mueca.

–Encantada de conocerte, Lauren.

No le sonreí, la mire fijamente sin más.

–Eh, Lauren –llamo Edward– Alice quiere verte ahí, ve, de verdad.

–Claro Lauren, te queremos ahí –*COF*, sarcasmo, *COF*.

– Iré por ti, Edward.

Zorra.

–Ya seremos dos que vamos por Edward –musite,

– ¿Disculpa? –dijo la zorr... Lauren.

– Olvídalo Lauren, ve, por Alice, lleva a Tyler.

–El y yo... ya no salimos Edward –contesto rápidamente. Suerte la de Tyler.

–Lo lamento.

Apostaba a que si Edward no me tuviera entre sus brazos Lauren se habría lanzado sobre el.

–Bien, tenemos que irnos Lauren.

–Ah Edward, ¿Tan pronto?

–Si.

–Ah, pero si tu siempre te quedas mas tiempo.

Me tense, no me dejaría llevar por sus insinuaciones, intente sonreír, demasiado mal porque Edward hizo una mueca.

–No, si me quedaba era por Alice, pero ahora estoy ocupado y Alice no esta aquí, así que me voy, hasta luego Lauren.

Edward se dio la vuelta, y a mi con el, y casi me arrastro hasta el auto, me ayudo a entrar al auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, todo rápidamente, como en una de las carreras de formula 1, demasiado rápido.

Arranco el auto y condujo sin hablar, me recargue en el asiento y mire por la ventana, sentí sus ojos sobre mí, pero aun no estaba lista para hablar.

Se estaciono frente a otra casa, de color amarillo con un jardín pequeño, no muchas plantas sobrevivirían aquí.

Me dedique a observar las nubes de Forks, que cubrían el hermoso cielo nublado, intente buscarles forma, pero su única forma era de cielo nublado, no tener imaginación era patético.

–Bella –susurro la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

– ¿Que? –pregunte sin mirarlo.

– Mírame.

Resistí el estúpido impulso de decirle: "Te estoy mirando". No tenia ánimos ni para bromear.

Me senté bien y lo mire, sus ojos dorados y profundos me acusaban por ser estúpida y creerle a esa chica, yo confiaba en Edward y no había razón para estar enojada por su pasado o las mentiras de la chica, lo mire mientras mordía mi labio.

Edward se acerco y me beso de nuevo mientras sostenía mi cara entre sus manos, se separo unos segundos después y pego su frente a la mía.

–Te amo.

Me costo trabajo detener los latidos desbocados de mi corazón y recordar como respirar.

–Y yo te amo a ti.

–Y amo tus ataques de celos.

–Y amo –no digas "tu trasero"– que seas sobre protector.

Edward sonrió.

–Ahora vayamos los dos.

Edward se separo de mi y abrió mi puerta, baje del auto y camine a su lado, Edward toco el timbre.

–Así que... ¿Que se siente ser manoseado? –le pregunte con mi humor restaurado.

Edward frunció el ceño y me miro.

–Pues no recuerdo eso muy bien, fue algo traumante.

–Te ayudare a superarlo.

Me acerque a el y abrace su cintura, escondí mi rostro en su pecho para que no notara mi rubor y baje mis manos un poco mas.

Edward se rió.

–Eres una santa, gracias por ayudarme con mi trauma –dijo mientras revolvía mi pelo.

–De nada,

– ¿Edward? –dijo una voz desconocida y solté su trasero mientras me giraba hacia la carretera, intentando detener mi rubor. Pese a todo no me arrepentía, y era ridículo no hacerlo, tenia muy mala suerte, yo toco su trasero y alguien nos descubre.

–Tyler... –musito Edward y comenzó a hablar con el de la fiesta, le dio una invitación y se despidió, me gire hacia Edward.

–Hola –dijo mirándome el tal Tyler.

–Tyler, ella es Bella, Bella, Tyler.

–Hola –conteste.

–Bella, un placer.

Le sonreí.

–Adiós Tyler.

–Hasta luego Edward, Bella.

Me miro de una manera extraña y Edward me saco de ahí mientras sentía la mirada de Tyler tras de mi.

Edward entro al auto y recargo el brazo en el respaldo mientras daba vuelta, dio reversa y tiro el buzón de Tyler.

– ¡Edward! –musite.

El solo sonrió y condujo de nuevo.

– ¿Porque lo hiciste?

–Lo merecía.

–No lo merecía, ¿Que te hizo el?

– ¿Lo estas defendiendo?

Me reí de la mirada exasperada que me dirigió Edward.

– ¿Que tiene esto de gracioso? ¿Viste como te miraba?

– ¿Estas celoso? –pregunte.

–Demasiado, ese maldito...

Edward acelero y apretó la mandíbula.

–Al menos no toco mi trasero –dije y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho, lo amaba celoso, pero era irracional.

Claro. Como yo fui muy racional cuando Lauren, entendía como se sentía pero a mi ni siquiera me había dejado tirar su buzón.

–Bella, lo siento, es solo que...

–Te entiendo, no lo lamentes.

–Si lo lamento, no tienes que pasar por mis celos, esto debería arreglarlo con Tyler...

– ¡No! No arreglaras nada con nadie, entregaremos las invitaciones de un modo que nadie este celoso y no haya problemas, ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Como?

–Ya veremos.

Edward estaciono y no me moleste en ver la casa, mire el buzón y tuve una idea.

– ¿Tienes que entregarlas personalmente?

–No, Alice solo dijo que las entregáramos.

–Las dejaremos en el buzón.

–De acuerdo.

Dejamos las invitaciones en los buzones y no tenia idea de que haríamos con las demás.

–Dejaremos unas en la tienda deportiva de los Newton.

– ¿De Mike Newton? ¿Tiene una tienda deportiva?

–Sus padres tienen una tienda deportiva, el solo trabaja para ellos.

–Oh, bien por el.

–Es aquí.

Era mas que obvio por el gran cartel que recitaba: "Newton, artículos deportivos".

–Bajare yo.

–Ok –eso no lo discutiría.

Edward entro a la tienda con un paquete de invitaciones y yo comencé a jugar con mi celular.

– ¿Bella?

No, por favor, que no sea el.

Levante la mirada para ver a Mike Newton sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto América.

–Mike...

– ¿Que haces aquí?

–Trajimos invitaciones –dijo Edward, que apareció de pronto.

– ¿Invitaciones?

–Si –le dio uno de los papeles blancos dentro de una bolsa de papel celofán, Mike la miro un segundo sin leerla y nos miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¿Ustedes...?

No hablo en unos segundos mientras su cara enrojecía.

– ¿Que?

– ¿Ustedes...?

– ¿Mike?

– ¿Ustedes... se... casaran?

¡Mike creía que era una invitación de nuestra boda! Tuve que reír aunque solo emitiera una tonta y nerviosa risa.

–No. Es una fiesta de Alice.

–No es nuestra boda –dije riendo y mientras mis manos temblaban.

– ¿No se casaran?

–No –dije ignorando lo horrible que se sentía eso.

–Aun –aseguro Edward.

¿Aun? Mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo y mi estomago se revolvió, era estúpido sentirse feliz en ese momento.

–Si, Mike, ve a la fiesta, Alice te quiere ahí, bla bla bla. Fue lindo verte de nuevo pero tenemos que irnos, ¿Cierto Edward?

–Si Mike, estamos ocupados, hasta luego –Edward rodeo el auto y subió a el.

–Un placer verte de nuevo Bella –dijo Mike acercándose a mí.

–Gracias Mike.

–Así que te veré en la fiesta.

¿Mike coqueteaba?

–Supongo que Alice me obligara a estar ahí.

Mike sonrió.

–Nos vemos Bella.

Parpadee confusa, ¿Porque coqueteaba conmigo?

–Ok, adiós.

Mike camino hacia su tienda y entro, me gire hacia Edward a punto de preguntarle "¿Qué pasa con Mike? Se comporta… raro". Cuando note su expresión, oh, oh.

–Abróchate el cinturón –dijo, frío y distante, lo obedecí y abroche el cinturón mientras miraba al frente sin decir nada más. El silencio sepulcral lleno el Volvo, Edward no hablaba, solo conducía y yo no iba a romper el silencio, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo pero yo no iba a ser capaz de soportar la explosión que resultara.

Los minutos pasaron y nadie hablaba, no tenia ni idea de donde estábamos pero estaba hartándome, Mike era un idiota por hacer eso, pero Edward era peor si le creía.

Edward se estaciono en la orilla de la carretera y supe exactamente que lo hizo porque no soportaba más tensión, se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz e hizo presión con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

¿Y ahora que? ¿Debía esperar a que el volcán hiciera erupción o debía ir a molestarlo por mi misma?

Edward sufría, eso era notorio, pero el no reparaba en lo que de verdad pasaba, no era razonable.

Claro, yo fui muy razonable con la tal Lauren, pero vamos, ni Mike ni Eric habían tocado mi trasero y me daba miedo pensar lo que pasaría si lo intentaran.

–E-Edward… –ni siquiera había tomado la decisión de hablar y ya lo estaba haciendo, mi mano se movió hacia su brazo, que sostenía firmemente el volante, y toque su brazo– ¿Estas bien?

Edward retiro su brazo cuando lo toque y trato de acomodar su cabello con las manos, pero lo único que logro fue que mechones de su cabello cobrizo cayeran sobre sus ojos.

– ¿Ah? –musite.

– ¡Si, estoy mejor que nunca! –grito con el peor tono que pudo, quise llorar por unos segundos y después la furia me invadió.

– ¡Pues felicidades! –le grite con su mismo estupido tono.

Me quite el cinturón y abrí la puerta del Volvo rápidamente, salte fuera de el y comencé a caminar, no sabia donde estaba, lo único que lograba ver eran árboles, árboles y mas árboles, pero eso no me iba a detener.

– ¡Bella! –grito.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mi primer instinto: gritarle ¿¡Que?! Mi segundo instinto pero mayor: huir.

Mis piernas reaccionaron por si solas y saltaron, llevándome a correr bosque adentro.

– ¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí!

_Claro papá,_ pensé. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y soporte la respiración, algo tonto, como si Edward fuese a escucharla.

– ¡Bella! –grito de nuevo mientras pasaba entre los árboles frente a mi.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de mi salí de entre los árboles y me dirigí al Volvo, si tenia suerte Edward habría dejado ahí las llaves.

Rodee el auto y subí al asiento del conductor puse los seguros y subí los vidrios mientras esperaba que Edward saliera y me descubriera, mis manos temblaban pero por suerte –oh, bendita suerte- las llaves estaban puestas.

Me puse el cinturón cuando Edward salio de entre los árboles.

– ¡Bella! –grito y me golpee contra el volante al dar un salto.

Edward supo lo que iba a hacer, vamos, no lo iba a hacer, no lo dejaría aquí, solo.

El corrió y golpeo mi ventana.

– ¡Abre Bella!

– ¡No!

– ¡Bella!

– ¡No quiero!

Encendí el auto y Edward se puso frente a el, me miro a los ojos y intente romper el contacto visual, sin éxito.

–Por favor…

Perdí, había perdido con unas tontas palabras, mire a Edward y el me sonrió, abrí la puerta y baje perdida en sus ojos, Edward rodeo el auto y tomo mi mano, me jalo hasta que mi cabeza estaba en su hombro y sus brazos me rodeaban.

–Lo siento –susurro.

–Eres un idiota.

–Lo se, lo siento.

– ¿Por qué le crees a Mike? El es un idiota también, y tu le crees, el no me gusta, ni que fuera tan sexy como… –ok, no debí decir eso.

– ¿Cómo quien?

– ¿Por qué siempre me escuchas?

–No cambies el tema.

–Como alguien. Mike no me atrae en ningún sentido y…

– ¿Crees que soy sexy?

–Esa pregunta es estupida –escondí mi rostro en su pecho para que no notara mi rubor.

– ¿Lo crees?

–No…

–Mientes –canto.

–Y tu solo quieres aumentar tu ego, eso es malo.

–Solo quiero que tú me digas si soy…

–Eres un idiota.

– ¿Un idiota sexy?

Lo mire a los ojos mientras el hacia un puchero, tuve que reír.

–Ok, un idiota sexy.

–Gracias –musito antes de besarme.

Levante mis brazos y rodee su cuello, acercándolo más a mí.

Edward me empujo hacia atrás y su cuerpo me atrapo entre el y el Volvo.

Esto era muy injusto, Edward no estaba haciendo nada que fuera… legal o que fuera… justo. El no iba a llegar hasta el final, el quería casarse, el era injusto.

–Edward –susurre.

–Bella, yo… –escuche un sonido musical, una canción que nunca había escuchado.

– ¿Qué es eso? –pregunte.

–Tu celular –contesto Edward.

– ¿Mi… celular?

–Si.

–Oh –busque en mis bolsillos y lo encontré, ah, mi celular, mire la pantalla antes de contestar.

– ¿Alice?

–Bella, ¿Cómo va todo?

–Bien… ya entregamos todas las invitaciones.

–Eso es maravilloso Bella, ah, dile a Edward que iré con Jasper a comprar algunas cosas para mañana y que Emmett y Rosalie están encargados de decorar la sala, llame a mis padres y me dijeron que llegarían el lunes, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

–Bien se lo diré.

–Ok, tengo que irme, ah y por cierto, lamento haber interrumpido, de verdad, pero yo planeare tu boda, aguanta un poco Isabella.

– ¿Qué?

–Adiós.

– ¡Alice Cullen! –había colgado, ¿Cómo que planear mi boda? ¿Lamentaba interrumpir? ¿Por qué Alice pensaba que era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso? ¡Yo no me casaría!

– ¿Qué dijo? –pregunto Edward.

– ¿Le hablaste de "la boda"? –el tono de burla no fue intencional.

–Bella, es mi boda, tengo que decírselo a todos.

– ¡No me casare!

–Si lo harás.

– ¡No! ¡Y tú no me obligaras a hacerlo!

–No yo nunca te obligaría.

– ¡Perfecto! –Entre al auto– ¡Vamonos de aquí!

Edward soltó unas risitas, ¿Acaso yo no era tan amenazante?

No hable con el de nuevo, no quería hacerlo, llegamos a la casa y note que estaba adornada con miles de luces pequeñas y que habían despejado el frente de la casa, las luces estaban encendidas y la casa resplandecía mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a llenar el ambiente.

–Es… maravilloso –susurre.

–Lo es.

Edward dejo el auto al frente y entramos a la casa, el pasillo tenia mas luces y caminamos hacia la sala, no había muebles al centro y había una de esas lámparas para una discoteca de los 80´s.

Había un enorme aparato para música y una pila de cd´s detrás de este, el comedor de Esme había sido movido hacia una esquina y las luces adornaban toda la casa.

–Alice fue con Jasper de compras y Rosalie y Emmett deberían estar aquí… decorando.

–Creo saber a lo que se refería con "decorando" –dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

Me reí.

–Y dijo que tus padres volverán el lunes.

–Maravilloso.

Me quede callada y Edward también, la casa se volvió silenciosa, hasta que escuche música, la canción de "barbie girl" lleno el ambiente.

–Encontré a Emmett –dijo.

Caminamos hacia la música y llegamos para ver a Emmett y a Rosalie cantando a todo pulmón.

Edward saco su celular.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Guardare esto para la posteridad… o cuando lo necesite.

Me reí y Edward comenzó a grabar a Emmett y a Rose, ambos bailaban y cantaban mientras movían mesas en el jardín, Emmett se subió a una silla para bailar y Rose comenzó a reír mas.

–Edward, ah –comencé a reírme y tape mi boca para no hacer mas ruido pero Edward comenzó a reír también y no pude soportarlo.

– ¿Edward? ¿Bella?

Emmett nos había descubierto, levante la vista y Edward se puso de pie, me tendió una mano para levantarme y ambos quedamos frente a Emmett y Rosalie.

–Eh… hola –salude.

–Hola Emmett –saludo Edward, ignorando a Rose– lindo… baile.

Ambos explotamos en risas, mientras Rosalie se ruborizaba y Emmett abría la boca sin decir nada.

–Maravilloso Emmett, ah, por cierto, ¿Conoces la canción de single ladies? Seria genial para tu rutina…

Emmett me miro entrecerrando los ojos y le sonreí antes de que Edward y yo explotáramos en risas.

–No es gracioso –dijo Emm en un puchero.

– ¡Claro que lo es! –dijo la voz de campanillas de Alice.

– ¡No! –Grito Emmett– ¿Quién llamo a la duende?

–Yo no –dijo Edward.

–Ni yo –musio Rosalie.

Me confundí.

– ¿Por qué no puede venir?

–Se supone que ya deberíamos haber terminado de decorar –contesto Emmett.

– ¿Y aun no esta listo?

–Falta el jardín.

–Los matara –dijo Edward.

– ¡Corre Rose! –grito Emmett y jalo a Rose lejos de ahí.

–Edward –dijo Alice entrando a la cocina y dejando unas bolsas en la barra.

– ¿Si?

–Quiero una copia de ese video.

Edward sonrió.

–La tendrás.

Alice sonrió y me miro, Jasper entro y dejo más bolsas en la barra y debajo de ella.

–Y si planeare tu boda Isabella.

Se escucho un estruendo proveniente de las latas que se cayeron de manos de Jasper.

– ¿Boda? –dijo en tono incrédulo.

–Tu no planearas nada Alice –le advertí.

–Claro que si.

–No, no estamos casados ni comprometidos ni nada de eso así que cierra la boca.

–Aun si están o no comprometidos yo la planeare.

–No, porque no habrá boda –Alice se inclino hacia mí.

–Si, claro que la habrá, ¡Yo la he visto! Así que cierra tú la boca o yo…

– ¿La viste? ¿Cómo?

–Eso es irrelevante…

–No es irrelevante si se trata de mi boda.

– ¿Lo ves? Aceptaste que se casaran.

¡Ahhhhhh!

– ¡Alice!

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me llevo lejos de Alice.

–Bien, ambas necesitan calmarse –dijo Jasper.

– ¡Te matare Alice!

– ¡Y aun así planeare tu boda!

Jasper y Edward se miraron por unos segundos y de pronto Jasper levanto a Alice del suelo y se la llevo lejos mientras Edward hacia lo mismo conmigo.

–No… Edward… déjame…

–No quiero quedarme sin hermana… ¿O si?

–No la matare… solo unos cuantos golpes.

–Lo siento, ni un rasguño…

–Ella no planeara mi boda, no me casare, ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

–Es difícil de entender –musito y abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, entro con cuidado y me dejo en la cama.

–No, no lo es.

–Si lo es, es difícil entender que no quieres estar conmigo para siempre…

– ¡Pero yo si quiero eso!

–Que no quieres besarme cada noche –beso mis labios y se alejo para seguir hablando.

–Yo quiero…

–Que no quieres ser madre de mis hijos, vivir conmigo, ser una Cullen.

– ¡Quiero todo eso!

–Ni tampoco quieres estar conmigo cada noche –dijo en un tono extraño.

Antes de que gritara: "¡Con un demonio, si quiero!" Edward me beso y se coloco con cuidado sobre mí, continuo besándome un rato y de pronto nos giro de modo que quede sobre su pecho, atrapo mi rostro con sus manos y se alejo un poco cuando no pude respirar, dejo pequeños besos en mi cuello y acaricio mi cintura.

– ¿Cambiaste de opinión? –susurre mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Edward suspiro en mi cuello y se alejo.

–Claro que no, solo te mostraba los beneficios de estar casados.

Abrí los ojos como platos y Edward se levanto conmigo en brazos, me deposito en el suelo y sonrió.

– ¿Vamos a cenar? –me pregunto.

–No, creo que me desmayare.

Edward beso mi frente y suspiro.

–Traeré la cena, te amo Bella.

–Te amo idiota sexy manipulador.

Edward salio de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, bien, yo tenía que ser justa.

Bella **:1** Edward **:1 **

Un vergonzoso empate.

* * *

**EMPAtE! U.U, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda para mi mala suerte, aun tengo historia que contar así que NO ME MATEN!, he estado demasiado ocupada, DEMASIADO, y lamento no haber actualizado, lo siento, deje un capitulo muy largo y en el siguiente vendrá la fiesta, aunque Bella tenga problemas, ¿Que hará Bella en una fiesta con Edward y Benjamin? ¿Qué pasara cuando Tanya irrumpa en la fiesta como la loca demente que es? ¿Qué pasa si alguien llama a la policía? ¿Qué si Edward y Bella desaparecen y se casan en las vegas? Ok, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, porque hoy vine a darles un Cáp. & a decirles: Feliz nochebuena! Pásenla genial & pasen por Good Girls Go Bad mañana, regalo de nochebuena & navidad.**

**Merry Christmas & kisses from Edward... or Emmett... or Jasper... or Carlisle... or Jacob?**

**Para navidad yo solo quiero reviews!... y una laptop ;)**


	30. Fiesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia sale de mi cabeza, Oh, las extrañe, lamento no subir antes u.u**

******Sueños Rotos.**

******Capítulo 30– Fiesta**

– ¡Que quede claro, esta es la última vez que te lo pediré Isabella!

–Claro que no Mary, no lo hare.

– ¿Mary? Bella por favor.

–No, eso es como ir desnuda por la calle, no me lo pondré.

Llevábamos tiempo peleando, Alice, mi adorada Alice quería ponerme un vestido rojo, que llegaba aproximadamente arriba de mi rodilla, tenía solo un tirante y la tela era demasiado delgada. No me lo pondría.

– ¿Cuál es tu manía por estrenar ropa diario? A mí me gusta encariñarme con la ropa y usarla una y otra vez, ahora ni recuerdo que tenía puesto ayer.

–Cuando estabas conmigo, un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa verde menta, y no quiero pensar en lo que tenias cuando estabas con Edward.

Enrojecí, si Alice supiera…

–Como si tu hermano quisiera tener sexo conmigo.

Alice se ahogo con su saliva y rio.

–Bella, la cuestión es que mi hermano no solo quiere tener sexo contigo, quiere pasar noches enteras haciendo el amor contigo, desbordando pasión por cada célula de su cuerpo, juntos respirando jadeantes y con sus corazones latiendo al mismo compas…

–A-Alice…

–Ok, me inspire en mi y en Jasper pero lo centre en ti, porque sé que es exactamente lo mismo, amor puro y sin restricciones,

–No me refería a eso, en parte… Edward quiere casarse conmigo y no tendremos sexo hasta…

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Te lo pidió?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?!

–Porque sé que bromeaba, Alice lo conocí hace unas semanas y…

– ¿Lo amas? –me interrumpió.

–Si, lo amo…

– ¿Y por qué crees que él no te ama a ti?

–Sí creo que me ama, pero…

– ¿Y porque no crees que se casaran?

–Diablos Alice, ¿Quieres al menos dejarme contest…?

–Es estúpido lo que piensas, lo amas, te ama, son felices y tienen futuro, cásense o mueran.

– ¡Alice!

–Dime porque te parece estúpido casarte con Edward.

–Porque solo tengo 18.

– ¿Y eso qué? Yo planeo casarme con Jazz antes de los 20.

–Pero tú y yo no pensamos lo mismo, matrimonio para mí significa…

–Significa querer estar con alguien para siempre, despertar en sus brazos, almorzar juntos, pasar el día abrazados, y en las noches dormir juntos, siempre juntos…

–Eso es demasiado irreal, para un matrimonio primero hay un noviazgo largo, luego compromiso y esperar unos meses para la boda…

– ¡Y que la boda sea perfecta! Flores por todos lados, muchas personas, velas, copas, color blanco por doquier, sonrisas y amor en cada lugar.

Me aterre al instante en que Alice menciono las flores y comencé a hiperventilar.

– ¡Bien! ¡Me pondré el maldito vestido!

Tome el pedazo de tela rojo y me metí en el baño, me quite la bata y deje que el vestido se deslizara por mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y trate de calmarme antes de salir.

Alice cepillo mi cabello en silencio, me hizo un peinado extraño detrás de mi cabeza y me dio unos tacones, no me queje para no romper el silencio incomodo, ya me las arreglaría para no matarme.

–Faltan una hora 55 minutos para la fiesta, eres libre pero si le sucede algo a tu aspecto…

–Lo sé, no viviré para contarlo.

–Cuidado con Edward, mi hermano está algo hormonal y no quiero peinarte de nuevo.

–El no hará nada –le asegure.

–Dímelo cuando te vea –Alice camino hacia la puerta y me senté en la cama para ver la televisión un rato.

La encendí y comencé a hacer zapping.

–Lo siento Bella, pero debes admitir que tengo razón, el te ama demasiado, me gustaría que lo pensaras y que decidieras con lo que piense tu corazón, nunca es tarde ni pronto para el amor.

Mire a Alice, ella sonreía, corrió y me abrazo con cuidado, hice lo mismo, ella sollozó.

–Solo te quiero a ti como cuñada.

–Alice, yo también solo te quiero a ti como cuñada.

–Te quiero –Alice me miro de forma extraña, sus ojitos dorados estaban llenos de lagrimas, se sorbió la nariz y salió de mi cuarto, ¿Por qué estaba tan sentimental? Eso me pareció muy preocupante.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, miedo de algo desconocido, algo que yo sabía que pasaría, algo… malo.

~*

–… altas expectativas para esta fiesta, se que te esforzaste mucho en tu día de campo y de verdad lo ame Jess, gracias por ayudarme.

–Calma Alice, respira, ok, bien, tu fiesta será la sensación del verano, no tienes ni idea de todas las mentes en las que quedara grabada a fuego.

–Creo que lo se–Alice le sonrió a Jessica, las tres estábamos en la habitación de Alice, todo estaba listo y solo esperábamos que tocaran a la puerta para hacer la _entrada triunfal _de Alice.

Estaba ansiosa de ver a Edward pero Alice no me lo permitía, la primera impresión de Edward cuando me viera con este mini vestido era importante para Alice, para mí también y esperaba que se enfadara y me obligara a usar pantalones para el resto de mi vida, oh, eso sería genial.

Tocaron a la puerta y Alice se puso a dar saltitos, su vestido morado bailo con el aire, Alice estaba saltando demasiado así que Jessica tomo sus hombros.

–Calma Alice, todo estará bien.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!

–Preparémonos –dijo Jessica, Alice acomodo su vestido y toco un poco su cabello, Jessica jalo nerviosamente su vestido rosa y tratando de alisar mas su cabello, si eso era posible.

–Demonios Bella, ¿Por qué te puse ese vestido si me vas a opacar? –se quejo Alice.

–Yo también me pregunto porque me lo pusiste.

Alice rodo los ojos y Jess sonrió.

–Ok, somos hermosas, nadie opacara a nadie.

Tocaron a la puerta.

–Pase –dijo Alice, la puerta se abrió y Rosalie entro, tenía un vestido dorado con lentejuelas, se pegaba a su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas y que no llevaba sostén, su cabello estaba suelto y caía en perfectas ondas por sus hombros, tenia brillo en los labios y un maquillaje ligero, se veía genial.

– ¡Mierda Rose! –Gruño Alice– ¡Te odio!

– ¿Pero…? –susurro Rose mientras Alice enterraba la cara en el hombro de Jessica y hiperventilaba.

–Acabas de bajar el autoestima de Alice unos 10 puntos, solo eso.

–También la mía –dijo Jessica levantando la mano.

No dije nada, la mía no podía estar más baja.

–Bebes –musito Rosalie.

– ¿Por qué vienes tan hermosa? ¿Quieres hacer cochinadas con Emmett en el armario?

Rose rio y yo me ruborice, no me acercaría a ningún armario ese día.

–No, no quiero hacer nada con Emmett en el armario y no quiero bajar su autoestima, ustedes se ven geniales, si ese vestido lo escogiste tu Alice, ¿Cómo crees que te opacare?

–Cierto, tienes razón.

Alice era fácil de contentar.

–Entonces todo está bien –dijo Jessica.

–Vamos chicas, tenemos una fiesta que celebrar.

Los nervios me invadieron, ¿Por qué todas mis amigas tenían que ser tan hermosas?

Rosalie con su belleza de súper modelo, Alice con su belleza a la moda y Jessica con la belleza chica normal de los estados unidos, yo era un cero a la izquierda, la chica en un vestido rojo detrás de las bellezas.

Ellas se detuvieron antes de bajar las escaleras, todos los de la puerta se giraron a mirarlas, sorprendidos, pero ellas eran especiales, brillaban y resaltaban sin esforzarse por ello, era simple y natural, al contrario de mí, yo me quede en silencio detrás de ellas y baje las escaleras cuidando no caer, lo logre y observe a Alice hablar con algunos invitados, Rosalie miraba a todos lados, yo sabía que buscaba a Emmett, Jessica camino y se sentó en uno de los sillones, mire a los lados buscando a Edward, sin éxito, hice una mueca y me puse a ver la decoración.

Había una barra, donde seguro servirían bebidas, el centro de la sala estaba libre, para bailar, el equipo de Edward denotaba una melodía agradable, no conocía la canción pero todos movían sus pies al ritmo de la música, seguramente pronto comenzarían a bailar.

Me acerque a la mesa de los bocadillos y comencé a comer papitas, estaba aburrida, extrañaba a Edward y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

–Isa… –susurro una voz.

Me gire y vi a Benjamín detrás de mí, tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa verde oscuro sobre su pecho, se veía bien y varias chicas lo miraban descaradamente, le sonreí.

–Hola Ben.

– ¿Qué te parece la fiesta? Apuesto a que ayudaste a Alice a organizarla.

Demonios, recordé que Benjamín creía que era trabajadora de Alice, que la ayudaba a conflexionar ropa y aquí estaba cómodamente comportándome como la dueña de la casa.

–Oh, un poco, yo no soy buena decorando.

–Debes ser buena en otras cosas.

Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Quieres beber algo?

– ¿Tienen cerveza?

–Si, ten –le di una botella y le sonreí, yo no bebería, yo lo había superado… un poco.

– ¿Te diviertes, Ben?

–Supongo, aunque no conozco a nadie.

La culpa me carcomía, Benjamín era genial, un gran chico y yo solo lo había visto una vez, lo había usado para obtener información acerca de Tanya y el no se lo merecía, yo era muy mala.

Pero había otra cosa que me preocupaba más, Edward.

–Vamos, apuesto a que debes conocer a alguien.

–Solo a ti, a Alice y a Edward.

Resistí la tentación de preguntarle sobre Edward, no le sacaría nunca más información.

–Y… ¿Cómo va Tanya?

Rayos. Se suponía que éramos amigas…

–Bien, es… feliz.

–Tengo entendido que tenía una relación con Edward.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso?

–Ella –Benjamín torció la boca, ahí había algo más.

–Pues… creo que no es verdad, Tanya no ha hablado de eso.

–No lo sé, no sé qué pensar.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y le di un apretón, lo entendía pero no le diría que luchara por Tanya, no sabía si mi punto de vista era cierto, así que solo le sonreí.

– ¿Bailas?

Era por Ben, Edward estaba lejos, nunca se enteraría, se lo debía a Ben, el era bueno la manipuladora era yo…

–Seguro –sonríe Bella, sonríe.

Gracias al cielo el reproductor de música de Edward solo tocaba canciones de rock, no tuve que abrazar a Ben, solo intente moverme al compas de la música y no caerme.

No tenia ritmo, Ben sonreía cuando notaba que estaba a punto de caer y me detenía tomándome del brazo, le fruncía el ceño y el reía.

–No es gracioso.

El jalo mi brazo y me dio una vuelta luego me acerco a él y susurro en mi oído:

–Claro que lo es.

La sensación de su aliento en mi oreja, me molestaba y me parecía incomodo, le sonreí y trate de alejarme.

– ¡Benjamín! –Alice se acerco, su mirada era furibunda, beso a Ben en la mejilla y se alejo rápido, me miro.

–Benjamín, te robare a Bella unos minutos.

– ¿A Isa?

–Oh, cierto, Isabella, bien, la secuestrare.

–Te veo luego –me anuncio.

–Tal vez –le conteste, diablos, estaba en problemas, lo sabía cuando Alice casi me arranca el brazo para caminar hacia la otra habitación.

– ¡¿Qué se supone que hacías?! –susurro, sabía que se moría por gritar, se controlo y lo agradecí.

– ¿Bailar?

– ¡Con Benjamín! ¡Con el jardinero!

–Alice todo es tu maldita culpa, tú me obligaste a coquetear con él para sacarle información, además me sentí culpable, el no ha hecho nada malo y me ha sido de ayuda, lo utilice como un diccionario, le saque la información y lo deje en un rincón. Dime: ¿Ben se lo merece?

–No, claro que no, pero, ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si el que te viera abrazada a Benjamín fuera Edward?

_Mierda, _pensé. ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! Algo se me escapaba, pero de cualquier modo no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba Edward.

– ¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué brilla por su ausencia?

Alice lo busco con la mirada, saco su celular de su cadera y marco, espero unos segundos y comenzó a hablar:

–Hola… _¿Dónde se supone que…? –_Alice frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza– ¿Ella?... ¿Por qué yo tendría que dejarla venir?... Edward, ella no me importa, solo trata de… ¿Quieres escucharme?... Gracias hermanito… no me importa… Bien, felicidades, Bella y yo estamos aquí, espero que mañana logremos verte, Mike espera a Bella ahora mismo, no lo desilusionaremos mas, diviértete –colgó.

–Alice, ¿Qué…?

–Es… un… idiota…

– ¿Qué te dijo?

–Nada importante, ¿Puedes creer que está en Seattle? No llegara aquí hasta medianoche, si cree que lo dejare acercarse a ti después de dejarme plantada está loco, tu baila con Ben, yo buscare a Jazz.

–Alice no quiero…

Me sonrió y se alejo, ¿Qué decía? Edward no vendría hasta medianoche, pero, ¿Qué hacía en Seattle?

–Bella – ¿Ese era Mike?

–Hola, ¿Cómo estas Mike?

–Bien, ¿Sola?

Sacudí la cabeza, el tomo eso como un gesto en contra de Edward, como si nos volviésemos a pelear, me recordó al baile hace unas semanas...

–El se lo pierde, ¿paseamos?

Mordí mi labio,

–Está bien, paseemos.

– ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

–Pues, veras, después de que tú pensaras que estaba a punto de casarme…

–Lo lamento, es que pensé que… unas semanas parecían suficientes y parecías enamorada…

–Espera, ¿Parecía enamorada?

–Cuando te conocí, note que tus ojos brillaban cuando se topaban con la mirada de Cullen, también note que cuando estaban molestos y sus miradas se entrelazaban por accidente la tuya se apagaba, te dolía estar lejos de él y por eso supe que lo amabas.

Me ruborice, ¿Tan obvia era?

–Calma, me cuesta aceptarlo pero, lo amas y el te ama.

– ¿Tu amas a alguien?

Mike paseo la mirada por la habitación, de pronto se giro hacia mí con rapidez, pero no la suficiente, el miro a Jessica, su mirada "brillo" de una manera especial, sonreí.

–Así que… Jessica.

Mike se ruborizo y miro hacia el suelo.

–Oh, calma, no se lo diré, ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

–No es tan fácil, sus sentimientos cambiaron.

– ¿Ella te lo dijo?

Mike miro a Jessica, entendía porque se había enamorado de ella, era linda, su cabello brillaba y ella reía, miraba a todos con gentileza y trataba de sonreír siempre.

–No se lo he preguntado.

Tome su mano entre la mía.

–Hazlo, no puedes saber si no se lo preguntas, ella es especial y sé que… yo no te lo dije… pero ella te quiere, la he visto… verte, con ese "brillo" del que hablas.

Mike sonrió.

–Gracias.

Sentí un escalofrió en mi columna, los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron y Mike se tenso.

– ¿Qué pasa? –me gire en la dirección a la que el miraba, y mis ojos se centraron en dos orbes doradas, me olvide de todo además de sus ojos, me gire hacia él y me olvide de Mike, entonces note la ira homicida en sus ojos.

–Isa –mierda, mierda, mierda, Ben se acerco y me sonrió, obstruyendo mi mirada hacia Edward, Mike lo miro, extrañado.

–¿Bella? –dijo Mike, mirando a Ben.

–Isabella Marie Swan, un placer ambos.

Intente caminar hacia Edward, pero Mike me detuvo.

– ¿Se conocen? –dijo mirando a Ben.

–Ah, veras Mike... el es el jardinero, Benjamín. Ben él es Mike, amigo de los Cullen… y mío –anuncie cuando estuvo a punto de rebatirlo.

–Gusto en conocerte.

Se estrecharon la mano y note que sus nudillos se tensaban al mismo tiempo, estaban apretando de mas, intente no rodar los ojos, lo que más me interesaba era llegar a Edward sin que él y Ben se toparan.

–Me voy.

–Te acompaño –dijeron al mismo tiempo, les fruncí el ceño.

–Soy mayor de edad.

–Bella, eres mayor de edad pero no confió en estos chicos –era más que obvio que Mike hablaba de Benjamín.

–Se cuidarme.

–Lo sé, Isa, pero los chicos son unos idiotas.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué les intercambie el cerebro con alguien más? Lo siento, ustedes se quedan aquí, yo se me cuidar.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, mirando detrás de mí, sonreí, había sido difícil pero ellos entendieron.

–Edward… –musito Mike. _¡Maldita sea!_

–Cullen –dijo Ben, enfadado, el si le creía a Tanya sus mentiras.

– ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

–Excelente, tu hermana es una genio.

–Ni se lo digas cuando ella esté presente –le dije a Mike, no me atrevía a mirar a Edward, el estaba detrás de mí, sentía su aliento rozar mi cabello y el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndome.

–Recordare no hacerlo, iré… a buscar a Jessica, hasta luego –Mike se alejo con discreción, le sonreí mientras se alejaba pero al parecer Ben no tenía intenciones de irse.

Mis pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sentí las manos de Edward en mi cabeza, detrás del broche que Alice me había puesto, el que, por cierto, me molestaba, un poco más apretado y me arrancaría el cuero cabelludo. Sus manos -gentiles y suaves- soltaron mi cabello, el que cayó por mis hombros, me ruborice y me gire para mirarlo, su pantalón era de mezclilla, sencillo, con su camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos, mostrando su pecho, su cabello estaba revuelto como siempre y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los míos, _¿a eso se refería Mike?_

–Mucho mejor… –susurro.

–Sabes que Alice te matara.

–Valdrá la pena.

Le sonreí y rodé los ojos, recordaba vagamente la amenaza de Alice pero ahora no me parecía en lo más mínimo intimidante, nada me importaba cuando estaba con Edward.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunte.

El se tenso y desvió los ojos.

–Estaba… ocupado.

– ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido de Seattle hasta aquí?

–Cuando Alice menciono a Newton, todo dejo de importar, hasta los límites de velocidad.

–Menos mal, me estaba aburriendo.

–Creo que se conocen muy bien –dijo Ben, ah, lo había olvidado.

–Claro que sí, soy la mejor amiga de Alice y además vivo en la casa de Edward.

Edward me miro extrañado.

–Pero hablo de que se conocen _muy bien._

Me tense, Edward se extraño mas, creí entender bien lo que Ben decía.

– ¿Te refieres a que si hay algo entre nosotros? –dijo Edward, en defensiva mirando a Ben amenazante.

–Exacto Cullen, dado el caso de que al parecer mantienes una relación con Tanya Denali.

–Estas muy equivocado Benjamín, yo no mantengo ninguna relación con Tanya, no sé que habrá dicho pero entre nosotros no hay nada en absoluto.

– ¿Seguro?

–No tengo interés en ella y no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti –Edward me miro, sacudí la cabeza, ya entendía lo que había pasado.

–Bien, yo no quiero escucharlas, hasta luego Cullen, vamos Isa –esperen_, ¿me llamaba a mi?_

– ¿Ah?

–Vámonos –tomo mi mano.

–No Benjamín, me quedare.

El frunció el ceño y no soltó mi mano, nos estudio con la mirada.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué iría contigo?

– ¿Por qué te quedarías con él?

–Yo decido, ¿cierto?

–No te puedes quedar con él.

–Si, si puedo y quiero hacerlo.

–Suéltala –la voz de Edward jamás había sonado tan amenazante, Benjamín me soltó y le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

–Adiós Ben –musite mientras él se alejaba.

– ¿Desde cuándo conoces al jardinero? –me pregunto.

–Desde que…

No le podía decir: "_desde que me entere que había algo entre Tanya y el" _¿O sí? ¿Y si él no lo creía?

– ¿Bella? –pregunto.

–Un día, tu no estabas, no sé cuando fue, creo que aun estábamos enfadados –sacudí la cabeza– intente encontrar a Alice, la había buscado en su habitación y en todas partes pero no la encontraba, entonces conocí el jardín de Esme – ¡_mentirosa! _Gritaba mi mente, pero vamos, era parte de la verdad, no había problema, luego le diría a Edward la verdad– hay tantas flores Edward, es hermoso.

–Mama se esfuerza demasiado en el –Edward tomo mi mano y camino hacia afuera, en dirección al jardín de Esme.

–Me encanta, Esme hace un gran trabajo.

–Ella y Benjamín.

–El es demasiado grosero, tú eres prácticamente su jefe.

–Eso dejo de importarle cuando conoció a Tanya Denali.

– ¿El cree que…?

–No sé qué cree, ni me importa, ¿Por qué te llamo Isa?

–Isa… Bella… él eligió la primera parte de mi nombre, yo prefiero que me llamen Bella.

–Yo prefiero llamarte mi Bella.

–Y yo prefiero llamarte el chico que llega tarde a la fiesta de Alice.

–Tuve un contratiempo, pero estoy aquí –acaricio mi labio inferior– contigo.

El jardín de Esme resplandecía con luces centelleantes, que formaban un camino alrededor de las rosas, ahora había blancas y rojas alternadas, me pregunte como había logrado que Benjamín permitiera que Alice moviera las rosas, pero Alice… era Alice.

–Es increíble.

–Es Alice –Edward se encogió de hombros, pensaba lo mismo que yo.

–Pues gracias a Alice.

La música llegaba hasta nosotros, una banda de rock, no la conocía y su ritmo era movido, abrace el cuello de Edward y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

–Te extrañe –susurre, las manos de Edward se posaron en mi cintura y me acercaron a él.

–Como no tienes idea –suspiro en mi cabello.

Sus labios buscaron los míos, levante la cabeza reclamando mi derecho, no lo había besado en todo el día, era demasiado, el beso comenzó dulce, tranquilo, nos movimos abrazados como si afuera no se escuchara una canción de Green Day y estuviéramos escuchando Claro de Luna, de pronto mis labios se tornaron posesivos, yo sentía algo extraño en mi pecho, no sabía que pasaría pero sabía que me despediría de Edward, y probablemente no sería a causa de la universidad.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello, recordando su suave textura, aspire su aliento mezclado con el mío, el olía… a miel, a lilas… su aroma era único, exquisito y delicioso, era especial como Edward, era irrepetible y aquí estaba, besándome a mí que era lo menos especial que había en el mundo, era como besar a un dios griego, bajado del Olimpo desperdiciando su tiempo con una inútil humana.

Me sentí culpable de que el malgastara su tiempo conmigo, pero cuando la lengua de Edward pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, mis pensamientos de los dioses se esfumaron como el vapor.

Edward bajo sus manos de mi cintura hasta mi cadera, no se detuvo, deje de besarlo y recupere el aliento.

– ¿Cambiaste… de… idea…?

–No… pero… hare… menor… la espera.

– ¿Cómo…?

Edward pego su frente a la mía, aprovechando que era más alto que yo y que cuando trataba de besarlo no alcanzaba si el levantaba la cara, quise golpear su nuca aunque eso sería muy Rosalie.

Edward apretó mis hombros, mis antebrazos, mis muñecas, como tratando de asegurarse de que estuviera ahí.

Me miro a los ojos con intensidad, tanta que no note cuando él se hinco en el suelo, ni que tomo mi mano, ni que mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

–Isabella Marie Swan…

¡No podía ser! ¡Demonios! ¡Era perfecto! ¡No! ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Mis pensamientos eran un lio, una parte odiaba a Edward por hacer esto, no me quería casar antes de los 20 y el aquí estaba, a punto de hacer "la propuesta" y claro, yo no tendría el valor para decirle que no, caería desmayada o algo peor. Otra parte estaba feliz, gritando, provocándome que, aunque Edward aun no lo preguntaba, quería gritar ¡Sí! ¡Acepto! ¡Bésame! Es parte bailaba moviendo los brazos, era un caos en mi mente.

–Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido jamás, la más dulce y cariñosa, simple y adorable, eres valiente y única, te amo, y sé que eso ya lo sabes, pero quiero que lo recuerdes cada día de tu vida, y yo quiero estar ahí para recordártelo. Bella_, mi Bella_ ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Edward levanto su mano, mostrándome un anillo, con un diamante ovalado al centro y pequeños diamantes alrededor. Una palabra llego a mi mente, costoso.

Abrí la boca, me sentía mareada, nerviosa, como si estuviera a punto de saltar de un avión sin paracaídas, y aunque nunca lo había hecho sabía exactamente lo que se sentiría,

–E-Edward… ¿Estás loco? –sacudí mi cabeza, esto era demasiado, el anillo, las flores, la música…

El caos de mi mente era intenso y de pronto solo hubo una cosa que hacer, sin darme cuenta lo abrace con fuerza, sollozando en su hombro, ambos hincados en el suelo.

–Si quiero –musite–, ¡Si quiero!

Edward me beso, después de unos segundos me dio un ataque de risa, lo abrace, bese sus mejillas, su frente sus labios.

–Gracias –susurro, tomando mi mano, deslizo el anillo en mi dedo corazón y sonrió.

–No, el anillo es demasiado…

–Es usado, de mis padres, Carlisle le dio este anillo a Esme, cuando le pidió matrimonio, estaban en el bosque, ellos se conocieron aquí, en Forks, Carlisle dice que desde la primera vez que vio a mama se enamoro de ella pero Esme era tan tímida que él no supo si era correspondido. Un día, mi abuelo le dio a Carlisle este anillo, le dijo que con él le había pedido matrimonio a mi abuela. Carlisle, quien solo era amigo de Esme, dejo atrás las inseguridades y la beso, le dijo que la amaba y cuando Esme dijo que sentía lo mismo le pidió matrimonio, lo demás es historia.

–Debe ser una hermosa historia.

–Y larga.

– ¿Por qué me lo das? Debe ser muy valioso…

–Tú eres valiosa para mí.

–Pero el anillo es demasiado, tiene mucho valor sentimental para tu familia.

–Lo sé, nosotros nos encargaremos de darle más valor sentimental, agregando nuestra historia.

–Y ¿Cómo será? _Un verano conocí a Isabella Swan, oh, sí, me metí en su cama y cuando despertó le di un susto de muerte. _Sera un gran comienzo –dije entre risas.

–Lo será, _La vi, ahí, sobre mi y con un hermoso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, me golpeo, créanme que dolió pero, lo soporte, era un ángel y soportaría todo por ella._

Me reí, Edward llevaba todo a lo sentimental.

–Aja, y yo diré que tuve pensamientos pecaminosos sobre el hermano de mi mejor amiga. ¿Sabes? Sera mejor no decirles nada a los niños si no queremos que queden traumados.

–Claro, les diré cuando no estés presente.

Golpee su brazo.

–Nunca los dejare solos contigo.

–Mi amor, alguna vez te quedaras dormida y ahí estaré yo, esperando.

–Ya veremos.

–Si, ahora hay que celebrar que aceptaste y que no tuve que usar el consejo de Alice.

– ¿Cuál es el consejo de Alice?

Edward sonrió y me tendió un papel, lo desdoble y leí:

_La última forma de pedirle a Bella que se case contigo y que ella acepte feliz y radiante sería **durante una intensa sesión sexual****.** Sería más romántico, así como apasionado. No te preocupes hermanito, se que aceptara y ambos estarán de buen humor, MUY BUEN HUMOR._

_Te quiero y quiero planear su boda._

_Alice -planeadora de bodas de Edward y Bella a tu servicio- Cullen._

Me ruborice y le di el papel.

– ¿Alice acertó? –pregunto.

–Uh, yo… podría devolverte el anillo y que trates de nuevo.

Edward rio.

–Creo que me quedare así.

–Pero, de verdad, podemos seguir el consejo de Alice.

Me miro, con ternura, vamos, era patética.

–Ya falta menos para casarnos, la espera será menor.

–Y comprometernos es un paso importante, ¿No lo crees? Hay que celebrar.

Edward acuno mi rostro con sus manos y me miro a los ojos, se acerco y me beso, cerré los ojos y sentí su aliento en mi boca.

– ¿Eso te haría feliz?

Mi corazón latió con más fuerza, sonreí.

–No tienes ni idea de cuánto.

Abrí mis ojos para ver sus orbes doradas oscurecidas por el deseo, algo que muy pocas veces dejaba notar en sus ojos, siempre lo contenía.

–Claro que la tengo.

Edward me beso, con fuerza, con pasión, casi me puse a dar brincos, vamos, al fin había ganado.

– ¡Suéltala!

Edward se alejo de mi, para que ambos lográramos ver a Benjamín, mirándonos enfadado, ni siquiera le importo que sus rosas estuvieran en desorden, solo nos miraba a nosotros.

– ¿Benjamín? –pregunte.

– ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! ¡¿Acaso no te basta con Tanya?!

Se acerco a Edward, con las más grandes intenciones de golpearlo, me puse frente a él y Ben me miro como si estuviera loca.

–No entiendes, Benjamín –musite.

– ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Tanya la esposa y tú la amante!

Dolió que Benjamín lo gritara, dolió darme cuenta de que el así lo veía, dolió tan solo pensarlo.

Edward pasó delante de mí y tomo a Benjamín del cuello y lo golpeo contra un árbol.

–Jamás, en toda tu miserable vida, vuelvas a hablarle así, si es que quieres seguir respirando.

Lo mire, sus ojos estaban fijos en Ben, su mandíbula apretada y su ceño fruncido. _Sexy_, pensé antes de decidir intervenir, demasiada tensión sexual.

–Edward, basta –tome su brazo.

El se giro, me miro y acuno mi rostro de nuevo en sus brazos, claro que él se dio cuenta de que me dolió, intente sonreírle, pero el noto la tristeza en mis ojos.

–Demasiado creíble, Cullen, pero Isa, ¿Por qué caíste en su juego?

–No hay tal juego.

–Le pide matrimonio a mi Tanya y ahora te aleja a ti, monopolizando a todas las chicas bellas ¿No?

–El no me alejo de ti, ni le pidió matrimonio a Tanya –dije golpeando su torso con mi dedo índice. Una mala idea, el jalo mi brazo y vio el anillo en el.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Primero a Tanya y ahora a Isa! ¿Te casaras con mi madre también?

Edward lo empujo de nuevo contra el árbol, con más fuerza que antes.

–Créeme que no te mato ahora mismo porque estas ebrio, pero quiero que esto te quede claro, mi vida y la de Bella no te incumbe, ocúpate de tus asuntos.

– ¡Isa es mi asunto!

– ¡Yo no lo soy! –Grite– ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Ah? Yo no lo hice, Benjamín, no eres nadie para venir y gritarme sobre lo que hago y lo que no, no eres nadie.

–Isa… –me miro sobre el hombro de Edward, sus ojos contenían las lagrimas– No… no lo hagas, no hagas lo mismo que Tanya, no lo hagas.

Parpadee, de pronto mis ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas al ver a Benjamín ahí, tan vulnerable y resentido.

–Yo no soy como Tanya.

–Por eso mismo, no lo hagas, no sufras más…

–Benjamín, tu no entiendes.

–Lo entiendo, te obsesionaras con él, como Tanya, como tantas que conozco… no lo hagas Isa, por favor.

–No Ben, no tienes ni idea. Yo lo amo.

–Tanya decía lo mismo.

– ¡Me corresponde!

–Nada que no haya escuchado.

–Ben, eres mi amigo, quisiera que me entendieras, pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida.

–No lo hagas, Isa.

–Lo amo.

– ¿No te basta? ¿Quieres tenerlas a todas? ¿Quieres hacerla sufrir también?

–No… no quiero que ella sufra –susurro Edward, Benjamín lo miro sorprendido de que los gritos cesaran.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?

–Porque yo la amo.

Benjamín detuvo lo siguiente que iba a gritar, esperaba otra respuesta y no sabía cuál era, Edward miro el suelo y Benjamín se tambaleo.

– ¿De verdad?

–La amo, con toda mi alma y con todas mis fuerzas, no tienes ni idea de cuánto la amo.

–Eso… eso no es verdad.

–No te atrevas a decir que no la amo, te matare si lo repites.

–No puedes amarla.

– ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Acaso tú lo impedirás?

–Tú tienes a Tanya.

–Yo no la amo.

– ¿Por qué le pediste matrimonio entonces?

–Nunca se lo propuse.

– ¿Y el anillo?

–Era para… alguien más.

– ¿Por qué quiere casarse contigo con tanta desesperación?

–Porque… –Edward suspiro.

–Porque Edward le quito la virginidad –dije.

– ¿Hace cuanto? –Pregunto Ben– ¿Hace tres años?

–No, hace unas semanas.

Benjamín comenzó a reír, su risa era contagiosa así que comencé a reír con él.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Tanya… Tanya, no era virgen.

Eso me hizo reír más. Mucho más.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Dejo de serlo a los 16 con un chico de su preparatoria.

– ¿Mintió? –pregunte.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–Debí imaginarlo.

–Es… tan… gracioso… –reí mas, Edward me miro e intente reponerme, Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y contuve la respiración.

–No lo es.

–Lo es… no era virgen.

–Eso no me libera de ella.

–Claro que si, tienes pruebas de que no era virgen y de que ahora nadie se casa con el primer hombre de su vida. Exceptuándome.

El rio.

–Culpable.

–Eres único.

–Ben, gracias.

–Supongo que si…

Benjamín nos miraba, Edward se acerco a él y ambos se alejaron un poco.

–Rayos, de verdad la amas –escuche decir a Benjamín.

–Más que a mi propia vida.

Susurros. Agudice mi oído sin lograr descifrar nada, rayos.

Edward volvió y enredo sus brazos en mi cintura, Benjamín nos sonrió.

–Lo siento Isa, no quise ofenderte.

–No, no fue nada Ben, gracias.

El se alejo, mire a Edward interrogante pero el solo se encogió de hombros. Camino conmigo hacia la casa, la fiesta continuaba pero acordamos subir a la habitación.

–Gran fiesta, lástima que termino –musite, estaba a punto de caer dormida.

– ¿Quién dijo que termino? La fiesta apenas comienza.

Sonreí al notar el doble sentido de sus palabras.

– ¿Ah, sí, señor Cullen?

–Claro que si, próxima señora Cullen.

–Menos mal, habías tardado un largo tiempo.

–Creo que no podre resistirlo de nuevo.

Edward se abalanzo a mis labios, no recordaba quien ganaba y quien perdía pero si Edward quería él podía ganar siempre, me encantaba.

Amaba los compromisos, amaba las fiestas, amaba a los Edwards.

* * *

**¡Ah! Se rindió, oh, lo disfrutare. Digo, Bella, ella lo disfrutara…**

**Bella: ¿Qué has dicho?**

**Aimee: Oh, Bella, ¿Cómo estas adorada amiga recién comprometida? ¿Qué no deberías estar con mi Edward?**

**Bella: Si pero… ¡¿Tu qué?!**

**Aimee: Ah, Cállate ya, vete a tu habitación ahora mismo o iré yo, piénsalo, ¡no, cállate Bella! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Ven por mí!**

*Abro los ojos*

**Aimee´s mind: ¿_Soñando?_**

**Aimee: _aun no despierto…_**

**Aimee´s mind: Basta, sube el cap, me tarde años escribiéndolo (bueno, solo el 2009) y es muy importante, lo que viene después es más importante y se tomara una decisión trascendente, ¿quieres dejar de fantasear con mi Edward y subirlo?**

**Aimee: Lo hare, pero… ¿Tu qué?**

**Aimee´s mind: Oh, gracias por leer nuestras locuras, de verdad, aunque no subamos cap a menudo por culpa de la escuela ¬¬ gracias, son grandes.**

**Aimee: ¿TU Edward? OMG! Mi cerebro es una zorra!**

**Aimee´s mind: ¬¬ Cállate.**

**Lamento no actualizar, no había podido inspirarme con SR, pero ahora, *lagrima* mi lado emo manda y ustedes sabrán por qué.**

**Adelanto WTF?!**

–Te amo, pase lo que pase siempre te amare.

Eso no era nada bueno, sonó a una maldita despedida, lo sabia… lo sabia…

–Estoy embarazada.

**Review?**


	31. Despedidas

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer. El capitulo dramático que se presenta más abajo es mío, lloremos juntos ):**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos.**

**Capitulo 31–Despedidas**

Desperté, el frio de la mañana se colaba por una ventana abierta, ¿Había olvidado cerrarla? Dios, ni siquiera recordaba haberla abierto. Estaba recostada boca abajo, sentía mis músculos relajados y la cama demasiado suave.

Jale la sabana y me cubrí los hombros, suspire y sentí unos brazos enredándose en mi cintura y unos labios besando mi hombro con dulzura, eso me recordó demasiado a la manera en que nos conocimos.

–Buenos días, amor.

–Hola –musite con voz pastosa.

– ¿Qué tal tu sueño?

–Maravilloso, a partir de ahora puedes pedirme matrimonio a diario.

–Me encantaría hacerlo si tengo la certeza de que aceptaras siempre.

–Aceptare siempre si prometes celebrarlo.

–Creo que no me opondré demasiado a ello.

– ¿Lo ves? Todo está bien, ahora es prácticamente como si estuviéramos casados.

–Eso supongo.

Acaricie su mejilla, Edward cerró los ojos ante el contacto de nuestra piel.

–No sabes cuánto te amo –susurro.

Beso mis labios despacio, recordando su sabor delicadamente, así que me encargue de hacer el beso más… interesante.

Me voltee hasta quedar sobre su pecho, sus manos en mi cintura y las mías en su cabello.

– ¡Oh dios mío! –grito la voz de Alice. Me gire pensando que nos había descubierto.

– ¿Qué fue…? –pregunto Edward.

– ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! –grito Alice de nuevo.

El se levanto y se puso el pantalón, tome una de mis blusas y el pantalón de mi pijama y lo seguí por el pasillo.

– ¿Qué sucede Alice?

–Miren esto…

Oh, Alice estaba muerta.

Había demasiada basura por la casa, manchas en el suelo, ropa tirada, los sillones estaban de cabeza y había copas sobre el piano, había una chica detrás del sillón.

–Oh no, Edward, ¿Qué haremos?

Mire a Alice, su vestido era el mismo de la noche anterior y note que había dormido con él, su cabello estaba aplastado y no tenia las puntas, tenia ojeras y su maquillaje estaba un poco corrido.

Sonreí, Alice underground.

– ¿Cuántas personas hay en la casa?

–No tengo idea, ella y probablemente una pareja detrás de… ¡Oh, Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Te irás al infierno! ¡Eres mala! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no me lo dijeras?! ¡Te casaras!

Ah, era eso.

– ¡Alice! ¡Ah! Yo… solo…

–Claro, el me dice "necesito ayuda" pero nunca dice "Alice, le pediré matrimonio hoy, así que prepárate, te quiero adorada hermanita" Edward, eres increíble.

–Lo sé hermanita, te recompensare.

Alice hizo un puchero.

–Con eso no basta…

–Alice, lo lamento, perote doy toda mi aceptación para que planees la ceremonia, confió en ti, eres mi mejor amiga.

Alice sonrió, quizá más que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, me estremecí cuando reconocí lo que acababa de hacer.

¡No! ¡Acababa de sellar sentencia de muerte! ¡Eso era lo peor que podía jurar! Apostaba a que esa boda seria televisada y habría miles de personas ahí. Y lo peor, ¡Seria mi boda!

–Pero.

–No Bella, nada de peros.

–Alice, ¡Silencio! Es mi boda, ¿Cierto?

–P-pero…

–Escucha: nada de exageraciones.

–define exageraciones.

–No viajar, si decides que su tema sea el invierno no iremos a Alaska, ¿Ok?

Ella gruño.

–Tomare eso como un sí, ahora, nada de bodas televisadas –me estremecí– tendremos que repasar tu lista de invitados y aun tenemos otro problemita.

– ¿Qué problemita?

–Mi padre.

Edward abrió la puerta del armario, pese a esperar encontrarme con Emmett y Rosalie consumando su amor, me sorprendí de verdad al ver otra cosa.

– ¿Benjamín?

Mire al chico sin camisa, con los pantalones hasta los tobillos, los labios rojos y detrás de el, una chica, con el cabello café claro revuelto y el vestido negro algo… levantado. Oh, de nuevo no.

La chica grito y Edward cerró la puerta.

–Eso fue… –musito Alice.

– ¿Extraño? –pregunto Edward.

–Deja-Vú –susurre.

Ellos me miraron extrañados, bien, al despertar me sentí extraña pero no era para tanto.

–Al parecer Ben disfruto la fiesta.

Alice sonrió y me dio un codazo en las costillas.

–No mas que tu… cuñada.

Me ruborice y mordí mi labio.

– ¿Quién se atrevió a ruborizar a Bella sin que estuviera presente? –grito Emmett.

–Valió la pena Emm, y tú tardaste demasiado.

–Ya sabes… estaba ocupado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Soy la única que anoche solo durmió?

–No me culpes, tu problema empieza con J y termina con "asper" –le fruncí el ceño a Emmett cuando comenzó a reírse.

–Ah, Bella, hoy estas muy gruñona –susurro Alice antes de golpear con su puño la puerta del armario– ¡Y tú! ¡Benjamín! ¡Si no salen ahora mismo te castrare para que jamás vuelvas a profanar mi armario! Pff, hormonas.

–Esto es demasiado extraño –musite.

–Esto es un día con los Cullen antes de que Alice muera por este desastre –dijo Edward abrazando mi cintura.

–Edward eres el rey de los gruñones –Alice sonrió.

–Oh, Alice, ¿Eso es una marca? ¿En el comedor del siglo XVIII de Esme? –Edward señalo el comedor.

Alice se giro lentamente y después de tomar aire, grito. Demasiado fuerte, cubrí mis oídos y pensé en que Alice sería capaz de romper una copa de cristal con su voz.

– ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Esme me matara! –Alice corrió hasta el comedor y cubrió su boca con sus manos.

–Alice, no debe ser para tanto…

– ¿No es para tanto? ¡¿No es _"para tanto"?! _¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Es el comedor de Esme! ¡Su comedor! ¡El que se arruino en una fiesta ilegal! Esme me matara y Carlisle cubrirá mi asesinato para que mamá este feliz, Edward no hablara porque será tan cobarde como para dejarme morir sola, Jasper, oh, mi Jazz, el estará más solo que ustedes y tu Isabella no tendrás mejor amiga para siempre, ¿Sabes que para siempre es demasiado? Demasiado tiempo como para no tener mejor amiga y yo estaré muerta, muerta, mi don para la moda no servirá y nadie tendrá mis diseños y todos seguirán sin mi ropa y no seré legendaria y no planeare tu boda y…

– ¿Tu boda? –pregunto Emmett.

– ¡Oso idiota! ¡¿Qué no ves el anillo?! ¡Un anillo! Bueno, no es cualquier anillo, es el de mis abuelos y de mi madre pero ahora es de Bella, ¿Eso no es muy romántico? Claro que lo es. Y lo mejor de todas las cosas geniales del mundo es que Bella, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo ahora será una Cullen, mi hermana, ¿No es genial? Bella de Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen, ¡Perfecto!

– ¡Felicidades tomatito! –Emmett me abrazo levantándome del suelo y dándome vueltas en el aire.

– ¿Tomatito? –pregunto Alice.

–Tomatito, Bellita Roja, Belly-Bells…

–Suficiente Emmett, vomitare…

Emmett me dejo en el suelo y se alejo sonriendo.

–Aww, sabes que te quiero Eddie, no me importa que me dejaras por Belly-Bells –Emmett abrazo a Edward y palmeo su espalda.

–Me alivia el saberlo, Emmett.

–Sin remordimientos, somos amigos.

–Perfecto.

–Claro que es perfecto, ¡Ha! Su vida es genial, ustedes no morirán, ustedes estarán felices y yo estaré muerta –chillo Alice, con su afición de hablar sin la necesidad de respirar.

– ¿Dónde está Jasper cuando se necesita? –susurro Emmett.

Tome sus hombros y la sacudí.

–Alice, no morirás, tus padres te quieren demasiado como para asesinarte y yo no los dejare hacerlo.

–Gracias Bella, eres única, solo tú me salvaras, no mi hermano ni su amigo oso, gracias chicos.

–De nada, Alice –Emmett sonrió y Alice rodo los ojos.

–Te quiero humanita –Alice me abrazo.

–Gracias Ali.

La puerta del armario se abrió y de él salió Benjamín junto a la chica.

–Ah, hum, gran fiesta, Alice.

–Gracias Benny, tu sí que la disfrutaste.

Ben sonrió.

–Eh, les presento a Roo –la chica sonrió– Roo, ellos son Alice, Emmett, Edward y Isa… Bella.

–Hola a todos –Roo nos sonrió y detuvo su sonrisa en Edward demasiado tiempo, fruncí el ceño.

–Amm, Isa, felicidades –Ben sonrió mientras la chica se escondía detrás de su cabello café.

–Gracias Ben, supongo que felicidades a ti también –le sonreí.

–Ah, de acuerdo –sonreí y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, estaba demasiado… cariñosa. Ben me devolvió el abrazo y después de unos segundos me aleje de él.

Alice me abrazo en cuanto Benjamín me soltó y le sonrió, ha, ¿Quién era la posesiva ahora?

–Benny, gracias por profanar mi armario con Roo.

–Genial.

Alice le sonrió a Ben, dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward, Emmett y Roo, quien estaba demasiado cerca de mi Edward, muy cerca. Oh por Dios, ¿Había estado a punto de gruñir? Pero vamos, ella era hermosa, sus ojos cafés eran más claros que los míos y eran lindos, su cabello era sedoso y largo, ella era delgada y estaba segura que para los hombres era linda, podía preguntarle a Benjamín.

–…Bien, bien, bien, no es que su falda me encante del todo, pero es buena para ti Benny – ¿Alice había estado hablando? Wow– todas son buenas y mejores que Tanya.

– ¿Cómo…?

¡No! Se supone que Alice no sabe eso, Benjamín me miro con intensidad, me ruborice.

–Ben, lo siento, pero no tenia que ignorarlos, recuerdo esa vez que estaba en la piscina y Tanya desapareció, fue extraño que tu también dejaras las flores solas, demasiado extraño, pero no importa ya.

–Lo siento, Ben, a Alice nunca se le escapa nada.

–Isa, Alice, lo entiendo, gracias, se que Roo es especial.

–Gracias Ben –la chica lo abrazo– Te quiero.

Ellos se veían bien juntos, como si debieran estar así… sonreí.

–Hola chicos fiesteros, llegamos –Rosalie entro con Jasper detrás de ella.

–Rossy Rose –Emmett la abrazo.

–Ah, me extrañaron y por eso les traje… café.

–Rose, te amo, gracias, gracias –sonrió Alice mientras Rose dejaba los cafés en la mesa.

–Bueno, nos vamos, adiós.

Ben y Roo salieron abrazados, sonreí, ¿Todo podía ser tan perfecto?

–Emmy, ¿Me extrañaste?

–Si, mi Rose.

Mientras ellos se abrazaban Edward se acerco a Alice y a mí.

– ¿Qué quieres hermanito? –Alice presiono más sus brazos en torno a mi cintura.

–Eh, Alice, estas en mi lugar.

Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy un sillón?

–No, no lo eres.

– ¿Qué importa, Edward? Tu puedes abrazar a Jasper –Alice le sonrió.

–Claro, dudo que a él le guste.

–No, ¿Verdad que no te molesta, Jazz?

Jasper sonrió, su sonrisa era parecida a la de Alice cuando planeaba algo, me estremecí.

–No, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

–Ya, ok, bueno, pero yo no quiero que lo abraces –me aleje de Alice y abrace a Edward.

–Bella, eres una celosa.

–Desquiciada –agrego Emmett negando con la cabeza.

– ¿Y qué? Es mío y no se molesta.

–Porque le conviene.

–Claro que no me molesto, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –sonrió Edward.

–Hay boda y todos se ponen en mi contra –susurro Emmett.

Sentí la mirada de Rosalie y Jasper sobre nosotros, me ruborice.

–Edward, Bella, felicidades –sonrió Jasper.

–Gracias Jasper –dijo Edward, lo mire y le sonreí.

–Oh –musito Rosalie, se veía confundida.

Edward rodeo mi cintura y me acerco más a él.

–Fe-felicidades Edward –susurro, Edward no contesto–, felicidades Bella.

Su sonrisa era sincera, al contrario de Edward yo si creía que Rose estaba arrepentida pero también sabía que Edward no la perdonaría tan fácilmente, así que le sonreí.

–Gracias Rose, de verdad.

–Perfecto, perfecto –canturreo Alice.

–Quiero mostrarte algo –susurro Edward, le sonreí y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, jalándome.

Emmett apunto sus ojos y después de eso a Edward, reí, eso se vio tan mafioso.

–Mas te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando –grito Emmett–. Te vigilo, Cullen.

–Calma papá, todo está bien –reí.

Tome la mano de Edward y lo jale, recordaba el camino, o al menos eso esperaba, camine entre los árboles que parecían pinos, o tal vez lo eran pero no tenía ni idea.

– ¿Recuerdas _nuestro_ prado? –susurro.

– ¿Nuestro?

–Si, nuestro, recuerdo… la farsa de Rosalie, no soportaba estar con ella ni con nadie y me escondía ahí, pero era peor, me recordaba demasiado nuestras conversaciones, era… masoquista pero era un recuerdo real de ti.

–Nunca pensé en visitarlo…

–Habría sido extraño, me encontrarías al borde del abismo.

–Lo sé, pero habría sido suficiente para mí, al tenerte cerca de algún modo –susurre.

Edward nos abrió paso entre unas plantas y lo vi de nuevo, el prado del que me había enamorado, nuestro prado…

–Es hermoso…

– ¿De verdad dejaras a Alice planearlo todo?

–Si, ella quiere hacerlo y no veo por qué no dejarla.

–Apuesto a que Esme ayudara.

Me detuve cuando sentí mis mejillas arder, lo mire.

– ¿Esme y Carlisle lo saben?

–No –aseguro Edward–, creo que Esme lo sospecha pero Carlisle está perdido.

Ah, no sabía si decepcionarme porque no lo supieran, eso era lo mejor, ¿No?

–No creo que Charlie se lo tome bien.

– ¿Por qué?

–Soy… su única hija, después de lo de mamá soy su única compañía, sé que él es fuerte y grande, pero no sé si podrá aceptarlo.

–No importa, Charlie puede vivir con nosotros.

–Seguro, y dormir en nuestra cama, ¡Será genial! Como una mascota.

–Ok, era una broma, deja el sarcasmo.

–Mi padre es… especial. Edward, creo que deberías conocerlo antes de lo demás. Pero, no te preocupes, alejare su arma de él cuanto más lejos pueda.

–Llevare un chaleco antibalas.

–Bien, recuerda: si estamos juntos no disparara –le sonreí.

–Entonces no lo hará nunca, no me alejare de ti jamás.

–Bien, ¿Sabes? Creo que le caerás bien a Charlie. El puede ser… impulsivo, pero es un padre, por lo que es racional cuando se lo propone.

–Espero que se lo proponga.

–Yo igual.

–Se que estudiaras en la NYU, pero me parece que es demasiado lejos.

–Lo sé, Alice quiso estudiar ahí por… ya sabes "_Oh, Bella, es New York, estudiare diseño y tu literatura, encontré todo sobre esa escuela, ¡Mira! Tengo los planos, ¿No es genial? Mandemos los formularios, no te preocupes, rellene el tuyo, ¡Solo firma!" _–intente hacer la voz aguda de Alice, Edward rio.

–Lo sé, es una buena universidad.

–Dímelo tú, chico Dartmouth.

–Tal vez… si intentaran que Alice y tu se cambiaran de universidad…

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

–Bella, no quiero que te alejes, New York es demasiado.

–Lo sé, te extrañare más de lo que crees.

–Es posible que tú y Alice puedan venir, ¿Cierto?

– ¿A dónde? ¿A Dartmouth?

Edward y yo… en Dartmouth, juntos, felices, estudiando… Wow.

–Si, Emmett está ahí por un milagro… se que ustedes…

– ¡Edward! ¡Eso sería tan genial!

– ¿Aceptarías? ¿Irías a esa universidad por mí?

–Si estaba dispuesta a ir a NYU por Alice, créeme que iré a donde sea por ti.

–Maravilloso.

– ¿Crees que será mejor terminar de estudiar para casarnos o no esperar?

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres hacerme esperar dos años?

–Son dos años, ¿Te parece demasiado?

–Si, me parece una exageración, si de mí se tratara nos iríamos a Las Vegas ahora mismo.

–Parece que tienes prisa.

–La tengo, de verdad Bella, solo quiero que seas mi esposa, lo hice todo mal, debimos comenzar como pareja y no lo hice bien, tendremos tiempo para que todos lo vean así y sé que tu padre me querrá pegar un tiro por robarte en un verano, pero lo que más deseo es que te conviertas en la señora Cullen.

– ¿Isabella Cullen?

–Bella Cullen.

Sonreí.

–Entonces yo también me muero por convertirme en la señora Cullen.

La sonrisa de Edward era lo suficientemente grande y luminosa como para que la ciudad entera tuviese luz propia.

–Me parece que eres algo joven como para ser la señora Cullen.

–Casi cumplo 19, no soy tan joven.

–Lo eres.

–Bien, tal vez lo sea, pero no me importa, ¿Qué? ¿Quieres esperar a que cumpla 30 años para casarnos?

–No, mientras más rápido mejor.

–Más te vale no arrepentirte.

–Juro que no lo hare.

–Maravilloso, entonces ven.

Lo jale hasta la sombra de uno de los arboles que bordeaban el prado, me senté sobre el pasto y Edward se recostó a mi lado, recostando su cabeza sobre mi regazo, comencé a acariciar su cabello y el cerro los ojos.

– ¿Sabes que no lo imagino de otro modo? –pregunto después de unos minutos, creí que estaba dormido y me sobresalte.

– ¿Cómo?

–No me imagino con nadie más que no seas tú. De un modo romántico, de pareja, no puedo concebir estar nunca más con otra persona.

– ¿Te refieres a si lo nuestro no funcionara?

–En parte, porque sé que funcionara, pero también sé que si en el camino hubiesen problemas o incluso distracciones, nada me haría dejar de amarte e interesarme en otra persona.

Suspire y pase mi mano de nuevo por sus cabellos.

–Te entiendo, ¿Y sabes que eso es completamente demente? Nada está escrito en piedra, nada nos dice que todo será igual siempre y sin embargo también lo creo.

–Somos dementes.

–Ya lo había pensado.

Después de estar unas horas en el prado -nuestro prado- y que repentinamente comenzara a llover, decidimos ir a casa de nuevo.

Me quite la ropa mojada y quede en pijama, Alice entro a mi cuarto sonriente, demasiado sonriente.

– ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

– ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

–Antes de irnos a casa te invitare a comer. ¡Mejor de compras!

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque ahora soy quinientos dólares más rica.

– ¿Qué hiciste?

– ¿Recuerdas la apuesta con Emmett? El sabe que nunca es bueno apostar contra mí, pero no importa, quien pierde dinero es el.

–Lo estafaste.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, Bells? –su tono extremadamente agudo me decía que yo tenía la razón.

–Tú ya sabias que todo esto pasaría.

–Lo sé. Y también se que si no hubiesen sido tan tontos ahora mismo estarían casados. Créeme que tu boda en las vegas no me gusto mucho.

–Pero aun no me caso.

–Lo sé, ¿no es perfecto?

La mire, estaba ahí, sentada en mi cama, con una enorme sonrisa, su ropa me indicaba que estaba a punto de salir–

–Parece que sabes mucho.

–Créeme Bells, lo sé todo.

–Ah, si… ¿De qué color es mi ropa interior?

–Bella, hazlo difícil por favor. Es azul, pero no tienes sostén –movió sus cejas arriba y abajo– y también se porque no tienes…

–Ok, seguro. ¿Saldrás?

–Si, amiga Jazz y yo estamos en una etapa de "No quiero que te vayas a New York, entonces haz algo para que me quede". Solo trato de no presionarlo, se que iremos a Dartmouth.

–Bien, espero que Jazz se decida.

Alice suspiro.

–Yo igual.

Tenía que preguntarle algo, una de las piezas que no encajaba en el rompecabezas pero que era importante.

–Ali, ¿Tú piensas que Emmett de verdad quiere a Rosalie?

–Pues, Bells, al principio creí que solo era atracción, una atracción muy fuerte, tanto que Rosalie no disimulaba bien y las cosas se le salían de control, algo extraño porque ella es una chica perfeccionista al extremo. Después descubrí que esa mezcla de sensaciones también incluía sentimientos, entonces Rose se alejo de Edward, mientras tú y Edward tenían problemas y soluciones, ellos se dedicaron a disfrutarlo. Emmett intento alejarse de ella cuando descubrió el engaño de Tanya y lo de la farsa pero ya le era imposible hacerlo.

–Y… ¿Crees que algún día Edward la… perdone?

–No en este año… o siglo. Pero tiene que hacerlo, Edward es orgulloso pero sabe perdonar.

–Entiendo.

–Bien, amiga, de verdad, si no fuera Jazz me quedaría aquí, contigo, creo que me llevara a Port Ángeles, volveré pronto, lo juro.

–Alice, no es la primera vez que me dejas sola con Edward.

–Lo sé… pero quiero quedarme, no, siento que debo quedarme.

–Claro que no, Jasper te necesita.

–C-creo que si…

–Bien, diviértete amiga, yo lo hare.

Alice sonrió, se levanto de la cama y me abrazo.

–No hagas nada estúpido –musito.

–Define "estúpido".

Alice rodo los ojos.

–Solo cuídate, ¿De acuerdo?

–Lo hare, cuídate tu.

–Bien, adiós Bells.

–Hasta luego, Ali.

Alice se dio la vuelta, dudando, camino hasta la puerta y salió. No sabía qué era lo que pensaba pero en cierto modo, me preocupo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y camine hacia la puerta cerrada y la abrí, para encontrarme con un confundido Edward y una efusiva Alice abrazada a su cintura, el me dirigió una mirada de "¿Qué sucede?"

–Los quiero.

Alice lo soltó, me miro, sacudió la cabeza y se fue.

– ¿Qué le pasa?

–Esta algo… emocional. Tiene un presentimiento malo, no se…

Edward miro la dirección en la que Alice había salido.

–Tal vez sea cierto, yo… lo siento, de algún modo, me… preocupa –susurre.

Sus ojos dorados buscaron los míos, agache la mirada.

–Bella no, es solo Alice, no pasara nada, lo prometo…

Sus brazos me rodearon, me sentí mejor pero ahí estaba la sensación, de incomodidad en mi estomago, de anticipación.

–Bien…

Edward beso mi frente, suspire y trate de buscarle otra razón a mi incomodidad.

– ¿Sabes? Tengo… hambre.

–Oh, no te he alimentado, lo siento, a veces olvido que la gente debe comer.

–Yo también lo había olvidado.

–Vamos, antes de que te desmayes.

Caminamos hasta la cocina.

– ¿Quieres que yo…? –pregunte pensando que preparar, tal vez algo rápido, ¿Huevos?

–No, yo lo hare.

–P-pero…

–Yo lo hare, Isabella.

–Bien, Anthony.

Edward frunció el ceño, me encogí de hombros, los dos podíamos jugar.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste?

–Anthony, ¿Qué no te llamas así?

–Si, pero tú me debes llamar Edward.

–Y tú sabes que odio que me llamen Isabella.

– ¿Marie?

Trate de no rodar los ojos, sonreí.

–Como quieras llamarme –sonrió–, Anthony.

El camino hasta mí y me beso, comencé a reír.

–Bien, Bella, solo porque te amo me puedes llamar Anthony.

–Bien Edward, solo por tus muestras de caballerosidad y amor, no lo hare.

–Gracias.

Reí.

–Me debes una.

–De acuerdo.

–Y ahora: ¡Tengo hambre! Como veo que no tienes intención de alimentarme, lo hare yo misma.

– ¿Cuándo creíste que te dejare hacerlo? Dije claramente: "Yo lo hare"

–Desde hace unos segundos, ¿Recuerdas? Creo que me moriré de hambre.

–Perfecto mi exagerada prometida, ¿Qué quieres comer?

–Sorpréndeme.

–Esa palabra no solo tiene connotaciones culinarias, ¿Cierto?

–Te equivocas, yo solo tengo hambre.

En menos de dos segundos ya lo estaba besando, ok, soy una mala mentirosa, pero también era una adicta… a Edward.

Tome los bordes de su playera y los jale tratando de deshacerme de ella, Edward comenzó a ayudarme y mi estomago gruño, ¿Gruño? Mejor dicho rugió, me ruborice y puse mi mano sobre él.

–Bien, bien, te alimentare. Pero come rápido, ¿De acuerdo?

–Claro, me asegurare de que sea lo suficientemente rápido como para provocarme nauseas.

Edward removió algunos platos, luego encendió la estufa y puso huevos en la sartén.

– ¡Rayos! Los sándwiches son mas rápidos que los huevos –musito, reí al verlo frustrado.

–Ups –dije–, creo que debí habértelo dicho.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no importa, ya casi están.

Coloco los huevos en los platos y sirvió jugo de naranja con toda la prisa con la que era posible hacerlo, los puso en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

–Bon appétit –dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

–Edward, ¿Desde cuándo comes huevos medio crudos?

–Desde que comencé a tener prisa, pero calma, los tuyos están bien.

–Gracias.

Comencé a comer despacio, para hacerlo enfadar, Edward termino y puso el plato a un lado, me miro comer insistentemente.

–Ricos –susurre antes de tomar jugo lentamente, Edward levanto una ceja.

Hice el plato hacia un lado y suspire, tome el jugo y bebí despacio de nuevo, Edward se puso de pie y lavo los platos y las cucharas. Cuando termine el jugo lavo mi vaso y el suyo.

– ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar mi nieve de Oreo.

El suspiro.

–De acuerdo –Edward abrió la puerta del refrigerador y me dio mi nieve, luego me dio una cuchara.

Lo abrí y comí la primera cucharada, ah, en definitiva amaba la nieve de Oreo.

–Quita esa cara o la tirare a la basura.

Rodé los ojos.

–Celoso, ten –le di una cucharada.

El sonrió, de pronto recordé cierta conversación con Alice.

–Amm, quisiera intentar algo…

–De acuerdo.

– ¿No me preguntaras qué?

–Confió en ti, Bella.

–Bien, entonces trae un hacha, ¡Iremos a construir una cabaña!

Edward me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Ok, no –metí otra cucharada en mi boca–, ven aquí.

Bese sus labios lentamente, succionando su labio superior, sabia a nieve, oh sí, amaba la nieve de Oreo más que hace cinco segundos.

Edward introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a acariciar la mía, enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo acerque más a mí, Edward me levanto de la silla y me sentó sobre la mesa… casi se caía la nieve pero en este momento no me interesaba salvarla.

A Edward si, la tomo entre sus manos y me miro, sus ojos eran oscuros, me estremecí.

–Creo que quiero intentar algo…

–No, no, no, no, no. Esa fue mi idea, Edward. Si la robas serás un… Si, un ladrón de… ideas.

–Bueno, pero ambos pensamos lo mismo, así que te obsequio la idea.

–Bien, además te necesito para ejecutarla –levante una ceja hacia Edward, el se acerco para besarme de nuevo.

Ding-dong. El timbre de la entrada sonó, contuve una maldición, ¡Odiaba a la persona que interrumpía!

–No abriré –musito contra mis labios.

El timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente.

–Debe… ser Emmett –susurre.

–Emmett tiene llaves –dijo.

– ¿Rosalie?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–Sabe que Alice no está.

–Piensa… es sábado. ¿Quién podría venir?

Edward suspiro, se alejo y miro hacia la puerta.

– ¿Quieres que atienda? –Pregunte– Cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarme sorda con ese timbre.

–Bien, no tardo.

Le sonreí, el beso mis labios y corrió hacia el recibidor.

Comencé a comer helado de nuevo, llevaba la mitad cuando pensé que Edward había tardado demasiado pero no me atreví a ir.

Comencé a girar sobre la silla de Esme, era divertido hasta que sentí nauseas.

Moje mi rostro con agua y respire para calmarme. Comencé a contar las figuras del refrigerador: una taza, una sartén, una foto de Edward y Alice, una foto de Esme y Carlisle, una foto de Emmett de pequeño y un enorme oso con él. Sonreí.

Mire con atención la cocina, blanca en casi su totalidad, un refrigerador, una estufa y un lavaplatos, todos en tonos plateados, una mesa al centro con sillas giratorias, gabinetes para comida y platos y un hermoso frutero al centro de la mesa.

Tome la manzana y estuve a punto de comerla, pero de alguna manera el arreglo se veía incompleto sin ella, la deje de nuevo en su lugar y sacudí mi cabeza, todo era tan perfecto. Casi era irreal.

Me canse de esperar.

Camine hasta la sala despacio, no quería ser descubierta y mucho menos por Edward.

Con cuidado espere. No me iría sin saber quién era.

–No puedes hacerlo –dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward, repentinamente dura, nunca había empleado ese tono conmigo y no creí que algún día llegara a hacerlo, me pregunte con quien sería capaz de usarlo.

–Es mi única opción, no quiero eso, tus sobras, tu desprecio –dijo la voz de Tanya, algo ahogada.

–No. Lo. Harás.

–Tú no mandas en mi vida, aunque quieras Edward.

–Mando en su vida.

Demasiado… extraño. ¿En la vida de quien?

–Tú sabes que eso es lo mejor, no me amas como yo te amo, no podrás hacerlo nunca porque otra es la dueña de tu corazón.

–Nunca te dije que dejaría a Bella.

–Nunca dijiste que te quedarías con ella.

Mi corazón se salto un latido, deje de respirar.

–Solo, debo decírselo, ella lo entenderá.

–Sabes que no será así, sabes que ella te odiara, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

–No lo hará, no me odiara.

–Te odiara, oh si, y lo sabes, te carcome por dentro, lo detestas pero no puedes dejarlo, es tu…

– ¡Tanya! ¡Entiéndelo! No es mi problema, es nuestro problema.

Escuche una risa armoniosa, procedente de Tanya, Edward estaba demasiado tenso como para reír.

– ¡Vamos! Todos estos problemas los causo una maldita noche de sexo, que hermoso.

Me sobresalte. Una maldita noche de sexo. Maravilloso Tanya. No quería escuchar mas, no entendía y no tenía esperanzas de hacerlo.

Me gire demasiado rápido, no vi el florero de cristal en la repisa detrás de mí y este cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

– ¿Hola? –pregunto Tanya.

Oh, demonios.

– ¿Bella? –susurro Edward, sentí su mirada detrás de mí, rayos, rayos, rayos. ¿Puedo ser más torpe?

–Oh, Esme me matara. Su florero, diablos, Edward lo siento, iré a la cocina por…

– ¿Lo escuchaste, cierto?

Sentí su aliento contra mi cabello, no podía verlo a los ojos.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

Edward rodeo mi brazo con su mano, sabía lo que haría así que cerré los ojos y solo lo sentí girarme.

–Bella, mírame.

Respire profundamente y lo mire a los ojos, no quería obligarlo a decirme que hacía con Tanya, el debía confiar en mí. Eso esperaba.

– ¿Huh? –pregunte.

–Nos escuchaste –no era una pregunta.

–Lo siento, no quería hacerlo, no debí Edward pero ustedes… gritaban.

El me miro, sus ojos estaban apagados en cierto modo, me asusto. Edward rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, apretándome contra su pecho y suspirando. Me abrazaba como si no hubiera mañana y eso me asusto más que lo demás.

–Te juro que no escuche nada, no entendí, tu dijiste que Tanya no podía hacerlo y ella que no te interesaba y… que tenias que… dejarme.

Respire profundamente, ¿No iba a hacerlo, cierto? No tenía porque llorar.

–Tengo algo que decirte, yo… tengo una… noticia… y…

Nervioso, mi Edward estaba nervioso. Asentí con la cabeza despacio y él me llevo hacia Tanya.

Tanya suspiro cuando me vio, las lagrimas de sus ojos caían y ella se veía frágil, ahí en el sofá hecha ovillo, sentí lastima por ella, concluí en el punto de que solo podía sentir eso por ella.

Edward puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me obligo a verlo de nuevo.

–Te amo, pase lo que pase siempre te amare…

Eso no era nada bueno, sonó a una maldita despedida, lo sabia… lo sabia…

–Estoy embarazada –dijo Tanya. De golpe. Muy de golpe.

Edward no se movió ni un centímetro y solo me miro, yo sentí nauseas, mi respiración se entrecorto, no me esperaba eso, esperaba algo como "No te amo, Bella, se que Tanya es mejor que tu, así que adiós…".

Ni en mis peores pesadillas imaginaria esto.

Me aleje de Edward unos pasos y mire hacia ningún lugar. Embarazada. _Embarazada._ Embarazada. _Embarazada_. Lo repetí varias veces y aun así no entendí, no quise hacerlo. Mire a Edward entre el alboroto en mi mente, buscando una respuesta. El me miro y caí en un pozo enorme y sin fondo en sus ojos.

–Bella, cálmate por favor, amor.

Sentí algo tibio rodando por mis mejillas y comencé a correr hacia las escaleras.

–Edward, ¿A dónde vas? –sollozó Tanya.

Edward me detuvo antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras, me abrazo aunque intente alejarme y enterró su rostro en mi cabello, gemí en busca de aire y hable:

–Dime… que es mentira, que ella miente… dímelo, Edward.

Se alejo y me miro fijamente, sin expresión alguna.

–Dilo Edward, dímelo por favor… –me aferre a su camisa.

–No estoy seguro, Bella, no puedo jurarte nada.

–Demasiado tarde –musite, eso sonó demasiado frio y doloroso.

–Bella, amor, cálmate.

Temblé, todo estaba mal, muy mal. Peor que terrible.

–Quiero ir a mi habitación, Edward.

–Vamos entonces.

Camino conmigo hasta mi cuarto y me sentó en la cama. Era obvio que no quería alejarse.

–No hagas nada estúpido, resolveremos esto, siempre lo hacemos.

– ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué haremos? –pregunte.

–Necesito… hablar con Tanya. ¿Por qué esto me pasa solo a mí? –musito jalando su cabello, trate de sonreír y hacer que dejara de jalar su pelo.

–No, no solo te pasa a ti… le pasa a todos los de las telenovelas.

Edward me miro, seguramente mi oscuro sentido del humor no le gustaba.

–De verdad, mi madre… –suspire– siempre las veía, recuerdo demasiadas.

–Bella…

–Estoy bien –musite.

–Soy una persona muy estúpida –dijo.

– ¿Quieres dejar de lastimarte, Edward? Listo, Tanya está embarazada, tendrás un hijo, serás padre…

La idea de un niño, un pequeño niño de ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo, piel pálida y algo rosada en las mejillas, unos perfectos dientes de leche y una sonrisita en ellos me lleno, era tan hermoso… tan parecido a Edward.

Sería el niño más hermoso de la tierra… y seria de Edward… y de Tanya.

¿Por qué? La vida apestaba, era injusta, se equivocaba y nunca me favorecía, naci con el pie izquierdo.

Era una tonta.

–Soy una tonta.

–Tú no eres una tonta –contesto con rapidez.

–Lo soy, ese bebe no es mío, es tuyo y… de Tanya pero aun así… lo quiero, lo quiero porque es tuyo, una parte de ti, lo quiero y no puedo odiarlo aunque tratara.

–Tanya no piensa lo mismo –musito.

– ¿Cómo?

–Ella no quiere hijos, no sin el matrimonio.

Esa… zorra, no hijos pero sexo si, ¿Verdad?

–Oh –mire mis manos.

–Lo resolveremos, quédate aquí, volveré.

Lo mire a los ojos y bese sus labios, suaves y cálidos, su aroma me envolvió y suspire, el se alejo y me miro extrañado, intente sonreírle y dudo haberlo logrado.

–Yo también te amo, pase lo que pase siempre te amare.

Edward se fue lentamente, cuando estuve sola me derrumbe sobre la cama y solloce contra mi almohada, no podía permitir que ese bebe muriera, Tanya era una estúpida por querer matarlo, pese a que el no sería fruto del amor de dos personas, sería un milagro, un pequeño Edward, que nunca seria mío.

El viviría, yo haría todo por ello, le daría una familia y un… padre, no destruiría ninguna familia nunca, yo entendía lo que era vivir sin Renee, no dejaría que él se quedara sin Edward, sin Charlie yo habría estado perdida y Tanya no era muy de fiar.

Me levante y en silencio junte mi maleta, la llene con los vestidos que Alice había comprado, demasiado, no quería llevármelos pero no iba a dejarlos para torturar a Edward… aun más.

Tome mi anillo, el anillo de Elizabeth Cullen y de Esme Cullen, la abuela y la madre de Edward, este anillo solo seria suyo y tal vez sería de Tanya, yo no podía ser una Cullen, y nunca creí llegar a serlo.

Toque la caja donde Edward me lo había dado y camine hacia su cuarto, entre y lo vi por última vez, tan como… Edward, acaricie el edredón de su cama y tome una hoja y una pluma, garabatee unas palabras, no muchas, simples y que no dolieran, deje el anillo sobre ella y camine hacia la salida, de pronto note el teléfono de Edward sobre su buro, una idea relampagueo en mi cabeza y lo tome.

Busque un numero en la lista y sin pensarlo dos veces llame, el teléfono timbro dos veces y contestaron.

– ¿Edward? –esa voz, jamás la había escuchado tan hermosa, suspire y casi llore de felicidad.

– ¡Rosalie! –chille.

– ¿Bella?

–Rosalie –susurre–, Rosalie, _por favor_, tienes que ayudarme…

* * *

**Lo sé, fue sin avisar, sin advertencias pero… salió así, de mi cabeza. (Si amaban a mi estúpida mente, ódienla como a Jacob ¬¬, No, a mayor nivel, ódienla como a Jane Vulturi, Toma eso imaginación estúpida.)**

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaan… *música dramática* Bien, levanten la mano las que quieran matarme por ser sádica con ustedes, no merecen esta cosa que hice porque no es genial, es muy tele novelero, triste, dramático, Emo, bla bla… es solo que trate, de verdad TRATE de que Edward y Bella se casaran pero su vida se haría demasiado aburrida y terminarían viviendo en Seattle, no pude hacerlo de verdad, quise, quise hacerlo.**

**Las que amaron mi mente, NO! PORQUE LO HICIERON?! Ella es la mala, ella es la espina en mi cabeza que estaba diario: **_Bella debe irse, irse lejos ¿Me escuchaste Aimee? Lejos, tan lejos que no la localicen. _**Ahora: ¿Estas feliz estúpido cerebro? ¡Me odian!**

**no me maten, sin mi esupido cerebro no podran leer lo que sigue, diganme que hacer, Bella se va? Rose la ayudara? Edward la dejara hacerlo? **

**Review?**


	32. Crisis

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos.**

**Capitulo 32– Crisis**

**Bella POV.**

Lance mi pesada bolsa en la cajuela de Rosalie, el frio de la noche de verano de Forks hacia mi piel erizarse, la cerré y camine hasta el asiento del copiloto, Rose me frunció el ceño.

–Bella –musito– Isabella, por favor, piénsalo.

–No hay nada que pensar, Rose. Ese bebe no merece esto, el no tiene la culpa.

–Tu tampoco.

Rose arranco y vi alejarse lentamente la casa de los Cullen, una lagrima silenciosa se escapo de mis ojos.

–Te duele hacerlo, lo sé, ¿Crees que a Edward no le dolerá descubrirlo?

Cerré los ojos, no quería imaginarlo.

–No, el… me lo agradecerá.

– ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo este amarrado a Tanya para siempre?

–Rosalie, cállate, te pedí un favor, ¿Cierto? Llevarme a Seattle, no sermonearme.

–Bien, nunca me pediste que no le dijera a Edward que te fugabas, así que puedo hacerlo…

–De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

–Que lo pienses –contesto sin dudar–. No sé por qué hiciste esto y me llamaste, sabes que Edward me odia y cuando descubra esto me odiara más.

–El no lo descubrirá –le asegure.

–Bella, me odia, tal vez yo…

–No, Rosalie, te ganarías mi odio.

–Esto es una estupidez, Bella, lo amas y el te ama como el idiota que es, lo del bebe pasa siempre, una noche de mas estupidez que nunca y todo parece arruinado, pero no lo está, hay otras salidas…

–Tanya no es parte de las otras salidas, si no se casa con Edward no tendrá al bebe.

–Me sorprende que no desees que aborte –aseguro mirándome.

– ¡No! Por Dios Rosalie, el es un bebe, no tiene la culpa de nada… Tanya no entiende eso… yo no quiero que Edward pierda a su hijo.

Ella me miro, tal vez tratando de descubrir si mentía.

De pronto recordé que íbamos en un auto en movimiento.

– ¡Por Dios, Rose! ¡La carretera!

Ella rio.

–Tal vez podrían quedarse con el bebe.

–No… pensé eso. ¿Tanya me lo daría?

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

–Huh, ahí está el problema.

–Pero… ella no lo quiere –buscaba desesperadamente razones para volver, lo hacía como desquiciada.

–No, pero tampoco querrá que lo tengas tu, sería como "alimentar al enemigo" durante la guerra, no lo sé, ella no aceptaría.

Recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y mire por la ventana.

– ¿Crees que Edward pueda ser feliz con su hijo? –le pregunte a Rose.

–Bella, lamento lo que diré, pero no te hagas la estúpida, por favor, sabes que si tu vivirás un infierno lejos, sea con hijos o con millones de dólares o con cualquier estupidez, el no estará conforme ni feliz si no es contigo.

Sacudí la cabeza provocando que las lágrimas cayeran.

–No, el tiene que serlo… tiene que superarlo.

–Dime Bella: ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Brincaras y cantaras por doquier? ¿El arcoíris iluminara tu cielo? No, y eso es exactamente lo que pasara con Edward, y lo sabes.

–Y tú sabes que nada me hará volver, deja de tratar.

–No dejare de hacerlo, tratare por todos los medios de que cambies de idea, lo hare.

–Suerte para la próxima.

–Vamos Bella, ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Edward casándose con Tanya, teniendo a su hijo, Tanya viviendo todo lo que te pertenece, robando tu vida, haciendo a Edward infeliz y aprovechándose de eso…

Bien, estaba funcionando su chantaje, era también por el hecho de que añoraba volver.

–Edward llegando cada tarde, cansado de trabajar, saludando a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla, entrando a la casa y quitándose su saco, para luego saludar a Tanya con un beso, porque Tanya hará todo para ganárselo, y sabe, que tarde, muy tarde, Edward caerá.

Imagine su teoría, a Edward, maduro y fuerte, a su hijo y a Tanya, su vida era tan… perfecta.

– ¡Basta! –grite, las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos como hace unas horas, no pude soportarlo.

– ¡Ustedes no merecen esto, Bella!

– ¡Solo… cállate!

– ¡No lo merecen! ¡Merecen casarse y estudiar y tener hijos de cabellos dorados y ojos castaños, hijos de piel blanca y sonrisas hermosas! ¡Lo merecen, Isabella Swan! ¡Lo sabes!

– ¡Cállate!

–¡Merecen vivir en Seattle, tener dos autos, Edward trabajaría, tu estarías con los niños que serian tan hermosos y adorables que se ganarían a las personas con solo sonreír, serias una perfecta ama de casa y una perfecta esposa, serias la esposa de Edward!

Trate de respirar mientras las ideas de Rose se colaban por mi mente, las ideas de mi vida con Edward.

– ¡Tendrías una niña y un hermoso niño! ¡Edward los amaría, como un idiota, serian sus pequeños solecitos, pero eso hacen todos los padres!

Solloce.

–Tú serias tan malditamente feliz, no lo soportarías… No podrías, tienes miedo de ser feliz porque sabes que serias feliz hasta más no poder si te quedaras, lo sabes y te asusta.

– ¡¿En qué te afecta?! –Le grite– ¡Solo déjame! ¡No lo entiendes, Rosalie!

– ¡Claro que lo entiendo!

– ¡No, no lo haces! ¡Si Emmett y tu pelearan y el tuviera una aventura de la cual se arrepintiera y de ese desliz un bebe fuera el resultado me entenderías! ¡Si la chica tratara de destruir su relación me entenderías! ¡Si quisieras odiar al bebe y ser egoísta pero de una maldita manera no lo logras me entenderías! ¡Eso no te sucede ¿Cierto?! Entonces no me entiendes, así que no me hagas sufrir aun más.

Rosalie freno el auto, bien, aquí era cuando decía: _"Me harte, te puedes ir sola, al fin que siempre te he odiado"_

Rose se desabrocho el cinturón y bajo, camino hasta mi y abrió la puerta, y desabrocho mi cinturón, me jalo y cuando baje me fulmino con la mirada.

–Seré rápida, comenzara a llover y no quiero que enfermes –dijo–. No, no te entiendo, tu vida es un drama completo, ¡Vamos! ¡Hagan una novela de tu vida! Pero no creas que no sé qué es lo que sentirías, porque me siento culpable, si te hubiera dado una oportunidad desde el principio habríamos sido amigas, nunca habrías pasado todos los problemas con Edward, ni te habrías separado de el tanto tiempo, no habrías desperdiciado el tiempo y no estaría pasando esto, si hubiese sabido que eras diferente jamás habría traído a Tanya, pero vamos, todo era demasiado estúpido y ridículo, sé que es mi culpa Bella, lo sé, pero no cometas la idiotez de dejar a Edward lidiar el solo con esto, no lo hagas.

–Rose… yo…

–No, porque sé que lo amas demasiado como para dejarlo. Dime, ¿Qué harás al volver?

–Yo… iré a casa de Charlie, probablemente no vaya a la NYU pero no importa demasiado solo un año… así que… ¡No lo sé, Rose!

– ¿Y qué esperas que Edward haga? ¿Qué crees que hará sin ti?

– ¡No lo sé! Tal vez tener a su hijo… una familia… casarse…

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Tu te casaras, tendrás una familia e hijos? ¿Crees que podrás olvidar esto?

– ¡No! ¡No podre!

– ¿Y por qué crees que Edward si lo hará?

– ¡Porque debe hacerlo! ¡Tiene que hacerlo!

Rose me miro fijamente mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer con lentitud.

–No trates de decidir su vida, ya es demasiado grande como para que decidas por él.

–Bien, y tu no trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión, no lo lograras, ¡Solo conduce! –entre al auto y me puse el cinturón, Rosalie entro después de unos segundos y dio un portazo.

–Lo arruinaras –musito.

–No puede arruinarse más.

Rose continuo conduciendo, gracias al cielo lo hizo en silencio, recargue mi cabeza en el asiento y suspire.

Lo sabía, cada palabra que Rosalie había pronunciado era verdad, lo iba a arruinar todo, lo sabia pero no podía hacer nada diferente, no podía quedarme para que Tanya abortara al bebe, no quería que ese pequeño sufriera, quería que viviera, que fuera feliz, eso era lo que pedía, no era demasiado, ¿Cierto?

Lo amaba, me había enamorado de Edward demasiado rápido y con demasiada intensidad, ¿Cómo pude lograr amarlo en tan poco tiempo y en tantos sentidos? Era ridículo.

Como si Edward me amara igual, no podía ser, la única adolescente con problemas era yo, Edward era un hombre, tenía derecho de tener a su hijo cerca, su hijo…

Cerré los ojos cuando las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, tal vez yo solo estaba demasiado dramática…

Su hijo, un pequeño Edward, un hermoso niño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados, seria todo un rompe corazones al crecer, igual que su padre.

Su maravilloso padre, el le daría todo al pequeño y eso compensaría al menos la locura de su madre.

Trate de controlar mi respiración, esta de pronto se había vuelto irregular, Rose me miro con preocupación.

–Bella… me estacionare en la próxima parada, comprare algo para que te calmes y continuaremos… a menos de que cambies de opinión, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, me aclare la garganta y la mire.

– ¿Podrías comprarme algo de comer? Creo… que tengo hambre.

–De acuerdo –asintió.

Recargue mi cabeza en la ventana y suspire.

–Sé que es difícil… –musito.

Asentí de nuevo.

–No tienes porque hacerlo, Bella.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y enrede mis dedos en mi cabello.

– ¡No, Rose! ¡Basta! Solo quiero… olvidar quien soy, olvidar todas estas cosas que me pasan, solo quiero ser otra persona.

–No, Bella, tu sabes que esto es lo peor que te puede pasar, lo más doloroso, todo lo que quieras, pero ¿Cómo crees que Edward se sentirá al descubrirlo? ¿Feliz? ¿Crees que correrá a pedirle matrimonio a Tanya?

Esperaba con toda mi alma que no fuera así.

–Seria lo correcto.

–Las reglas están hechas para romperse, si no fuese así nadie las habría inventado, solo los idiotas las siguen.

–Entonces soy idiota.

–Solo por tratar de seguirlas, así que, Isabella, si no me juras aquí mismo que lo que más deseas es irte no te llevare a ningún lado.

– ¡Bien, Rose! ¡Detente, bajare y me iré por mi misma!

–Solo júralo, Bella.

–Solo conduce –gruñi.

-Te molestare demasiado Bella, tanto que te hartes y lo único que desearas será matarme, pero por favor, piénsalo, piénsalo de verdad.

– ¡No pensare nada! ¡Limítate a llevarme al maldito aeropuerto!

Rose se estaciono de nuevo, mire el letrero de "abierto las 24h" del local frente a mí, Rose bajo molesta, suspire.

Encendí la radio del auto, Rose había dejado las llaves ahí, las notas de I don't love you de My Chemical Romance llenaron el auto de música.

_When you go,_  
_don't ever think I'll make you try to stay,_  
_and maybe when you get back,_  
_I'll be off to find another way._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, el mundo estaba en mi contra, pero como la persona masoquista que era, continué escuchando.

_When you go_  
_would you have the guts to say_  
_"I don't love you_  
_like I loved you_  
_yesterday?"_

Mordí mi labio soportando el grito que luchaba por salir de mi garganta, las lagrimas cayeron de nuevo, ¿Qué nunca se secarían permanentemente?

Subí las piernas al asiento y abrace mis rodillas, pero esto era lo que tenía que pasar, Edward tenía que cuidar a su hijo, para eso yo tenía que irme, pero estaba segura de que nunca dejaría de amarlo, nunca…

¡Como si eso fuera posible! Como si algún día pudiese llegar frente a él y decir: "Edward, ya no te amo" y después de eso ser feliz, esa sería la peor de las blasfemias, no amarlo…

Estaba siendo una estúpida, me arrepentía, me iría al infierno, aunque nada podía ser peor de lo que me estaba pasando.

La puerta se abrió y la brisa helada llego a mí.

–Lo siento, tarde demasiado… ¿Bella?

Sacudí la cabeza, Rose entro al auto y apago el pequeño estéreo.

–Eres una masoquista terrible, si ya decidiste, disfruta tu decisión o arrepiéntete ahora que puedes.

–No puedo, Rose, no puedo…

Ella rebusco en las bolsas y me paso un paquete de panecillos, unas papas fritas, un refresco y dulces.

–No sé qué te gusta, come eso antes de que te desmayes… o no lo comas y te desmayaras, despertaras misteriosamente en el hospital al lado de Edward y esto será una confusión simplemente…

Abrí los panecillos y metí uno en mi boca.

–Solo cállate, Rose –gruñí.

Ella sonrió. Al parecer tenía algo gracioso el hecho de que la insultara.

–Desahógate Bella, llora, grita, golpéame, mereces hacerlo.

Continúe comiendo, de verdad tenía hambre.

–No, gracias.

Rose rio de nuevo.

–Ahora entiendo lo de "desahogar las penas con la comida", Bella.

Gruñí.

Cuando termine mis panques bebí un poco del refresco y la mire.

–Rose, no le dirás nada de esto a Edward, ¿Cierto?

Rosalie miro en otra dirección, mordió su labio y suspiro.

–Solo me pediste traerte, no mentirle…

–Rose, no puedes decírselo, no puedes…

Rosalie apretó mas el volante, la mire tratando de que me entendiera.

–Bella, no puedo, el debe…

–No, Rose, por favor, por favor no se lo digas.

– ¿Sabes que llevamos lejos de Forks menos de veinte minutos? Edward te extrañara y se enterara, si no es que ya lo hizo, así que no importa si nos descubren o no, yo le diré todo.

– ¿Todo, Rosalie? ¿También cada detalle que nos llevo a nuestra separación?

Ella suspiro de nuevo.

–Si, le diré todo.

Gruñí.

–Rosalie, por favor, no puedes decírselo, por mí, por favor, de verdad, no debe saberlo…

–Bella, no, soy una mentirosa de primera, mis mentiras dañan a muchos, no seguiré, este es mi último engaño.

–Entonces llévalo hasta el extremo, no puede enterarse Rose, no debe enterarse.

– ¿Y qué creerá? ¿Qué viniste volando hasta el aeropuerto?

–Si el comienza a llamarme bruja maldita, te creerá.

Rosalie bufo.

–Ridículo, como si el insultara tu nombre, Bella, tienes su amor en un nivel muy bajo.

–Rose, solo no digas nada.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y sus dientes rechinaron.

–No le diré nada, nunca pronunciare tu nombre, pero te seguiré odiando Bella, eres estúpida por hacer esto.

Suspire con alivio.

–Gracias, Rose.

–Es un placer, Isabella.

El resto del viaje ocurrió en silencio, Rose no hablo, solamente bufaba a veces y gruñía palabras que no entendía.

Comencé a ver las luces de Seattle y mi pánico acrecentó.

Rose se estaciono, mire abatida el enorme edificio frente a mí: el aeropuerto de Seattle.

–No lo hagas –musito.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por mis ojos, sacudí mi cabeza y baje del auto, Rose bajo también y abrió la cajuela, bajo mi maleta y me la entrego.

–No lo hagas –repitió.

Solté mi maleta y esta cayó al suelo, me limpie las lágrimas.

–Yo tengo que ir.

Rose cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

– ¡Me odiara! ¡Yo me odio!

Rose me miro, sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos, me acerque a ella con lentitud, aun le temía con lo último que me había dicho, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la abrace.

–No te odies, Rosalie…

–Lo lamento Bella, se que te arrepentirás de esto, así que solo llámame y yo le diré a Edward todo.

–No Rose, gracias por todo.

Rose sollozo en mi hombro, me aleje y levante mi maleta.

–Hasta pronto, Bella Swan.

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar, observe la pantalla: _Alice._

–Las llamadas comenzaron –sonrió.

Asentí con mi cabeza, Rosalie entro al auto y me puse frente a su convertible, sentí un pinchazo de dolor en mi estomago y me incline sobre el auto.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto.

Respire repetidas veces para calmarme.

–Nada Rose, nada.

–Pero Bella…

–No es nada, Rosalie, solo deja de comprar esos pastelillos, creo que los vomitare.

Rose me miro unos segundos antes de reír, mi celular timbro de nuevo.

–Hasta pronto –repitió, la observe encender el auto y girar hacia la carretera de nuevo.

Bien, aquí acababa todo, aquí se acababa mi vida.

Observe las dos llamadas perdidas de Alice y después mi celular comenzó a timbrar de nuevo, pero la pantalla decía: _Edward._

Sentí un latigazo de dolor en mi vientre, gemí. Ah, ¿Qué me pasaba?

Presione el botón rojo de mi celular hasta que se apago, me gire hacia el aeropuerto, hacia el fin de mi felicidad.

**Edward POV**

–No tendré al bebe –musito Tanya, continúe jalando mi cabello, no quería estar aquí, quería estar con Bella, Tanya continuo hablando, suspire.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, Tanya salto y yo me gire para ver a Alice entrar corriendo a la sala, le dirigió una mirada a Tanya y después clavo sus ojos en mí.

– ¡¿Dónde está Bella?!

Le fruncí el ceño, ¿No se suponía que estaba cenando con Jasper?

– ¡Contesta, Edward!

–Arriba.

– ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?

–No lo sé, Alice, media hora, cuarenta minutos…

– ¡No! –grito y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba.

Corrí detrás de ella, Jasper entro por la puerta, tenía su celular en la oreja.

–Jasper, ¿Qué sucede?

–Alice… cree que Bella…

Un grito de Alice interrumpió a Jasper, ambos corrimos hacia ella, Alice estaba en mi habitación, sollozando en la orilla de mi cama.

–Alice –susurre y la abrace.

–Ed-ward… se… fue…

Tome a Alice por los hombros y la mire a los ojos.

– ¿Qué?

–B-Bella… se… fue…

–No… –musite.

Alice me lanzo una hoja de papel y abrazo a Jasper, Bella no se podía haber ido, no…

Me levante y camine hasta su habitación, la cama estaba intacta, pero en el tocador no había nada de ella, abrí el armario y no estaban los vestidos que Alice compro, moví los cajones para no encontrar nada, la busque, mi Bella se había ido.

– ¡Alice! ¡No pudo…! –grite a llegar a mi cuarto.

– ¡Claro que pudo! ¡Edward! ¡Tenemos que buscarla!

Tome del suelo la hoja que Alice me había dado, la desdoble y vi su letra en la pequeña nota.

_Edward…_

_Lo siento, no puedo… no puedo más, no quiero ser un obstáculo para ti, te amo demasiado. Lo siento.  
Soy una cobarde, lo sé, pero pese a todo y a mi estúpida salida, no me arrepiento de nada, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… Y sé que eres lo mejor que le puede pasar a un bebe, un bebe al que debes amar._

_Consideremos esto una ruptura limpia, ambos sanaremos más pronto._

_Te amo más que a mi propia vida,  
Bella._

– ¡No!

Tome mi celular y la llame, no podía, Bella no era ningún obstáculo, no…

Mire a Alice, a Jasper, mi habitación… me recordaba tanto a Bella, demasiado, mi reproductor de música, mi cama, mis Cd´s… su anillo.

Me acerque y tome la caja de terciopelo, ahí estaba el anillo, sentí las lagrimas aparecer en mis ojos, nada tenía sentido sin Bella.

No me importaba nada además de ella, tome las llaves de mi Volvo y mire a Alice.

–No debe estar lejos, Alice, no la dejare irse tan fácilmente.

–No _la dejaremos _irse tan fácilmente –corrigió.

Alice corrió hasta afuera, Jasper me sonrió mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y mis llaves.

–Edward, ¿Qué sucede? –gimoteo Tanya, la mire tratando de fulminarla, si no fuera por ella… mi Bella aun estaría aquí.

–Saldremos, no sé si volveremos esta noche –dije.

– ¿Me dejaras sola?

_¿Qué no sabes cuidarte por ti misma? _Pensé, antes de que Jasper interrumpiera.

–Yo me puedo quedar, Edward, tú y Alice tienen algo más importante que hacer…

–De acuerdo, Jasper, gracias –musite, de verdad agradecido.

El sonrió.

–Solo tráela de vuelta.

Bien, Jasper era el mejor, se merecía a Alice, la merecía, lo recordaría.

– ¿Se fue? ¿Isabella te dejo? –sonrió Tanya.

–Solo cállate, Tanya –dije.

– ¿La buscaras? Esa…

– ¡Tanya! –grite, pero aun así no se quedo en silencio.

– ¡Te dejo! ¿Aun así te arrastras a sus pies? ¿Qué te hizo esa bruja, Edward?

Jasper palmeo mi hombro, suspire.

–Solo quédate aquí.

Me gire y corrí hasta mi Volvo, comencé a marcar su número en mi celular.

–No –me detuvo Alice–, si la llamamos ahora se apresurara mas.

–Pero no sabemos dónde está.

–Bella no conoce a demasiadas personas, debe haber tomado un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, así que si aceleras llegaremos en menos de 30 minutos, si no hay vuelos a esta hora, todo será más simple.

Empuje el acelerador con más fuerza.

Alice suspiro y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra su pierna.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo? –sollozo mi hermana.

Supuse que no era el único sufriendo, Bella no podía hacerme esto, podíamos seguir adelante, Tanya no sería un problema… tal vez si demostrábamos que el bebe era mío, no habría que obligarme a casarme con Tanya.

–Tanya está embarazada –suspire.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Embarazada?! ¡Embarazada! –grito Alice, me miro, sorprendida, suspire de nuevo.

–No te diré como paso, además de que sería extraño, no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo esa maldita noche, Alice.

La flecha del acelerado subió, Alice gimió.

– ¿Por qué eres un idiota? Mi amiga, Bella te ama, demasiado y sé que también la amas, pero no debiste decírselo, ella no… pudo pensar con claridad, no debiste.

–No le mentiría, Alice –musite.

–Pero no le darías la verdad a lo imbécil.

–Lo siento, gracias por agregar más cosas a mi lista –susurre.

– ¡Acelera!

–Alice, cállate ya, dime donde crees que esta Bella.

–En el aeropuerto Edward, ¿Crees que así llegaremos al aeropuerto de Seattle? ¿A 210 Km por hora?

–Alice, solo cállate.

Mi hermana gimió.

–Necesito a Jazz, necesito a mi Jazz aquí.

–Se quedo, Tanya se estaba poniendo difícil.

–La odio, te odio, odio al mundo –musito.

Suspire, no la culpaba, yo mismo me odiaba.

Acelere, Alice hablaba en voz baja y sollozaba de vez en cuando.

–Alice, faltan unos quince minutos para llegar al aeropuerto, ¿Puedo llamarla?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

–La llamare yo misma.

Alice movió su celular y marco rápidamente el número de Bella, espero unos segundos y hablo.

–_Bella, contéstame ahora mismo Isabella Swan, créeme que si no me contestas… –Alice sollozo– contéstame Bella, no hagas esto, te quiero… te queremos… recuérdalo, soy Alice, por si lo olvidas…_

Alice colgó y me miro, sacudí la cabeza y tome su celular, marque de nuevo el número de Bella y espere, de nuevo no contesto.

Le di a Alice su celular y tome el mío, marque el número de Bella y espere.

≪_Hola, soy Bella Swan, no puedo contestar en este momento, deja tu mensaje: ≫_

Su voz… la voz de Bella, acelere de nuevo y hable:

–Bella, no lo hagas, no te alejes, no de nuevo, te buscaré y lo sabes, no me dejes Bella, te amo, siempre te amare, no importa lo que hagas para evitarlo…

Colgué, fue más difícil de lo que creí, pero vamos Edward, solo era una llamada.

Sonreí al ver el aeropuerto, deje de pisar el acelerador, aquí ya era ilegal esa velocidad.

–Bien, bajare en la entrada Edward, estaciónate, buscare y preguntare por ella en las aerolíneas, tu búscala en el lugar, llámame si algo pasa.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me adentraba en el estacionamiento.

Pare frente a la puerta y Alice bajo del auto.

Alice se perdió por las puertas del aeropuerto, estacione el Volvo en el primer lugar libre que encontré, corrí hacia donde Alice había desaparecido y no la encontré.

Marque su número en mi celular, era la segunda de las últimas personas a las que había llamado.

– _¿Hola?_

Esperen, esa no era Alice.

– ¿Rosalie?

Silencio, yo no la había llamado, no…

– ¿Rosalie?

–_Ah, hola Edward, ha ocurrido un milagro, me hablas._

–Lo sé…

Escuche su risa por el teléfono.

–Bueno, me equivoque de numero, adiós.

No espere a que contestara y colgué.

Marque el numero de Alice mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto, había demasiadas personas en Seattle, nunca la encontraría.

– _¡Edward! ¡¿La encontraste?!_

–No, Alice.

– ¿Entonces porque me llamas? Pierdes tiempo.

–De acuerdo, lo siento, llámame más tarde.

Colgué.

Corrí desesperadamente por el lugar, pero ella no estaba.

Mi Bella no estaba, se había ido, había creído que alejarse era lo mejor, pero no era así. Nada podía estar bien sin ella.

Algo golpeo mi pecho, mire a mi pequeña hermana abrazándome.

–Edward –gimió Alice–, no está, se ha ido…

Le devolví el abrazo y ella sollozo, no, no podía haberse ido.

–Alice no, ella no se fue…

–Se fue, está lejos, partió en el avión, se alejo…

Mi Bella no estaba, se había ido, no la volvería a ver, se alejo…

Se fue… no… no la dejaría irse, no la dejaría alejarse.

* * *

**Se ha ido, U____U, Bella se fue, lo sé, ahora… puede que comiencen a pensar cosas como… bueno, déjenme lo que piensen de este cap, es demasiado corto y me parece un Outtake, el siguiente será cap de Bella y será de su nueva vida, a menos de que ustedes me sobornen para que Edward detenga el avión y la saque de ahí, humm, gran idea…**

**Esa canción me pone muy Emo, así que de ella me inspire para este cap: I don't love you de My Chemical Romance...**

**Lo siento, Rose no lo logro...**

**Ok, no, asesinen a Tanya, me harían un favor, Edward casi descubre a Rose pero no quiero que la mate, así que no lo hará, bueno, no sé que mas decir…**

**Besos...**

**Aimee**


	33. Sorpresas

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer, llorare.**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos.**

**Capitulo 33– Sorpresas**

**Edward POV.**

–Aquí esta su boleto, señor.

Le sonreí y musite un _≪gracias≫_

Alice me miro, frunciendo los labios, se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

–Búscala y tráela de vuelta, Edward.

Trate de sonreírle a mi hermana.

–Lo hare.

Alice sonrió y espero junto a mí los largos minutos que necesitaba para ir detrás de Bella, si, la seguiría, no la dejaría irse, no me casaría con Tanya, debía haber algún modo para quedarme con el bebe, sin que Tanya estuviera en el paquete.

Anunciaron mi vuelo y después de abrazar de nuevo a Alice, aborde el avión hacia Los Ángeles.

**Alice POV**

Mi vida era una locura, la demencia estaba a mi lado, sonriendo y despidiéndose de mi hermano, si, Edward se iba a Los Ángeles, a buscar a Bella, mi mejor amiga fugitiva, Bella se había ido y se había llevado el corazón de Edward, el iba a recuperarlo y a traerla… y si no lo hacía, lo mataría.

Lenta y dolorosamente.

Bella se había ido por una estupidez de Tanya, lo sabía, Tanya era demasiado estúpida pero Bella aun no lo comprendía.

Suspire mientras veía a los guardias del aeropuerto cerrar la puerta por la que se había ido Edward, yo me quede, necesitaba a Jasper y no dejaría a Tanya en mi casa, no confiaba pero para nada en ella.

De pronto hubo un alboroto en la puerta, el guardia discutió con alguien y suspire, Edward siempre complicando todo.

Minutos después mi hermano salió de esa puerta y el guardia lo fulmino con la mirada, Edward me miro y frunció mas el ceño.

¿Ahora qué?

– ¿Por qué no te fuiste? ¡Bella…!

El me miro y sacudió la cabeza.

–Rosalie… –musito apretando los dientes.

Y lo comprendí todo.

Edward condujo de regreso a Forks, supe que le molestaba, pero teníamos que saber todo lo posible sobre Bella, ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Rosalie era la única chica que no era totalmente su amiga en la que confiaba.

– ¿Por qué Rose no me lo dijo? –gemí.

–La matare –musito Edward.

–Claro, Bella no querrá casarse con un asesino, Edward. Muy inteligente tu plan.

–No importa, Bella me ama y se casara conmigo como sea, eso no impedirá que mate a Rosalie.

–Claro que si, Bella confía en Rose, ¿Ahora matas a sus amigos?

–Bella no confía en Rosalie, estaba desesperada.

–Muy desesperada –sonreí–, al menos la encontraremos más rápido.

Edward sonrió, creo que le dolió la cara de tanto sonreír, pero ame que mi hermano sonriera de verdad en medio de esto.

Edward casi derribo el buzón de la casa de Rosalie, bajamos del auto consientes de que era probablemente medianoche, Jasper no debía tardar en llamarme.

Mi hermano golpeo la puerta de Rosalie, esta abrió, se veía cansada y tenía un pants gris y una blusa negra, debía sentirse muy mal para vestirse así…

– ¿Dónde? –pregunto Edward.

–Si no te habías dado cuenta, en el siglo XXI las casas tienen un hermoso timbre aquí, sirve para avisar que alguien está a tu puerta, no hay necesidad de derribar puertas ahora…

Estaba nerviosa, Edward y yo simplemente la miramos, Rose se movió y nos dejo pasar, busque con la mirada a Bella, pero no estaba ahí.

–No está aquí.

– ¡¿Entonces para qué…?!

– ¡No puedo decírtelo! –lo interrumpió.

Edward la fulmino con la mirada, no quería un asesinato así que camine hasta Rose.

– ¿Por qué no?

–No le puedo decir nada… –Rosalie miro al suelo, pero de pronto me miro.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte.

– ¡No le puedo decir nada a el idiota, pero a ti si!

Rose comenzó a reírse, me dio un poco de miedo, pero solo mire a Edward, diciéndole que se alejara.

– ¿Por qué no me puedes decir nada?

–Se lo jure a la bruja maldita.

Edward frunció el ceño.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo!

–No llames a Bella bruja maldita.

– ¡No puedo decirle bonita! –grito Rose.

–No le digas bruja maldita, si puedes decirle bonita pero preferiría que la llamaras Bella –explico Edward.

– ¡No puedo decirle bonita! –repitió Rose.

–No lo hagas entonces.

– ¡Escucha idiota, no puedo decirle bonita en italiano! ¡Idiota!

– ¿No puedes decirle Bella? –pregunte.

–Ni decirle la verdad al idiota sobre la bruja maldita.

–Rosalie…

–La bruja maldita se dijo bruja maldita así que cállate, creía que el idiota la odiaría, pero nunca creyó que el idiota iría tras de ella, pero si el idiota esta aquí no te diré nada.

–¡Vete idiota! –le grite a Edward.

Reí, esto era gracioso, idiota, bruja maldita… Edward gruño una maldición y salió por la puerta.

–Bien, bruja me llamo con el celular del idiota , entonces me pidió ayuda, fui a tu casa y ella me pidió que la llevara al aeropuerto, dijo que era de vida o muerte, pero yo sabía que era por lo de Tanya, durante todo el camino discutimos y trate de hacerla volver, no lo logre, entonces la deje ahí, antes de irme a bruja le paso algo extraño, quería vomitar y supe que estaba mal, entonces fingí irme, pero no lo hice, espere, después entre y la vi, caminaba y de pronto… se cayó, al suelo, un tipo se acerco y dijo que se había desmayado, la llevamos al hospital, el es doctor, y deje a bruja en el hospital porque no soy nada de ella, el doctor dijo que estaba cansada y la daría de alta mañana, los llame y eso es todo, pero el idiota no debe ir al hospital por bruja, ella me mataría, tu finge que descubriste todo y viviré para contarlo.

–Edward me matara si no se lo digo –suspire.

–Bruja me matara si sabe que te lo dije.

–Somos mentirosas –dije.

–Por culpa del idiota y la bruja, se complican la vida.

–Y aquí estarán las mentirosas para arreglarlo.

Rose sonrió y levanto su mano.

–Hasta que nos asesinen por entrometidas.

Choque mi mano con la suya.

–Conseguiremos guardaespaldas.

Rose rio.

–Ahora, vamos, tenemos que juntarlos de nuevo.

–Bien, tengo una sospecha y sin Bella no podre asegurarla, camina Rose.

Rosalie sonrió y caminamos hasta la puerta.

–Por cierto, Rose, esa ropa te hace ver… extraña.

–Déjame, mantenerlos juntos daña mi glamour.

Reí mientras Rose cerraba la puerta de su casa y nos dirigíamos a su auto.

– ¿A dónde van?

–Por la bruja maldita –contesto Rose.

–Iré con…

–No, tú ve con la zorra mas maldita, salva a mi Jasper –le sonreí.

–Alice…

–Vete, Anthony.

Edward asintió y me miro.

–Tráela Alice, tráela de nuevo a mí.

–Si se complican las cosas, te llamare.

El sonrió mientras entrabamos al auto.

–Suerte _Duende y Barbie._

Rosalie grito.

– ¿Barbie de nuevo? –pregunto sonriendo.

–Por ahora.

¡Nadie me llamaba duende y vivía para…! Ah, lo hare luego.

–Adiós idiota –sonreí.

Rosalie arranco y nos alejamos de mi hermano, me asegure de que no nos persiguiera y sonreí.

–Bien, Barbie, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

–Traer a la bruja maldita de vuelta, antes de que el idiota se convierta en ogro.

Sonreí, todo estaría bien de nuevo. Gracias a Duende y Barbie.

**Bella POV **

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, estudiando con detenimiento la… ¿habitación?

Estaba en una habitación, blanca, sobre una cama incomoda que crujió cuando moví mi brazo, escuche un sonido acompasado cerca de mí y…

Duh, estaba en un hospital.

Suspire y me recosté de nuevo, estaba cansada, sedienta y hambrienta, pero no debería estar aquí.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando recordé que debía encontrarme en Los Ángeles, no en este lugar…

–Oh, Isabella, has despertado.

Me gire para ver cruzar por la puerta a un doctor, era doctor, por la bata, pero era demasiado joven, talle mis ojos y mis articulaciones crujieron cuando me incorpore.

–Hola… doctor, amm, ¿Me podría decir dónde estoy? –pregunte, necesitaba saberlo.

El rio, no le encontré la gracia.

–Antes que nada me presentare, soy James Smith, y tu estas en el hospital de Seattle, tuviste un desmayo en el aeropuerto y te trajeron aquí, tus cosas están en recepción y nos tomamos la libertad de usar tu celular para localizar a alguien que te ayudara.

– ¿Desmayo? –pregunte.

–Si, parece que tenías la presión alta además de estar cansada, es normal, las mujeres en tu estado sufren cambios de humor repentinos y desmayos, pero calma, todo está bien.

El doctor hablaba y hablaba, gemí.

– ¿Las mujeres en_ mi_ estado?

El asintió y sonrió, odiaba a este doctor, era demasiado sonriente y esas cosas que odiaba… ¿desde cuándo? Desde que lo conocí. Hace cinco minutos.

–Pues, parece que no lo sabes, pero…

– ¡Isabella Marie Swan! –grito una voz, demasiado conocida, demasiado querida, no…

– ¿A-Alice?

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –medio grito, medio sollozo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió hacia mí, acaricie su melena mas despeinada que nunca y solloce junto a ella, Alice murmuro cosas sin sentido y sentí sus lagrimas manchar mi suéter.

El doctor la miro, sorprendido, asentí con la cabeza.

–No te presiones –advirtió y salió de la habitación.

–Alice, no lo sé, lo siento, lo siento, calma, por favor…

– ¿Calma? Te ibas a ir… lejos… me dejarías… al id… a Edward también… ¿Por qué?

Suspire… Edward.

–Edward…

–Lo ibas a dejar, ¡Con Tanya! ¡Tanya! –chillo.

– ¿Dónde está Edward?

–No está aquí, esa era tu pregunta real, te conozco.

Suspire, al menos el no sabía de mí… accidente, claro, el debía estar con… Tanya.

–No debiste irte, tonta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No quería decírselo, mordí mi labio y pensé si decírselo sería lo mejor.

–Tanya está embarazada de Edward.

–Lo sé, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿Lo sabia? La mire, sorprendida.

– ¿Eso no te parece suficiente, Alice?

Ella gruño.

–No, para nada, está embarazada, no sé de quién, pero lo está.

Reí, ella me sonrió y suspiro.

Alice se puso seria, su rostro pareció más al de Esme que al suyo, supe que se había preocupado, y enfadado… y entristecido… y probablemente estuviera reservando esto.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No quiero que Tanya aborte.

–El no qui… ¿Qué Tanya qué?

Bien, si sabía lo del embarazo lo del aborto no lo sabía.

–Alice, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, en el hospital, de Seattle…

–De acuerdo, tengo que llamar a Edward…

– ¡No! –grite, me di cuenta de que el doctor no se había ido ya que asomo su cabeza y entro.

– ¿Por qué no, Bella? –renegó Alice.

–Solo… no lo hagas.

– ¿Por qué no? Edward tiene que…

– ¿Edward? –Interrumpió el doctor, Alice le frunció el ceño– ¿El es el padre?

Me reí, Alice y el doctor me miraron como si estuviera loca.

– ¿Mi padre? ¿Edward? –Solté mas risitas tontas– dudo que él sea mi padre… seria incesto… –musite la ultima parte y me ruborice mientras Alice y el doctor me miraban inquisitivamente.

–No, su padre no, el del bebe –explico.

_¿No era de mala educación escuchar nuestra conversación?_ ¿Al doctor que le importaba si Edward era el padre del bebe de Tanya?

–Si, eso dice Tanya –casi le gruñí.

Y un segundo después de eso mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–B-Bella… –musito Alice, acercándose.

– ¿Quién es Tanya? –pregunto el doctor, frunciendo el ceño.

–Una zorra… –musito Alice.

–La prometida de Edward –Alice hizo un gesto de asco cuando hable.

–Esperen, esperen: Edward es el prometido de Tanya y Tanya dice que el padre de su bebe es Edward, ¿Cierto?

Asentí, ¿Era difícil de entender?

– ¿Y porque Tanya va a saber quién es el padre de su hijo?

Alice frunció el ceño.

–Porque dudo que Tanya sea tan zorra como para no saber con quienes se acuesta.

–Pero, ¿Tú te llamas Isabella? –pregunto el doctor, dejando de hablarme de usted.

–Si.

– ¿Y tu…? –le pregunto a Alice.

–Alice Cullen.

–Entonces, ¿Tanya está embarazada? –repitió el doctor, ¿acaso era estúpido?

Asentimos.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver el embarazo de Tanya con tu embarazo? –pregunto.

¿El embarazo de Tanya con_ mi _embarazo? Debí escuchar mal…

– ¿Cómo? –gemí.

–No entiendo que tiene de similitud el embarazo de la tal Tanya con tu embarazo, Isabella.

Alice grito, la escuche con claridad, ¿Por qué no entendía lo que el doctor decía?

– ¡Estas embarazada! –grito Alice.

– ¿El embarazo de quien? –pregunte, no puede… no podía…

–Isabella, estas embarazada.

– ¿Yo? No, doctor, no estoy embarazada.

Alice se puso a dar saltitos.

–Estas embarazada, tienes aproximadamente cuatro semanas de…

Un bebe… de Edward… de Edward y mío… mío… no de Tanya… mío.

– ¡No! –grite, estúpido doctor arruina felicidad.

– ¿Disculpa?

–Solo… cállese.

– ¿Te molesta estar embarazada? –pregunto, ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué dijera "si" y él se llevara a mi bebe? Estúpido doctor…

– ¡Solo cállese!

– ¿Bella? –pregunto Alice.

–No… Alice, no…

–Bella, cálmate –susurro Alice.

–Isabella, respira –el doctor me ordeno, estúpido doctor, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido doctor.

¿Podía sucederme algo mejor y peor?

Mejor porque tendría lo que más deseaba, un bebe, mío y de Edward, un pequeño bebe hermoso.

Tendría que decírselo a Edward…

…pero no podía.

Mire a Alice, sus ojos dorados brillaban, demasiado.

–Un bebe… –musite.

Alice sonrió.

– ¿Seré tía?

Mi amiga estaba de verdad feliz, mordí mi labio mientras asentía.

Los brazos de Alice me rodearon, estaba sollozando de nuevo, Alice… seria tía…

Edward… Edward seria padre… y yo sería madre… madre de un pequeño Edward…

Un pequeño niño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados… mi hijo.

Gemí.

Peor, peor porque lo complicaba todo… pero aun así no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, soy idiota.

–Alice… esto complica demasiado las cosas…

–Claro que no, un bebe no complica nada…

–Tanya también…

–No quiero que hables de Tanya mientras yo esté aquí.

–Edward ira a la universidad y…

– ¿Y qué? Ustedes ya estaban comprometidos.

– ¡Pero Charlie no lo sabía!

–Entonces hay que decírselo.

–Claro, es tan simple: _"Hey Charlie, me casare, con el hermano de Alice, ¿A que es genial? Ah, por cierto, serás abuelo"._

–No… Bella, tenemos que saber exactamente que decirle…

La mire, Alice sonreía, no quería arruinar su felicidad, no debía hacerlo…

Me gire hacia el doctor, el que no me había hecho nada y al cual no debía odiar.

– ¿Cuándo podre irme, doctor?

–Cuando desees Isabella, te han dado de alta desde que despertaste.

–Al menos no perdí mi vuelo, aun no compraba el boleto –musite mientras me incorporaba.

– ¿Qué? –gimió Alice.

–Lo sé, era poco probable que…

– ¿A dónde planeas ir ahora?

–Ya que estoy cerca del aeropuerto… –el doctor me ayudo a incorporarme, bueno, tal vez no lo odiaba tanto…

–Tú no te irás –sentencio Alice.

– ¿Tu me lo impedirás? –la rete.

–Mi hermana no… –dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí– pero, yo podría hacerlo…

Me congele, pero nadie hablo, claro, pude haberlo imaginado, ¿cierto?

No.

Unos brazos me hicieron girar y… verlo.

Ahí estaba el punto de error en mi plan, no pude rechazarlo ni alejarlo, mis brazos lo rodearon y mi cabeza se recostó en su pecho, comencé a llorar como loca y a abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

–No pude detenerlo –dijo la voz de Rosalie–, nos siguió, Alice…

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? –pregunto Edward.

Suspire, pero no conteste.

Edward se alejo y levante la mirada, me refleje en sus ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas, estaba llorando, solloce antes de ponerme de puntitas y besarlo, lo extrañe demasiado aunque solo hubiera pasado como un día, Edward me acerco mas a él, si es que era posible.

– ¡Hey! Estamos aquí –nos 'regaño' Alice, Edward recargo su frente en la mía y me miro a los ojos, tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle…

–Bien, estamos haciendo un drama en medio del hospital, salgamos de aquí –dijo Rose.

Acaricie los hombros de Edward, no podía ser real, no podía estar aquí, no podía estar embarazada ni con el… debía haber muerto en el avión, debí morir en una explosión porque el avión fallo y todos morimos.

¡No! Mi Edward sufriría cuando se enterara de eso…

– ¿Esto es verdad? ¿Estás aquí? –le pregunte.

El sonrió de lado y beso mi frente.

–Claro que sí, estoy aquí y te amo, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sus ojos dorados ardían ante sus palabras. Supe que era verdad y que a pesar de lo que hice, no me odiaba.

–Deberías odiarme.

–Debería hacerlo –acepto, mire hacia abajo, lo sabía y el tenia el derecho de hacerlo…– pero no lo hago, no puedo.

–Aww –dijo Alice–, hare una película con ustedes dos, ¡Lo juro!

Edward me acompaño hasta la recepción por mis cosas, después caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

Alice y Rose nos siguieron como sombras, agradecí que Alice no dijera nada, Edward no podía saber lo del bebe… por ahora…

–Iremos a Forks y no tienes otra opción –dijo Alice.

– ¿De acuerdo? –pregunto Rose. Le fruncí el ceño, ella había hablado de más pese a haberlo jurado.

Alice rodo los ojos.

–No los dejare irse, ¿Ok? –me sonrió, recordándome que sabía lo del bebe.

–Yo me iré con Alice, tú con Edward.

Asentí, Rosalie gruño.

– ¡No se lo dije al idiota! Solo traje a Alice aquí, el nos siguió y no, nunca te llamo bruja maldita, felicidades.

Sonreí, parecía que habían pasado miles de años de eso.

Edward abrió la puerta del Volvo y ellas nos vieron alejarnos, suspire, Edward se mantenía callado y no iba a romper el silencio si no era con llanto.

Me recargue en el asiento y lo mire… siempre tan perfecto, pese a las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y el cansancio notable, suspire, si no fuera por mí…

Discretamente lleve una de mis manos hacia mi vientre… sonreí, un pequeño pedazo de Edward y mío, _nuestro_ bebe.

Si pudiese todo ser más fácil, si simplemente le dijera a Edward que estaba embarazada y pudiéramos casarnos, -y si Tanya no estuviera en medio de todo- tal vez mí vida seria perfecta.

Podía imaginar a Edward siendo un padre amoroso, rodeado de pequeños niños que lo llamarían "papá", en una casa hermosa y enorme, Alice y Jasper estarían casados igual que Rose y Emmett, felices, Esme y Carlisle también lo serian, serian abuelos, unos felices y apuestos abuelos, una completa familia feliz, demasiado feliz…

Pero yo no encajaba en ese futuro.

– ¿Tu serias… capaz de casarte con… Tanya? –pregunte, me olvide del silencio y de todo.

–No –contesto antes de terminar de hablar.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque te amo a ti.

– ¿Tendrías que amarla para casarte con ella?

–Bella, ¿Conoces otra razón para casarse que no sea el amor?

–En este siglo si, conveniencia, dinero, la mayor es por los embarazos no deseados…

–No me casaría con Tanya nunca.

– ¿Si no me hubieras conocido…? –comencé.

–No, porque Rosalie no habría sido entrometida y no habría conocido a Tanya.

– ¿Arruine tu vida? –pregunte.

–No, la hiciste mejor.

– ¿Mejor en qué modo? La arruine, ahora tu vida es un caos por mi culpa, si no fuera por mi ahora mismo serias feliz, estarías preparándote para la universidad y…

– ¿Qué te hace creer que sería feliz?

–Antes de que llegara…

–No era feliz, estaba de verdad equivocado con respecto a serlo, no sabía el significado de felicidad hasta que te conocí, Bella, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

–Deberías hacerlo, deberías odiarme, soy horrible.

– ¿Eres una bruja maldita?

Reí.

– ¡Dímelo de nuevo! Frente a Rosalie…

–No, Bella no eres eso, no te odio porque no hay razón para hacerlo, ¿O hay algo que no se?

Me tense.

–No, no que recuerde.

Edward rio.

–Bella, Bella, Bella, ya te había dicho antes que eres mala mentirosa, me alegra que eso no cambiara.

–Como si alguien quisiera enseñarme como mentir.

–Entonces, ¿Me ocultas algo?

–No, pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

–Claro que si, Isabella, no debiste hacerlo…

– ¿Hacer qué?

–Tratar de alejarte, de dejarme…

–Lo sé Edward, lo sé, pero aun creo que yo soy un error aquí… si no fuera por mi…

–Si no fuera por ti seria infeliz, este verano habría sido estúpido, pero créeme, de algún modo te habría conocido, cuando visitara a Alice en navidad… o cuando la visitara en año nuevo, en su cumpleaños, en su boda, nada habría impedido que te conociera Bella y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

–Eres demasiado terco, Edward Cullen.

–Lo sé, pero tengo la razón.

Cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el asiento.

–Descansa, mi Bella.

Sonreí antes de quedarme dormida en el Volvo, de regreso a Forks.

**Alice POV**

Rose arranco el auto, Bella y Edward se habían ido en el Volvo, Rosalie acelero y los dejo atrás, teníamos que llegar a casa más rápido que ellos.

– ¿Lo harás? –pregunte.

– ¿Qué? –me miro, inocentemente, reí.

–Pues, pensé que planeabas golpear a Tanya hasta que confesara.

Ella rio.

–Me leíste la mente, pero… planeaba hacer algo mejor, sacaremos a Tanya de tu casa y… la haremos confesar.

– ¿La torturaras?

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¡Por Dios, Alice! ¿De dónde sacas tan buenas ideas?

Reímos, bien, tal vez nos estábamos volviendo locas, pero, ¿Y qué?

– ¿Por qué lo haces, Rose?

–Bien, en primera, porque conseguí que Edward me llame de nuevo Barbie, odio ese nombre pero al menos ya no me ignora y eso es algo y parece que ya no le moleste que seamos Pixie y Barbie, entonces…

– ¿Pixie y Barbie? El me llamo Duende –fruncí el ceño.

–Erg, si, pero… ok, te diré Duende.

– ¿Me llamabas Pixie desde antes, verdad?

–Ay, lo siento Alice… pero si pareces un Pixie.

–Pues si, Barbie, tú te pareces a la muñeca de plástico que tenía hace años.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entendí, y te estaba hablando de otra cosa, Alice.

–Ok, ok, continua –sonreí.

–Amm, la otra razón era que… si yo hubiera conocido a Bella desde un principio, habría entendido porque el idiota se enamoro de ella.

Asentí, tenía la razón.

–Y fue mi culpa que Tanya se metiera en esto, así que yo la sacare de aquí –sonrió Rosalie.

– ¿Y si… es verdad y Tanya está embarazada de Edward? –pregunte.

–Alice, cállate, tengo mis planes y espero que estén bien.

Sonreí, nerviosa.

–Yo también.

Rosalie estaciono frente a mi casa, bajamos de su auto y observe la luz de la sala y de la cocina encendidas, abrí con mi llave y entramos, Tanya estaba en la sala, sonriente.

– ¿No encontraron a Isabella, cierto? Pobre, _pobre _Edward, debería consolarlo… –musito.

–Te equivocas, oh, Tanya, estas completamente errada –le sonreí, aunque de verdad deseaba golpearla.

Jasper salió de la cocina, con dos vasos de leche, le sonreí de verdad, Jasper se apresuro y dejo los vasos en la mesa de centro.

–Alice… –susurro antes de besarme– ¿Qué paso?

Acaricie su linda mejilla y suspire.

–La encontramos.

Escuche a alguien ahogarse, Tanya tiro la leche que había estado tomando en el piso de la sala, iug, asco.

–Edward la trae en el Volvo, tenían que hablar –dijo Rose.

–Aja… –musite– tenían que hablar de muchas cosas… –moría por decirlo, Jasper debía saber lo de mi sobrino, aww, pero Bella se enfadaría y…

–Nosotros también debemos hablar de mucho… –dijo Rosalie girando dramáticamente y asesinando a Tanya con la mirada.

– ¿Rose? –chillo Tanya.

–La misma… ahora dime, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Denali?

–Rosalie, oh, no sabes lo que sucede… –musito.

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Rose.

Tanya comenzó a llorar, vaya, era buena actriz, pero eso ya lo sabía.

–Estoy… embarazada.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Lloraba por estar embarazada? A Bella le dio un ataque contra el doctor, pero eso era diferente, vi la alegría en su rostro, Tanya hacia demasiado drama.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de quien?

Tanya chillo, indignada.

– ¿Cómo que de quien? Es de Edward.

Rosalie rio.

–Claro, como fuiste capaz de que un Edward ebrio y que para nada te desea te embarazara, te admiro Tanya.

Ella frunció el ceño, reí.

– ¿De qué hablas, Rosalie?

–Vámonos, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Rosalie se acerco a Tanya y la levanto por el brazo.

–No, yo esperare a Edward.

–No, Edward llegara con Bella y lo último que querrá hacer es verte a ti.

–Hieres mis sentimientos, Rosalie Hale.

–Tú no tienes sentimientos, ahora o sales por tu propio pie o te arrastrare hasta mi auto y sabes que no bromeo.

Tanya miro alarmada a Rosalie.

–No te atreverías, estoy embarazada.

–Si, y yo tengo que averiguar quién es el padre. Camina ahora.

Tanya tomo su bolso y Rosalie la jalo hacia afuera.

Me gire hacia Jasper y lo mire, se veía cansado…

–Iré con Rosalie, ¿Quieres irte a tu casa? Debes estar cansado.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió.

–De acuerdo, te llamare.

Le sonreí y lo bese.

–Gracias.

– ¡Duende, acelera!

Deje un mensaje a Edward y salí junto a Jasper, cerré las puertas y lo bese por última vez, subí al auto de Rose, Tanya se sentó atrás y Rosalie la vigilaba.

– ¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto.

Mire a Rose, expectante,

Ella sonrió.

–A mi casa.

Rosalie abrió la enorme puerta principal, entre detrás de ella por el gran pasillo y al final lo hizo Tanya, Rosalie encendió las luces y pasamos a su sala, en ella habían tres sillones de color claro, Tanya se sentó en el pequeño y Rosalie solo la miro.

–Tienes que decirme toda la verdad ahora mismo –ordeno Rose.

– ¿De qué verdad hablas?

–Yo te metí en este asunto, estabas obsesionada con Edward pero él no te miraba, creí que eras buena para el pero me equivoque, planee lo de la fiesta donde Edward se emborracho, pero inconscientemente Bella me ayudo, te ayude a llevarlo a tu casa y espere, sé que no hicieron nada ahí adentro, Edward estaba más muerto que nada y no lo habría hecho porque estaba enamorado de Bella, ahora dime, ¿De quién diablos es tu bebe?

* * *

**O: Bien, todas sabíamos esto, Tanya tenía algo que ver con mi Benjamín, *lloro* pero… al menos impedí que bruja maldita abandonara a mi Edward :) & hice que se embarazara, oh, Dios, las cosas que hago… bueno, Bella se queda, Rose descubrirá a Tanya y seremos felices (:**

**Alguien que asesine a Tanya? NO! TODAS NO! Amm, alguien que haya visto la película de Kill Bill? Eso es estar especializado xD**

**& la historia se acabara O: U_____U bueno, está en su recta final, así que… uf, al fin, ¿Cuántos capítulos? 33 y no podía acabarla, solo sé que no pasara de 40 capítulos, soy mala.**

**Por si no quedo claro: **

**Duende= Alice.  
Barbie= Rose.  
Idiota= Edward.  
****Bruja maldita= Bella.  
Zorra mas maldita= Tanya.  
Chica sexy novia de Edward= Aimee… ejm, digo… amm, ¡hola! ¬¬ duh matenme**

**Gracias por leer & por sus reviews, me hacen llorar cuando lloran & reír cuando se ríen & avergonzarme cuando piden lemmons :S haha**

_**Ciao.**_

_**Aimee.**_


	34. Oficial

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer, llorare.**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos.**

**Capitulo 34– Oficial.**

**Bella POV**

–_Está embarazada… –musito el doctor James, juraba haberme ido del hospital pero aquí estaba._

– _¡Seré tía! –chillo Alice, saltando en su lugar haciendo que su vestido rojo saltara con ella, ambos demasiado alto._

– _¡Esto es maravilloso, Bella! –sonrió Rosalie, bueno, no creía que Rosalie fuera capaz de usar un vestido rosado en medio de un hospital, pero ahí estaba._

–_Siempre estaremos juntos… –sonrió Edward también vestido con un elegante esmoquin, pero él no lo sabía, no aun, ¿Escucho al doctor?_

_Le sonreí, me vi a mi misma recostada en una cama y con un enorme vientre abultado, mis manos acariciaron mi gran vientre con dulzura._

–_Siempre estaremos juntos… en nuestros corazones –sonreí._

–_Solo en nuestros corazones –repitió Edward._

–_Solo en sus estúpidos y rotos corazones –sonrió Tanya, entrando con un hermoso bebe de cabellos cobrizos en sus manos, era idéntico a Edward, Tanya usaba un vestido enorme del siglo XVIII blanco perla, con su bebe en brazos._

_Edward, Alice y Rosalie dejaron de sonreír._

–_Lo siento, Bella, debemos ir a la boda de Edward –musito Alice, con voz monótona._

– _¿Qué? –gemí._

–_Solo en nuestros corazones –Edward se puso de pie._

– _¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! –grite._

–_Puede hacerlo, tú lo dejaste una vez, es su turno._

_Camine hacia Edward, no tenía ni idea de cómo pero no usaba una bata de hospital ahora, usaba un vestido azul rey que dejaba ver mi vientre a la perfección, dejamos el hospital y nos encontrábamos en una iglesia, dentro de ella, el pasillo estaba decorado con flores blancas y al final de él estaban Tanya y su bebe._

–_No, Edward, no…_

– _¡No Edward, no lo hagas, te amo!_

–_Yo te amaba, Bella._

_Mordí mi labio mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, Edward camino hacia Tanya decidido, sin mirar atrás._

_No… no podía hacerme esto._

–_No lo permitiré –dijo alguien, se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano, comenzó a caminar hacia Edward y Tanya pero lo jale para que se detuviera._

_Entonces él se giro y me miro, exasperado._

–_Benjamín –susurre, esperen, ¿Benjamín?_

Un golpe me hizo despertar, un golpe demasiado fuerte y pequeño como para no saber de dónde provenía al despertar desorientada.

Me removí un segundo antes de notar que no podía hacerlo, Edward estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome, sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y descansaban en mí… vientre.

Bien, eso solo había sido una pesadilla, una extraña y retorcida pesadilla.

Compensada con el hecho de que Edward estuviera dormido junto a mí y no caminando hacia el altar, estúpido pensarlo pero en ese sueño se veía maravilloso de esmoquin.

–Maravilloso y malvado.

– ¿Quién es maravilloso y malvado? –pregunto Edward.

– ¡¿Lo dije en voz alta?! –gemí.

–Si, a menos de que pueda leer tu mente.

–Duh, de acuerdo, tuve una pesadilla, olvídalo, amm, buenos días.

El sonrió y beso mi hombro.

–Buenos días, mi Bella.

Sonreí y me gire para besarlo en los labios, Edward respondió al beso con suavidad y ternura.

– ¿Cuándo llegamos aquí? –pregunte al ver su habitación, algo desarreglada pero era su habitación.

–Como a las siete de la mañana.

–Oh, y ¿Qué hora es?

–Las tres.

Vaya, las tres, lo decía demasiado tranquilo.

–Ah, bien.

Lo mire a los ojos unos minutos, luego me ruborice y me incorpore.

–Ah, debería cambiarme…

El sonrió.

–Estás en tu casa.

–Me siento en casa –suspire.

Me dispuse a levantarme y caminar hacia mi cuarto, cuando recordé que ahí no estaba mi ropa.

–Amm, ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Edward rio.

–En mi armario.

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Mezclaste nuestra ropa?

–Sí, ¿te molesta?

–No, solo… es extraño, como si…

–Bella, me casare contigo y supongo que nuestra ropa se mezclara cuando vivamos juntos.

– ¿Ahora podre dormir aquí, contigo? –pregunte, tratando de no sonreír como loca y ponerme a saltar.

–Prácticamente dormimos juntos desde hace tiempo…

Me ruborice, de hecho eran más de cuatro semanas con exactitud…

–… y pensé que no te molestaría que lo hiciéramos oficial.

– ¿Oficial? ¿A qué te refieres?

El sonrió, nervioso, paso una mano por sus cabellos y me miro.

–Pues… mis padres volverán pronto y… de hecho deberían estar aquí pero no es así, bueno, quisiera decírselo a ellos y… pronto… conocer a tu padre.

_¡¿Charlie?! ¡¿Mi padre?!_

– ¿A Charlie?

El sonrió más confiado.

–Sí.

– ¿P-Por qué?

–Pues, dudo que acepte nuestro matrimonio si no me conoce y no confía en mí.

–Exageras las cosas, será suficiente con que Charlie te conozca y listo.

¿O no? Vamos, Charlie solo era mi papá, no era… amm… demasiado ¿O sí?

–Bella, es tu padre, ¿Aceptarías que tu hija se casara con cualquier chico?

Me ruborice, ¿Hija? ¿Una pequeña niña de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados? Una niña…

– ¿Bella? –pregunto.

–Ah, no, creo que no lo haría…

– ¿Lo ves…?

–Pero, depende del chico, si… yo notara que el ama lo suficiente a mi… hija y que ella lo ama igual, no me interpondría…

Edward sonrió.

–Y eso debemos demostrarle a tu padre, después le diremos lo del matrimonio.

– ¿No te causa miedo que el jefe de policía te apunte con su arma?

–No… demasiado, creo que no dañaría su historial asesinando a su yerno a sangre fría, ¿verdad?

–No, pero yo estaré ahí para controlarlo.

El sonrió.

–Gracias.

–No podría permitir que mi padre asesinara a mi prometido.

Escuche un grito desde la cocina.

–Alice… –susurramos al mismo tiempo.

Nos pusimos de pie y busque en su armario, tome mi pijama, bien, eran las tres pero no saldríamos más tarde, así que la tome y la deje sobre la cama, Edward me miraba, sonriente.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte.

El sonrió de lado, me ruborice.

– ¿Te gustaría bañarte conmigo?

–Claro.

Me ruborice aun mas y camine junto a Edward a la regadera, la abrí y comencé a quitarme la ropa, Edward hizo lo mismo pero no lo mire, estaba demasiado ruborizada como para hacerlo.

Entre al agua tibia junto a Edward, el sonrió y me rodeo con sus brazos.

–Te extrañe… no sabes cuánto… –susurro.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

–Te… alejaste –suspiro.

–También lo sé, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió, y me duele que no me grites, que no te molestes por ello, soy de lo peor y lo sabes.

–No lo eres.

–Detesto que seas tan terco.

–Y yo amo hacerte enfadar –musito y dejo un beso suave en mis labios.

Llene su cabello de shampoo y el hizo lo mismo conmigo, lo ayude a tallarse, no solo la espalda, lo admito, pero… el estaba ahí y yo quise ayudarlo.

Edward comenzó a acariciar mi cintura y trace con mis manos su pecho, esto subía de tono.

– ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! –grito alguien, Edward se detuvo y fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Alice? –pregunto Edward.

–Tu hermano monopolizador de mejores amigas, dame a Bella ahora o tu Volvo sufrirá las… ¿Se están duchando?

–Alice, deja…

–No, deja a Bella ahora o mi llave tocara la dulce carrocería de tu Volvo dejando una horrenda marca… ¡Suéltala pervertido!

Edward salió de la ducha y se puso una bata, hice lo mismo después de cerrar la llave.

–Alice, ¿Yo te molesto acaso cuando estas con Jasper? –pregunto Edward.

–No…

–Porque yo se lo impido, pero… –musite antes de que Alice me jalara.

– ¡Bella!

Me abrazo sonriendo y me dejo sin aliento.

– ¿Qué te enseño Emmett? Dios –musite.

Edward rio.

–Tú y yo hablaremos ahora, no puedo permitir que le mientas a mi hermano –musito dramáticamente.

–Pero Alice, si yo tuviera un hermano permitiría que le mintieras.

Sonrió.

–Ah, de acuerdo, entonces no hay problema.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–Por poco y me asustan, ahora… Bella, deberíamos seguir con…

–Pervertido cállate, soy una chica, soy una chica, ¡Soy tu hermanita y dices cochinadas frente a mí!

–Iba a decir que deberíamos seguir con nuestra conversación.

–Ha, se como terminan sus 'conversaciones', si no fuera así Bella…

– ¡Calla! –grite.

Ellos me miraron como si estuviera loca, rodé los ojos.

–Bien, sé que no te irás, me visto y te veo en la cocina –le dije a Alice.

Ella asintió y se alejo lentamente sin dejar de mirarnos.

Entre a la habitación, Edward me siguió, sus brazos me rodearon y reí, Edward suspiro en mi cabello aun húmedo.

–Supongo que ahora sufriremos mas dramas de Alice, ¿Cierto?

–Si, pero ya la conocemos, será más fácil, ¿No?

–Me arrepentiré toda mi vida de lo que hice, Edward.

–No… no debe ser así, porque no te fuiste, eso es lo que importa.

_No me dejaron irme… _vaya, el bebe pensaba en todo, sonreí.

–Juro no volver a hacerlo, nunca.

–Te lo agradezco.

Lo bese y caminamos hasta la cama, bien, no haríamos nada pervertido, solo nos vestimos y salimos de la habitación completamente vestidos.

Camine hasta la cocina junto a Edward, Alice estaba ahí, Edward dijo que tenía que hablar con Emmett y me despedí de él con un beso, se alejo y Alice comenzó a moverse, nerviosa.

–Tenemos que hablar de algo importante –anuncio.

– ¿Ah, sí? Alice, te escucho.

–Primero, te pondré algunas reglas que tendrás que cumplir, ¿De acuerdo?

–Bien… –titubee.

–Uno: nunca guardarme secretos, yo tampoco lo hare. Dos: no tratar de huir sin pensarlo, de nuevo. Tres: admitir que siempre tengo la razón. Cuatro: amarme y admitir que soy eternamente y hasta el final de los tiempos tu mejor amiga en el mundo… y cinco: decirle a Edward ya lo de mi sobrinita.

–Yo… no te guardare secretos, no huiré nunca jamás, si, la mayoría de las veces tienes la razón, te amo y siempre eres, has sido y serás mi mejor amiga en el mundo… pero no puedo decírselo a Edward, no aun, no ahora…

– ¿Por qué no?

Rodé los ojos.

–Alice, debemos esperar a que la confusión de Tanya pase, o al menos eso quiero.

–Bien, de acuerdo, quieres que Edward sepa la verdad sobre Tanya, ¿Cierto? –pregunto.

–Si…

– ¿Y después de eso le dirás a Edward lo del bebe?

–Eso… creo.

–Bien, bien, de acuerdo, Bella… tienes tanto que saber…

Alice suspiro con dramatismo, espere, pero ella no hablaba.

–Alice, ¿De qué hablas?

–Tienes demasiadas cosas que saber, pero espera.

Tomo su celular y escribió con rapidez, lo soltó, suspiro y bebió un sorbo de lo que tenía en una taza.

Me puse de pie y tome una taza, estuve a punto de servirme café…

– ¿Puedo beber café? –le pregunte a Alice.

–No tengo idea, Bella, eres mi única amiga embarazada, no lo sé… pero por si acaso, bebe chocolate.

–De acuerdo.

Tome mi taza y me senté frente a Alice, bebí la mitad y luego… espere.

– ¿No dirás nada, cierto?

–No… aun.

–Bien, me voy –anuncie.

La puerta principal se abrió, Rosalie entro, sonriendo, luego Alice quito su expresión torturada e hizo lo mismo.

– ¡Estoy aquí! –sonrió Rosalie, oh… demasiado entusiasmo.

–Listo –anuncio Alice saltando, muy efusiva– ahora podemos comenzar.

– ¡Dios mío! –musite, ellas sonrieron con maldad.

¿En qué me había metido?

Termine mi chocolate y ellas me jalaron -con cariño, por el bebe- hasta la habitación de Alice, me senté en la cama, ellas se miraron, nerviosas, suspire y me recosté en la cama, no compartía sus nervios, me sentía mejor que nunca.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes estar ahí, tan tranquila?! –gruño Alice.

–Uno: ustedes no me han dicho absolutamente nada. Dos: no me preocupo porque me salen arrugas. Y tres: soy demasiado feliz ahora.

Ellas intercambiaron murmullos como: "_demasiado feliz, demasiado feliz." "Esto la hará más feliz, Rose." "Si… y se ahogara de felicidad"._

–Díganlo ahora.

–Sabemos la verdad sobre Tanya.

– ¿Y qué esperan para decírmela?

Ellas se sentaron en la cama, ¿No debía ser tan malo? ¿O sí?

–Ayer hable con Tanya… bueno, esta madrugada hable con Tanya –dijo Rosalie.

–Hablamos –rectifico Alice.

–Si, la sacamos de esta casa y la lleve a la mía, primero estuvo llorando unos minutos…

– ¿Minutos? –Chillo Alice– Fueron horas, horas de sus chillidos de cerdo.

Reí.

–De acuerdo, continúen.

–Bueno, comencemos por el principio, Tanya entro a nuestra vida gracias a Rosalie, sin ofender.

–No importa –la rubia sonrió.

–Bien, todo comenzó _esa noche…_

Sabía perfectamente a que 'noche' se refería, sacudí la cabeza.

–No quiero saber nada de esa noche.

Ellas me miraron, perplejas.

– ¿Por qué no, Bella? Debes saberlo todo –dijo Alice.

–No, Alice, ¿Para qué querría saber todos los detalles de la noche que Edward paso con Tanya? No quiero, gracias.

–Cállate ya Isabella, te callas tus tonterías y escuchas: no pasó nada.

La respuesta murió en mis labios, ¿escuche bien?

– ¿Cómo… que no paso… nada? –gemí.

–No. Paso. Nada dijo Alice.

Miles de distintos escenarios se paseaban por mi mente, miles, millones tal vez, pero… no podía ser…

–No es verdad –señale a Rosalie, ella se encogió ante mi mirada– tu dijiste que si paso algo entre ellos, ¡Lo juraste!

Rosalie titubeo.

–Bella, yo no podía saberlo, no estuve dentro de esa habitación.

–Pero lo dijiste, y lo odie, pelee con Edward por ello, ¿Es poco para ti? ¡Me causaste problemas con eso!

Sí, yo era la idiota que había peleado con Edward por eso, el no me lo había dicho pero ahora era falso, wow, gracias Rosalie.

Ella rio.

– ¿Yo te dije que le gritaras a Edward? No. Tu lo hiciste, yo te dije lo que creí era la verdad, lo siento si malinterpretaste lo que paso, yo te dije lo que debía.

Respire algunas veces para calmarme y toque mi vientre, lo acaricie, era estúpido, ni siquiera había crecido ni un poco.

–Esto es una mierda.

–No –Alice golpeo el brazo de Rosalie–, nada es una mierda, Rose no sabe hablar con embarazadas, eso es todo.

–Alice –gruñí.

–Edward estaba ebrio, Tanya era estúpida, Rose también.

Rosalie rodo los ojos.

–Si continuamos así, pelearemos, hablen ahora o cállense –les gruñí.

–Dime Bella, un hombre cuando esta ebrio ¿Puede tener relaciones sexuales?

Enrojecí, mierda.

–Ah, Alice, ¿Qué tiene esto que…?

–No, no puede –me interrumpió–, no es posible que su cosa se…

– ¡Alice! –grite, diablos, diablos, diablos.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Ali, Rosalie estaba muriéndose de la risa.

–No quiero tener una plática de _esas _contigo.

–Bueno, el punto es que un hombre ebrio no tiene la suficiente destreza como para tener sexo en ese estado de estupidez causada por el alcohol.

Alice sonrió, Rosalie siguió riendo y mis mejillas casi explotaron de lo rojas que estaban.

–Entonces, Edward no pudo tener sexo con Tanya, porque es obvio que se quedo dormido al tocar una cama.

Estuve a punto de replicar, cuando recordé algo.

_Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me encontré a la única persona que no deseaba ver: Tanya._

–_Buenos días, Bella –me saludo._

–_Hola Tanya –la mire– ¿Qué haces aquí?_

–_Vine a ver donde duermes y de paso a preguntar: ¿Cómo te la pasaste con mí prometido anoche?_

–_No recuerdo Tanya, estaba de verdad borracha._

_Sus ojos brillaron._

–_Claro, borracha te pierdes mil oportunidades, ahora tu y Edward lo saben…_

Sacudí la cabeza.

–Oh, por Dios, ¿Qué mas saben?

–Tanya metió a Edward a su casa, pero no logro que mi hermano… la deseara, así que fingió todo lo demás, solo quería casarse con Edward y inventando que el bebe era suyo, todo sería más simple –dijo Alice.

–Creyó que sería fácil que Edward cayera bajo sus encantos, pero no es tan simple, sobre todo con Edward enamorado –continuo Rosalie.

–Entonces, Tanya busco refugio en Benjamín –Alice sonrió.

¡Oh! ¡Benjamín!

–No puede ser… –exclame.

–Benjamín creyó las mentiras de Tanya, y… se enamoro de ella.

–Oh, no… –musite.

–Benjamín le creyó, pero no es tonto, se alejo de Tanya… pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

– ¿El bebe de Tanya es de Benjamín? –pregunte.

–Claro que si, a menos que haya alguien más que no conozca.

Suspire mientras asimilaba todo eso, era tan extraño.

–Wow, Alice esto sí que es demasiado, ¿Qué hará Tanya ahora?

–Hablar con Benjamín, lo único cierto de todo esto es que ella no quiere al bebe –Alice sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

– ¿Ella no ama a Benjamín? –pregunte.

–Ella no ama a nadie que no sea ella misma –dijo Rosalie–, creo que el bebe no querrá que Tanya sea su madre, no sería nada bueno para él.

–Tanya no puede hacer eso, es su hijo, una parte de ella, no puede ser tan desalmada… –musite.

–No, ella puede hacerlo, no tiene corazón, no todas son como tu Bella, no todos los hijos nacen del amor real que tienen tu y Edward, no todos son deseados e ignorados a la vez –sonrió Alice.

–No es ignorado.

–Edward no…

Rosalie gimió.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Estas embarazada?!

Oh, Rosalie no lo sabía…

–Eh, Rose, no… bueno si, pero…

– ¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡Tú y Edward… ah!

Alice rio, a Rosalie le estaba dando un ataque, sonreí.

–Rose… –musite.

– ¡Creí que llegarías virgen al matrimonio! –chillo.

Bien, ya no me pareció tan cómico.

–Te odio –masculle.

Rosalie rio aun mas, gruñí y cruce los brazos.

–De verdad Bella, no creí que cayeras en las trampas de Edward, por Dios, el es… tan… extraño –sonrió–, creí que solo se besaban y eso… pero wow, Edward ya es un hombre.

Rieron, fruncí el ceño aun más.

–Las odio.

Alice trato de parar de reír, me miro.

–No, Rose, no podemos hacerla enojar, por el bebe.

Rosalie dejo de reír.

–Cierto, por Edward Jr.

– ¿Edward Jr? No, no queremos que mi sobrinita sea gruñona como su padre por tener su nombre.

–Solo queremos que se quede con el lindo color de cabello de Edward y los ojos de Bella, que sea un niño… ¿Qué te hace creer que será sobrinita?

–Yo lo sé todo, Rosalie.

Rose rio.

–Haha, seguro, una niña… claro que no Alice, será un niño, un lindo y adorable niño.

–No podrías estar más equivocada, Rose, será una niña, nunca apuestes contra mí.

–Nunca hable de apostar –dijo Rose.

–Pero yo sí, vamos, necesito otros trescientos dólares.

–No, no, no, no, no… no apostare eso contigo, Alice.

–Porque sabes que será una niña…

–Ahora, cállense ambas, ¿Saben que es injusto? Que ustedes ya lo saben y mi Edward no.

Rieron.

– ¿Tu Edward?

Auch, ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

–Las odio –gruñí.

Ellas solo rieron de nuevo, esto estaría peor de lo que creía.

– ¿Quién le dirá a Edward eso? Ya saben… lo de Tanya.

–Tú eres la única que puede decírselo y evitar que asesine a Tanya… –dijo Alice.

–Aunque eso no nos importa demasiado… –musito Rose.

–Bueno, de acuerdo, ¿Por qué yo? Creo que este no es el momento perfecto como para decírselo, creo que aun no me perdona del todo.

–Pero lo hará y lo sabes, como si Edward pudiese estar enfadado contigo más de unas horas.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le tengo que decir? –pregunte.

–Bueno –Alice toco las puntas de sus dedos–, podrías comenzar diciéndole: "Edward, tengo algo que decirte"

Rosalie rio.

–Si, y después el dirá algo como: "¿Qué sucede, oh, mi Bella mi gran amor?" –dijo Rosalie imitando la voz de Edward.

Rodé los ojos, ahí van…

–Y luego tú te le acercaras, lento, sensual, y dirás: "Estoy embarazada" –Alice rio.

–Y Edward se pondrá a saltar como loco, después saltara sobre ti y lo harán como conejos… –Rosalie rio, si, las odiaba.

–Hoy no tengo ánimos de soportarlas, adiós.

–Bien, bien, Bella, ok, Edward te escuchara con atención, solo díselo.

–De acuerdo, lo hare –dije.

Al parecer ya se habían calmado un poco, mi estomago gruño.

– ¡Oh, mi sobrinita tiene hambre! –chillo Alice.

–Vamos, Bella, te preparare algo, _el bebe _está hambriento –dijo Rosalie.

– ¿A nadie le importa que Bella tenga hambre? –pregunte.

Ellas sonrieron.

–Nope –chillo Alice.

–Eso pensé.

Alice y Rosalie me jalaron hasta la sala, comenzaron a mover cosas por todos lados y a cocinar hot cakes, sonreí y me dispuse a ayudarlas.

–No, Bella, nosotras te los prepararemos –sonrió Alice.

Así que me senté y espere a que ellas terminaran.

Me sirvieron un plato con hot cakes y frutas, los devore, oh, sabían tan delicioso.

Ellas se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Alice hizo una mueca.

–Están demasiado dulces, Rosalie.

Rosalie probó un bocado y lo escupió.

– ¡Saben horrible!

Se giraron a verme, no podían saber tan mal, me parecían deliciosos.

–No saben mal… –tome la miel de maple y les puse mas.

– ¡No, Bella! Ya sin la miel de maple saben horriblemente dulces.

–Claro que no, saben bien –de verdad, sabían bien.

Ellas me miraron comer otro bocado, sorprendidas.

–No es para tanto.

–Iug, iug, iug, iug –chillo Alice.

–Bebes –les dije.

Me sentí algo cohibida de que ellas me miraran comer con tanta atención, les gruñí.

–Alice, Rosalie, déjenme comer en paz.

– ¿Sabes Bella? Los embarazos son interesantes, sobre todo cuando tú eres la embarazada y comes cosas asquerosas.

–Ya las veré embarazadas –me encogí de hombros– a ti con unos mini Emmett y una pequeña Rosalie –señale a Rose– y a ti con una mini Alice y un Jasper Jr.

Alice rio.

–Seremos una gran y hermosa familia feliz.

–Muy grande –dijo Rosalie.

–Pero hermosa –suspire.

–Al final todo salió como esperaba –susurro Alice.

– ¿Qué esperabas? –pregunte.

–Que fueras mi hermana, que Edward se enamorara de ti, ser tía, ser novia de Jasper, que Emmett me diera $300 dólares, que no fuéramos a la NYU y…

– ¿Qué? –Gemí– tú eras la que estaba rogando por ir a la NYU.

–Lo sé, pero ya tenía todo planeado y…

– ¡Alice! La próxima vez cuéntame tus planes desde el principio.

–Bella, lo que sigue aquí es la boda, que nazca mi sobrinita, ir a Dartmouth y ser felices para siempre.

Me quede en silencio.

–Wow Alice, si tenias todo planeado –admitió Rosalie.

–Claro que sí.

Sacudí la cabeza, Alice se veía muy sonriente.

– ¿Y ahora que sigue, Alice?

–Hoy llegaran mis padres y…

Espere, Rosalie no.

– ¿Qué Alice, que? –dijo Rose.

–Oh, amo a Edward –dijo.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunte.

–Porque lo amo –sonrió y se levanto– ahora vamos, nos esperan.

– ¿Quiénes nos esperan? –pregunto Rose.

La puerta principal se abrió cuando nosotras llegamos a la sala, Carlisle y Esme entraron, sonrientes.

–Mamá –sonrió Alice abrazando a Esme, ya que Carlisle tenía las maletas en las manos.

–Pequeña –musito Esme, cuando Alice corrió a abrazar a Carlisle los brazos de Esme me rodearon, sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.

Rosalie los saludo con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Bella, Rose, espero que mis hijos no les causaran problemas –sonrió Esme.

–Claro que no, mamá, la problemática es Bella –dijo Alice.

Reí, nerviosa.

Carlisle se sentó en el sillón y Alice encendió la televisión, Esme se sentó junto a su esposo y tomo su mano en un gesto de amor, sonreí. Me senté en el sofá pequeño mientras Alice hablaba de películas con Rose.

La puerta principal se abrió de nuevo, Edward entro y dejo su abrigo en el armario, saludo y les sonrió a sus padres, a su hermana y también a Rosalie, wow.

Me miro, sonriente, demasiado sonriente.

Lo mire frunciendo el ceño, algo andaba mal.

–Esme, Carlisle –dijo.

Ellos lo miraron, sorprendidos, yo hice lo mismo, ¿Qué planeaba?

–Padres, quisiera decirles algo importante.

Alice sonrió.

– ¿Qué sucede, Edward? –pregunto Esme.

Camino hasta mí y me levanto, tomo mi mano izquierda y saco de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo, de ella saco mi anillo y lo coloco en mi dedo anular, escuche una exclamación.

–Mamá, papá, me casare con Bella.

Esme rio, Carlisle estaba algo… ¿Congelado? En shock era la palabra correcta, Rosalie y Alice sonreían, al igual que Edward, yo… me parecía en algo a Carlisle, si, en el shock.

–Edward, hijo, esa no es la manera correcta de anunciarlo –sonrió Esme–, primero Bella debe contestarte. Bella, ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza, Esme rio de nuevo.

–Primero explica que Bella es tu novia, luego que esto va en serio y después que se casaran, no importa si es en la misma frase.

¿Ellos bromeaban? Esme me sonrió con complicidad ¿Lo sabía?

–Bien, Bella es mi novia, padres, esto va en serio, nos casaremos –Edward rodeo mi cintura y me acerco a él, todo era tan extraño.

Esme rio y salto sobre nosotros -si, de ahí saco Alice el entusiasmo-, nos abrazo y murmuro palabras que no entendí.

–Esto es genial, hijo, felicidades –eso sí lo entendí.

Alice salto.

–Felicidades hermanito, siempre lo supe.

–Felicidades –sonrió Rosalie.

–Gracias, Rose, Alice, mamá, de verdad –wow, Edward ya le hablaba a Rose, increíble.

–Edward, esto es algo… precipitado –musito Carlisle.

–No, padre, no lo es, la amo…

Me ruborice, Alice y Rose rieron.

– ¿La amas?

–La amo demasiado, no podría vivir sin ella, lo sé, no podría…

Esme sonrió.

– ¿Y tú lo amas, Bella?

La mire, sus ojos dorados me miraban con cariño, contuve el aliento.

–Si… lo amo –mire a Edward–, más que a mi propia vida.

El sonrió, mordí mi labio y mire hacia otro lado, esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

Edward acaricio mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro obligándome a verlo, ¿Acaso esto solo me parecía vergonzoso a mi?

Sus ojos dorados me miraron, estaba demasiado feliz como para sentirse incomodo, sonreí y tome un poco de su valor para sobrevivir esto.

Alguien carraspeo, me gire para ver a una Esme un poco ruborizada y sonriente, a unas Alice y Rosalie felices y a un Carlisle… ¿Alegre?

–Y bien, ¿Cuándo será la boda? –pregunto Carlisle para que un segundo después Esme, Rosalie y Alice gritaran.

Increíble, los genes de la hiperactividad se heredaban, pero ¿De dónde los saco Rosalie?

* * *

**Waa, si, se descubrió lo de Tanya, ahora, ¿Quién la asesina? :) ustedes que piensan, ¿es un bebe o una bebita? Votan por barbie o por duende? Opinen, aun no lo decido.**

**Ok, me voy para que lean, siguiente cap:_ Ahora… ¡si hay bebe!_**

**Aimee.**


	35. Ahora ¡Si hay bebe!

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer, llorare.**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos.**

**Capitulo 35– Ahora… ¡Si hay bebe!**

**Bella POV**

Alice y Rosalie se sentaron a los pies del sofá, Edward me rodeo son sus brazos y me quede pensando en lo extraño de esto, resople.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Edward.

–Nada –conteste.

–Claro que pasa algo, Bella, haces ese sonido de '_humpf, esto no me gusta'_ –replico Alice.

–Eso no es verdad –no lo era, ¿Cierto?

–Claro que sí.

–No, no lo es.

–Sí lo es.

–No, no es así.

–Si es así, Bella.

–Bueno, ya, Alice: ya sabemos lo que parece, Bella: parece que algo te molesta –aclaro Rosalie.

–Humm, es solo que…

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron.

–No me termine mis hot cakes…

Alice rio y se levanto, segundos después me trajo mi plato de panques, sonreí y comencé a comerlos.

– ¿Quieres? –le pregunte a Edward, el asintió ignorando a Rosalie y Alice que negaban con la cabeza.

Le di un poco y el hizo una mueca pequeña, mastico y lo trago.

–Que… ricos –musito.

–Lo sé, Alice y Rose me los prepararon.

Edward se aclaro la garganta.

–Genial,_ gracias _chicas.

–De nada idiota, nosotras te advertimos –Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

–Es tu culpa por creerle a…

–Le llamas bruja y me olvidare de que eres mi hermana –siseo Edward.

–Gruñón –chillo Alice.

–Exagerado –gruño Rose–, Edward, Bella nos permitió llamarla bruja maldita, a ti no te molesta que te llamemos idiota ni a mí que me llames Barbie, así que Bella, ¿quieres cambiar tu nombre? –me pregunto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y dejar de ser bruja maldita? Ni lo pienses.

–Bella… –susurro Edward.

–Lo sé, pero calma Edward, jamás te llamare idiota.

–Bien, ustedes derrochan miel y eso llega a ser empalagoso, me voy –Rosalie abrazo a Alice y beso mi mejilla, golpeo el hombro de Edward.

–Conozco la salida, adiós idiota –le sonrió.

–Adiós Barbie, que Emmett no te vea con Ken esta noche.

–Calma idiota, no lo hará, bruja maldita te quitara lo gruñón.

–Adiós Rose –sonrió Alice.

–Adiós, y _felicidades _–canto en un tono extraño.

Suspire cuando Rosalie salió por la puerta, Edward se recostó en un sofá y me extendió los brazos, me sentí una bebe cuando gatee y me recosté en su pecho, reí.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto Edward.

–Nada.

El enarco una ceja.

–Si, lo sé, lo sé, "_eres una pésima mentirosa, Bella" _y aun así lo intento, ¿No soy genial?

Edward rio y beso mi frente, me removí en sus brazos hasta poder esconder mi rostro en su cuello y cerré los ojos.

–Bella, ¡Bella! ¡Despierta!

Abrí los ojos y escuche la estruendosa risa de Alice, gruñí.

– ¿Qué? ¿Planean dormirse en la sala? Por mi no hay problema, pero creo que estarán incómodos.

Mire alrededor, estaba sobre Edward, el tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía estar dormido, Alice me miraba sonriendo, trate de levantarme pero los brazos de Edward me jalaron hacia él.

–Es un posesivo… –mascullo Alice.

Me recosté de nuevo sobre Edward y Alice comenzó a jalarme hasta que los brazos de Edward me soltaron y me caí hacia un lado.

–Auch –gemí, Alice rio.

– ¡Bella! –Grito Edward, me miro en el suelo y se acerco– ¿Qué paso? ¿Te caíste? ¿Te golpeaste?

Sus manos revolotearon buscando heridas visibles y de pronto se detuvieron en mi vientre.

–Exagerado –Alice lo señalo.

–No paso nada, si, me caí, no, no me golpee… –_demasiado._

–Bien, vámonos.

Me puse de pie y tome su mano.

Edward camino conmigo hasta su habitación, me recosté en su cama y lance mis zapatos lejos, me metí entre las sabanas y Edward se acurruco a mi lado.

–Buenas noches, mi Bella –susurro y me beso.

–Noches… –musite.

Edward rio haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrara con el suyo.

–Estas demasiado cansada, Bella.

–Claro que no –trate de decir.

–Duerme mi Bella, descansa…

Tal vez si estaba demasiado cansada, no logre terminar de escuchar la frase de Edward y… me uní a la tranquilidad del sueño.

Desperté, sobresaltada, ¿Quién sueña con pavos? Bella. ¿Quién sueña con pavos y quiere que sea Navidad? Bella. Debería sentirme avergonzada, ellos no trataron de comerme.

Parpadee varias veces para enfocar bien y Edward me miraba, divertido.

– ¿Hola? –pregunte.

–Hola.

No dijo nada más, pero supe que quería hacerlo, espere.

–Dilo –gruñí.

– ¿Quién es Mr. Turkey?

Me ruborice.

– ¿Cante la canción?

Edward rio, escondí mi rostro en las almohadas.

–Sabes que me gusta tu voz, Bella.

–Pero la canción de Mr. Turkey es otra cosa.

– ¿Por qué soñabas con pavos?

–No tengo idea.

– ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? –me pregunto, acercándose.

–Mmm, creo que sería de ayuda.

Bese sus labios, tan suaves y dulces, la corriente eléctrica corrió por mi cuerpo y sonreí mientras las mariposas revoloteaban por mi estomago.

Esperen, eso no eran_ mariposas._

Empuje a Edward lo más lejos que pude.

–Bella, ¿Qué…?

Salte de la cama cubriendo mi boca y corrí hacia el baño a vomitar mis hot cakes.

– ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –Edward levanto mi cabello y me miro, preocupado.

–Vete, Edward –musite y lave mi boca.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Estoy vomitando! Mira guac, deben ser los estúpidos hot cakes, pero eran tan deliciosos… –solloce.

El me abrazo, aun preocupado.

–Bella, calma, ya amor… está bien, comerás más…

Bien, estaba llorando en el hombro de Edward por vomitar hot cakes, ¿Qué tan raro era aquello?

–No es verdad, Rose no está aquí para preparármelos.

–La traeré de vuelta.

Edward acaricio mi espalda tratando de calmarme.

–Eres el mejor, el mejor de los mejores –suspire.

–Gracias, espero que sea verdad y no solamente porque te estoy tranquilizando. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sus dedos levantaron mi rostro, le sonreí al darme cuenta de que el mareo se había ido tan rápido como vino.

–Sí.

Todo era tan estúpido, como una película frente a mis ojos, Edward me miraba, con la preocupación pintada en su rostro y bajamos a desayunar algo, entonces devore dos tazones de cereal con azúcar, oh, eso también era delicioso.

–Veo que tenias hambre… –musito.

–Si, demasiada –conteste.

Alice bajo las escaleras sonriendo, se estiro y nos saludo.

–Hola Edward, hola Bella, hola… –miro mi estomago un segundo y comenzó a servirse cereal.

– ¿Por qué a Bella la saludas dos veces? –pregunto Edward.

–No lo hice.

–Si lo hiciste.

–No, Edward, no lo hice, ¿Te sientes bien?

Y esa era Alice confundiéndote y mezclando tus palabras, reí.

–Si, me siento bien, Alice, gracias por preguntar.

– ¿Se lo dijiste? –pregunto.

Tanya… No… no se lo había dicho, de hecho, lo había olvidado.

–No… Alice, se lo diré.

–Hazlo rápido.

–Espera, ¿Hablas de…?

Alice espero, rodé los ojos y ella señalo discretamente su vientre.

–Ah, ¡Ah! ¡No, eso no! ¡Creí que hablabas de…!

Alice rio.

–No, bueno si, pero… está bien, al fin que tu se lo dirás.

– ¿Decirme que?

Oh, oh, lo mire, Edward enarco una ceja.

–Es… complicado.

–Creo que podre comprenderlo.

–Si Bella, lo comprenderá, no es tan idiota.

Alice salió de la cocina, feliz, dejándome con la furia de Edward.

– ¿De qué hablan? –pregunto.

–Sobre Tanya… –susurre.

–Bella… –me llamo, Edward trato de llamar mi atención, sin éxito, así que se acerco y levanto mi rostro con sus manos–, Bella, yo arreglare eso.

–No, Edward… es solo que… ya se arreglo.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto sorprendido, ahora, ¿Cómo se lo diría?

–Tengo algo que decirte –balbucee, _¿De verdad?_

Lo mire, Edward me miro, extrañado, muy extrañado…

Trague saliva y mordí mi labio, no podía decírselo, no podía.

–Dímelo, Bella –susurro.

–El bebe… el bebe de Tanya no es tuyo.

Listo, lo dije, claramente, no tendría que repetirlo ni nada de eso.

– ¿Qué dices?

Gruñí.

–Edward, lo dije con claridad, no lo repetiré.

– ¿Por qué dices que el bebe de Tanya no es mío?

Lo mire, note que trataba de entender, trataba, pero no lo suficiente…

– ¿Quisieras que lo fuera?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿Quisieras que el bebe de Tanya fuera tuyo? _¿Su_ bebe?

–Bella, estas mezclando las cosas…

– ¡Contesta!

Bufo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me obligo a verlo a los ojos.

–No. No quisiera, los únicos que desearía de verdad son nuestros hijos, tuyos y míos, Cullen Swan, solo esos, ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Cómo se que no lo dices solo para que no peleemos?

–Porque ya estamos peleando y porque no puedo imaginarlo de otro modo, ¿Tú puedes? ¿Desearías tener hijos con alguien más que no fuera yo?

–No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque si tu no lo deseas, yo tampoco, ¿Es difícil de comprender?

–Idiota… –musite, bueno, rompí mi promesa, lo llame idiota.

El sonrió, de lado, oh Dios, solo eso basto para que mi mente ideara miles de formas de jalarlo a su cama, yo y mi mente pervertida, rayos.

–Pero… –ronroneo– soy tu idiota.

Mierda, mierda, mierda,…

– ¡Me estas distrayendo del tema!

Si, buena idea gritarle, si no me enfadaba con el saltaría sobre sus labios.

–Bien, continua, ¿Por qué crees que el bebe de Tanya no es mío?

–Porque… Rosalie y Alice le sacaron toda la verdad.

El enarco una ceja.

– ¿Cómo?

–No lo sé, creo que la torturaron.

Edward no agrego nada, solo me miro.

– ¡Era broma! ¿De acuerdo? Rayos, deja de verme como si estuviera loca, no lo estoy Edward Cullen.

–Lo sé, Bella, no te estaba viendo de ningún modo.

Suspire y recargue mi frente en la mesa de la cocina, Edward suspiro también.

–Alice y Rose se llevaron a Tanya de aquí el otro día, y… hicieron que hablara, no sé cómo pero Tanya… les dijo lo que paso _esa _noche.

Suspire de nuevo y los brazos de Edward me levantaron el rostro.

–No lo recuerdo, Bella… –musito mirándome.

–Lo sé.

–Nada de lo que Tanya diga es verdad, nada, Bella…

–Pero, esto sí es verdad –musite.

–No, no lo es, no lo es Bella, te amo.

Reí, Edward me abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, suspire.

–Tanya dijo que no paso nada –balbucee contra su hombro.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto.

–Dijo que estabas tan borracho que te dormiste en su cama… o algo así.

–Entonces: ¿No está embarazada? –pregunto.

–Al parecer si, de Benjamín.

– ¿Benjamín? ¿El jardinero?

_El jardinero sexy, _pensé.

–Aja.

Edward se quedo en silencio, pensativo.

– ¿Te molesta?

– ¿Qué? –pregunto.

–Que te engañara Tanya.

Se tomo un respiro antes de contestar.

–Me molesta todo lo que hizo, porque eso pudo separarme de ti, todas sus mentiras y engaños pueden haber provocado que te alejaras de mí para siempre, y eso es lo único que me enfada.

Sentí sus puños apretarse y lo abrace con más fuerza, Edward trato de alejarse.

–No… no lo hagas –musite.

–Tengo que hablar con ella –gruño.

–Edward, ya no tienes nada que hablar con ella, todo se aclaro, no tienes que ir a reclamarle, solo… olvídala.

El siguió tratando de alejarse así que… lo solté.

Me miro sorprendido, tal vez pensó que no lo dejaría.

–Haz lo que quieras, no me importa –gruñí y pase mis manos por mi cabello, me levante y camine hacia mi habitación, si, la mía, la de huéspedes, no la de Edward.

Pero el me detuvo, sus brazos me rodearon por detrás y enterró su rostro en mi hombro.

–Lo siento, lo siento, Bella… esto es demasiado estúpido.

Recargue mi cabeza en la suya y asentí.

–Lo sé… pero lo… más o menos bueno es que ya se aclaro todo y no te tendrás que casar con Tanya, hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Edward movió sus brazos hacia mi vientre, me tense.

–Si, hay que hacerlo.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No podía saberlo! ¡No podía saberlo!

Me gire en sus brazos hasta quedar de frente a él, Edward me abrazo y suspiro en mi cabello, no… no podía saberlo…

–Esto es lo mejor, ¿no? Ahora podrás decir que soy tu prometida con libertad –reí.

–Claro, y podre casarme contigo más rápido de lo que creí.

–Claro que no.

–Si, Bella, nos casaremos pronto…

– ¿Cuál es la prisa? –pregunte, aunque sí debería tener prisa, mucha prisa, tenía que decirle lo del bebe ahora mismo.

Y… como siempre, mi bebe hizo acto de aparición.

Sentí el piso moverse y Edward me miro con preocupación.

– ¿Bella?

Deje de escucharlo y corrí al baño, odiaba esta parte del embarazo.

Casi llore al vomitar, ¿Por qué? ¡A mi si me había gustado el cereal! ¿Por qué…?

Edward me observaba mientras me ayudaba a quitar mi cabello de mi rostro, divertido, ¿Qué tenia de divertido verme casi muriendo al vomitar?

Me levante del piso del baño y me limpie los labios, me gire para ver a Edward y le fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Qué? –me pregunto.

–Eres un idiota insensible, aléjate –le gruñí.

–Bella, amor…

–Eres más que un idiota, por eso Rosalie te dice idiota, _idiota._

El rio.

– ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete! –le grite.

–Espero que me digas la causa de tus vómitos y mareos, de que duermas muchas horas y ya no despiertes temprano, de que cambies de humor con rapidez y de que Alice comenzara a buscar catálogos de ropa para bebes.

_¿Qué?_

–Amm, ¿Indigestión? –bromee.

Edward enarco una de sus cejas perfectas, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

El no bromeaba, sabía que el debió notar los mareos y el vomito (todos lo notaron), yo no había notado lo de dormir muchas horas pero si era obvio que no despertaba temprano, creí que lo de los cambios de humor era por bipolaridad pero lo de Alice si había sido exagerado, ella lo hizo a propósito.

–Bien, chico-arruina-sorpresas, yo… estoy… un poco embarazada.

Edward rio.

– ¿Un poco? ¿Crees que debería esforzarme más?

– ¿Qué? ¿No deberías estar en shock o gritando: _"Voy a ser papá, voy a ser papá y espero que sea un niño"?_

–No, porque espero que sea niña y… –Edward me abrazo y me levanto del suelo…

Reí cuando comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire.

–Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… –susurro.

–Y yo te amo a ti… –lo bese–, pero si no paras te vomitare a ti.

Edward rio y me bajo hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo.

–No bromeo –le dije, Edward abrió los ojos como platos, sonreí.

Suspire, de algún modo todo parecía haberse arreglado, todo estaba en su lugar, en un buen lugar.

– ¿No te… molesta? –si, ahí estaba mi inseguridad.

–No, nunca pienses eso Bella, no me molesta, en absoluto, no… puedo pensar nada mejor que esto, seré padre… seremos padres… una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños…

–Hey, hey, hey, ¿Qué te pasa? No, será un niño, de cabello cobrizo…

– ¿Niño? ¿Qué te hace creer que será niño?

Me encogí de hombros.

–El hecho de que Alice dijera que sería niña.

–Nunca apuestes contra Alice –sonrió.

–Yo he apostado contra Alice y no me he equivocado, ella no tiene razón cuando se trata de mí.

– ¿Apostaremos? –pregunto.

–Depende de lo que apuestes.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo pensare.

–De acuerdo.

Lo abrace y Edward me levanto del suelo, me llevo al estilo novia a la sala, Esme nos miro y sonrió.

–Hola Esme, buenos días –salude.

–Hola niños, hey, Edward, eso se hace hasta después de la boda, cuando la cargas hasta la habitación.

–Si, mamá, pero nosotros hacemos las cosas con un orden diferente.

Esme sonrió, no sabía cuan diferente era el orden.

–Bien, chicos –acaricio la mejilla de Edward y después la mía, fue un gesto demasiado maternal- hare algo para comer, lamento no haber hecho desayuno pero estaba exhausta, así que… les recompensare.

–Gracias Esme, no es necesario –musite.

–Claro que lo es, Bella, ya vuelvo –sonrió y camino hasta la cocina.

–Debería ayudar a tu madre… –musite.

–No… soy egoísta y lo sé pero no te alejes…

Rodé los ojos y Edward se sentó en el sofá, tomando mi gesto como un sí, lo abrace y suspire.

–Tu madre pensara que soy una huésped desobligada.

–Esme no pensaría eso, le agradas –sonrió Alice, entrando y sentándose frente al televisor.

–Creo que ya no le agradare mas –le sonreí.

Edward me miro y se acerco, me beso un segundo y después sonrió.

– ¿Lo ves, Bella? Todo se arreglo, ahora solo debo conocer a tu padre y decirle que nos casaremos.

Reí, se notaba que Edward no conocía a mi padre, Alice rio.

–Tú no querrás conocer a Charlie.

–Claro que quiero –sonrió Edward.

–No es verdad, Edward…

–Quiero hacerlo.

–No, no quieres –reí.

–Pues eso no importa, porque Charlie viene para acá –canto Alice.

– _¡¿Qué?! _–grite.

–Tu padre llamo –Alice se encogió de hombros, ¿Cómo podía estar tan… tranquila?

– ¿Qué le dijiste?

–El estaba preocupado, ni una llamada en mucho tiempo, así que… le dije que podía venir.

– ¿Por qué Alice? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Edward quería conocerlo, duh, además no nos iremos de nuevo a Los Ángeles, Charlie entenderá todo.

– ¡No! No lo hará, Charlie no entenderá, el es un policía, un policía que lleva su arma a cualquier lugar al que va, ¿Tanto deseas que le disparen a Edward?

–No, no lo deseo –lo pensó un segundo– no, no lo deseo, es mi hermano, el único, así que no deseo que Charlie lo asesine, pero tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano Bella y siempre es mejor temprano.

–Palabras motivadoras: "_es mejor morir temprano que tarde" _wow, gracias Alice.

–Sabias que tarde o temprano Charlie le dispararía a Edward, ¿Qué mejor que eso suceda cuando Carlisle este aquí?

La mire, tratando de que de mis ojos salieran rayos que la evaporaran, pero eso no paso… gruñí.

– ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

–Bella, calma –suspiro Edward.

–Porque ustedes necesitan ser presionados, no esperare hasta que mi sobrinita tenga 17 años y decidas presentársela a su abuelo, solo porque no querías que asesinaran a Edward, además con la impresión y el pánico ni le dolerá a Edward la bala de Charlie.

La mire, horrorizada, no dejaría que Charlie se acercara con su arma a mi Edward, nunca de los nuncas.

–No, Charlie solo llamo para preguntar, nunca debiste pedirle que viniera.

–Duh, Bella, cállate, les hice un favor, Edward le dirá lo de ustedes, luego pedirá tu mano -asegúrate de llevar chaleco antibalas, hermanito- y luego… Esme, Rosalie y yo planearemos la boda, ¿A que es genial?

Me puse de pie y camine hasta Alice, oh sí, mi bebe se quedaría sin tía, pero eso no importaba, nadie quería una tía entrometida.

Edward si quería que la tía entrometida viviera, así que me detuvo.

–Bella, Bella, amor, piénsalo, es lo mejor, tu padre llegara a nosotros, no tendremos que ir a él.

–La montaña viene a nosotros, ¡pero esta montaña nos va a aplastar! Por favor Edward, por favor, sabes que no la asesinare.

–No queremos tener que explicar el porqué de que Alice tenga moretones en su rostro, así que la dejaremos vivir, por ahora.

Alice se puso de pie, Edward y yo la miramos.

–A veces… a veces ustedes me dan miedo –susurro.

–Créeme Alice, a mi me pasa lo mismo –le sonreí.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Bella, no me mataras, te amo!

–Claro que no te matare Alice, Edward me está deteniendo.

–Los quiero –sonrió.

–Es increíble que Alice no sienta culpa –musite.

–Trata de arreglar algo que ella cree que está mal, aunque complique las cosas, debo admitir que tiene toda la razón.

– ¿La razón? ¿Qué tiene de razonable que mi padre te asesine? Dímelo Edward, quiero entender…

–No, solo que estoy seguro de que tu desearías alejarte, desearías ir a Los Ángeles tu sola para hablar con tu padre y yo no soportaría alejarme de ti ni un segundo, Bella, no quiero…

– ¿Sabes lo extraño que es esto? Alice traerá a este lugar la cosa a la que más temo en estos momentos y aun así no me importa… porque estoy junto a ti… porque estoy contigo.

–El que estés conmigo me da la fuerza para hacer eso y mil cosas más –sonrió.

–Mas te vale siempre estar ahí, siempre ayudarme a seguir aquí –susurre.

–Juro que lo hare Bella, lo juro.

La fuerza de las palabras de Edward me llevo a cerrar los ojos, sentí su dulce aliento en mi frente, moviendo mis cabellos como la brisa suave y cálida del verano, sus manos llegaron para acunar mi rostro con ternura y me acerco a sus labios.

–No sabes cuánto te amo, Isabella Swan –musito.

Abrí los ojos y me interne en sus orbes doradas que ardían con intensidad.

–Creo tener una idea de ello, pero solo es una teoría y se asemeja a lo mucho que te amo Edward Cullen –sonreí.

–Entonces creo que si lo sabes.

–Yo también –tome el control y me puse de puntillas para unir nuestros labios.

En un beso dulce, tierno, pero trate de demostrarle que lo amaba y que estaba ahí para el… siempre lo estaría.

Alguien carraspeo, me ruborice y me aleje de Edward para ver a Carlisle sonriendo desde las escaleras, aww, bravo Bella, ahora Carlisle debía odiarme.

–Lo siento chicos, no…

–No, lo siento señor Carlisle, fue inapropiado que lo hiciera, lo siento, lo siento –balbucee.

–Calma Bella –el rio, baje la vista– entiendo, entiendo y no me molesta, me alegra ver que esto si va en serio y Bella, no vuelvas a llamarme señor Carlisle, me siento viejo.

Reí con histeria, claro, el viejo, que esperara a ver a mi padre.

_¡Lo siento, Charlie, lo siento, pero sabes que es la verdad!_

–Calme… Carlisle, de acuerdo, entendí.

El sonrió y miro a Edward de pronto.

–Quisiera hablar contigo, hijo.

Edward asintió, lo mire esperando descubrir de qué se trataba.

–Claro papá, ya te alcanzo.

Carlisle camino en dirección a su despacho, Edward rio.

–Calma Bella, solo era mi padre.

–Entiendo, tu padre es bueno, pero créeme que nunca me escucharas decir eso de Charlie.

– ¿Por qué no? Alice ha dicho que Charlie es bueno.

–Con ella –replique– a veces, pero Charlie es un padre, los padres normales te asustan y como mi padre es en cierto modo normal, déjame vivir aterrorizada.

Edward rio.

–Bella, respira, al único al que le disparara es a mí.

Lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –admitió– mala broma, lo sé.

–Debes ir a donde tu padre –le recordé.

–Bien, ya vuelvo.

–Iré a ayudar a Esme –anuncie.

–De acuerdo, te veo luego.

Dejo un suave beso en mis labios y se alejo, camine hacia la cocina, Esme estaba feliz tarareando una canción y me sonrió.

–Hola Bella, hola…

Fruncí el ceño.

–Hola… Esme.

Ella siguió mezclando algo en un enorme bol, el olor llegaba hasta mí y se me hizo agua la boca.

– ¿Qué prepara?

Ella rodo los ojos, si, le molesto que la llamara de usted, sonreí disculpandome.

–Preparo tarta de manzana, la podremos cenar de postre, tengo listo el relleno –me mostro trozos de manzanas con azúcar– ¿Quieres?

Oh Dios, ¿Sería cierto que si no comía un poco mi bebe tendría cara de manzana? Mejor no arriesgarse.

Tome una cucharada y sonreí, era delicioso.

–Sabrá… genial, Esme.

Ella sonrió y dejo el relleno en el refrigerador.

– ¿Necesita ayuda? –pregunte.

–Pues… si… ¿Puedes calentar el horno?

–De acuerdo –me acerque a la estufa y lo encendí según sus indicaciones, Esme converso conmigo acerca de su boda -había sido grande y hermosa- y me pregunto que tenía pensado para la mía.

Me ruborice y balbucee: "_Pues… una boda… normal… con un pastel y… música… una boda" _ahora no era la única que sabía que no tenía ni idea de que se hacía en una boda.

Mientras ayudaba a Esme a hacer la masa… la note mirándome, demasiado… la mire y ella me sonrió con ternura… sus brazos me rodearon.

–Gracias por hacer a mi hijo feliz –musito.

Le devolví el abrazo con suavidad.

–Esme… tu hijo es el que me hace feliz, debería agradecerte a ti por traerlo al mundo.

–Tonterías, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace el saber que mi hijo encontró a la mujer con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida, pero creo que pronto lo sabrás.

Me ruborice, no tenía idea de cuan pronto.

–Escúchame Isabella, quiero muchos nietos de mi Edward y tuyos ¿De acuerdo? Muchos pequeños que llenen mi vida de alegría, se que serán hermosos por que estarán rodeados de amor, así que… manden muchas cartas a la cigüeña.

Reí y mordí mi labio, ¿Debía decírselo? Primero debía hablarlo con Edward, así que solo respondí al abrazo de Esme con timidez.

Termine de ayudar a Esme de hacer la tarta y salí en busca de Alice, ella estaba con Rosalie, le sonreí a Rose y me senté junto a ellas.

–Bella, ¿Ahora ya no vomitas nada? –bromeo.

–Calma Rose, aun puedo vomitar tu blusa.

Ella rio.

–Debes decírselo a mi padre –sonrió Alice.

– ¿Para qué?

–Necesitas un doctor Bella y Edward no cuenta.

Reí.

–De acuerdo, tal vez se lo diga a tu padre… –susurre.

–Claro, ya quiero ver los ultrasonidos –chillo Alice.

–Yo también –suspire.

–Mi sobrinita debe ser hermosa ahora mismo.

Rosalie rodo los ojos.

–Vamos, es un chico, déjenlo tener su intimidad, acosadoras –rio.

–No, tenemos que verla ahora, Rose, no podemos esperar más.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza, Carlisle entro a la sala y nos sonrió, entonces Rose se giro hacia él.

–Eh, Carlisle.

– ¿Qué sucede, Rosalie?

–Bella está embarazada y le gustaría que la checaras.

_¡Maldita!_

* * *

**Bueno, Bella pensó algo mas como "P*TA!" pero… no la dejaría decirlo XDD horario familiar, Bella, así que… me confundí aun mas al preguntar, la mayoría voto por una niña… pero una de ustedes voto por un niño… es cierto, la mayoría de las veces nace una niña… pero aun así sigo aceptando opiniones ;) & todo se apresura, ahora solo llegara Charlie a Forks & hara preguntas (ruego que Charlie no lleve su arma y no mate a Edward, AMEN'!) & creo que ya casi termino este fic (: **

**P.D: si, lo se, no he actualizado ni GGGB ni UH, pero quiero terminar este para poder dedicarme a esos dos, estoy de vacaciones pero tengo demasiada tarea, pondre a mis esclavos a hacerla y me dedicare a FF.N (:**

**¿Amaron el cap? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren ver a Charlie por Forks?**

**Ok, la canción del pavo**: Mr. Turkey, Mr. Turkey, run away, run away, if you don't be careful you will be a mouthful Thanksgiving day, Thanksgiving day.

**Hahaha, ok, solo yo la entiendo XD**

**Aimee**


	36. Intervenciones

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer, llorare.**

**~Sueños rotos**

**Capitulo 36– Intervenciones**

**Bella POV**

Bien, nunca antes en mi vida, nunca en mis anteriores dieciocho años había deseado con tanta intensidad asesinar a alguien, torturarlo de manera lenta y dolorosa hasta que gritara por clemencia…

Ni tampoco antes había logrado estar más roja en mi vida, porque los siguientes segundos de la frase de Rosalie, _-"__Bella está embarazada y le gustaría que la checaras"-_ escuche a Carlisle contener la respiración y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente para verme, se congelo en su lugar y solo se quedo ahí… en shock, amaba sus shocks, eran tan adecuados… Alice rio, seguramente nunca creyó que la rubia fuera tan estúpida, pero sí lo era, Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia, claro a ella no le importaba que Carlisle estuviera a punto de morir por no respirar y luego… escuche un grito similar a los de Alice…

– ¡Dios, Bella! –…pero no era Alice, sino su madre.

Si, Esme Cullen, la que me pidió muchos nietos, vaya, que _eficiente _era en esos días.

Abrí la boca, me sentía demasiado presionada y el sudor frio comenzaba a bajar detrás de mi cuello y estaba preparada para irme si ellos me corrían, tenían el derecho, si, era la mala chica que se había aprovechado de su amabilidad.

Si, la Inquisición estaba justo detrás de mí.

Asesine a Rosalie con la mirada… _esa bruja…_

Alguien me abrazo con fuerza por el cuello… y _no,_ no era Carlisle tratando de matarme, el estaba aun recuperándose del shock, era Esme… Esme estaba… abrazándome, ¡Y sin intenciones de _asesinarme!_

–Oh, Bella, Bella, ¡Bella!

Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre nosotras, me gire y el nos miraba extrañado, si, no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que Rosalie dijo.

– ¡Esto es tan maravilloso! ¡Seré abuela!

Si, ahora Edward _si_ lo noto, el se tenso y miro con horror a Carlisle, reí.

Esme rió también, se alejo lo suficiente para verme a la cara y apretó mis mejillas.

–Oh, mi pequeña Bella, esto es maravilloso.

Le mire, sorprendida, wow… nadie trato de asesinar a Bella.

– ¿Lo es? –pregunte, Esme rio de nuevo.

– ¡Claro que lo es! Seré abuela, fuiste demasiado rápida, te lo pedí hace unos minutos, gracias Bella, de verdad, gracias… y tu Carlisle, deja de bromear, serás abuelo.

El enarco una ceja hacia Edward y suspiro.

–Supongo que mi conversación de hace rato no sirvió para nada, ¿O sí?

Edward sonrió de lado, si no estuviera frente a sus padres, babearía… figurativamente.

–No, pero no me arrepiento, no hay nada más que desee de lo que ya tengo, a Bella y a mi hija, soy demasiado feliz con ello.

Esme corrió a abrazar a Edward, riendo, algo quedo mal así que carraspee.

–Tu hijo esta halagado, Edward, el también te quiere –sonreí.

– ¿Hijo o hija? ¿Cuántas semanas tienes, Bella?

–Cuatro o cinco… –debía revisar los resultados que me dio el doctor de Seattle, Carlisle me miro con más atención y me ruborice más aun.

–Entonces, prepárate para la primera ecografía.

–Oh, papá, que sea pronto, Bella y Rose tiene que darse cuenta de que será una linda niña… –sonrió Alice.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Bella? –dijo Esme mirándome con las manos en las caderas, sus labios hacían un pequeño gesto de reproche, mire con desesperación a Edward… si, había querido preguntárselo, pero Rose se adelanto…

–Aun no habíamos planeado como decirlo, pero Rosalie se adelanto –dijo Edward mirando a Rose por sobre el hombro de Esme.

– ¿Solo a Carlisle y a mí? –pregunto Esme.

–Si…

–¡Lo sabia, lo sabia! Tienes ese brillo en los ojos… tan tierno y maternal…

–Bella siempre tiene 'ese brillo' cuando esta con Edward, no es nuevo –agrego Rosalie, aun no me olvidaba de ella…

Esme camino hacia su casi-descongelado esposo y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Carlisle, el pareció calmarse.

Edward camino hacia mí, sonriendo, esto le parecía bueno, ¿Acaso yo era la única que se sentía dentro de una gran piscina y sin saber nadar?

Su mano tomo la mía, entrelazando los dedos y acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, Edward vacilo un segundo y luego de casi encogerse de hombros me abrazo, apretándome contra su pecho.

La sensación de estar ahogándome, muriendo, cayendo al vacio, desesperada, querer salir corriendo de esa habitación y de ser una mentirosa de lo peor desaparecieron, Edward hizo que se alejaran, se fueron y me dejaron pensar con claridad.

Le sonreí.

–Sabes que teníamos que decirlo algún día, pero ahora ya lo saben, no les molesta, no podría ser así, nunca…

– ¿Por qué abríamos de molestarnos, Bella? –pregunto Esme con voz suave.

–Porque… solo soy una invitada, la mejor amiga de Alice, solo vine para pasar las vacaciones y… y ya me comprometí con su hijo y ya los hare abuelos y eso es injusto porque ustedes son demasiado jóvenes como para permitirse ser llamados abuelos y que no parezca un insulto y…

Edward callo mi balbuceo colocando un dedo sobre mis labios, sonrió.

–No, no, no, no, Bella… si, eres la mejor amiga de Alice y por eso se que eres buena, sé que no tengo nada que desconfiar de ti… –Esme se equivocaba.

–Debería, es su hijo… debería enojarle al menos un poco, Esme…

–Me hace feliz el hecho de que te comprometieras con mi hijo, no creo que Edward pudiese haber escogido mejor y no hay nada que me enorgullecería más que me llamaran abuela… conocer a mis nietos y estar ahí para ellos, Dios, es maravilloso…

Esme comenzó a sollozar con suavidad, camine hasta ella despacio y ahora yo la rodee con mis brazos, sin duda ella me hacia recordar demasiado a mi madre… Renee estaría orgullosa, hice más o menos lo mismo que ella hizo con papá, al menos mamá espero hasta el matrimonio…

–Y claro que no me enoja que sea mi hijo, me hace tan feliz… tu no apuntaste a Edward con un arma nunca, Edward lo hizo porque así lo decidió, deja de culparte… a partir de ahora cúlpalo a él –sonrió.

Parpadee tratando de que las lagrimas no se desbordaran de mis ojos, deje de abrazar a Esme y mordí mi labio.

Estaba demasiado feliz, hasta el punto de entender la definición _'lagrimas de felicidad'_, así que reí… reí porque a Esme le parecía bien el hecho de ser abuela y porque nadie trataría de matarme.

–Gracias –susurre–, de verdad, gracias.

Una mano se poso sobre mi hombro, me gire para ver a Carlisle detrás de mí, me dedico una sonrisa.

–Felicidades, Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza y le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias…

Esme acaricio el brazo de Carlisle, note el gran amor que se dedicaban, sobre todo con la sonrisa que Esme le dedicaba a su esposo.

–Y, Bella, bienvenida a la familia.

_¿Bienvenida_ a la familia? ¿Ahora era una_ Cullen_?

Los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura y Carlisle soltó mi hombro para abrazar a Esme con mayor libertad.

–Padre… ella siempre ha sido una Cullen.

Sonreí, me sentía orgullosa, grande, una Cullen.

Alice se unió al abrazo aferrándose al brazo de Carlisle y a la cintura de Edward.

– ¡Seremos una_ gran _familia!

Rosalie nos miraba, enarcando una ceja, noto mi mirada y limpio una lagrima imaginaria de su mejilla.

–Rose… ¿Tu no nos quieres? –hice un puchero.

Ella me miro, sorprendida, ha, _venganza._

Si… los quiero.

– ¿Por qué no te unes? –le extendí los brazos, ella dudo.

–No creo que…

–Por favor, Rose, por favor… –chillo Alice, Rosalie dudo pero al final se acerco y nos  
abrazo… dudando pero lo hizo.

– ¡Listo! Ahora si somos una gran familia –sonrió Alice.

Y vaya que lo éramos…

–Cuando Charlie llegue, seremos aun más grande.

…Y ahí se acabo mi felicidad.

– ¿Tu padre? –pregunto Esme.

–Sí, Charlie llamo y con todo eso del compromiso y del bebe creí que lo mejor sería que Charlie viniera aquí, a Forks, así sería más simple y más rápido comenzar con los preparativos de la boda –sonrió Alice.

–Eso es perfecto, hija –sonrió Esme.

Enarque una ceja mientras miraba a Edward, el se encogió de hombros como diciendo _'si, ellas son exactamente iguales'. _

–Debemos preparar una habitación para tu padre, Bella, haremos una cena en su honor y anunciaremos el compromiso –sonrió Esme.

Abrí los ojos como platos, no podía ser tan simple, debía haber unas cuantas balas en esa ecuación.

Me estremecí, no, no quería que Charlie se acercara a mi Edward, cualquiera menos Charlie… _y Tanya_… y la tal Lauren… y algunas otras mujeres, pero Charlie no.

Rosalie, Alice y Esme corrieron escaleras arriba, habían dicho algo pero no entendí exactamente que, Edward me abrazo y suspiro en mi cabello.

–No se casan por esto, ¿Cierto? No es por el bebe…

–Por supuesto que no, Carlisle, me entere hoy mismo, me caso con Bella porque la amo, demasiado.

Edward se había enfadado, llamo Carlisle a su padre, asentí tratando de calmar un poco las cosas.

–De acuerdo, está aclarado, gracias por preocuparse Carlisle –le sonreí y acaricie el  
brazo de Edward.

Carlisle nos observo un segundo y luego asintió para sí mismo.

–Bien chicos, los dejo –palmeo el hombro de Edward y se alejo.

Trate de golpear su hombro, el me miro enarcando una ceja.

–Deja de sobreactuar Edward Cullen, no llames a tu padre Carlisle.

–Tu llamas al tuyo Charlie –replico.

–Si, pero no de frente.

Edward enarco una ceja.

–Y tu sobreactuaste demasiado Cullen, tu padre solo llego a la conclusión obvia de nuestro compromiso…

– ¿Esa es la _conclusión obvia_ de nuestro compromiso? ¿Qué te embarazaste y nos casamos obligados?

–Si, lo es, ¿Acaso se te ocurre otra?

_–Amor,_ dime si eso no es suficiente.

Suspire, me acerque a él, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y recargue mi rostro en su pecho.

–Para mí es suficiente Edward, pero para otras personas_ no_, la mayoría de los matrimonios jóvenes son por embarazos no deseados y es porque muchos jóvenes no _desean_ casarse hasta los treinta –reí.

– ¿Tu quieres hacerlo? –pregunto.

–Claro que quiero, Edward.

–No pareces de _treinta,_ Bella.

Bufe.

– ¿Y eso qué? Tú tampoco pareces de treinta y tú eres el que propuso el matrimonio.

–Lo sé, pero me molesta que mi padre pensara eso.

–Todos llegaran a pensarlo, así que…

–Tú no eres como Tanya, te amo, ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo?

Rodé los ojos, Edward era un terco, pero eso ya lo sabía.

–No lo entienden porque nadie de nuestra edad desea casarse Edward, pero calma, les haremos saber que nos amamos y los obligaremos a entenderlo.

Edward sonrió.

–Te amo.

Me aleje de él y me encogí de hombros.

–Eso ya lo sabía.

Edward me miro y luego su sonrisa se torno más grande aun.

–Recuérdalo _siempre_.

Reí y salte a sus brazos, Edward me sostuvo por la cintura y también rio, lo bese y enrede mis manos en su cabello.

Nunca me cansaría de besarlo ni de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, no, nunca pasaría eso, no dudaba en casarme con él, sabía que solo podía pensar pasar el resto de mi vida con Edward Cullen y esperaba que así fuera.

–_ ¡Niños! _–escuche la voz de Esme gritar, seguida de risitas, me gire para ver a Esme, Alice y Rosalie al pie de las escaleras, riendo.

–Esme… ¡Lo siento! –chille.

Ellas rieron aun mas, enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward y sentí mis mejillas arder.

–Lo siento Bella, Alice me pidió hacerlo, fue divertida tu reacción –se disculpo Esme.

– ¡Debiste ver tu rostro, Bella! –rio Alice.

Esme sonrió.

–Lo siento Bella, discúlpame.

–Ah, no importa Esme, no importa –reí.

Edward sonrió, supe lo que pensaba;_ "mala mentirosa, Bella, mala mentirosa"_

Lo empuje un poco, ellas parloteaban acerca de la llegada de mi padre, _¿Cómo podían hablar con tranquilidad? _No lo conocían y les agradaba que nos visitara, rogué que Charlie olvidara su arma, que la olvidara en la mesa de la cocina, que la olvidara, que Charlie se desorientara y deseara volver a Los Ángeles en ese momento pero sabía que no sería así.

Unos minutos después _-y de que Alice obligara a Rosalie a quedarse_- caminamos hasta el comedor para cenar, comí lo normal y devore la tarta.

Converse con ellos unos minutos después de terminar, hablaron de Alice cuando era pequeña y se vestía con la ropa de Esme… y vestía a Edward con la ropa de su madre, reí y Edward me miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de reír también.

Alice opino -bueno, _ordeno-_ que sería lindo pasar un momento en _'familia'_ viendo la televisión, así que los seis caminamos hasta la sala.

Esme, Alice y Carlisle se sentaron en el sofá grande, Rosalie en el pequeño y Edward en el mediano, palmeo el lugar vacio a su lado y me senté junto a él, me recargue un poco en su hombro y Edward casi me jalo hasta estar sobre él, me ruborice y le gruñí.

Estuve con ellos viendo una serie por la televisión unos cuantos minutos antes de notar que estaba demasiado cansada y que el sueño me estaba venciendo.

Si, lo note tarde y lo fue como para quedarme dormida mientras Edward me abrazaba.

Alguien me levanto y me llevo cargando hacia algún lugar, mi habitación, supuse.

Sentí la superficie suave de la cama en mi espalda y las sabanas deslizarse sobre mi cuerpo, era tan calmado como un sueño y sabía que estaba medio dormida.

–Edward… –susurre.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercaron a él, suspire y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, para dormir con el…

Mi vida se había vuelto demasiado placentera, no me preocupaba el tiempo ni las normas, solo me dedicaba a disfrutarlo junto al hombre que amaba.

Pero esa mañana supe que eso cambiaria, ese día tendría que enfrentar la realidad… y a mi padre.

A Charlie Swan, no tenía idea del porque me causaba tanto pánico, Charlie siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre tranquilo y pacifico pese a ser un oficial de policía.

Era mi padre y lo respetaba, había pasado muchos momentos felices con él y también los momentos tristes, siempre estuve con él y el siempre estuvo para mi, Charlie era mi padre y me quería.

Charlie no haría nada que me dañara, nada que me hiciera sentir mal y supe que lo entendería.

Que entendería que en mi viaje en las vacaciones a la casa de Alice… había conocido a su hermano, que al principio peleábamos y hacíamos tonterías y que de pronto note que… que me había enamorado de él.

Sí, que me había enamorado del hermano de Alice y que había complicado las cosas como loca, también comprendería que habíamos pasado por varias pruebas difíciles y que las habíamos superado.

Charlie también sabría que lo amaba, que deseaba casarme con él y ser la madre de sus hijos… y que llevaba un hijo de Edward en mi vientre…

Bien, tal vez era demasiado pronto como para que Charlie supiera lo del bebe…

Ese día había despertado mareada y confundida, había contenido con facilidad las ganas de vomitar y supe que no sería difícil escondérselo un tiempo a Charlie.

Trate de ser positiva y verle el lado bueno a las cosas: como que vería a mi padre… también que… que… pues… vería a Charlie de nuevo, lo extrañaba.

No, pero esto no sería nada fácil, Alice estaría ahí, presionando y presionando para que habláramos con Charlie, y no pararía hasta que lo hiciéramos y mi padre lo consintiera, no, Alice no pararía hasta que ella no pudiese gritar con libertad que ella planearía mi boda.

_Boda,_ me estremecí.

Tenía pavor a ese día, sabía lo que Alice planearía, un enorme y costoso vestido, un gran salón, muchas flores… yo _bailando,_ diablos.

Nadie podría pararla, nadie impediría que Alice armara una gran fiesta a la que invitaría a todo el mundo, tomaría muchas fotos, recordaría cada segundo y dentro de unos años me atormentaría con eso.

Las Vegas se había convertido de pronto en mi opción primordial, un viaje, unos minutos, simple y rápido… podía casarme con jeans y una blusa simple.

Alice no podría dominar Las Vegas ni al Elvis que me declarara esposa de Edward.

Me agradaba la idea… y me parecía extraña, pero en fin, con tal de evitar a Alice Cullen, haría todo.

Edward se sentó junto a mí en el sofá en el que estaba enfurruñada, Alice me había obligado a vestirme con una falda verde y una blusa blanca, para 'recibir a Charlie'. Mi padre se reiría al verme así. ¡Vamos! Yo no lo recibiría así, bastaría con un 'Hola pa' y asunto resuelto.

Pero claro que no, Alice amaba complicarme la vida, Charlie llegaría y lo recibiría como si fuera parte de la perfecta familia Cullen, lo llevaríamos a su habitación y lo dejaríamos descansar, luego lo llevaríamos a cenar y conversaríamos con el de temas sin valor, para que conociera a cada integrante de la familia, trataríamos de convivir con él lo más posible y… la bomba estallaría mañana, cuando Edward, Alice -no me atreví a no hacerlo sin un testigo presente- y yo le hiciéramos saber a mi padre sobre mi compromiso.

Luego de ese -inevitable y capaz de causarme nauseas- evento Alice hablaría con Charlie de los planes de la boda, Charlie quedaría encantado y volvería a Los Ángeles sin mí.

Esperaba que funcionara, de verdad, esta vez apostaba a favor de Alice.

–Bella, despierta –dijo Edward haciéndome saltar.

–No quiero, me siento mal…

– ¿Necesitas algo? –me pregunto, preocupándose.

–No, quiero morirme.

Edward rodo los ojos, hacia más de una hora que Alice se había ido a recoger a mi padre al aeropuerto, mordí mi labio con fuerza.

Esto era una mala pesadilla, una muy mala.

La puerta principal se abrió, chille.

–Bella, solo son Rosalie y Emmett –me tranquilizo Edward.

La tranquilidad de saber que no era Charlie solo duro un segundo, en el que decodifique la respuesta de Edward.

– ¿Rosalie y Emmett?

– ¡Bella! –grito la voz de Emmett.

Me puse de pie y camine por la sala dando vueltas sin cesar hasta que Emmett me abrazo, levantándome del suelo.

– ¡Felicidades! –grito dándome vueltas, reí un segundo, antes de marearme.

– ¡Bájame idiota! –grite.

Dios, Emmett no merecía que le gritara, pero con lo de Charlie mis nervios estaban de lo peor.

Rosalie rio al ver el rostro de Emmett, cuando me encontré estable en el suelo me arrepentí.

–Lo siento Emmett, no debí decirte eso pero no me siento nada bien.

–Entiendo Bella, tengo entendido que alguien asesinara a Edward hoy.

Gemí, ¡El también lo sabia! ¡No! ¡Que no traigan a mi padre!

–Bella, Bella, Emmett bromeaba –me calmo Edward, de nuevo, creo que por decimoquinta vez en ese día.

–Pero… él lo sabe, ¡Charlie te matara! –chille.

Rosalie y Emmett rieron, pero Edward no, ¿Por qué a mí me pasaba todo esto?

–Tu padre no me matara –aseguro Edward, tomando mi mano–, no creo que el cargue con su arma hasta acá, Bella,

Edward me había repetido eso miles de veces… pero aun así no le creía.

–Rose, Emmett –sonrió Esme, ella también vestía elegante, todos lo hacían, la única que lucía rara era yo.

–Esme, gracias por invitarnos a conocer al padre de Bella –dijo Rose.

Ha, ahora Charlie era famoso, muy famoso entre estas personas, mi estomago se revolvió al pensar en Charlie… uh, de nuevo.

Ellos conversaban y reían, yo era la única con nauseas por aquí, Edward me miraba… siempre preocupado.

Sabía que Alice no tardaba en llegar y por primera vez Edward se separo de mi un segundo, pese a que hace unos minutos el había fingido dejarme sola, sabía que él me miraba desde la cocina, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Pasados unos segundos Edward volvió junto a Carlisle, uff, ahora eran dos personas las que me miraban preocupadas.

Después de unos minutos se les unió Esme, los tres vigilaban mis movimientos como si fuera a tomar esa galleta y a cortarme las venas.

Luego, para mi placer Rosalie comenzó a hacerlo también y Emmett me miraba, con burla, el silencio no se rompía y todos me miraban, eso me ponía incluso más nerviosa.

Ahora si estaba segura de vomitar.

Unos ruidos provenientes de la calle hicieron que Rosalie dejara de verme.

Una menos.

Estuve a punto de sonreír y decir: _"Oh si, el siguiente es Emmett"_ las palabras de Rose me detuvieron.

–Alice llego –sonrió Rosalie, _¡La odiaba! ¡Odiaba a todos!_

Tal vez también a Edward, el me había pedido matrimonio y me había dado un bebe, lo odiaba.

No, yo no lo odiaba, no podía, claro que nadie me había obligado a aceptar ni_ a…_ ¡Bueno! También me odiaba a mí misma.

Escuche las puertas del auto cerrarse y a Alice bromear… luego escuche la voz de mi padre y su risa.

Esperaba que estuviera muy feliz, lo deseaba, ellos habían dejado de verme así que cruce los dedos.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rose se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta, yo no lo hice…

Edward me tomo de la mano.

–Vamos, Bella, eres fuerte, el solo es tu padre…

_¡Gracias por recordármelo! _Pensé.

Edward se acerco y dejo un beso en mis labios, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos… me tranquilice, Edward me ayudo a dejar de pensar en mis preocupaciones.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, no deseaba sentirme de nuevo asfixiada, no si podía evitarlo.

–¡¡¡Llegamos‼! –escuche el grito de Alice y volví a la realidad…

Golpee el hombro de Edward, el sonrió, ¡Ah! ¿Qué si Charlie nos hubiera descubierto? Le gruñí a Edward y camine hasta la puerta.

Charlie estaba ahí, mi padre, era el mismo, me sorprendí de volver a la realidad y darme cuenta de que no había estado ni dos meses lejos de él.

Y ahí estaba, con sus vaqueros y una camiseta debajo de una chamarra, Charlie nos miro a todos extrañado, si, estábamos demasiado elegantes, Alice me sonrió y de nuevo todos se giraron hacia mí, trate de no rodar los ojos y camine hacia Charlie.

–Papá –no sé cómo logre decir esa palabra con la fuerza suficiente.

Charlie me miro, sorprendido, sí, yo también sabía que me veía extraña.

–Bells –sonrió.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace, bien, todo estaba tranquilo aun.

Trate de alejarme pero Charlie no soltó mi cintura, así que me acomode a su lado, silencio incomodo…

–Bien –me aclare la garganta cuando eso sonó demasiado tembloroso–, padre, ellos son Esme, Carlisle y Edward Cullen –los señale y trate de no suspirar al decir el ultimo nombre–, y Emmett McCarthy y Rosalie Hale.

Después de algunos ≪Un placer≫ ≪Bienvenido≫ ≪Lo mismo digo≫ y ≪Gracias≫, Esme dijo que mi padre necesitaba ponerse cómodo y Alice lo llevo a la habitación de huéspedes.

Entonces, Charlie me hizo casi odiarlo a él también.

– ¿Y, dónde duerme Bella?

¡Mala pregunta! Ellos se vieron entre sí, nadie se atrevería a decir: _"con Edward"… _mire a mi padre y rodee su cintura con mis brazos, ¡Oh, no trajo su arma!

–Por supuesto que conmigo, Charlie –sonrió Alice.

Me relaje un poco, gracias Alice.

Charlie asintió y Esme nos invito a comer y mi padre acepto, encantado.

Dos, Alice y Esme eran del agrado de mi padre, solo faltaban los demás.

Nos sentamos a la mesa en un orden extraño, Charlie, Alice, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie y yo… me sentí demasiado incomoda de nuevo.

Bien, nunca me sentiría cómoda lejos de Edward.

Mi padre hablo de lo agradecido que estaba de que Alice lo invitara, luego trato de alejarse de la conversación pero no lo logro, se suponía que él era el invitado especial así que lo merecía.

La cena se llevo pacíficamente, disfrute los primeros minutos.

Luego Charlie comento que me veía diferente, casi me ahogue con la soda y luego Alice cambio de tema.

Dirigí miradas disimuladas a Edward y creí que Charlie no lo noto, pero de pronto mi padre comenzó a preguntarle cosas… cosas extrañas.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes Edwin?

Emmett rio, yo no lo hice, ¡Me había descubierto!

–Es Edward, Charlie –sonrió Alice, ¡Dios, si me quieres aunque sea un poco has que… que… que mi padre… sea bueno!

–Veintiún años jefe Swan –contesto Edward, sonriente.

Oh, mi estomago se revolvió.

– ¿Universitario? –continuo preguntando.

–A un año de graduarme.

– ¿Estudias…?

–Medicina.

–Como tu padre.

–Exactamente.

–Claro que si, eres el primer hijo.

–Pero no el más importante.

Increíble, ese extraño intercambio se había llevado a cabo en pocos minutos, Charlie pregunta, Edward responde y se repetía casi sin respirar.

Dios, Charlie lo sabía, los demás observábamos en silencio el intercambio, Edward y mi padre se miraban fijamente, como asesinándose con la mirada.

Entonces Charlie sonrió, fue casi una mueca maléfica que duro solamente un segundo, ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo la vi! Hey, también Alice la tenía.

–Y bien, Edgar… –dijo Charlie.

Aclare mi garganta y hable.

–Edward, papá.

Todos los rostros se giraron hacia mí como diciendo: "No debiste haber hablado" Edward me sonrió y Charlie me fulmino con sus ojos.

Diablos, diablos, diablos… baje la mirada y me concentre en mi puré de papa y los chicharos, tome una cucharada grande y la lleve a mi boca.

¡Oh! Nunca me gustó comer chicharos, eran tan extraños, nunca los comía, ¿Todo hoy tenía que salir mal?

Charlie dejo de verme y lo agradecí.

–Y bien, Edward –sonreí, Charlie dejo de jugar– ¿Qué tal el amor?

Y todo se fue al diablo… sentí demasiadas nauseas, más que nunca en mi vida, mi corazón latía con fuerza y los nervios me hacían tiritar, a pesar de estar sudando.

Los malditos chicharos no me ayudaron a contenerlas, pero trate de soportarlo, cerré los ojos un minuto mientras esperaba que mi estomago dejara de revolverse, apreté los dientes y deje de respirar…

…algo completamente idiota porque cuando volví a respirar fue demasiado alto, Charlie se giro para verme interrogante… si, lo note, entre mis ojos llorosos.

– ¿Qué te sucede, Bells?

Solloce.

–Es que… odio los chicharos.

Silencio, Edward me miraba y le fruncí el ceño, su estúpida mirada de _mala mentirosa_ ¡Eso ya lo saben todos, idiota!

Entonces, mi padre rio. Después de solo escuchar sus risas Emmett y Alice se le unieron, luego todos, me ruborice.

–Bella, nadie te obliga a comértelos, niña –sonrió mi padre.

Trague saliva.

–Lo sé.

Charlie rio un poco mas y después se giro de nuevo hacia Edward.

– ¿Qué tal las chicas, Edward?

Edward rio, manteniendo la compostura.

-Todo bien, jefe Swan.

– ¿Alguna chica que domine tu tiempo?

Edward solamente… se quedo sin palabras, Emmett no.

–Claro que la hay, jefe Swan –dijo moviendo las cejas, ¡Idiota!

– ¿De verdad, Emmett? –pregunto mi padre.

¡¿Por qué demonios si recordaba el nombre de Emmett?!

–Claro, Edward está loco por ella.

Charlie sonrió.

–Pues me encantaría conocerla…

–Pero jefe, usted…

No soporte más.

– ¡Emmett! –chille.

Me miraban de nuevo, no me importaba, ya sabía que estaba loca, ¿Qué más daba?

–¿Si, Beli-Bella?

Lo odiaba.

– ¿Quieres más puré?

–No, gracias Bella, creo que es suficiente con lo que Esme me ha servido.

–Pero vamos, no te detengas por nosotros, sabemos que lo necesitas, nada mejor que estar bien alimentado y alguien fuerte como tú lo necesita.

El se irguió en su lugar.

–De acuerdo, gracias Bella.

– ¡Come! –gruñí.

Entendí que eso fue extraño, las miradas de todos lo delataban pero no importaba.

No si eso callaba a Emmett.

– ¿Quién es la chica? –pregunto Charlie.

–Padre, es descortés preguntar acerca de la vida personal de Edward –le reprendí.

–Claro, disculpa Edgard.

Rodé los ojos.

La conversación se alejo de Edward y reprimí un suspiro de alivio, mi padre charlo con Carlisle de política, Edward se metió a veces a la conversación y Charlie no hizo nada… que delatara que él lo sabía.

Así que no debía saberlo aun, deje de sentirme presionada y disfrute.

Charlie parecía llevarse realmente bien con los Cullen, el proceso de decirle que me casaría y que sería con Edward se haría un poco más… simple.

Eso esperaba.

El siguiente paso fue irnos a la sala, Carlisle y Charlie continuaron conversando y prácticamente jalaron a Edward y a Emmett con ellos.

Esme se sentó junto a Rose, Alice y yo, me sentía un poco más relajada pero el hecho de que Alice sonriera con malvad no calmaba nada.

Después de estar unos minutos más aquí, nos iríamos a dormir, ya casi eran las 10 y Charlie debería estar cansado.

Después de ello mi padre caería como una piedra antes de las 10:05, así que me despediría y me iría con Edward a su recamara, simple.

Y tal como estaba planeado, a las 10 en punto comenzaron a despedirse, Charlie se adelanto y yo objete, tenía que beber un vaso de leche antes de dormir, mi padre lo creyó y fue a acostarse… no sin antes esperar un poco, Edward se rindió y camino escaleras arriba, después mi padre también lo hizo.

Después fueron Esme y Carlisle, no sin antes decirme lo mucho que les había agradado mi padre.

Luego Emmett y Rose me despidieron con un: "no hagas cochinadas si tu padre está en casa" les gruñí, por supuesto.

Camine junto a la sonriente Alice hacia su cuarto, pase por la habitación de huéspedes y escuche los ronquidos leves de mi padre, sonreí.

Me despedí de ella y camine hacia la habitación de Edward, pero Alice me detuvo.

–Espera, Bella, no sé si recuerdes que mis padres aman acampar, lo haremos y ahora que tu padre está aquí será mucho mejor –rodé los ojos–, ven, deja de gruñir y te daré tu bolsa de acampar, mañana le daré a Charlie la suya, nos iremos al atardecer.

Asentí y entre detrás de Alice, ella me dio un enorme rollo de color rojo, era suave.

–No preguntes cuando la compre –sonrió.

–No planeaba hacerlo –conteste.

–Vaya, tienes prisa, ni siquiera te quejas por acampar…

–Ya nada importa, la vida es un asco si tu padre te vigila.

Alice rio y me tambalee con la bolsa mientras caminaba, salí y cerré la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Entonces, algo choco contra mí, caí al piso sobre mi trasero.

– ¿Bella? –pregunto mi padre.

_Mierda._

_

* * *

_

**No se si alguien lo sepa pero yo amo a Charlie XD TEAM CHARLIE FOREVER! hahah lo amo, es tan como mi padre :) creo...**

**Amenlo! El me inspiro para este capitulo, y tambien la cancion Night drive de The-All American Rejects pero ¿eso que?**

**Ya, ok, son las 4:22, mi madre ya me dijo 'Duermete Mee' pero aqui estoy, tratando de terminar una historia que se alarga demasiado, ¡Ahora iran de campamento! ¬¬ ¿Que sigue? ¿Que lleve al kindergarden a Nessie o a EJ? ¬¬ matenme ahora o callen para siempre.**

**Ok, gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen reir o sonreir o llorar haha ok no, las adoro & si hay algun el por ahi tambien te adoro! bien, me voy, pero no tengo sueño, son las 4, para que dormir ahora?**

**Por eso no me dormire ya, hasta tal vez mañana cuando... zzzzzzzzzzz... Edward, muerdeme... zzzzzzzz**

**Aimee was here!**


	37. Acampando

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, es totalmente de Stephenie Meyer lo unico que hago es la historia yeah! GRACiAS X SUS REViEWS!**

* * *

**~Sueños rotos.**

**Capitulo 37– Acampando**

Bien, era más que notable que el cielo me odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo y arruinaba mis planes de visitar a mi Edward mandándome a Charlie para evitarlo, así que me quede tirada en el suelo, mientras mi padre tanteaba la pared.

Y se hizo la luz… con el celular de Charlie, me apunto como si fuese a atacarlo.

–Hola papá –le sonreí.

– ¿Qué haces ahí tirada niña?

"_Nada Charlie, aquí… observando el suelo"_

–Me caí –conteste.

Mi padre rio y me tendió una mano, para ayudarme a levantarme, la tome y me puse de pie con cuidado, me agache para levantar la bolsa.

–Nunca ha sido bueno que camines por la oscuridad, Bells.

Gemí y acaricie mi pierna, auch, tendría un moretón pronto.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

– ¿A dónde ibas, Bella? –pregunto.

Diablos…

–Ah, con Alice…

– ¿Cuál es la habitación de Alice? –pregunto.

–Esa –señale la puerta.

Charlie sonrió en la oscuridad.

–Si ese es el cuarto de Alice, ¿Por qué ibas hacia allá?

Estúpido Charlie, ¿Por qué hoy si era un padre que lo notaba todo?

–Eh, es solo que… ¡Iba a tu habitación! Si, es que… iremos a acampar y quería saber si eso no te molestaba, ya sabes, que decidieras volver a casa y eso, nadie se molestaría contigo, es entendible y…

Rogaba que se tragara mi mentira, que me creyera y callarme porque los balbuceos salían de mi boca sin cesar.

–Bella, calma, si, Alice ya me había dicho eso, no te preocupes, me parece interesante eso de acampar y cazar y…

– ¡¿Cazar?! –gemí, no podía ser.

–Si, parece que tienen unos rifles y…

Rayos, rayos, rayos.

– ¡Charlie! Basta, no podre dormir y te soñare asesinando… animalitos.

Mi padre rió de nuevo, estaba demasiado risueño.

–Bueno, Bella, descansa –Charlie beso mi frente– hablaremos mañana.

Mi sentencia estaba dictada, moriría mañana, no había vuelta atrás con eso.

Asentí con la cabeza.

–Bella… ¿sabes dónde está el baño?

Reí, claro que sabía.

–Si, vamos.

Me gire y camine en dirección a la habitación de Charlie, olvidándome del mueble que estaba cercano a la puerta.

Me golpee con él, el mueble se tambaleo, Charlie rio.

–Si, papá, estoy bien –musite.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste a mi habitación?

–El baño está ahí adentro Charlie, una puerta es el armario, la otra es el baño.

–Oh, de acuerdo.

–Hasta mañana papá.

–Buenas noches, Bella.

Espere a que Charlie cerrara la puerta, no lo hizo… asentí y me gire, comencé a caminar y olvide de nuevo el mueble, se tambaleo de nuevo y mi padre rio, continúe caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Camine lentamente, esperando escuchar que Charlie cerrara la puerta y girarme hacia Edward.

Pero no se escucho nunca, en cambio, Edward abrió su puerta.

– ¿Bella? –pregunto.

– ¿Charlie? –conteste, sabía que mi padre aun miraba.

Edward entendió.

– ¿Qué haces despierta? –pregunto con indiferencia, una demasiado realista, bufe.

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti.

–Bella yo…

Tosí para que se callara, pero luego comencé a toser de verdad, sin poder detenerme.

Edward se acerco y sus brazos tomaron mis hombros.

El contacto quemo, el fuego se removió en mi estomago y desee besarlo.

Pero luego recordé a Charlie y lo empuje lejos, ya no estaba tosiendo.

–Gracias –musite.

–De nada –contesto.

Me gire hacia la habitación de Alice y él se quedo de pie, en medio del pasillo.

Entre y cerré con un portazo, Alice me miro, interrogante.

–Nada que decir –musite.

¿Cuánto tardaría Charlie en dormirse? Unos minutos, esperaría unos minutos.

Pegue mi oreja a la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo.

–_No es tan tarde –_dijo la voz de Edward.

–_Pero es demasiado como para que pasees por aquí, Edmund._

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Charlie!

Me aleje de la puerta y corrí hacia Alice.

–Edward está conversando con Charlie –susurre.

– ¿Dónde? –casi grito.

– ¡Afuera! –musite.

Alice corrió hacia la puerta y pego ahí su oído, escuchando.

– ¿Qué dicen, Alice?

–No sé, están susurrando.

Espere, no escuchaba nada, luego Alice se alejo de la puerta.

–Charlie se fue, no sé qué le dijo a Edward –se encogió de hombros.

–Oh, Charlie lo sabe –musite.

–Claro que no Bella, tu y Edward se lo dirán.

–Después de ir a acampar.

–Creí que se lo dirían mañana.

–Si, le diría que somos novios pero… no puedo, iremos a acampar y Charlie tendrá un rifle, ¿Entiendes? Estaremos en medio de la nada con un Charlie enfadado y armado.

–Bella, ni que tu padre no hubiese traído su arma…

– ¡¿Qué?! –gemí, no podía ser.

–Era broma, no lo dejarían llevarla en el avión.

Suspire, amaba las aerolíneas, jamás volvería a quejarme porque no me dejaran usar mi celular.

– ¿Sabes Bella? como nos quedaremos más tiempo aquí debemos comenzar a buscar casas cerca de Dartmouth…

– ¿Por qué mas tiempo? –pregunte.

–Nos iríamos antes porque planeábamos llegar al campus de la NYU mas preparadas, pero no será necesario, Bella.

– ¿Sabes que probablemente yo deba dejar la universidad?

Alice asintió.

–Claro, pero solo será un año y como tu carrera es más corta que la mía, nos graduaremos juntas, Edward ya estará ejerciendo como doctor así que durante ese tiempo mi sobrinita estará por las mañanas con Esme y Carlisle…

Trate de hablar pero Alice me lo impidió.

–Y luego yo abriré mi tienda de ropa con mis diseños exclusivos y tú escribirás una novela romántica que se hará muy famosa, tendrás admiradoras y te entrevistaran y tus admiradores se desilusionaran porque estarás casada con el doctor más exitoso de Seattle…

–Alice…

–…Y mi boda con Jasper será épica, pero calma, cuando conversen en mi boda hablaran del la tuya, claro, porque yo la abre planeado y…

– ¡Basta! –seguía hablando y hablando sin parar, no le importaría si me iba…

Abrí la puerta y salí, Charlie no estaba y Alice aun parloteaba como si estuviera escuchándola.

Cruce rápidamente el pasillo, notando que aun estaba enfadada con Edward, lo mejor sería no ir a su habitación…

Pero ya era demasiada tortura la que había sufrido durante todo el día como para dormir ahora lejos de él, no lo soportaría.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward con sigilo y entre, estaba demasiado oscuro, ¿Se había dormido sin mí? Tal vez necesitaba privacidad o tiempo a solas…

Me recargue en la puerta tratando de poder ver algo entre la oscuridad, sin lograrlo.

Una suave respiración movió los cabellos de mi frente, suspire.

–Creí que estabas dormido –susurre.

–Creí que estabas enfadada –contesto.

Mire hacia el frente recorriendo su silueta, sus ojos brillaban con la poca luz que había en la habitación.

–Lo estaba, fuiste demasiado realista.

Se acerco, sus labios tocaron mi cuello con suavidad.

–Y tú demasiado crédula.

–Lo sé, es la presión de todo esto de que Charlie me asesinara de un momento a otro.

–No si puedo evitarlo –musito.

–Claro que lo harás, eso es lo que me preocupa.

Edward rio y su aliento golpeo mi cuello, rodee sus hombros con mis brazos y nos quedamos así… abrazados.

–Lamento exagerar –musite.

–Lamento ser tan buen actor –sonrió.

Golpee su hombro, Edward rio de nuevo y recargue mi cabeza en la suya.

El silencio no era incomodo, era placentero, lleno de calma… como si todo estuviera bien…

–Bella…

– ¿Mmm?

–Sabes que te estás quedando dormida, ¿Cierto?

Trate de abrir los ojos pero no lo logre, me aleje y trate de caminar hacia la cama.

–Creo… –conteste.

Deje de sentir el suelo debajo de mis pies y creí haber caído, pero lo siguiente que sentí fue el colchón suave de la cama de Edward.

–Duerme mi Bella… –musito Edward besando mi frente.

Era injusto, Edward velaba mis sueños y yo me quedaba ahí… tal vez roncando.

O algo peor…

_Hablando._

Salte incorporándome, Edward se sobresalto y despertó, no dejo de rodear mi cintura con sus brazos y me percate de que podía verlo bien…

Ya era de día.

– ¿Bella qué…? –pregunto mirándome.

–Yo… –no soñé nada, no podía mentirle.

Sacudí la cabeza, la noche había pasado demasiado rápido, sentí no haber descansado nada en absoluto.

Recordé que ayer no me había quitado la falda y la blusa, tal vez ni los zapatos…

Me levante y me di cuenta de que tenia puesta la parte de arriba de la pijama de Edward.

– ¿Tu…?

–Si, no ibas a dormir con falda.

–Gracias –lo bese.

La puerta se abrió y Alice entro, se lanzo sobre la cama y sonrió.

– ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

–Ámame porque Charlie fue a nuestra habitación y le dije que aun dormías así que Charlie se fue a desayunar.

–Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias Alice.

Alice rio.

–Wow, es un milagro que hayas despertado hoy sin vomitar, Bella.

Me ruborice.

–Es porque mi estomago esta vacio.

– ¡Vamos Edward, debemos alimentarla!

Edward rio y camino hacia el baño.

Alice se puso de pie y camino hasta el armario, comenzó a lanzarme ropa mientras hablaba.

–Hoy iremos de campamento, será genial Bella, por eso amo las vacaciones: estar con la familia, con los amigos, acampar, que Charlie te torture, en fin, lo amo. Te llevaras esto y esto, ¡Dios! Esto es hermoso, yo lo compre, lo llevaras, las tiendas son de dos personas, se que Charlie pedirá quedarse contigo, lo siento, a menos de que le consigas una novia a Charlie ahora, morirás…

¡No! ¿Yo y Charlie en una casa de campaña?

–…Aunque mis padres tienen una que es solo para una persona, puedo cambiar las cosas… mamá y papá, Edward y Bella, Emmett y Rose, Alice… ¡Oh, llevare a Jasper! Alice y Jasper y Charlie, ¡Sera fantástico!

– ¡Alice basta! –grite,

Edward salió del baño, con una camisa gris y pantalones.

Quite la ropa que estaba sobre mi cabeza, Edward y Alice rieron.

Gruñí y me puse de pie lanzando al suelo la ropa que Alice me había dado, me tambalee hacia el frente y Edward me detuvo.

–Ten más cuidado, amor –susurro.

Eso arruinaba mi salida dramática, trate de fruncirle el ceño a Edward pero cuando mis ojos toparon con los suyos… lo olvide.

–Lo tendré –prometí.

Escuche un sollozo.

–Siempre supe que tenía la razón, que ustedes serian linda pareja… ¡Pero son el uno para el otro! –Alice nos rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos.

Estaba llorando, Edward me miro, confundido, rodee a Alice con mis brazos y Edward nos abrazo a ambas, un abrazo extraño mientras las lágrimas de Alice mojaban mi blusa… bueno, la camisa de Edward.

–Alice… –susurre.

–Los quiero chicos –dijo.

–Y yo te quiero a ti Alice, gracias, porque si no fuera por ti ahora mismo estaría en casa preparando el desayuno de Charlie, no tendría a Edward ni a mi bebe ni nada… gracias Alice, te quiero y eres la mejor amiga que puede existir en el mundo.

–Claro que no, te habría amarrado para que vinieras hasta aquí, no te dejaría lejos de Edward pero gracias por hacerme tía, será genial Bella, te adoro y a ti también Edward, gracias por ser un pervertido que embarazo a Bella, ¡Te quiero!

Reí.

–Ah, gracias Alice yo también te quiero –dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

Alice se alejo y señalo a Edward.

–Tú, disimula y ve primero, ya vamos Bella y yo.

–De acuerdo –Edward asintió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se acerco a Alice.

– ¡Iug, soy tu hermana!

Reí de nuevo y Edward rodo los ojos.

–Esta es la última vez que trato de abrazarte.

Edward salió y me gire hacia la cama, tome una blusa blanca con dibujos y unos jeans.

Cuando estuve lista Alice había metido la ropa de la cama en mi maleta, sonrió.

–Acampando con Bella –cantó–, alejándote de Edward, cuando hagan cochinadas, en la casa de campaña…

Me ruborice, ah, así era Alice.

–A veces no entiendo cómo te soporto, Alice.

–Me soportas porque sabes que no vivirías sin mí.

Asentí, intranquila, Edward y Charlie en una habitación no me parecía productivo.

Camine hacia la sala en compañía de Alice, ella hablaba y hablaba pero no escuche ni una palabra, soy una mala amiga…

–Bells –sonrió Charlie.

–Hola papá –bese su mejilla–. Buenos días Esme –la salude–, Carlisle, Edward.

Edward me sonrió, mire hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar mi rubor, comí cereal con lentitud, mi estomago se sentía algo débil y no deseaba vomitar.

Charlie se levanto junto a Carlisle, ambos desaparecieron por la sala.

– ¿Sabes mamá? Sé que solo estaremos unos días en el bosque, pero creo que sería mucho mejor si nos vamos un poco más temprano, tú sabes… para evitar el tráfico.

Esme enarco una ceja, me puse de pie y lave mi plato mientras escuchaba.

–No es para tanto Alice, el tráfico nunca ha sido un problema.

–Lo sé, mamá, pero… la verdad es que deseo ir a acampar cuanto antes, no sabes lo mucho que lo extraño… el bosque, la naturaleza, el lago…

–Los chicos –musito Edward.

Escuche a Charlie carraspear y reí con fuerza, Edward me miro confundido.

–No creí que eso te interesara de acampar Edward, pensé que te interesaban otras cosas…

Esme rio también y Alice se unió en unos segundos.

–Creo que de pasar tanto tiempo con Alice… –se estremeció.

–Calma Edwin –dijo mi padre, palmeando su hombro–, es normal, no te avergüences, estamos en el siglo XXI.

Reí aun más.

–No jefe, no me avergüenza, el amor es lo mejor de este mundo y el sentirlo me llena de dicha, ¿Cierto Bella?

No puede ser. Me gire y Charlie enarco una ceja hacia mí, asentí.

–Claro, el amor… todos aman… el amor es… lindo, amor y paz… –balbucee.

Ellos me miraron como si estuviera loca, y tal vez así era.

– ¿A qué hora nos iremos? –cambie de tema.

–En tres horas –anuncio Alice.

Asentí y me puse de pie, camine hacia la habitación de Edward… pero Charlie me detuvo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Bells? –pregunto.

–Nada Char… papá, tengo sueño…

–Pero acabas de levantarte.

–Lo sé, pero es… mejor que esté preparada, iremos a acampar y esas cosas y allá no descansare.

Charlie asintió.

–Cierto Bells, creo que iré a preparar lo que llevare, te veo luego –dijo besando mi frente.

Charlie desapareció escaleras arriba, así que olvide lo de ir a la habitación de Edward…

– ¿Qué tal el prado? –pregunto una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí.

– ¿No te parece que Charlie notaria si ambos desapareciéramos?

–No, Alice ira a buscar a Jasper y créeme cuando te digo que tardara, yo puedo ir a 'buscar a Emmett' y tu como la mejor amiga de Alice la acompañaste con Jasper.

– ¿Dejar a mi padre solo en tu casa? –pregunte girándome.

–No está solo… mis padres están aquí –sonrió de lado y acaricio mi mejilla, fruncí los labios, Charlie no era tan incrédulo cuando se trataba de Alice y creería que la acompañe, de Edward no tenía demasiado que dudar.

–De acuerdo –sonreí.

Alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros, casi me da un infarto al pensar que podía ser Charlie.

–Niños, compórtense –sonrió Esme.

Me ruborice.

–Si mamá –dijo Edward.

–Bella, iré a buscar a Jazz para convencerlo de que me acompañe a acampar, no tardare…

– ¡Te acompaño! –grite.

–De acuerdo Bella, no tienes porque gritarme.

Asentí, Alice camino hacia afuera y salí detrás de ella, Edward camino junto a nosotras.

–Bien, convencer a Jazz será simple pero quiero quedarme más tiempo con él…

–No te lo impediré –le asegure.

–Oh, Bella, eres la mejor.

–Te cubriré si tú me cubres a mí.

Alice suspiro y me miro, ocultando una sonrisa.

–Ya sabes donde estaré, dime donde estarás tu –susurro.

–Yo estaré contigo Alice.

Ella asintió y se giro hacia Edward, quien había abierto la puerta del asiento del copiloto del Volvo, entre.

– ¿Y tu donde estarás, hermanito?

–Con Emmett –mintió sin problema.

Alice asintió, abrió la puerta del auto de Carlisle y se detuvo.

–Diviértanse –sonrió.

Edward rodeo el auto y entro, Alice sonrió y encendió su auto.

Cuando estuvimos lejos de la casa, me relaje, era tonto, lo sabía.

–Me siento como una criminal… huyendo de la ley –me estremecí.

–Si eso te hace sentir mejor, me siento igual cada que Carlisle me hace un chequeo general.

Reí.

–Gracias, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ayuda.

Edward dejo el auto a las orillas del camino, bajo y abrí mi puerta, Edward me ayudo a bajar aunque no supe como llego tan rápido hasta mí, dejamos el Volvo atrás y caminamos adentrándonos en el bosque.

–Antes de venir aquí amaba la ciudad, pero no sé porque, no puedo pensar en nada mejor que esto, nada mejor que los arboles, que el aire fresco, que la tierra… –calle mi discurso y me aferre a un árbol, bien, iba a caer pero no lo admitiría.

–La ciudad es linda –dijo Edward, rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y camino junto a mí, bien, si noto que iba a caer.

–Claro que lo es; con toda su gente, sus autos chocando, su contaminación, la comida chatarra, el estrés… –espete con sarcasmo, Edward rio.

–Bien Bella, entiendo tu punto, prefieres el bosque a la cuidad.

–Exacto, la prefiero una y mil veces más que la cuidad.

Camine con Edward unos minutos más antes de llegar al prado, el césped había crecido y las flores también, le añadían a el lugar un aspecto más salvaje… y atractivo.

–Creo que abandone este lugar –dijo Edward.

–Me gusta –sonreí.

–Di lo mismo cuando te ataque una víbora.

Sonreí.

–Charlie te amara por salvarme del ataque de la serpiente.

–Y después se preguntara que hacíamos ambos en el bosque en medio de la nada cuando se supone que deberías estar con Alice y yo con Emmett.

–Calma, Charlie no es tan exigente.

Edward rodo los ojos y le fruncí el ceño, camine hasta el centro del prado y me senté -no sin antes asegurarme de que no habría serpientes cerca-, Edward hizo lo mismo pero no hablo, solo estuvimos ahí… en silencio.

Me recosté en el pasto mientras veía las nubes cubrir el cielo de Forks, los arboles que nos rodeaban trataban de cubrirlas, pero era imposible a pesar de su gran altura.

Todo se había complicado, pero sabía que mi padre lo entendería, si, tenía que calmarlo y ayudarlo a abrir su mente.

Y eso sería posible sin rifles cerca.

Inclusive debía alegrarle el saber que sería abuelo, el saber que iba a conocerlo y cuidarlo, el tener descendencia, ¿Cierto?

Sí, mi padre era comprensivo, por eso lo quería, porque habíamos hecho de nuestra relación padre e hija algo flexible y capaz de comprender todo, nos apoyaríamos porque solo éramos nosotros dos, nos queríamos.

Lleve mi mano a mi vientre, solo habíamos sido nosotros dos porque mi madre se había ido, desearía que Renee conociera a mi hijo… lo deseaba.

– ¿En qué piensas? –susurro Edward.

Me gire hacia él, estaba recostado a mi lado y tenía su cabeza recargada en su mano, sonrió.

–En mi madre… –susurre.

Su mano libre se acerco a mi mejilla, la acaricio mientras me miraba a los ojos.

–Sabes que está feliz por ti.

Suspire y trate de sonreír para aligerar las cosas.

–Y también se que se parte de la risa con lo que hace mi padre.

Edward rio y me acerque a él, rodé hasta quedar cerca de su pecho, sus brazos me rodearon y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Está orgullosa de ti, Bella.

–Al menos a ella no tengo que mentirle.

Edward puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla y me obligo a verlo.

–Tampoco a Charlie, podemos decírselo cuando quieras.

–Lo sé, tu puedes estar preparado pero yo no.

–Estas preparada, lo sé.

–No, estamos presionados, irritados, estresados, temerosos…

–No importa, te amo aunque estés irritada, estresada, temerosa y muchas cosas más.

Lo bese.

–Si, lo sabia.

Me recosté sobre su pecho y continúe besándolo, Edward acaricio mi cintura y rodo hasta quedar sobre mí, reí, el césped hacia cosquillas.

Volví a besarlo y pensé en una forma mejor de liberarme del estrés…

Hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar y a tocar una canción molesta.

–Odio a Alice –gruñí.

–El odio no la detendrá –dijo Edward.

Tome mi celular y conteste.

– ¡¿Qué?! –gruñí.

–_Si, estoy bien Bella, gracias por preocuparte._

Le conteste con otro gruñido.

–_Estoy por llegar a casa, también pase a casa de Emmett y le dije que nos iremos en treinta minutos, mamá y papá deben estar preparados así que solo faltan ustedes._

–Bien, ya vamos.

–_Dile a Edward que lo sigo queriendo por ser un pervertido, no tiene que demostrarlo de nuevo._

–Ah, si, yo le dire.

–_Ciao Bella_ –dijo y colgó.

– ¿Qué dijo? –pregunto Edward.

–Que todo está listo, solo faltamos nosotros y nos iremos en treinta minutos.

Edward asintió y se acerco de nuevo.

–Tal vez…

Reí al recordar el otro mensaje de Alice.

–Y también dijo que te seguía queriendo por ser un pervertido y no se lo tenías que demostrar otra vez.

Rodo los ojos y se alejo.

–Bien, eso solo significa que si no estamos ahí cuando Alice diga que nos vayamos, nos dejaran.

– ¿Y eso es malo? –pregunte.

–No, no lo es… –susurro.

El celular de Edward vibro, lo levanto y leyó el mensaje, me lo mostro.

"Trae tu trasero hacia acá ahora mismo Edward Cullen, besos. Alice."

–Eso responde la pregunta, no es malo pero es imposible.

Me levante y Edward hizo lo mismo, caminamos hacia el Volvo y reí de la expresión enfadada de Edward.

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa, Edward estaciono el Volvo en la cochera y unos segundos después llego Alice.

–Tardaron –gruño.

–Hola Edward –sonreí.

–Hola Bella –contesto.

–Son increíbles.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, enfadada, la seguí y ella camino hasta la sala y me miro.

–Puedo decirle toda la verdad a Charlie en este momento.

Me tense.

–Pero no lo harás –asegure.

–No, pero tienes que hacer que se acostumbre a la idea.

– ¡No puede saberlo! –gruñí.

Alice sonrió.

– ¿No puedo saber qué? –pregunto la voz de mi padre detrás de mí.

No, ¿Ahora qué le digo? _"Ah, nada Charlie, discuto con Alice porque ella se empeña en que tengo que decirte que estoy comprometida con Edward y que nos casaremos y, oh sí, que estoy embarazada, pero la ignoro, no te preocupes."_

–Papá… eh, pues… – ¿Decirlo o no decirlo?

¿Qué pasaría sí le decía a Charlie? No, lo mejor era ir despacio, comenzar con algo como "me gusta Edward"… ¿Eso bastaría no?

–Estoy esperando.

–Papá, no… ah…

–Señor Swan –dijo Edward–, quisiera decirle algo sobre Bella.

Mi padre enarco una ceja hacia Edward, soporte la respiración.

–Me interesa su hija.

¡No! Ahora debió decirle algo tonto, lo que fuera, menos eso.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto Charlie.

–La… quiero, me gusta… me interesa.

Oh Dios, Charlie enrojeció y apretó los puños.

– ¿Mi Bella? –gruño.

–Papá –lo llame.

– ¿Te gusta_ mi Bella? –repitió._

–Sí, jefe Swan, su hija… quiero que lo sepa, para que no ocurran malentendidos.

– ¿Y tú le gustas a Bella?

Charlie me miro, temblé.

–Ch… Papá, eh, Edward me gusta –me ruborice– y es… algo… una especie de novio… –sí, un novio al que amas, que se casara contigo, que será el padre de tu hijo, etc., etc.

– ¿Especie de novio? ¿Son novios o no? –rugió.

–Sí –dijo Alice.

–No –dije.

–Sí –contesto Edward.

– ¿Qué? –dijo Charlie.

–Sí, es mi novio papá, ¿Algo más?

Charlie le dirigió una mirada especulativa a Edward, me acerque un poco más a él, Alice sonrió.

–Sí, Charlie, son novios, eso es comprensible ¿Cierto? Además, se ven muy bien juntos.

Mi padre asintió, suspire aliviada.

–Creo que Isabella es muy joven –dijo.

–No, no es verdad, te casaste con mamá a los diecinueve, ambos tenían diecinueve. Naci nueve meses después y ustedes tenían veinte, no soy demasiado joven Charlie, sí tu pudiste lograrlo, yo también podre…

Guarde silencio antes de hablar de mi matrimonio, no quería hacerlo aun y le había dicho Charlie a mi padre.

–Isabella, tú no puedes decidir, cuando me case con tu madre ya había vivido lo suficiente como para decidir…

–Diecinueve años te pareció suficiente, a mi también, estaré con Edward porque eso es lo que quiero papá, se elegir y sí no es así déjame tener mis errores.

Charlie me miro frunciendo el ceño y luego rio con fuerza.

–Eso es exactamente lo que Renee dijo cuando su padre se entero de que nos casaríamos.

Alice comenzó a reír también, mire a Edward, confundida.

– ¡Vaya coincidencia! –dijo Alice.

Me tense.

–Bien, pues mamá sí sabía, yo también merezco la confianza de mi padre.

– ¿Crees que tu abuelo confió en nosotros? Dijo que cuando nos divorciáramos él estaría ahí para decírnoslo, ah, ese viejo me daba tanto miedo… –y se echo a reír de nuevo.

–Yo… –ya habíamos llegado a ese punto, podía decirle lo de la boda, podía hacerlo.

–Tenemos que irnos ahora –dijo Alice.

–La conversación aun no termina, señorita –dijo Charlie.

–Claro que no papá, recién comienza.

Camine hacia afuera, Charlie se quedo ahí y para mi mala suerte Edward también.

–Bellita, ¿Cómo están? –pregunto Emmett.

–Bien Emmett, el estrés es bueno en sus medidas indicadas, no podría sentirme mejor –Emmett rio.

– ¿Cómo esta Eddie? ¿Se lleva bien con su suegro?

–Claro que sí… es un cariño… distinto, pero si.

–Bien por Eddie Belly-Bells, ¡Rossie amor! –dijo Emmett al ver a Rosalie llegar en su convertible.

– ¡Emmy! –dijo Rose, riendo.

– ¿Eddie, Belly, Rossie y Emmy? –pregunte.

–Y Allie y Jazzy –sonrió Rosalie.

–Y Esmy, Carly y… amm… ¿Charly?

Reí, ellos estaban locos.

–Bien, ahora díselo a la cara Emmy.

–Emmy no es tan tonto como para suicidarse, tu plan fallo Belly.

Mire a Emmett, solo él hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona, reí.

–Aun tengo oportunidades Emmy.

Todos salieron al frente de la casa, Jasper llego con Rosalie, no tenía ni idea de cómo.

Habían acordado solamente llevar el Volvo, el Jeep y el convertible porque éramos demasiados, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, Edward y yo.

Emmett llevaría el Jeep, con Rosalie, Jasper y Alice en el.

El Volvo lo llevaría Carlisle, con Esme y Charlie.

Y en el convertible de Rose iríamos Edward y yo.

Entre al convertible, mi padre me dirigió una mirada extraña y lo único que hizo que no fuera junto a él en el Volvo fue que estaba enfadada con él.

El primer auto en partir fue el Volvo, luego el Jeep y al final nosotros, encendí la radio de Rosalie en un volumen bajo.

–Eh, Edward… ¿Charlie no te dijo nada malo, cierto?

–No.

Si, debió decirle algo mas, Edward no dijo nada y era obvio que Charlie no podía quedarse callado.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

–Nada Bella, olvídalo.

–Edward, sabes que no lo olvidare, dime qué fue lo que…

–Trata de olvidarlo Bella, ¡Hazlo!

Lo mire sorprendida, bien, lo olvidaría.

–Claro –gruñí y me gire hacia la ventana, bueno, hacia el espacio vacío sobre mi cabeza.

Todo se había complicado demasiado, pero no tenia porque ser así, yo no le mentía ni le ocultaba nada a Edward, él no tenía porque hacerlo.

Los autos se movían con rapidez, aun era de tarde y las nubes cubrían lo que debía ser un hermoso día soleado.

Los pinos, robles y demás arboles se quedaban atrás y eran reemplazados por unos más antiguos aun.

El ambiente dejo de ser totalmente verde para convertirse en algo mas café, había más madera y las hojas de los arboles dejaban ver aun más el café, anunciando que el verano terminaba y el otoño estaba por llegar.

La canción de la radio era calmada y linda, subí un poco el volumen tratando de ser discreta, pero habría sido exactamente lo mismo que si me hubiera lanzado hacia la carretera, Edward me ignoro.

_**And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I was content  
With loneliness**_

Suspire y disfrute de la canción, era linda y significativa, demasiado significativa.

Observe el nublado cielo mientras acariciaba inconscientemente mi vientre, esperaba que mi hijo no fuera bipolar…

Sonreí, no me importaba si lo era o no, lo único que deseaba era tenerlo en mis brazos, junto a mí.

Si, aunque su padre estuviera a mi lado ignorándome, con él a mi lado todo sería más simple.

_Mucho más simple…_

_**Leave me with some proof it's not a dream…**_

–Bella… Bella… –susurro alguien, acariciando mi mejilla y causándome pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en donde tocaba… rayos, era Edward.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte, me había quedado dormida.

–Llegamos –anuncio.

– ¿Y los demás? –mire alrededor, había más autos pero no los nuestros.

–Ya casi llegan.

La noche estaba por llegar, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por las montañas y Edward tomo las maletas de la cajuela.

Salí del auto y me estire un poco, mire las cabañas que nos rodeaban y me pregunte si aquí íbamos a acampar.

Per guarde mis preguntas para mí misma, Edward subió la capota al auto y cerro los vidrios, tome mi maleta roja y camine hacia las cabañas.

Eran lindas, con el típico diseño campirano y una puerta enorme de madera, que estaba abierta.

Entre, no sabía porque, buscando una maquina de dulces tal vez…

Mi estomago gruño, sonreí y camine hacia ella, observe el enorme escritorio al frente, había una chica de piel cobriza tecleando en una computadora grande… ah, de esas enormes, de ella salía un leve "brr brr" y ella parecía concentrada.

Camine hacia la maquina y la mire, extasiada ante los muchos dulces que contenía, saque unos pastelillos con fresa, Dios, tenía hambre.

Observe por la ventana a Edward, parecía buscarme, reí, tonto.

–Hola –dijo alguien, me gire y vi a un chico alto y de piel cobriza también, sus ojos eran negros y se veía… fuerte, le sonreí.

–Hola.

El sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos, wow, como el comercial de la pasta dental.

–Soy Jacob Black –me tendió su mano.

–Bella Swan –tome su mano y la estreche.

– ¿Campista?

Reí.

–Algo así, vine con mi familia pero aun no llegan –me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Estás sola? –pregunto.

El no me parecía exactamente un psicópata que me asesinaría a sangre fría pero su pregunta fue extraña.

–Eh, no… estoy con el –señale a Edward.

–Parece que se perdió –dijo Jacob.

–Si, ah, perdió algo –aclare y mi celular comenzó a vibrar, Edward tenía el suyo en su oreja, lo tome y conteste.

– ¿Hola?

–_Bella, ¿Dónde estás?_

Reí.

–_No bromeo, ¿Dónde estás?_

–Ah, creo que lo olvide.

Edward gruño.

–_Bella, por favor, mis padres no tardan en llegar y…_

–Charlie te asesinaría si me pierdes de vista, ¿Cierto?

–_No, no es por Charlie, ¿Dónde estás?_

–Voy para allá –susurre y colgué.

Jacob me sonrió, ah, aun estaba ahí.

–Tu novio es demasiado controlador.

–Ya lo creo –reí.

–Vamos, no lo necesitas, abandónalo y huyamos hacia las montañas.

Levante del suelo mi maleta -en la cual metí más pastelillos- y camine hacia afuera, Jacob me siguió.

–No es tan simple Jacob.

–Jake –corrigió.

–Bien, no es tan simple_ Jake._

El sonrió.

–Nunca lo es.

En los cinco minutos que llevaba con el chico note que no podía dejar de sonreír, ya llevaba tres veces y contando.

–No, parece que tienes experiencia.

–Algo así –frunció los labios, ¡Dios, mate su sonrisa!

–No quise molestarte, lo siento Jake.

El asintió.

– ¡Bella! –grito Edward, lo ignore.

–No es nada, ah, ¿Se quedaran? –pregunto.

–Si, creo que acamparemos aquí –conteste.

–Perfecto, las personas acampan alrededor pero antes de medianoche encienden una fogata y todos conviven, espero que te agrade.

–Es la primera vez que vengo y creo que me gustara.

–Perfecto, te veré entonces –sonrió.

Cuatro veces, sonreí.

–Hasta pronto Jacob Black.

–Hasta pronto Bella Swan –contesto y se alejo.

El Jeep de Emmett se estaciono junto al convertible, Rosalie bajo y reviso a su bebe, Alice me frunció el ceño… exactamente como Edward.

– ¿Quién era _ese? _–rugieron ambos.

–Jake –conteste.

– ¿Por qué estabas con él, Bella? –pregunto Alice.

–Lo encontré cuando fui a comprar pastelillos, tenía hambre.

Alice golpeo el hombro de Edward.

–Idiota, tú no la alimentas y la alimenta ese chico.

–Tu hermano no tiene porque alimentarme Alice, se cuidarme sola.

–Claro que no, mi hermano tiene que cuidarlos, pero como es un idiota…

–Sé que es un idiota –la interrumpí–, pero se cuidarnos, ¿Bien? Jacob es… agradable, no hay porque hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ¿Dónde están los demás?

–No creo que tarden demasiado, podemos rentar algunas cabañas –dijo Alice.

–Creí que tendríamos casas de campaña Alice –dije.

–Si, yo también, parece que este lugar esta… modernizado, será mejor una cabaña que las casas de campaña así que… solo debemos esperarlos.

Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron a nosotros.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunto Rose.

–No lo sé –contesto Alice.

–Rentemos cinco cabañas –dijo Emmett.

– ¿Cinco? –pregunto Rose.

–Una para Carlisle y Esme, otra para Rose y para mi, una para Edward y Charlie, otra para Alice y Bella y la de Jasper.

Reí, Edward y Charlie.

–Claro que no Emmett, no nos dejaran, creo que rentaran una para Carlisle y Esme, la otra para Alice, Bella y yo, una para Edward, Jasper y tu y la de Charlie.

–Si no es que Charlie quiere quedarse con Bella –dijo Alice.

–Como sea, es mi padre –me encogí de hombros.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Belly-Bells no quiere dormir junto a Eddie? –pregunto Emmett.

–No Emmett, cállate ya –gruño Edward y se alejo.

–Dios, ¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunto Alice.

–Nada, Alice…

–Claro que si, Bella, no pelearon de nuevo, ¿Cierto?

–No, yo no pelee con Edward.

– ¿Entonces qué? ¿Solo lo ignoras?

–Exacto.

Alice gruño y camino hacia donde Edward había desaparecido.

–Lo siento Jasper, Alice estará enfadada y será por mi culpa –me disculpe.

–No importa Bella, creo que será interesante este viaje.

Sonreí.

–No tienes idea.

Minutos después el Volvo se estaciono y mi padre bajo del auto junto a los padres de Alice. Y de Edward…

Carlisle y Esme se sorprendieron al ver las cabañas pero aceptaron rentar algunas, optaron por la comodidad.

Así que tendría que compartir habitación con Rosalie y Alice, Emmett dormiría con Charlie -se llevaban relativamente bien, pero me asustaba lo que Emmett podría decirle-, Carlisle con Esme y Jasper con Edward.

– ¡Mira Bella! Puedo ver el lago –sonrió Alice.

–Así que Bella se enfado con Edward –dijo Rosalie.

Ellas se sentaron mirándome, ¿Acaso no veían la televisión detrás de ellas?

–Si, bueno no… solo es la presión de Charlie, no es nada.

–Ocultar cosas no es bueno –dijo Alice–, se que Charlie lo entenderá Bella.

–Claro que no, Alice, aquí hay rifles y Edward está en la habitación de enfrente, mi papá no tardara en encontrarlo.

–Tienes muy poca fe en Charlie, Bella –dijo Alice.

–Lo sé, pero le diré todo, quiere hablar conmigo.

–Bien, hablaran y le dirás todo, pero ahora deseo ir a la fogata –dijo Rose.

– ¿Creen que tengan malvaviscos? –pregunte.

– ¡Bella! –dijeron riendo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Desean que su sobrino tenga cara de bombón?

–No, claro que no –dijo Alice–, es imposible que mi sobrinita tenga cara de bombón.

–Como sea Alice.

Después de ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa, salimos de la cabaña y Alice toco la puerta de Jasper… y Edward.

Mi lindo novio controlador abrió la puerta.

– ¿Qué…?

–Dile a mi Jazz que queremos ir a la fogata, ¿Quiere acompañarnos?

– ¿No me preguntaras a mi si…?

–No –lo interrumpió–, no hablo con mis hermanos los que molestan a Bella, así que llama a Jasper.

–Jasper, te llama Alice –grito y me miro unos segundos.

Estaba perdiendo, el se veía muy bien con el cabello mojado y su camisa azul y sus pantalones… aun enfadada con él me moría por besarlo.

– ¡No, Bella! –Grito Alice– ¡No lo veas a los ojos!

Alice salto sobre mí y me cubrió los ojos, reí.

–Dile a Jasper que lo vemos allá.

Rosalie y Alice me jalaron, reí mucho hasta que me golpee con la pared.

–Diablos –gemí, Alice dejo de tapar mis ojos y vi al chico… Jake frente a mí.

–Ah, lo siento Jake.

"Lamento confundirte con una pared y golpearme contra ti"

–Si, lo siento chico, adiós –Alice me jalo.

–Ah sí, te veo pronto Bella.

–Adiós Jake –reí.

Las chicas y yo nos sentamos en un tronco de árbol que estaba en el suelo, en forma de asiento.

La fogata acababa de encenderse y era mediana, había quince personas alrededor pero había espacio para más.

Sonreí mientras Rose y Alice bromeaban, después de unos minutos Jasper, Emmett y Edward vinieron.

– ¿Y Charlie? –pregunte a Emmett.

–Duerme como Carlisle y Esme, creo que están cansados.

Asentí y vi que vendían malvaviscos en un pequeño puesto junto a la entrada.

–Iré por bombones –musite.

Ellos asintieron y camine hacia allá, busque en mis bolsillos y note que me había quedado sin dinero, todo estaba en la maleta.

Me gire para pedirle dinero a Alice -¡Ella me debía un poco!-, y me encontré con Edward.

–Ten –me tendió un billete de diez dólares.

Enarque una ceja hacia él.

– ¿Qué? ¿Esto cuenta como pensión para el bebe?

–Bella, no bromees.

Fruncí el ceño.

–"_No bromees" "Olvídalo" "Dame tu dinero"_, amo nuestra relación –gruñí.

Me gire y camine lejos de él.

–Bella, no, basta, lo lamento –musito.

– ¿Qué lamentas? –pregunte.

–Eso, estar de mal humor contigo cuando tu no me haces nada, Bella, lo siento amor.

–No importa, ¿Sabes? Creo que me acostumbre a tu bipolaridad.

–Bella –dijo y me hizo girar hacia él.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte.

–Perdóname por… decirte que olvidaras lo de Charlie, no fue tan importante, y perdón por no dejarte bromear cuando se que no puedes evitarlo.

–Imaginare que eso es un cumplido.

–No lo imagines, lo es.

–Claro que si –dije.

–Te amo, Bella.

–Te amo, mi novio controlador.

–Tomare eso como un cumplido –sonrió.

–Lo es, de parte de Jacob.

Edward me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–De acuerdo…

Reí y me puse de puntillas para besarlo.

–Ahora cómprame mis bombones, por favor –hice un puchero.

–Lo que ordenes mi Bella –sonrió.

Camine junto a Edward hasta la chica que vendía los malvaviscos, Edward se formo y compro tres bolsas, ah, como si me las fuera a comer todas.

Rodé los ojos y el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, abrí una de las bolsas y comí uno, estaban deliciosos.

La fogata había crecido un poco, bueno, demasiado y había muchos chicos ahí, localice a mis amigos y vi a Emmett sin camisa y a Rosalie bailando, ok, eso era extraño.

– ¿Qué hacen? –pregunte.

– ¡Spring break, baby! –grito Emmett.

–Emmett conoció algunos chicos del spring break y una de las chicas dijo que podíamos unirnos, entonces Emmett decidió unirse y Rosalie lo siguió, a partir de ahora se llaman Bruno y Caroline, son una pareja de Irlanda y vienen por el spring break, no suena creíble, pero a nadie le importa –dijo Alice.

–Wow, ¿Qué harán cuando Esme o Carlisle los llamen Emmett y Rosalie?

–Fingir que no los conocen –Jasper se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Sabían que ellos podrían hacer algo como eso?

–Si, nunca creí que lo hicieran pero estaba consciente de que su locura estaba a punto de explotar.

– ¿Y tú no quieres fingir también Alice? –pregunte.

–Shh soy Miranda, una linda chica francesa –Alice rio.

–Ustedes me impresionan –reí.

–Si, pero solo esta noche.

Rodé los ojos y tome un malvavisco y un palito de madera, los acerque al fuego y Emmett se acerco.

–¿Me das, Belly-Bells?

–Si, Emm…

– ¡No! Mi nombre no es… –se acerco– Emmett, me llamo Bruno.

–Lo olvide, lo siento Bruno.

–Bien, gracias por el malvavisco desconocida.

Rosalie se acerco y también tomo algunos, luego Alice y después Jasper, al menos eran suficientes para todos.

Me acerque más hacia Edward y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, Alice nos miro y rodo los ojos.

Observe a los chicos bailar alrededor de la fogata, sonreí cuando Emmett se tiro al suelo y comenzó a rodar, era demasiado tonto pero me parecía gracioso.

Entonces el chico, Jacob, se acerco a mí y a Edward.

–Hola Bella Swan, ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Creí escuchar a Edward gruñir, pero fue solo mi imaginación, ¿Cierto?

–Hola Jacob Black, no, lo siento… no bailo…

–Oh, ¿Por qué no?

–No… se bailar.

–Vamos, yo te enseño.

–Lo siento, ella está algo ocupada Jacob Black.

–Ah, Jake, el es Edward Cullen mi novio…

– ¿Tu novio sobreprotector?

–Su novio y punto –dijo Edward.

Fue entonces cuando fui consciente de cómo se miraban, debía intervenir.

–Ah, bien, lo siento Jake no puedo bailar –asentí mirándolo, el solo había pedido bailar así que podía irse ahora.

–Es una lástima Bella, no tienes que quedarte aquí solamente porque no sabes bailar, hay mas formas de divertirse.

–Creo que sobreviviré –dije.

–Bien, hasta pronto.

–Adiós Jacob –sonreí.

–Y lindo anillo –dijo y se alejo.

– ¡Dios! –gemí, tenia puesto mi anillo de compromiso, ¡Charlie podía haberlo visto!

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Alice… digo, Miranda.

– ¡El anillo! ¡Charlie puede haberlo visto!

– ¿Y qué?

–Alice…

– ¡Miranda! –chillo.

– ¡Miranda! –Grite– ¿Qué parte de '_ocultamos nuestro compromiso a Charlie' _no entendiste?

–La parte en la que tu padre escucha todo.

–Haha, que graciosa Miranda –gruñí en parte enfadada y en parte con histeria.

–No, Bella, Charlie está ahí.

Me gire, horrorizada, claro que Charlie estaba ahí, paralizado, detrás de nosotros alejado pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar todo.

Charlie frunció el ceño y Emmett soltó un_mierda_ cuando lo vio.

–Tú y yo hablaremos ahora –me señalo.

Me puse de pie con torpeza y Edward hizo lo mismo -sin la torpeza-. Si, esperaba que algo así sucediera, mi vida era un terrible drama, camine hacia Charlie y Edward me siguió.

–Debo hablar a solas con Bella –dijo Charlie mirando a Edward, el tomo mi mano.

–Debemos hablar los tres, papá –susurre.

Charlie dudo, pero después de unos segundos asintió y vio a los chicos alrededor de la fogata, se giro y camino hacia su cabaña.

El camino fue lento y silencioso, Charlie me fulminaba con la mirada y yo trataba de esconder a Edward de mi padre… algo tonto, el podía cubrirme solo girándonos.

Charlie abrió la puerta de la cabaña y entro, después de dudarlo entre junto a Edward después de Charlie y el cerro la puerta, apreté la más mano de Edward, no lo soltaría nunca.

Nos sentamos en la cama después de vagar por la habitación, mi padre se sentó al frente y nos miro, escondí mi anillo detrás de mí, si, tenía miedo.

– ¿Algo que deba saber? –pregunto Charlie.

Dirigí una mirada a Edward y el asintió, mordí mi labio, no estaba del todo preparada pero estaba decidida a decírselo a Charlie.

Me gire hacia mi padre y suspire.

–Bien, lo diré así papá: estoy enamorada de Edward, soy novia de Edward, amo a Edward, me casare con Edward.

– ¿Ese es tu plan para el futuro? –pregunto Charlie con tono burlón.

Me ruborice y saque mi mano de debajo de mi cuerpo con temor, Charlie soltó una exclamación y miro con atención mi anillo.

–No, eso es lo que pasara.

Observe la pequeña sonrisa de Charlie desvanecerse, su rostro se quedo sin emoción alguna hasta que apretó la mandíbula y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, no de vergüenza, de furia.

– ¡Papá, papá, cálmate!

– ¡¿Te casaras con él?! –exploto señalando a Edward.

–Si, lo amo.

– ¡¿Nadie planeaba decírmelo?!

–Papá, te lo estoy diciendo… –musite.

– ¡Tu…! ¡Dios! ¡¿Estas embarazada cierto?!

Reí cuando Edward se tenso, toma eso chico '_nos casamos por amor y eso pensaran todos' _apreté su mano y mire a Charlie.

– ¡Papá! Bien, te lo diré: sí, estoy embarazada y…

– ¡Maldito…! –susurro Charlie y busco su arma en su cinturón, me puse de pie.

– ¡Basta papá! Sí, estoy embarazada y eso debería hacerte feliz…

Cerré los ojos, mi voz se había hecho un susurro y sentí las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos, se sentía extraño comenzar una frase con ira y terminarla con llanto.

–Bella… –susurro.

Edward aclaro su garganta y me abrazo, Charlie se tenso ante ello.

–Charlie –dijo–, sé que no hice esto de la manera apropiada, se que debí hacerlo del modo tradicional y charlar contigo antes que nada, no significa una falta de respeto, pero cuando Bella acepto decidí respetar su decisión, la amo demasiado, más que a mi propia vida Charlie, quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella así que ahora solo pedimos su bendición, ¿Nos darás la bendición?

Edward sonó tan… decidido y… por un segundo logre ver todo desde su punto de vista, desde el punto en el que nos casábamos por amor, por amarnos y que lo que las personas pensaran dejaba de importar.

Mi padre frunció el ceño aun mas, Edward mantuvo su expresión calmada.

– ¿Es esto lo que quieres? –me pregunto.

–Es lo único que deseo.

Charlie miro a Edward, y luego gruño.

–No me sorprende.

– ¿Cómo que no te sorprende? –pregunte.

–No, Alice me dijo muchas cosas camino a Forks, así que… bien, aceptare su matrimonio.

–Espera, espera, ¿Qué te dijo Alice? –pregunte.

Charlie se puso nervioso, sacudió la cabeza y cerro las manos en puños.

–Ustedes deberían alejarse y dejarme pensar un momento.

–Eso no es excusa Charlie, se que sabes algo –lo señale con mi dedo.

Charlie me miro y su expresión se… dulcifico.

–Bella… si, Alice me dijo algo, pero eso me ayudo un poco a no asesinarlo –miro a Edward frunciendo el ceño–, pero no importa niña, deberías irte a descansar.

Wow, eso sonó demasiado… como mi padre.

–Si, Charlie…

–Con Alice –dijo.

– ¿Qué? P-pero sabes que nos casaremos, ya no importa, no me puedo embarazar de nuevo.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

–Tocas un solo cabello de mi Bella antes de la boda y te quedaras sin manos –amenazo a Edward.

Rodé los ojos, si, ese era mi padre.

* * *

**Yeah! Charlie lo sabe ^^, oh, bueno, si el cap es algo largo pero eso no importa, ámenme & ahora tratare de actualizar Good Girls Go Bad por sus lindas amenazas de muerte ^^ haha de acuerdo no, pero las amo! Así pienso durante el examen de ciencias 'Dios, me mataran, rápido cerebro, ¡IMAGINA!' & Repruebo, pero eso qué? ¬¬**

**Hahah ok, bien, me largo para que lean :) por cierto, la cancion es The Only Exception by Paramore! ciao!**

**A i m e e**


	38. Para siempre

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, es totalmente de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

**~Sueños rotos.**

**Capitulo 38- Para siempre**

Los brazos de Edward se cerraron mas alrededor de mi cintura, estábamos en Forks de nuevo, nuestra boda se celebraría aquí, el había venido desde New Hampshire y yo había venido desde Los Ángeles, nos visitábamos frecuentemente pero Charlie no nos había permitido vivir juntos.

Yo había decidido tomar un año sabático, planeaba vivir con Edward hasta la boda… pero Charlie no lo permitió, así que Alice apuro los planes y la boda seria siete semanas después de que mi padre se entero.

Siete semanas, demasiado tiempo, después de la boda Edward y yo desapareceríamos por unas semanas y volveríamos para vivir en New Hampshire hasta que Edward se graduara.

Luego seriamos una familia feliz viviendo en Forks, si, pero eso aun no lo sabía nadie además de Edward y yo.

Sería una sorpresa pues Carlisle, Esme y Charlie creían que cada navidad tendrían que viajar a New Hampshire, pero no podía hacerlo, me había enamorado de Forks.

– ¿En qué piensas? –pregunto mi prometido, bien, me gustaba decirlo.

–En mi padre –reí.

–Calma Bella, Charlie dijo que no entrara por la puerta de tu habitación, pero entre por la ventana así que no hay problema.

–No, pensaba en que es triste que nuestra despedida de solteros la pasemos encerrados en mi casa escondiéndonos de Charlie.

–No es así, no me molesta el dejar de ser soltero, desearía que el tiempo pasara más rápido –contesto besando mis cabellos.

–Yo igual, quisiera estar en la luna de miel –sonreí y lo bese.

–Bella, me refería a que quiero que seas mi esposa, no que… –rodé sobre nosotros y deje pequeños besos en su rostro– si, la luna de miel estará bien.

Reí y Edward nos giro de nuevo, quedando sobre mí.

No habíamos tenido ningún momento a solas, Alice, Esme, Charlie, Rose o Alice de nuevo siempre habían estado sobre nosotros, pero hoy Charlie se había quedado más tiempo junto a Alice, ella había intercedido por mí, después de que yo aceptara bailar un vals… me arrepentía pero aun valía la pena si Edward estaba junto a mí.

Trate de desabrochar la camisa de Edward, el se alejo para ayudarme con eso.

La saque por completo y Edward comenzó a sacar mi blusa.

– ¿Bella? –pregunto una voz.

– ¡Diablos! –Chille– ¡Charlie!

Edward se alejo y corrió hasta el armario, reí en voz baja y me cubrí con las sabanas.

–Bella –dijo Charlie abriendo la puerta.

– ¿Qué sucede papá? –pregunte con inocencia.

–Alice me llevara a la iglesia unos minutos, volveré pronto.

–Bien papá, aquí estaré –sonreí.

Charlie asintió y miro alrededor de la habitación, suspiro y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

–Ya vengo Bella… y sal del armario Edward.

Comencé a reír cuando mi padre cerró la puerta, reí aun más al ver la cara de Edward.

–No es gracioso –gruño.

–Lo es, al menos no te disparo –bromee.

Edward rodo los ojos ante el recuerdo.

_Bien, Charlie lo sabía todo, pero a pesar de ello no podía alejarme de Edward, mi padre aun tenía esa sonrisa malvada en el rostro._

_Los chicos quisieron ir de cacería, me aterre y rogué por acompañarlos, aceptaron después de mucho rogar, aceptaron._

_Las chicas no quisieron dejarme, así que los acompañamos, era peligroso y lo sabía, pero tratamos de no alejarnos._

_Después de unas horas pareció ser que Carlisle vio un ciervo, nos pidieron alejarnos un poco para que ellos comenzaran a buscarlo._

–_Cuídate –le dije a Edward._

_Charlie gruño y apunto hacia donde Carlisle y Emmett lo hacían._

_Después de unos minutos de silencio se escucho un único disparo, salte._

_Nos acercamos y escuche a mi padre disculparse._

–_Lo siento, creí verlo por ahí –musito._

–_Calma, por suerte Edward estaba lo suficientemente agachado como para que la bala no le hiciera nada –explico Carlisle._

_Mire horrorizada a Edward, el estaba junto a un árbol y note el pequeño hueco en el árbol._

–_Si, por suerte –gruño mi padre._

_Lo sabía, dale un arma a Charlie y Edward correrá peligro. Pero claro, mi padre no haría eso, según Alice…_

–Yo siempre dije que trataría de asesinarte –reí.

–Y eso ayudo mucho, me mantuve alerta.

Reí de nuevo, Edward subió a la cama y me abrazo.

– ¿Sabías que dos segundos antes ahí había estado mi cabeza? –bromeo.

–Sé que mi padre te dispararía… a una pierna o en un brazo, pero no en la cabeza –reí.

–Vaya, menos mal.

Edward me beso y lo acerque aun más.

– ¡Cullen! ¡¿Qué dije de las manos?! –grito Charlie.

–Papá, no está usando las manos.

– ¡Dios Bella! –grito Alice.

Reí, Edward me recostó junto a él y rodeo mi vientre con sus manos, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y suspire.

– ¿Feliz Charlie? –pregunto.

–Supongo.

Edward acaricio mi cabello con una de sus manos, suspire de nuevo.

–Si, creo que me gustara ser tu esposa.

–A mí también me gustara.

–Bella Cullen –reí.

–Me gusta –dijo.

–Lo sé.

Cerré los ojos y Edward pasó sus dedos por mis labios, sonreí.

–Debes estar cansada –dijo.

–Y nerviosa –agregue.

–Solo es una boda Bella, no hay porque estar nerviosos.

–Es mi primera boda, Edward Cullen.

–También es mi primera boda y la única, no estoy nervioso, quiero que el tiempo pase con rapidez y estar frente al sacerdote ahora mismo.

–No es tan divertido –gruñí–, ¿Qué pasara si olvido mis votos? ¿Si mientras camino hacia ti tropiezo con un florero y caigo al suelo, me golpeo con una banca y mi cabeza sangra y tenemos que pasar media hora con nuestra ropa de boda en el hospital en espera de una sutura y al final mi vestido es una linda mezcla de rojo con blanco además de que todos se han ido de la iglesia?

–Bien, podremos decir que tienes de verdad mala suerte como para que todo eso suceda a mitad de la boda, así que Alice la planeara para otro día.

–Con seguridad será para el día siguiente.

Edward me acerco más a él para poder ver sus ojos, sus orbes doradas brillando con intensidad.

–Entonces tratare de estar cerca para sostenerte.

–No, será peligroso y extraño, una boda en la que el novio persigue a la novia hasta el altar, genial.

–Solo tratas de buscar excusas para preocuparte Bella, así que basta, duerme ahora.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Y tu solo te burlas de mis preocupaciones aun cuando sabes perfectamente que hay un alto porcentaje de que me caiga mientras camino al altar.

Edward suspiro y levanto los brazos hasta dejarlos detrás de su cabeza.

–Las hay, pero también hay probabilidades de que no caigas así, pero que podemos cancelar la boda hasta que te sientas segura de ello.

Salte hacia atrás sorprendida.

– ¿De verdad te atreverías a cancelar la boda? –Golpee su pecho– ¿Crees que te dejare simplemente decir 'no' después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Después de lo que paso, de Rosalie, de Tanya y de todas las demás tonterías? Pues estas muy mal Edward Cullen si crees que no le diré a Charlie que puede dispararte después de ello porque…

Deje de manotear cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos, ambos moviéndose con sincronía e ímpetu, gruñí y lleve mis manos hasta su nuca y enrede mis dedos en su cabello, estaba enfadada de pronto.

Edward rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y tomo la parte trasera de mi cuello con el otro, acercándome aun más a él, si es que era posible.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos, recordándome que debía respirar así que lo hice, el recargo su frente en la mía y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Debió haberme sorprendido el deseo que desbordaban sus ojos, pero no fue así porque yo sentía lo mismo; deseo, enfado, amor, felicidad, confusión, nervios… demasiadas sensaciones en un solo cuerpo.

Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y sus labios rozaban los míos con cada movimiento, mis manos apretaban su cabello tal vez con demasiada fuerza pero el también me apretaba contra él, tratando de no dejar ningún espacio entre nosotros.

–Eres un idiota –gruñí.

–Te amo, quiero lo mejor para ti –dijo.

Una de mis manos soltó su cabello, la deslice por su cuello y entre nosotros hasta su pecho, sobre su corazón, mi mano derecha encontró el ritmo desbocado de sus latidos y sonreí un poco al darme cuenta de que corría tan rápido como el mío.

–Tú eres lo mejor para mi –susurre.

La expresión del rostro de Edward se calmo un poco, su mano soltó mi nuca y se movió hasta encontrarse con la mía, entre nuestros pechos, en su corazón.

Sus ojos eran más cálidos pero el deseo había desaparecido de ellos, ahora solo era visible el amor. Moví nuestras manos hasta mi corazón, Edward sonrió y la felicidad si llego hasta sus ojos.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, de todo lo que sentía.

'Tú eres lo mejor para mi' respondió a todas mis preguntas inconscientes y nervios, no debía temer a casarme con Edward, no debía asustarme el _'hasta que la muerte los separe', _ni lo que pensaran otros de ello.

No, lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar, si, porque yo sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era correcto, porque Edward era el mejor para mí. Era el _único_ para mí.

Mis propias palabras me hicieron sentir valiente y fuerte, porque sabía que Edward y yo seriamos felices juntos, mucho más que felices, porque estaríamos juntos.

Y eso era lo que haría al día siguiente, contárselo al mundo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y disfrutar con eso de ser la señora de Cullen.

–Eres bueno dando ánimos –le felicite.

–Y lo mejor de todo es que tú lo descubriste por ti misma, felicidades pequeño saltamontes.

Reí y lo empuje levemente.

–Wow, que sabio.

–Búrlate Bella, Emmett me obligo a ver Kung-fu Panda esta mañana.

Lo bese suavemente y suspire.

–Eso no importa, porque me ayudaste a eliminar mis nervios.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro para verme mejor, le sonreí.

–No es un error Bella, no es extraño ni es malo, porque nos amamos y nos casaremos, no hay porque estar nerviosos.

–Lo sé, no hay nada malo ni me equivoco porque eres el mejor para mi, así que no me preocupare, dejare que Alice sufra con los planes y yo solo… lo disfrutare porque estoy contigo, porque estamos juntos.

–Siempre lo estaremos –dijo.

Nos recostamos sobre la cama, abrazados… y por primera vez en algunas semanas pude dormir tranquila porque Edward estaba junto a mí en esa cama, porque Edward estaría conmigo mañana, porque Edward me apretaba con fuerza y yo lo abrazaba a él, porque él estaría para sostenerme si caía y yo estaría con él para sostenerlo, estaríamos juntos…

Y así seria siempre.

La puerta principal cerrándose con un portazo me despertó, abrí los ojos y me encontré de nuevo en mi habitación, la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Alice, unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y no podían ser de alguien más que de Edward.

El poco tiempo que tardaron mis ojos en buscarlo con desesperación término y sonreí al ver sus ojos dorados abiertos.

–Lo peor de todo es que creo que el que no durmió fuiste tú –lo acuse.

Edward sonrió de lado, dejándome sin aliento un segundo.

–Y en parte es cierto, no tenía nada de sueño, pero no me molesta. El verte dormir es algo fascinante.

Sentí el rubor subiendo por mis mejillas, Edward las acaricio con su mano.

–Edward está nervioso –cante.

–Ansioso es la expresión correcta, las horas pasaron con lentitud, demasiada.

Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que Alice…?

– ¡Cero segundos! –grito Alice abriendo la puerta en toda la extensión que esta podía y entrando, su aspecto era el de una mujer demasiado atareada, como si la boda fuese la suya.

–Alice… –susurre.

– ¡Tu! –Señalo a Edward– ¿Qué demonios haces aun aquí? ¡Fuera! Estas ahí, dormidote, sin que te importe nada y ya son las… –miro su reloj– ¡Santo Dios! ¡Cinco en punto! ¡Largo!

Edward se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos, Alice lo jalo hacia afuera con un solo zapato puesto.

–Te los pones en el auto, ¡Fuera!

Alice cerró la puerta y miro alrededor, luego me sonrió.

–Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? –Abrí la boca para contestar–, no importa, lo que pasa es que me han dicho que no los saludo pero ya te salude así que… ¡¿Qué paso contigo?! ¿No dormiste anoche cierto? Maldito Edward, le dije que nada de sexo…

– ¡Alice! –la llame.

–Ese idiota, nunca jamás en mi vida volveré a hacerle favores así que levántate, te daré tiempo para que te duches en… diez minutos.

–Alice, no podre bañarme en diez minutos…

–Ya quedan nueve, Bella.

Salte de la cama con rapidez, provocándome mareos así que corrí al baño para vomitar mi cena.

–Dios no, bebe, por favor haz que Bella vomite lo que quieras ahora, pero no vayas a arruinar el vestido…

Deje de escucharla y cerré la puerta con fuerza, este sería un día interesante.

Cinco minutos después Alice golpeaba la puerta del baño como demente, salí enfadada y ella comenzó a hablar mientras me daba un conjunto de ropa interior blanco, era muy pequeño y extraño, leí la etiqueta, Victoria's secret.

–No me pondré eso –susurre.

–Claro que si lo harás.

–No.

Ella gimió.

–Por favor Bella, no te pongas enfadosa, por favor, por favor, este es mi gran día…

Despegue mi mirada del conjunto blanco y la mire, ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Tu gran día, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, nadie te vera nada, no tendrás que quitarte el vestido para que todos lo vean, solo lo verá Edward así que póntelo.

Cruce los brazos en mi pecho, Alice también lo hizo.

–Escucha Isabella Marie Swan, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, puedes ponerte eso como la niña buena que eres o puedo llamar ahora mismo a Emmett y obligarlo a ponértelo.

Sabía que decía la verdad y que en menos de cinco minutos ya estaría con Emmett persiguiéndome para ponerme eso… pero no me importaba y estaba a punto de desafiarla… pero recordé que yo no me iba a preocupar por nada y que trataría de disfrutar ese día.

–De acuerdo –dije.

Ella parpadeo y me miro.

– ¿De acuerdo?

–Ajá.

Alice tomo su celular y marco los números con rapidez.

– _¡Aborten,_ aborten! Si, Bella aceptó… adiós –colgó.

–No preguntare que planeabas.

–Claro que no –sonrió.

Alice salió de la habitación y me puse el… atuendo que me había dado, Dios, me sentía ridícula con ese conjunto de ropa interior, reí al ver mi vientre, era mayor que hace poco pero aun no se notaba demasiado, suspire mientras me ponía la bata blanca.

La puerta se abrió y entro Alice junto a Rosalie, conversaban acerca de mi peinado, Rosalie lo haría, les sonreí y ellas me llevaron a la habitación de Alice, entramos a su baño que parecía una tienda de cremas y perfumes y me ordenaron que me sentara en una silla alta en el centro.

Alice mojo mi rostro y comenzó a ponerme una crema extraña, Rosalie cepillo mi cabello y lo movió dándole forma.

–…Y después ponemos aquí las trenzas y las acomodamos aquí, esto lo dejamos rizado y suelto, Bella se verá bien porque el cabello le brillara con el sol…

–Pero aquí no hace sol, Rose –susurre, bien, estaba quedándome dormida.

– ¡Bella! Deja de arruinar mis planes.

Ellas rieron y me quede dormida de verdad después de unos minutos.

Algo de cristal rompiéndose me despertó, Alice gruño una maldición y el olor a rosas llego hasta mí.

–Lo siento, Alice –dijo Rosalie.

–Me pagaras ese perfume Rosalie Hale –gruño Alice de nuevo.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

– ¿Pelean por perfumes? Wow –musite.

–Despertaste Bella, estuve hablando contigo y de pronto Rose me dijo que estabas dormida, ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que un ronquido era si y dos no.

–Haha, que graciosa Alice.

–Como sea, levántate.

Abrí los ojos y las vi, de pie junto a mí, estire mis piernas antes de levantarme y después de eso, levante los brazos.

–Listo.

–Oh Rosalie, te adoro, me fascina el peinado, felicidades.

–Gracias –sonrió Rosalie.

–Necesitamos el vestido, vamos.

Ambas salieron por la puerta del baño y me resistí a verme en el espejo, el pánico comenzó a amenazarme con fuerza segundos antes de que ellas entraran con la enorme caja donde se encontraba mi vestido.

Ellas me ayudaron a colocarlo en su lugar con cuidado, Alice abrocho los botones de perlas en mi espalda y Rosalie acomodo la falda con suavidad.

Salimos del baño y respire el aroma a flores que llenaba la habitación de Alice.

Respire con más fuerza aun cuando Alice tomo el tonto velo y lo acerco a mi cabeza, Dios, no quería hacerlo, lo único que deseaba era huir y correr al prado y que Edward estuviera ahí…

–Alice, Alice, creo que no respira…

Ellas me miraron un segundo, Alice tomo mis manos.

–Se que te está dando un ataque de pánico, Bella, pero calma, todo está bien, Edward esta abajo, el está listo para irse pero sabes que no puede verte hasta la boda y tú tienes que llegar a la iglesia y así será, ¿Cierto?

–No huiré, diablos, todas las estupideces que pasaron como para irme y dejar a Edward en manos de cualquier otra, me mataría primero Alice.

Ella sonrió.

–Esa es la actitud –rio.

Alguien toco a la puerta, mis rodillas temblaron.

–Bella… –susurro la voz de Edward.

Me olvide de todo y salte hacia la puerta, Rosalie me detuvo.

– ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –grito Alice.

–Bella, amor –dijo.

– ¡Edward! ¡Ah! ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, Bella… hoy es el día –casi jure escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

–Lo sé –reí.

Alice golpeo la puerta.

–Ya se calmo, puedes irte.

–Hasta pronto señora Cullen –dijo su voz del otro lado de la puerta.

–Adiós señor Cullen –conteste.

Alice rio.

–Dios, cuanto amor –se burlo Rosalie.

–Debiste escucharlos ayer Rose, Charlie huyo del lugar despavorido –rio Alice.

–Es tu culpa –le gruñí–, debiste sacarlo del lugar.

–Lo sé, pero Charlie es muy perceptivo cuando quiere, además Edward es un idiota al decir que iría con Emmett y dejar el Volvo atrás de la casa.

– ¿Por eso es que Charlie se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba en el armario?

–Por eso, por tu rubor, porque te cubrieras hasta la barbilla y por la camisa de Edward en el suelo –Alice se encogió de hombros y me ruborice.

–Bien Bella, ahí está el rubor que faltaba –señalo Rose–, ahora solo faltan…

Me entrego el ramo que debía llevar y lo tome despacio.

–Ahora debes verte en el espejo –dijo Alice.

– ¡No! –gemí, asustada.

–Por favor Bella –dijo Rose–, además, te ves muy bien.

Sus brazos me movieron con suavidad para girar mi cuerpo y enfrentarme al espejo.

Mis manos se cerraron más aun en torno al ramo de preciosas rosas blancas cuando logre verme reflejada en el espejo con el enorme marco plateado.

El espejo mostraba el rubor que coloreaba mis mejillas y la sonrisa boba que mantenían mis labios, mis pestañas lucían mas espesas que nunca y mis ojos brillaban de alegría.

Toque mi vientre invisible por sobre el enorme y hermoso vestido que Alice me había diseñado, de verdad ella tenía futuro con eso de la moda.

El vestido era más que hermoso, hacia que mi cuerpo pareciera delgado y elegante, me hacía ver delgada y graciosa, pero si me movía estaba más que segura de caer.

Rosalie si que se había encargado de domar mi cabello, lo había hecho pequeñas trenzas y había dejado mechones rizados sueltos hasta más abajo de mis hombros, no me reconocía… esa no podía ser yo.

–Debemos cambiarnos, espera un segundo –dijo Alice, asentí sin notarlo y continúe viéndome al espejo, este me ofrecía una imagen demasiado desconocida, no podía ser yo, no podía…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Rosalie, Alice, Esme y Jessica entraron, Esme estaba dentro de un hermoso vestido gris perla, las demás dentro de los vestidos de damas de honor, unos hermosos vestidos largos de color azul obscuro que las hacían ver magnificas, Dios, ¿Por qué iba hacia esa iglesia si ellas se llevarían toda la atención?

–Bien Bella, todo está listo, Edward está camino a la iglesia y las personas comenzaran a llegar –dijo Rosalie mi segunda dama de honor.

–Así que tu ya estas preparada –asintió Jessica, mi tercera dama de honor.

– ¡No, esperen! –grito Alice, mi primer dama de honor a la que le dio un ataque cuando se lo dije.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Esme.

–Veamos… una cosa nueva: el vestido. –señalo Alice.

–Una azul… Charlie –bromeo Rosalie.

–Charlie no está azul –musite.

–Claro que no, hasta este punto ya está algo morado…

–Niñas, basta –sonrió Esme sacando de su bolso una pequeña caja negra, la abrió y nos mostro unas pesadas peinetas antiguas de color plateado con flores intrincadas en ellas, los zafiros eran grandes y brillantes.

–No… –susurre.

–Era de mi madre, es viejo y como el color azul es el que predomina… toma.

Alice lo tomo y lo acerco a mi cabello, se puso de puntillas y lo acomodo entre las trenzas de mi rizado cabello con ayuda de Rosalie.

–Esme…

–Por favor Bella, es un obsequio, no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy ahora, mi hijo se casara contigo y será feliz, te lo agradezco demasiado.

Sonreí y ella me abrazo con cuidado.

–Basta Esme, no lloremos aun –dijo Alice–, arruinaremos nuestro maquillaje.

Reímos -ellas de verdad, yo con histeria- y de pronto alguien toco a la puerta, mi estomago se revolvió.

–Tenemos que bajar, ahora –dijo la voz grave de mi padre–. A menos de que Bella se haya arrepentido –mascullo.

–Esme, tienes que bajar ahora –dijo Alice–, Jess, Rose ya las alcanzo.

Ellas salieron de ahí después de desearme suerte y abrazarme.

Alice le dio unas palabras a mi padre antes de volverse hacia mí.

–Algo prestado –musito antes de lanzarme algo.

La cosa blanca golpeo mi pecho y cayo, la atrape antes de que lo hiciera y Alice rio.

Observe la liga blanca entre mis manos, la mire, asombrada.

–Es prestada, ¿De acuerdo? Es para mi boda con Jasper, la quiero de vuelta.

– ¿Te pidió matrimonio? –pregunte antes de que Alice se agachara entre mi vestido.

–No, solo somos novios pero sé que nos casaremos.

Estuve a punto de caer y Alice la acomodo en su lugar, se puso de pie y asintió viéndome.

–Te ves hermosa, Bella.

–Gracias –susurre.

–Vámonos ahora.

–De acuerdo –conteste.

Mi padre nos esperaba afuera, el tomo mi brazo y beso mi mejilla.

–Te ves preciosa, hija –sonrió.

–Gracias papá.

–Ese Cullen no sabe lo que está ganando.

Rodé los ojos y baje las escaleras junto a Charlie, Alice y Esme nos esperaban, salí y vi una limosina negra estacionada en la carretera.

– ¿Iremos en eso? –pregunte.

–Claro que si, hoy es tu gran día y esto es solo el inicio.

Sonreí y el conductor de la limosina abrió la puerta para mí, me tendió una mano y me ayudo a subir a esta, entre y me asombre al ver lo enorme que era por dentro.

–Wow, esto es genial –reí.

Alice y Charlie entraron a la parte trasera junto a mí, el conductor iba adelante y Esme con Carlisle en el Mercedes.

– ¿Champagne? –dijo el chofer, entonces note una cubeta con hielos y copas alrededor de ella, casi la imagine burbujeando…

–Si –susurre, ayudaría con los nervios.

–Dios no, Bella estas embarazada –dijo Alice.

–Ah –gemí–, es cierto, pero no se qué hacer, estoy demasiado nerviosa –susurre.

–Podemos huir –musito Charlie.

–Respira con lentitud, casi llegamos a la iglesia.

Gemí, solo a Alice se le ocurría hacer una enorme boda en una enorme iglesia con muchas personas en ella, quise golpearme contra la ventana ante ese pensamiento.

La limosina se estaciono con lentitud ante la enorme y antigua iglesia de Forks, afuera de ella había unas cuantas personas, la mayoría estaba adentro pues parecía que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento.

Les sonreí a todos cuando salí del auto y los flashes me cegaron, reí y mi padre tomo mi brazo y rodeo el suyo con él.

–Bella, prepárate para batear.

Lo mire aterrada antes de ver como Rosalie y Jessica se formaban en la entrada, Alice tomo mi mano y sonrió.

–Después de mi –asentí y ella camino hacia la entrada, el Canon de Pachelbel se escuchaba desde dentro de la iglesia hasta que este cambio a la marcha nupcial.

Rosalie entro caminando con toda su elegancia junto a Emmett, el padrino, después Jessica entro sonriente junto a Mike, si, el era… ah, no sé, su acompañante porque aun no aceptaba que… sentía algo por ella, segundos después Alice asintió y entro a la iglesia casi bailoteando, gemí, no debí tener damas de honor si no quería quedar humillada.

Entonces la música indico mi entrada así que camine junto a Charlie entrando a la enorme iglesia.

La marcha nupcial de Wagner había acompañado a miles de novias enamoradas en su camino hasta el altar en el cual su esposo los esperaba, con ansias y nervios pero yo me sentía diferente a ellas.

Mucho muy diferente pues ellas habían dedicado unos segundos a mirar la enorme iglesia en la que estaban y a admirar la decoración, ellas habían sonreído a los invitados con sinceridad, en cambio ellas no se habían quedado embobadas observando a su apuesto novio que estaba frente al sacerdote, no, ellas no habían quedado sorprendidas al verlo ahí, tan lindo e irresistiblemente guapo, ellas no habían querido soltar a su padre, correr hacia él y llevárselo lejos.

Charlie apretó su agarre en mi mano, me ruborice y el soltó una risita.

–Estas algo ansiosa –musito.

–Eso ya lo sabes –dije.

–Me parece algo pronto… –susurro.

–Papá, tengo 19 años –explique como si eso diera las respuestas a todo y a la vez recordando mi 'fiesta' con los Cullen, odie haberle dicho a Edward cuando era mi cumpleaños.

–Lo sé, pero uno nunca está listo para dejar ir a su hija.

Asentí y por primera vez deje de ver a Edward, mire a mi padre, el siempre había sido fuerte y valiente, pero al ver sus ojos supe que esto le resultaba difícil.

–Papá… –susurre.

–Es difícil –repitió–, pero no imposible, no, lo único que me consuela es saber que Edward si te ama tanto como lo dice, eso fue lo único que me impidió matarlo cuando me entere de que estabas embarazada –rio y lo acompañe un poco–, por eso se que te hará feliz y estaré vigilando que así sea.

Mire a Edward, estaba a unos pasos de él y Charlie los camino con lentitud, le sonrió y me miro.

–Te quiero papá –le dije.

Charlie tomo mi mano y la puso sobre la de Edward, nos dio una sonrisa pequeña y miro a Edward con severidad.

–Cuídala y amala siempre.

–No tiene que pedírmelo dos veces –contesto.

Apreté aun más la mano de Edward entre la mía y le sonreí.

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar pero yo no logre escucharlo, los ojos dorados de Edward eran lo único que podía ver en esos momentos.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz como en esos momentos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y frente a frente, en el altar demostrándoles a todos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Edward acaricio mi mano con su pulgar, estaban tomándome todo mi autocontrol para no besarlo, el se veía increíble, con su traje negro y su corbata, su cabello estaba un poco más largo que antes pero así me encantaba, la boda parecía ir demasiado lento, demasiado.

Pero no me importaba, porque lo más importante para mi estaba frente a mis ojos, sonriéndome con suficiencia y mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Su mano bajo un poco y Edward acaricio mi vientre, mi rubor aumento y suspire, mi vida estaba completa.

Sonreí de nuevo cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de Edward, en ese momento el universo dejo de tener sentido, lo único que podía ver, sentir y tocar era a Edward.

Mis mejillas dolían, jamás antes habían estado tan ruborizadas ni tan estiradas, pues mis labios estiraban sus comisuras sin que lo pensara, sonreí más que nunca en mi vida y aun así supe que solo era el comienzo.

–Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Parpadee muchas veces y las lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, mire al sacerdote un segundo y mi sonrisa se ensancho más aun.

–Si, acepto –dije con voz ahogada, aclare mi garganta y reí–, ¡Acepto! –dije un poco más alto.

El sacerdote se giro hacia Edward.

–Edward Cullen, ¿Aceptas recibir a Isabella Marie Swan como esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? –pregunto el sacerdote.

Edward sonrió y me miro, sus palabras sonaron fuertes y victoriosas.

–Si, acepto –juro.

El sacerdote continuo hablando, Alice se acerco con los anillos y Edward tomo el mío.

–Recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –dijo Edward y deslizo el anillo sobre mi dedo, sonreí antes de tomar el suyo y repetir sus palabras mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo.

Tome de nuevo su mano entre la mía, quise gritar: "¡Si, el es mío!"… pero eso sería algo extraño, así que guarde todas mis celebraciones en mi cabeza.

Me parecía inconcebible el que Edward, el hombre más maravilloso del mundo fuera mío y que todos supieran que yo era suya, siempre juntos.

El sacerdote nos declaro marido y mujer, respire con fuerza, el era mi esposo, Edward Cullen y ahora yo era su esposa, Bella Cullen.

Edward acuno mi rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos dorados me miraron con intensidad antes de que el acortara la distancia entre nosotros.

Nuestros labios se unieron sellando el pacto de esta ceremonia, en el que nuestras vidas siempre estarían unidas tanto como duraran.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos -ramo incluido-, y trate de besarlo con mayor intensidad.

Edward se alejo, sonriendo, entonces recordé que estábamos en la iglesia frente a todos.

Note algunos rostros divertidos ante esto, el de mi padre era el único molesto, reí antes de abrazarlo y que Alice nos llevara hacia afuera de la iglesia,

La lluvia de arroz nos cubrió apenas cruzamos la puerta, Edward corrió conmigo hasta la limosina y una vez a salvo, partimos hacia el salón donde Alice tenía planeada la gran fiesta.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró me lance de nuevo a los brazos de Edward, sus labios se encontraron con los míos y sonreí mientras él me sentaba sobre su regazo.

–Mi esposa –sonrió.

–Mi marido.

Lo abrace de nuevo, feliz de estar con él, feliz de que nunca nadie podría separarnos, éramos uno.

El conductor nos sonrió bajando la ventanilla, anuncio que habíamos llegado y Edward abrió la puerta, me tendió una mano y me ayudo a bajar.

El enorme vestido le impedía a Edward rodear mi cintura con sus manos, reí y el tomo mi mano entre la suya.

Entramos al salón y observe a los invitados ahí, sonreí a todos mientras me abrazaban y felicitaban.

Rodé entre los brazos de todos unos minutos antes de que Alice me rescatara para partir el enorme pastel.

Entramos al baño para retocar mi maquillaje, entonces Alice me quito una parte de la que esponjaba el vestido por debajo de la falda, permitiéndome caminar con mayor libertad.

–Gracias Alice, ¿Es para bailar? –pregunte.

–No, Edward estaba enojado por no poder abrazarte cuando esta junto a ti.

Sonreí.

Cuando llegue a su lado Edward rodeo mi cintura y comenzaron a tomarnos fotos frente al pastel, note las figuritas sobre este, un pequeño hombrecito de cabello cobrizo y una mujercita de cabello castaño, sonreí.

Tomamos el cuchillo y partimos el pastel, Alice nos dio un pedazo y lo comimos frente a todos.

Después de eso, la fiesta comenzó.

Charlie se acerco a mí, la música del primer vals comenzó, Charlie rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos torpemente y comenzamos a bailar, después de unos compases Edward se acerco y Charlie me entrego a Edward.

Las demás parejas se unieron y me separe de Edward para bailar con Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle e incluso Mike, el dijo que siempre supo que Edward y yo terminaríamos juntos, reí.

Después de bailar con algunos más, me encontré con Benjamín, eso fue una sorpresa.

–¡Ben! –le sonreí.

–Isa… Bella… Bella Cullen –dijo.

–Ben, hola, ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien –sonrió.

–Ah, espero que ahora no hagas cosas indebidas en el armario –reí.

–Claro que no Isa, supere eso –rio.

–Gracias por venir Ben –dije.

–Gracias a ti y a Alice, ella me rogo que viniera.

–Diviértete, todo mejorara –dije.

–Supongo que sabes lo de Tanya –aposto.

–Lo sé, por eso digo que todo mejorara, mereces ser feliz.

–Tú también, más le vale a Cullen hacerlo.

Reí.

–Gracias –lo abrace.

–A ti –susurro.

Me aleje de Benjamín para buscar a Edward y lo encontré…

Con algunas chicas rodeándolo y prácticamente babeando por él, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Lauren estaba ahí!

Si, Lauren la que toco su trasero cuando dimos las invitaciones de la fiesta de Alice, parecía que habían pasado siglos de ello, pero no era así.

No, y Lauren aun deseaba el trasero de Edward, el trasero de _mi esposo._

Wow, eso sonaba genial, eh, solo lo de mi esposo.

Camine hasta ellos.

–Amor –dije sonriendo.

Lauren me fulmino con la mirada y las otras solamente me miraron.

–Lauren, chicas, esta es mi Bella.

–Hola –las salude y rodee la cintura de Edward con mi brazo, ¡Ha! Yo si podía hacerlo.

–Eres una suertuda Bella, Edward al fin sentó cabeza –dijo una chica de cabello negro.

–Lo sé –sonreí.

Edward me acerco aun mas a él, mordí mi labio y el sonrió.

–Eh, chicas, las dejamos… disfruten la fiesta –dijo y me jalo lejos de ahí.

Nos alejamos de todos hasta un balcón en el hermoso salón en el que estábamos, camine junto a Edward y el rodeo mi cintura con mis brazos mientras veíamos el crepúsculo pintar el cielo de un azul con naranja sobre nosotros.

–Amo cuando te pones celosa –susurro.

–A mi no me gusta para nada –dije.

Edward rio y trate de alejarme de él.

–Vamos Bella, calma.

–No, no quiero calmarme, pareces disfrutar el que la atención se centre en ti, no me importa.

–Bella, tu eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón, nunca dudes eso –dijo.

Rodé los ojos acercándome a él.

–Lo sé, somos uno –sonreí–, nunca lo olvides.

Asintió antes de besarme de nuevo.

Minutos después Alice nos jalo para jugar con los invitados.

En uno de esos juegos subí a una silla y Edward trato de quitar la liga de Alice con sus dientes, no creo jamás poder volver a estar tan ruborizada, Edward sonrió antes de lanzarla en la cara de Mike Newton.

Luego fue mi turno de lanzar el ramo, este cayó en manos de Rosalie y Emmett le guiño un ojo provocando que ella se ruborizara.

La fiesta fue grande y divertida, reí demasiado pero a las 10 de la noche estaba durmiéndome sobre mi pastel, entonces Alice nos mando a casa, saldríamos de viaje temprano por la mañana y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era dormir.

La limosina nos llevo a casa, sonreí cuando note que todo parecía más brillante que antes.

Entramos a la casa de los Cullen, nos la habían dejado para nosotros por unas horas, me deshice de mi vestido y Edward de su traje, nos recostamos en la cama, cansados y sus labios cubrieron los míos.

Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro con suavidad, las mías se enredaron en sus cabellos cobrizos.

Nuestro beso subió de intensidad y pensé realmente en aprovechar mi noche de bodas.

Me recosté sobre su pecho y continúe besándolo, lo amaba tanto, lo necesitaba tanto.

Jamás nadie volvería a tratar de separarnos, porque éramos el uno para el otro y eso todos lo sabían, nunca nada nos separaría.

–Te amo –susurro.

–Y yo a ti, esposo –conteste sonriendo de verdad.

Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo parecía estar en su lugar.

**

* * *

**

Este es el capítulo final, lo siguiente es el epilogo & los agradecimientos a todas ustedes, que han leído desde siempre esta historia, mi primer bebe :C ya, me voy o llorare :D

**Los quiero!**

**Aimee**


	39. Epilogo: Esta es mi vida

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, es totalmente de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

**~Sueños rotos.**

**Epilogo: Esta es mi vida.**

**Primera parte: Luna de miel.**

La oscuridad comenzaba a ser hartante, la estúpida venda oscura cubría mis ojos, gemí por decima vez desde que subí al auto...

–Ya casi Bella –dijo Edward.

– ¡Por favor! Déjame ver solo un poquito… –rogué.

–No lo hare.

Estábamos en el Volvo, había subido a él cuando desperté después de una perfecta noche de dormir (un poco) al lado de mi esposo… y ahora seguía nuestra maravillosa luna de miel.

Pero no tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos en esos momentos por la tonta idea de Edward de cubrir mis ojos.

–Edward –gemí.

–No, amor, por favor…

Cruce las manos sobre mi pecho, estaba aburriéndome pero nada hacía que Edward flaqueara un poco y me dijera nuestro destino.

Entonces, nuestro bebe me dio una gran excusa.

– ¡Edward! –Grite– ¡Detente!

Cubrí mi boca con mis manos y Edward freno de pronto.

– ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Palpe la puerta buscando la manija, escuche la puerta de Edward cerrarse y la mía se abrió segundos después, salte hacia afuera y corrí, los brazos de Edward me detuvieron.

–Bella, detente, puedes vomitar aquí.

Gruñí.

–Se supone que tu deberías quedarte en el auto y yo podría echar un vistazo –gemí.

–No volveré a caer en tus trampas –gimió.

El piso se desvaneció y supe que Edward estaba cargándome.

– ¡Bájame! –grite.

–Sabía que tú no harías esto simple.

Sentí el asiento debajo de mí y el cinturón rodear mi pecho, Edward cerró la puerta y subió de nuevo al auto.

–Eres cruel –susurre.

Escuche a Edward reír y me recargue en el asiento refunfuñando.

Después de aplicarle un poco la ley del hielo a mi marido me decidí por descansar unos segundos, o minutos, y lo logre… pero luego sentí los brazos de Edward debajo de mi cuerpo, el caminaba y nos acercábamos a un lugar fresco…

No tenía ni idea de donde estábamos.

Edward se detuvo en un porche, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y la metió en una cerradura, esta chasqueo y la puerta se abrió con un rechinido.

–Se que estas despierta –anuncio.

Apreté más los parpados y fingí roncar.

–Dios, creí que había despertado, sus ronquidos lo desmienten.

Trate de golpear su hombro y golpee el aire.

–Yo no ronco, Cullen.

–Si roncas a veces Cullen, pero si no fuera así me alarmaría tu sueño tan profundo.

Sonreí, ahora ambos éramos Cullen.

Cruzamos la puerta, totalmente al estilo novia.

– ¿La novia no tiene que ver cuando entran por la puerta? –pregunte.

–No lo sé, Bella, es mi primer boda.

–Ah, pues en mi anterior boda si pude ver cuando entre a la habitación –bromee.

–Lo lamento, esta boda no es como ninguna otra –casi escuche la sonrisa en su tono de voz.

Edward me bajo lentamente.

–Bien, ahora comienza nuestra luna de miel –dijo y comenzó a desatar la venda de mis ojos.

Mis ojos tardaron en enfocar el lugar mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y su mandíbula se recargaba en mi hombro.

Entonces logre ver la chimenea y el sofá oscuro en el centro de la sala, también la cocina, el pasillo, las habitaciones…

Sonreí, jamás creí que vendríamos aquí pero lo agradecía, amaba esta cabaña.

– ¿Sorprendida? –pregunto.

–Demasiado –reí y me gire para verlo a los ojos.

Edward me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y sonrió.

–Me gusta este lugar y rogué porque también te gustara a ti –explico.

– ¡Me encanta, Edward!

– ¿Mi recompensa? –susurro soltándome, sus ojos se cerraron y espero.

Reí y corrí hacia la habitación blanca, llegue hasta la cama con sabanas de seda y me subí a ella.

– ¡Edward, me encanta este lugar! –grite.

Comencé a saltar sobre la cama y Edward cruzo el umbral de la puerta, me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! –pregunto.

– ¡Te amo! Eres el mejor solo tú podrías haberme traído aquí. Te amo, te amo –grite.

El corrió hacia mí, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y él me acerco a su cuerpo.

–Puedes caer –me advirtió.

–Pero tú estarás ahí para sostenerme –le recordé.

–Siempre –aseguro.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo bese, Edward respondió el beso con intensidad.

–Te amo –susurre.

Edward sonrió antes de comenzar a desabrochar el vestido azul que Alice me había dado, la suave tela se deslizo por mis hombros dejándome solamente en ropa interior.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura acercándome a él de nuevo y mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa, la lance lejos y comencé a desabrochar su pantalón.

– ¿Así comenzaran nuestras vacaciones? –musito contra mis labios.

Reí.

–Aja, ¿Piensas en algo mejor?

–No creo que pueda haber algo mejor –susurro.

–Edward –gemí y mis brazos se envolvieron en su cuello, lo atraje a mí y lo bese de nuevo.

Edward respondió al beso con fuerza, el calor era apremiante y sus manos hacían formas por mi piel dejándome la piel de gallina.

Caímos sobre la cama, las frías sabanas tocaron mi espalda desnuda, me estremecí y sentí el cuerpo de Edward presionar el mío contra el colchón.

Y me prepare para comenzar a disfrutar mi luna de miel.

**Segunda parte: Hogar, dulce hogar.**

Abrí la enorme puerta sonriendo, Edward estaba detrás de mí con las maletas, asentí antes de tratar de dar un paso hacia el frente y que sus brazos me lo impidieran.

–Esta es oficialmente nuestra casa, no me impedirás ayudarte a entrar.

– ¡Edward! Te acercas y tratas de levantarme y romperás tu espalda.

Reí y Edward me abrazo, el bebe concordó conmigo removiéndose en mi vientre.

–Eddie dice que no te acerques.

– ¿Y qué dice mi pequeña pateadora? –pregunto.

Rodé los ojos.

–Nada, ahora Eddie es el pateador.

El piso se desvaneció debajo de mí, grite.

– ¡Edward, caerás!

–Claro que podre, Bella –sonrió.

Si, acabábamos de llegar a casa, nuestra casa en Forks… Edward había conseguido trabajar como doctor en el hospital de Forks y habíamos encontrado una casa decente, claro, Charlie, Esme y Carlisle no lo sabían aun.

Bien, nuestros padres (y familia) no sabían demasiadas cosas.

Después de cruzar la puerta y obligar a Edward a bajarme comencé a recorrer la casa tomando su mano.

La casa estaba en su mayoría vacía, era antigua y sus paredes eran de colores claros.

Hasta ahora no teníamos demasiados muebles, solo la sala, una mesa y la cama, pero… esos eran los que más me interesaban.

Dios, si, era una pervertida total.

Pero eso era parte de estar embarazada ¿No? Las hormonas y los cambios de humor y para mi felicidad ya no había más vómitos. Si, era feliz sin vomitar mi desayuno.

Y lo mejor sucedió el día que volvimos de nuestra maravillosa luna de miel y tuve mi primera ecografía.

Si, después de tener el extraño gel en mi vientre y de tener la pantalla frente a mí… pude escuchar los latidos de mí bebe, fue el momento más emocionante de mi vida.

_Esperamos en la sala de espera, ambos completamente nerviosos, bueno, Edward al menos lo disimulaba._

_Después de que la enfermera me llamara tuve que firmar un documento y minutos después ya estaba en la camilla._

_Nerviosa, feliz, desesperada y alegre en exceso._

_Si, era extraño pero comenzaba a acostumbrarme a las muchas emociones que mi cuerpo podía contener._

_Quería saber que era lo que se veía, ¿Cómo era mi bebe? Tenía aproximadamente quince semanas de embarazo, si, mi vientre se veía un poco._

_Después el doctor me puso el frio gel en el vientre y comenzó a presionar esa cosa extraña conectada al aparato._

_Unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla frente a nosotros, se movían con rapidez, me quede helada observando._

–_Ahí está el bebe –dijo el doctor._

_Sonreí, Dios, era difícil distinguir algo pero el doctor comenzó a mostrarnos cuales eran las partes de su cuerpo._

_Entonces escuche un ruido extraño y cadencioso, exhale todo el aire de mis pulmones._

– _¿Es su corazón? –pregunte._

–_En efecto. Son los latidos del corazón del bebe, Isabella._

_Sonreí y Edward beso mi cabeza, el bebe estaba bien, estaba más que bien._

–_Bien, creo que eso es todo… wow –dijo el doctor._

– _¿Qué sucede? –pregunte._

–_Increíble –musito. _

_El doctor pasó el aparato por mi vientre, un poco más abajo y sonrió._

–_No es posible… –susurro Edward._

_Comencé a preocuparme, no entendía nada y mi corazón se acelero._

– _¡¿Qué sucede?! –chille._

–_Una buena noticia Isabella, Edward._

_Edward comenzó a reír y sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo de nuevo._

–_Son dos bebes. Gemelos –sonrió Edward._

_Gemelos. Gemelos, dos bebes._

Dos bebes.

Dos Edwards.

Según Edward dos niñas pero habíamos quedado en empate, claro, yo sabía que una niña no podía ser pateadora, no. Tenía un Edward y un Anthony conmigo.

Aun no había pensado demasiados nombres, pero que se llamara Edward era seguro.

Anthony era un hombre que me gustaba aunque también había pensado en William, Seth, Peter o tal vez Charlie…

Si, Charlie, porque mi padre había sido bueno y merecía un poco de reconocimiento.

Pero también había otras posibilidades, como que Alice y Edward no se equivocaran y yo… tuviera una niña en camino.

Una niña…

La imagen de una pequeña bebe en mis brazos apareció, mi imaginación estaba muy activa.

Había pensado en llamarla Renee… o Esme, o Renee Esme… aun no lo decidía, era solo por si acaso una niña llegaba.

Edward rio y parpadee, el estaba sentado en la mesa con unos sándwiches en ella.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte.

–Creo que he estado hablando solo, creí que te había puesto a pensar pero no es así, no me escuchaste.

Me ruborice y Edward rio de nuevo, camine hasta el tambaleándome y me senté en una de las sillas.

–Pues solo porque te burlaste de mi, te seguiré ignorando.

Edward se puso de pie y se acerco, me gire y comencé a comerme mi sándwich.

–Por favor amor… –rogo, sus manos rodearon mi vientre abultado y las dejo sobre este.

Si, ahora estaba más abultado y me encantaba y a veces molestaba.

A Edward le resultaba difícil abrazarme de frente, a veces era gracioso, otras no.

–Bien, te perdono.

El sonrió.

–Solamente porque tus sándwiches saben deliciosos.

–Gracias… supongo.

–De nada… supongo –conteste.

Su aliento golpeo mi cuello cuando comenzó a reír.

–Necesitamos un refrigerador –musite–, cuando vayas a trabajar querré mas de estos sándwiches.

–Te los dejare, Bella. Emmett dijo que nos regalara una televisión.

– ¿Por qué? –ya teníamos una.

–Dijo que solo quiere un sobrinito por ahora.

–Diablos, entonces no querrá a uno de los bebes.

–Claro que los querrá, y si no le partiré la cara –amenazó.

– ¿Ese es tu espíritu de papa-oso?

–Si, en parte, haría todo por mis niños.

Reí.

– ¡Lo admitiste! Son niños.

–No, dije niños: un niño y una niña.

–Dios, harás todo por tu niña ¿Cierto?

–Aja –asintió.

–Eso me lo confirma todo, eres hermano de Alice Cullen.

–Y ahora tú eres su hermana postiza, así que no te quejes.

Suspire.

–Hablando de hermanos postizas, ¿Cuándo iremos a verlos?

Edward se acerco un poco a mi cuello, sus labios acariciaron mi hombro y suspiro.

–Se supone que oficialmente llegamos mañana, ellos creerán que nos quedaremos en un hotel pero los traeremos aquí.

Asentí.

–Y luego les decimos que serán tíos y abuelos por dos –sonreí cuando Edward termino de hablar.

–Y después trataremos de revivir a todos, pues les dará un infarto si se los dices así como así –dije.

–Son fuertes, podrán superarlo.

–Menos mal que ahora tú no tienes que superar que Charlie te dispare.

–Claro que no, tu padre y yo nos comprendemos.

Recordé esa vez que Alice decidió dejarlos 'solos' para que se comenzaran a llevar un poco mejor. Edward estaba frente a Charlie cuando me fui junto a Alice y cuando volví ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, no se habían movido ni nada, me vieron y saltaron hacia mí, ansiosos.

–Claro que si –sonreí.

–Bien, entonces está decidido, pasaremos el fin de semana con la familia y luego comenzare a trabajar.

–Te extrañare –suspire.

–Lo sé, yo también te extrañare amor.

–Supongo que es lo mejor, si aun estuviéramos en Los Ángeles o en New Hampshire tu hospital estaría demasiado lejos, así que el hecho de que el hospital este cerca debe ser bueno, ¿No?

–Si, lo es.

Asentí, era bueno, tener cerca a Edward y a la familia, pero de verdad deseaba verlos.

– ¿Y que si les decimos que nuestro vuelo se adelanto? –pregunte.

–Nada, podemos ir ahora si tú quieres –aseguro.

Asentí mirándolo, pero luego me lo pensé mejor.

– ¿Y que si… nos quedamos aquí y disfrutamos del tiempo que nos queda a solas? –pregunte mirándolo con una sonrisa.

–Eso ni siquiera se pregunta –susurro antes de besarme.

Bueno, en parte todo eso de las hormonas me gustaba, la parte en la que Edward estaba conmigo y evitaba mis ataques de emociones, así que no lo dejaba alejarse nunca.

Al día siguiente, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, esperando.

Me había duchado, cambiado y arreglado para ir a la casa de los Cullen, si, ahí estarían Alice, Esme y Carlisle, después de llamar a Emmett y a Rose ellos también estarían ahí, y estaba segura de que Charlie también.

Sí, porque Alice había conseguido que Charlie viajara a Forks… pues mi padre deseaba ver a Sue.

Sue Clearwater, una mujer de cabello oscuro y piel cobriza que mi padre conoció en la cabaña las vacaciones en que estuvimos en las cabañas.

Ella era linda y me agradaba un poco que Charlie se interesara por alguien después de tantos años, además Sue era agradable.

Así que solo faltábamos nosotros ahí.

Edward bajo las escaleras con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra, sonreí.

– ¿De verdad crees que vistiéndote así querré salir de este lugar? –lo regañe.

–No, pero sé que lo harás, porque de verdad quieres ver a Alice.

Gemí.

–Ah, eres cruel, ¿Por qué me haces esto? Quiero a Alice pero no es para tanto como para… –Edward se acerco, sonrió de lado y me miro por entre sus pestañas– ¡Ah! ¡Camina, camina!

Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta, Edward rio aun en la sala y salí a la calle, el vecindario era lindo, había pocas personas en algunas casas y otras vacías, el frio de Forks recorrió la piel de mis mejillas y apreté aun más el abrigo a mi alrededor.

Los arboles verdes se alzaban alrededor de nosotros, incluso el cielo azul parecía más brillante aun nublado, sus hojas y el oscuro cielo aun a pesar de ser temprano daban a todo un aspecto mítico y único, algo que no había en las ciudades.

–_Un planeta alienígena_ –recordé mi pensamiento del día que llegue a Forks.

– ¿Por qué alienígena? –pregunto Edward, cerrando la puerta de madera.

Me ruborice, si, pese a que hace tiempo llegue a pensar que algún día dejaría de hacerlo por el simple hecho de que Edward me mirara, pero al parecer no sería así.

–Ah, es demasiado verde, admítelo, cuando llegue de Los Ángeles me pareció extraño no ver alambradas y detectores de metales y patrullas por doquier, es demasiado extraño para una persona urbanizada.

–Supongo que te molestaba… –susurro.

–No, me fascinaba; era algo diferente, algo que nunca había conocido antes y que de una extraña manera me atraía… –mire sus ojos dorados un segundo y mi rubor aumento–, si, ese es Forks.

Me tambalee hasta el auto, pero al menos había respondido a una de las preguntas de mi mente.

No, nunca dejaría de ruborizarme cuando los ojos de Edward se toparan con los míos, era difícil aun acostumbrarse a esa… intensidad.

Edward entro al auto, aun viéndome… raro.

–Conduce, por favor –rogué.

–De acuerdo –asintió encendiendo el auto y comenzando a conducir.

– ¿Cuál es la explicación de que el Volvo este aquí? –pregunte.

El se tenso.

–_Mierda_ –susurro.

Reí.

– ¡Lo olvidaste!

–Si, lo olvide, pero no lo notaran, podemos… decir que lo trajeron.

– ¿Y que si nos preguntan por qué no lo trajimos nosotros?

–Porque te mareas por todo, Bella, tu estas embarazada –me recordó.

– ¡Oh, eso explica esta panza! –señale mi vientre abultado.

–Si, lamento decírtelo hasta ahora –bromeo.

–Ha, creo que ahora estas un poco… alegre.

–Iremos a casa –sonrió–, claro que estoy feliz. Además llevamos buenas noticias.

–Muy buenas –reí–, ah ¡Quiero verlos cuando se enteren!

–Creo que Alice se quedará sin dinero –musito.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunte.

Edward se tenso de nuevo, miro hacia el frente.

– ¿Recuerdas las apuestas de Alice…? –dejo la frase inconclusa.

_¡Dios! ¡No!_

–No te atrevas a decirme que aposto algo acerca de mis bebes, ¿De acuerdo?

–Conoces a Alice y a Emmett, si hay algo que apostar lo harán Bella.

– ¿Qué hizo _tu_ hermana? –sisee.

–Aposto que será una niña, Emmett que será un niño.

Asentí, al menos Emmett me apoyaba.

–Luego… Carlisle y Esme se unieron.

Jadee.

–Y… Esme cree que tendrás un niño y Carlisle que una niña.

– ¿Y Rosalie?

–Que será una niña.

– ¿Y Jasper?

–Niño.

–Dios, ustedes exageran –gemí.

–Y tu padre cree que será una niña –sonrió.

– ¡Mi padre! –Chille– ¡Mi padre me traiciona por la espalda! –dramatice.

Edward rio.

–Lo sé, pero creo que ahora replantearan las apuestas –se encogió de hombros.

–Me las pagaran –gruñí.

–Bella, por favor amor, sabes que lo hacen para distraerse y, en el caso de Alice, para quitarle a Emmett su dinero.

Suspire y mire hacia el camino, debería enfadarme pero sabía que Alice había comenzado esto, y que era su culpa, pero así era Alice, no podía cambiarla porque así la quería.

De entre los arboles salió la enorme casa de los Cullen, sonreí.

–Si, bien, luego golpeare a Alice por eso y a Emmett por aceptar pero de verdad los he extrañado mucho.

Edward sonrió, estaciono el auto y me miro.

–Gracias –susurro–, ahora actuemos.

–Acción –sonreí.

Abrí la puerta del Volvo y baje de él torpemente, Edward llego hasta mí y me ayudo, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Alice corrió hacia nosotros.

– ¡Bells! ¡Ed!

–Alice –la salude, sus brazos rodearon mis hombros, luego mi cintura, después mi brazo y se dio por vencida.

–No podrás, Edward tampoco lo logra –reí.

El oído de Alice se pego a mi vientre, Edward rio y vi a Esme, Carlisle y Emmett salir de la casa.

–Claro, ahora sí que te escucha el bebe, Alice –murmure.

–Hola bebe, ah, ¿Cómo esta mi _sobrinita? _Aww, ¿On ta bebe? –sonrió.

Edward escondió sus carcajadas con una tos, yo solamente vi a Alice hablando raro.

–Oh, espera, escucho al bebe –dije–, dice: _'mamá, ¿Por qué mi tía Alice habla como retrasada?' _No lo se bebe, así es Alice.

Alice me frunció el ceño.

–Pues no, mi sobrinita jamás me diría retrasada, así que no te creo Bella.

–Edward, Bella –sonrió Esme, abrazo a Edward y luego trato de abrazarme a mí también.

–Dios, Bella, que linda te ves, oh, ¿Cómo esta mi nieto?

Le sonreí.

–Bien, Esme, más pateador que nunca.

–Mi hija está bien mamá –dijo Edward, sonriendo.

Esme rodo los ojos, Jasper me sonrió y Carlisle me dio un abrazo pequeño, Rosalie me abrazo, fue extraño pero lo hizo.

–Rose –sonreí.

–Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien, ¿Ustedes?

–Perfectos –sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi vientre.

– ¡Bella! –grito Emmett.

Sonreí y él se abalanzo para abrazarme, luego me miro de nuevo y movió los brazos, rodeo mi cuello despacio, como si pudiese romperme y beso mi cabeza.

–Bella y mini Edward –sonrió y abrazo a Rose, ella aun tocaba mi vientre, esperando.

– ¡Juguemos a buscar al bebe! –dijo Alice, entonces ella y Rose comenzaron a buscarlo por mi vientre, sonreí y toque el lugar en el que siempre se ponía mi pateador, al lado izquierdo, espere y el dio una patadita, sonreí y les dije donde debían hacerlo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Me pateo! –dijo Alice, sonriendo.

–Yo sé porque –dijo Emmett, Alice lo fulmino con la mirada y Esme y Carlisle sonrieron, estuvimos unos minutos afuera de la casa y después entramos, Charlie aun no estaba por ahí así que esperaríamos para darles las noticias.

Esme había preparado ensalada y comí un poco, si porque esa mañana solo había desayunado cereal, así que devore dos platos.

Ah, me sentí culpable pero en fin, comía por tres personas, era comprensible, ¿No?

Esme y Carlisle conversaron acerca del nacimiento del bebe, Edward sonrió y rodo los ojos, teníamos que haberlos corregido, nacimiento de los _bebes,_ pero eso sería luego, si, escuche en partes y me avergoncé de estar durmiéndome en la mesa pero era… culpa de Edward, por no dejarme dormir.

Oh, sí, fue tan cruel…

Después nos movimos a la sala, para conversar, suspire sentada en el sofá blanco junto a Edward, el acariciaba mi hombro y yo los observaba conversar, a mi familia.

Si, una familia extraña; unos suegros demasiado jóvenes y guapos como para ser reales, pero esos eran Carlisle y Esme, tan únicos y cariñosos como mis padres reales. Una hermana hiperactiva con un novio tranquilo y agradable, si, Jasper si que sabia soportar a Alice.

También estaban el hermano mayor y la novia casi súper modelo del hermano mayor, ambos increíblemente intimidantes pero dulces y sencillos por dentro, Emmett y Rosalie eran únicos.

Y el mejor de todos, mi maravilloso esposo el increíble y perfecto Edward Cullen, el chico que rodeaba mis hombros y me acercaba a el más aun, sonreí aun mas, al fin parecía encajar en un lugar, al lado de Edward, entre su gran familia y con sus hijos en mi vientre.

Hijos, hijo y tal vez una hija… si, tal vez…

– ¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos? –dijo Edward, sonriendo.

Me perdí un segundo en sus ojos dorados y luego me ruborice, mire alrededor y… se habían ido.

– ¿Cómo…?

–Se fueron hace un segundo, pero volverán, te lo aseguro.

Sonreí.

Edward se acerco y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, el comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con lentitud, si, lo hacía de modo que no me sintiera un perro, lo hacía más… cariñoso.

Sonreí y lo mire.

El me devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco un poco, mire sus suaves labios y me acerque.

–Ejem –mi padre carraspeo, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

–Por favor, es mi esposo –hice un puchero.

–Por favor, soy tu padre.

Le fruncí el ceño, el si podía ser cariñoso con Sue, pero claro que yo no.

No le pondría a ninguno de mis hijos Charlie, ha, toma eso papá.

Suspire.

–Si, hola a ti también papá, te extrañe.

Charlie se acerco y me puse de pie con ayuda de Edward, los brazos de Charlie tomaron mis hombros y de pronto se detuvo, se alejo de mi vientre con cuidado y me abrazo de lado.

–Y yo te extrañe a ti, niña.

Me aleje y su mirada se cruzo con la de Edward por sobre mi hombro.

–Edward –dijo.

–Charlie –contesto Edward.

Silencio, incomodo para ellos, pero para mí no.

–Ahora ya estamos todos, ¿Cierto? –le pregunte a Edward.

–Sí, amor.

Charlie carraspeo de nuevo, trate de no reír.

– ¿Podemos decirles ahora?

–Si, podemos.

– ¿Decir qué? –gruño Charlie.

Tome su mano entre la mía, mi padre me miro enarcando una ceja y le sonreí tratando de calmarlo.

–Papá, por favor, espera a que lleguen los demás –rogué.

–Los traeré –dijo Edward, se acerco un poco hacia mí y luego se alejo de nuevo, lo detuve.

–Papá… –mire a Charlie, el enarco una ceja y suspiro, miro hacia otro lado.

Sonreí y bese los labios de Edward un segundo, el me devolvió la sonrisa y se alejo hacia la cocina.

–Eh… te ves muy bien –sonrió mi padre.

–Gracias, me siento bien.

–Y… muy… ah… embarazada –musito.

–Uh, creo que sí, engorde demasiado, ¡Mira esto! –señale mi vientre prominente, era demasiado grande, reí.

–Te ves hermosa hija –mi padre tomo mi mano y la descansó sobre mi vientre, suspire.

Bien, tal vez me pensara mejor lo de llamar Charlie a mi hijo…

–Gracias papá, tú te ves genial.

Sonreí, Charlie tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, uno único…

Si, uno de amor.

Reí, mi padre se ruborizo un poco y miro hacia la puerta, por donde la familia Cullen entraba sonriente y algunos de ellos interrogantes.

Comenzaron a acomodarse por la sala, Emmett se sentó junto a Rosalie en el sofá mediano, Alice, Jasper y Esme se sentaron en el blanco y Carlisle se sentó en el brazo del sofá junto a Esme.

–Saben que tenemos que darles una noticia –dijo Edward, mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Qué noticia? –pregunto Alice, confundida.

– ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Esme.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –le gruño Emmett a Edward.

El rodo los ojos y se acerco a mí, Charlie retrocedió hasta sentarse en el sofá pequeño, los únicos de pie ahora éramos Edward y yo.

Los mire a todos, mientras notaba como el rubor ascendía por mis mejillas al notar que todos nos miraban, si, no me gustaba tener su atención si no era necesaria.

Aquí si era necesaria.

–No hice nada, Emmett –dijo Edward.

–Nada malo –asegure.

Edward me miro, sonreí.

–Gracias por la ayuda –dijo.

–De nada.

–Hablen ahora o callen para siempre –dijo Alice, desesperada por ahora no saber de que hablábamos, si, ella no tenía las respuestas a todo, quise bailar por eso… pero ni podría hacerlo.

–Bueno… se trata del bebe –suspire.

Ellos se alarmaron, tal vez tanto misterio sería malo después de todo.

– ¿Qué sucede con él? –dijo Emmett, escuche susurros alarmados y los vi tensarse rápidamente, apreté la mano de Edward.

–Nada malo –aseguro.

–Entonces, díganlo –sonrió Esme, ella conservaba la calma aun.

Mire a Edward, el sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, Emmett carraspeo, impaciente, rodé los ojos, tratando de gastar un poco el tiempo, para enfadar a Emmett.

– ¡Dios, Bella, habla! –chillo Alice.

La mire frunciendo el ceño, ella enarco una ceja.

–Bella… –susurro Charlie.

– ¡Papá! –exclame.

Charlie rodo los ojos y miro a Edward, me tense.

– ¿Qué sucede, Edward?

Oh, esto era milagroso, mas de dos palabras de Charlie hacia Edward, trate de no dejar mi mandíbula colgando y parecer normal.

–Bella tuvo su ecografía hace unas semanas…

– ¿Es niña, cierto? –Chillo Alice– ¡Si! Cállense y paguen.

– ¡No! –Grite– nadie te pagara nada porque te asesinare ¿Cómo te atreves a apostar acerca de mis hijos?

Alice estaba a punto de gritar algo de regreso y se contuvo, claro, no debía gritarme a mí porque no tenía justificación, yo sí, estaba embarazada y me alteraba fácilmente y podía gritarle a todos, ella no.

Alice me miro, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Hijos? –contesto Rosalie, enarcando una ceja.

Recordé mis palabras y suspire.

– ¿Hijos? –repitió Emmett.

– ¿Hijos? –pregunto Esme.

– ¿Hijos? –dijo Charlie.

Me ruborice un poco y mire a Edward.

–Ah, si… son dos bebes –sonreí.

Todos guardaron silencio un segundo, asimilando la noticia, y luego Alice grito.

– ¡Dos niñas! ¡Oh por Dios!

– ¡Dos mini-Bellas! –sonrió Rosalie.

Esme sonrió y abrazo a Carlisle, Jasper enarco una ceja hacia nosotros y Charlie… solo se quedo en shock.

Después de decir algunas palabras entre ellos, se abalanzaron contra nosotros.

– ¡Bella! ¡Te quiero! –dijo Emmett antes de tratar de abrazarme con cuidado.

– ¡Yo! ¡Las! ¡Amo! ¡Mucho! –grito Alice, sollozando.

–Bella, felicidades –sonrió Esme.

–Felicidades hijos –dijo Carlisle.

–Enhorabuena –dijo Jasper, reí.

–Ustedes sí que tienen suerte –dijo Rose.

–Edward es el de la suerte –corrigió Emmett moviendo las cejas, me ruborice y Alice puso de nuevo su oído en mi vientre.

– ¡Ah! ¡Nenitas, las amo, soy su única y favorita tía en el mundo, salgan pronto bebes!

Emmett hizo lo mismo.

–Vamos chicos, un mensaje para su tío Emmett, ¡Golpeen chicos!

Reí.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto Edward.

–Atrévete Cullen –lo reto.

–Es un reto McCarthy.

– ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! –dijo Alice.

La mire, claro, Alice no trataba de detenerlos, apostaría que…

– ¡Alice!

– ¿Si, Bella?

–Tú apostaste que tendría una hija, y perdiste, serán dos niños.

Sonreí con superioridad, Edward me miro y rodo los ojos, reí.

–No, dije que sería una niña y tú no sabes el género de los bebes, por lo que se uno puede ser niño y la otra niña, a menos de que te digan el sexo de los bebes ahora mismo, no he perdido.

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¡Claro que perdiste!

Edward puso su mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de calmarme.

–Aun tenemos otra noticia para ellos –sonrió.

¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado!

– ¿Qué noticia? –pregunto Esme.

Le sonreí.

– ¿Les apetecería ir a dar un paseo ahora? –pregunto Edward.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

– ¿Ahora? –pregunto Carlisle.

–Aja –asentí.

–Claro que no –sonrió Alice.

– ¿Nosotros los seguimos? –la afirmación de Emmett sonó mas a pregunta.

–Los seguimos –asintió Alice.

Edward tomo mi mano y camine detrás de él, los demás siguieron mirándonos extrañados pero caminaron detrás de nosotros hacia la salida.

Entre al Volvo y Edward le dio unas indicaciones a Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle, mi padre iría con Alice, aun no se recuperaba del shock.

Edward entro y encendió el motor, sonrió y comenzó a conducir por las calles de Forks.

– ¿No fue tan malo, cierto? –pregunte.

–Se lo tomaron bien –asintió.

– ¿Cómo se tomaran esto?

El sonrió, su mano tomo la mía y le dio un apretón leve.

–Bien, los hará felices.

–Pero mi padre… estaba en shock.

Edward suspiro y asintió.

–Eso es mejor a que tratara de dispararme, es un avance, incluso me hablo…

–Ese avance acaba de desaparecer, Charlie no te volverá a ver a los ojos.

El bufo.

–Mi amor, gracias por tu optimismo.

Reí, mientras esa risa se transformaba en nervios al ver las casas conocidas comenzar a rodearnos.

–Se llama realismo, de nada, cariño.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–Bien, no te queda el llamarme con apodos.

– ¿Te molesta, cariño?

–No, no me molesta linda, solo es extraño.

–Oh, no lo volveré a hacer lindo, lo siento.

Edward bufo de nuevo.

–Suficiente.

–Lo siento, cielo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se estaciono frente a nuestra casa, respire profundo y él me ayudo a bajar del auto.

Los demás bajaron de sus autos, lentamente y confundidos, dios, esta familia amaba la confusión.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Carlisle.

– ¿Por qué se detienen? –grito Emmett aun sin bajar del Jeep.

–Eh, porque… no nos iremos de Forks –dije.

–Niña –dijo Esme–, nadie los está corriendo –tomo mis hombros con suavidad.

–No, mamá, es que nos quedaremos en Forks, esta es nuestra casa –dijo Edward.

Ellos miraron la casa, era grande y de color blanco, tenia enormes ventanas y un gran jardín al frente y atrás, me encantaba.

–Dios, es perfecta, ¿Podemos verla de adentro? –pregunto Alice.

–Si, pueden –sonreí.

Caminamos hasta la puerta, Alice y Rosalie eran las primeras, abrí y entre con ellas.

–Es hermosa –susurro Rose.

– ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? –pregunto Alice.

–Una abajo y tres arriba –conteste, si, me parecía que era demasiado grande, solo éramos Edward y yo…

– ¿Podemos verlas? –chillo.

Asentí y camine con ellas hacia allá, Alice revoloteaba por la casa, sonriendo y Rosalie la seguía, no sé cuando se nos unió Esme pero comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

–Aun les faltan cosas –dijo Alice, por casualidad.

–Si, aun necesitamos arreglar algunas…

– ¡Puedo ayudarte! –Grito– Eh, digo ¿Puedo ayudarte? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor –rogo.

–Alice… –musite.

–Por favor, Bella, sabes que nosotras no haremos nada malo.

– _¿Nosotras?_

–Si, Rose, mamá y yo, por favor, estas embarazada y no puedes hacer mucho, nosotras lo haremos, ¿Si?

No sabía si hacerlo, Alice siempre exageraba y con lo que sabía si las dejaba a las tres juntas esto sería peor…

–Alice…

– ¿Por favor? –agudizo su voz y mordió su labio inferior.

–De acuerdo ¡Basta! Puedes hacerlo.

Ella rio y comenzó a dar saltitos.

–Gracias Bella, no te arrepentirás.

–Lo dudo –susurre.

Esme y Rosalie entraron, Alice les sonrió.

–Manos a la obra –dijo.

Mordí mi labio mientras miraba la habitación vacía y suspire.

Edward entro por la puerta, le sonreí.

– ¿Cómo va todo? –pregunto.

–Creo que acabo de hacer un pacto con el diablo –fruncí los labios.

Edward rio.

–Bien, ¿Qué hizo Alice?

–Me pidió_ por favor, por favor, por favor _que ella, Rosalie y Esme nos ayudaran con lo que faltaba de ordenar en la casa y acepte.

–No será tan malo, amor. Mamá está con ella y la calmara de algún modo.

Asentí, Edward rodeo mis hombros con su brazo y me acerco a él, ambos miramos por la ventana, Emmett saltaba en el césped del jardín y Jasper lo miraba desde la sombra del árbol.

Escuche a Esme, Rosalie y Alice cuchichear y vi a mi padre junto a Carlisle recargados en el Volvo.

La familia estaba completa.

**Tercera parte: Exageraciones.**

–'_No será tan malo, amor. Mamá está con ella y la calmara de algún modo' –_musite, enfadada.

–Bien, me equivoque –acepto Edward, tomo las bolsas de la comida y las dejo en la mesa de la entrada, si, esto era… increíblemente extraño.

El vestíbulo tenía la mesa en la que Edward dejo las bolsas, un enorme espejo y una alfombra con detalles dorados.

Avance y vi la cocina, bien, la había visto antes cuando Alice se fue, así que no fue tan extraño verla, la encimera era de color blanco y el refrigerador gris, la mesa era pequeña y la estufa también gris, todo de colores blanco y cromo.

–No quiero saber que mas hay ahí –musite, no quería pasar a la habitación.

–Bella, vamos.

Edward tomo mi mano y camino de nuevo, observe de reojo el imponente comedor antiguo y me estremecí.

– ¿Quieres ver la sala? –pregunto.

–Aun no –susurre.

–Bien, veamos nuestra habitación.

Asentí y subimos las escaleras con lentitud, no pude hacerlo con rapidez, pues mi estomago había crecido un poco más.

Bueno, había crecido más, tenia 37 semanas de embarazo y ya casi nacerían los bebes, sonreí.

Llegamos hasta arriba, el pasillo estaba a oscuras, Edward encendió la luz y suspire.

– ¿Por qué esa foto? –gemí al ver una foto de nuestra boda… donde yo le lanzaba pastel a Emmett y este caía en su cabello, fue culpa de Emmett, el se la paso hablando de lo mucho que me iba a aburrir en mi luna de miel, delante de Charlie.

Si, se lo merecía.

–Alice es así –sonrió.

Caminamos hasta nuestra habitación y Edward abrió la puerta, la blanca habitación brillo a la luz del atardecer, las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando que la luz me permitiera ver la blanca cama en mi habitación, si, era exactamente una copia a la habitación blanca de la cabaña.

Me encantaba.

–Oh, es perfecta –susurre.

–Lo es –Edward tomo mi mano en la suya–, para recordar viejos tiempos, ¿Ah?

Me ruborice.

–Lo sé, me encanta.

Edward beso mi mejilla con suavidad, dejando sus labios ahí y deslizándolos por mi mandíbula con lentitud.

–Deberíamos… agradecerles –susurre.

–Deberíamos –admitió.

–Se supone que iremos a cenar con ellos, ¿Cierto?

–Aja… –sus labios acariciaron los míos, suspire.

– ¿Iremos?

–Solo si quieres –sonrió–, podemos decir que te encuentras… indispuesta.

Me aleje de él, apreté sus hombros y lo mire con horror.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y qué Emmett se la pase hablando de lo caliente que esta mi cabeza como para indisponerme a verlos?

–Créeme, Emmett no sabe lo _caliente _que estabas como para no querer verlos –ronroneo.

Gemí.

–Dios, jamás te volveré a dejar sola con Emmett –dije, horrorizada.

–Si, te comprendo –musito, ocultando su sonrisa.

– ¡Vámonos de aquí! –ordene.

– ¿Ahora? Creí que ordenaríamos la comida en la cocina y luego estaríamos un rato juntos… –susurro.

–Ha. Claro, un rato, un momento, un minuto, un día… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambos sabemos que si nos quedamos '_un rato juntos' _no saldremos de aquí hasta dentro de unos días.

El sonrió de lado, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, apreté el pomo de la puerta con fuerza.

– ¿De verdad me crees capaz de eso, Bella? –ronroneo, mis rodillas se tensaron, listas para saltar hacia él, Dios ¿Acaso no podía pensar en otra cosa?

–Ah, parece que la embarazada aquí no soy yo –le gruñí.

–Amor… se me antoja algo –se acerco, acorralándome entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

Mis brazos me traicionaron, se acercaron a su cuerpo por voluntad propia. Gruñí al ver a mi propio cuerpo revelarse contra mí.

–Yo… –susurre.

Edward se acerco, presionando sus labios contra los míos, respondí a su beso antes de gruñir.

–No, no, no… Alice… gracias… ¡Ah!

–Bien, de acuerdo, te llevare con ellos ahora mismo –sonrió–, creí que caerías.

–Yo también –musite.

Edward sonrió y suspire, no sabía si de alivio o de decepción.

–Vamos –sonreí.

–Vamos –acordó, caminamos escaleras abajo, me sentía en una casa extraña pero sabía que era mi casa, mi casa con una gran marca que decía 'Alice', no me molestaba.

Mientras nos acercábamos a las escaleras me detuve en una puerta con un letrero de 'Bebes durmiendo', enarque una ceja hacia Edward, el sonrió.

Camine lentamente y tome el pomo de la puerta, lo gire y encendí la luz.

Un sollozo salió de mis labios, sonreí al ver la habitación de tonos claros, con dos cunas hermosas y muchos juguetes, había una linda mecedora de madera y una alfombra de caballos, fotografías nuestras y la luz entrando por una enorme ventana.

Edward me abrazo y recargo su barbilla en mi hombro, beso el lóbulo de mi oreja y me estremecí.

–No tienes idea de lo mucho que los amo –dijo, acariciando mi vientre.

–Nosotros también te amamos –sonreí.

Lo mire por sobre mi hombro y sus labios besaron los míos, suspire girándome hacia él.

–Debemos irnos –susurro entre nuestros labios.

–No…

El rio.

–Injusto. Yo quería quedarme pero tú insististe en que debíamos ir, así que vamos.

Bufe.

–Vamos cariño, no queremos hacer a la familia esperar.

Edward tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta el corredor, tome mi abrigo y Edward también, salimos de la casa directamente hacia el Volvo.

Mientras Edward conducía en dirección a la casa Cullen, cante algunas canciones de la radio riendo y obligando a Edward a cantar conmigo.

Se estaciono frente a la casa, el Jeep estaba ahí junto al Porshe y el Mercedes de Carlisle estaba detrás de este, mi padre no estaba aquí, estaba en Los Ángeles pero me llamaba cada noche.

Baje del Volvo con ayuda de Edward, caminamos sonriendo hasta la puerta, esta se abrió y Esme nos sonrió.

–Chicos, llegaron antes –sonrió, beso mi mejilla y abrazo a Edward.

–Si, Bella estaba impaciente por llegar –dijo Edward.

Me quite mi abrigo y sonreí a Esme.

–Si, lo estaba, de verdad les agradezco todo lo que hicieron en la casa, es… perfecta.

–Bella, no es nada cariño, sabes que eso fue nuestro… regalo de bodas para ustedes.

–Gracias, es lo mejor que pudieron regalarnos –sonreí, Edward beso mis labios.

–Buscare a Carlisle –musito.

Asentí y él se alejo en silencio.

– ¡Bella! –sonrió Alice, camino hasta mi y rodeo mi vientre para abrazarme.

–Alice, gracias, gracias, gracias, eres maravillosa, jamás podre compensarte por lo que hiciste en nuestra casa.

–Claro, sé que soy maravillosa, pero claro que me lo compensarás, haciendo que mi sobrinita nazca primero y gane la apuesta con Emmett.

–Dios, claro Alice, ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿La hora, fecha y lugar del parto?

– ¿Sabes? El sarcasmo no es necesario porque sé que me amas y harás todo por mí.

–Creo que en verdad vendí mi alma al demonio –musite.

Alice gimió, sorprendida.

– ¡Me llamaste demonio! –chillo.

–No es lo peor que te han dicho –sonrió Emmett acercándose, beso mi frente y despeino mi cabello.

– ¡Ah! ¡Cállate Emmont! –grito Alice.

– ¿Emmont? –pregunte.

–Lo dice Aloce –gruño Emmett.

–Dios, nunca los comprenderé –suspire.

–Idiota –le gruño Alice a Emmett.

– ¡Alice! –la reprendió Esme.

–Mamá –susurro Alice.

–No niña, no llames idiota a Emmett, el no es un idiota –acaricio la cabeza de Emmett.

–No, no lo soy Esme –dijo inclinándose como un perro para que Esme acariciara su cabeza.

–No lo eres, niño, ¿Quieres un poco de helado? –pregunto.

–Si, por favor.

Esme sonrió y camino junto a Emmett hacia la cocina, ah, yo también quería helado.

–Lame botas –gruño Alice.

–Si, Emmett es eso y más. Ahora adiós, quiero helado.

Alice me detuvo.

– ¿Quieres helado? –repitió.

–Aja –asentí.

–No, Bella vamos a mi cuarto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y dejar que mis bebes tengan cara de helado? Te alcanzo luego.

Camine hacia la cocina, Esme tenía varias copas con helado en la mesa.

–Bella, ¿Quieres helado, linda?

–Eh, no Esme… no creo…

–Amo ela, ome elao –balbuceo Emmett con la cuchara en la boca, Esme golpeo su hombro.

–No hables con la boca llena –le reprendió.

–O iento.

Sonreí, tome un vaso y comencé a comer helado.

–Les llevare un poco a Edward y Carlisle, denle a Rose y a Alice.

Emmett y yo asentimos, Esme sonrió y se alejo hacia el despacho de Carlisle.

–No les daremos nada –dijo Emmett.

–Claro que no –sonreí.

Emmett trato de hacer una risa malvada, tomo otro vaso de helado y lo levanto al aire.

–Un brindis, Bella Cullen, por el helado robado.

–Salud –sonreí.

Comí el helado de Rosalie y el mío, lavamos los vasos sigilosamente, en ese momento ellas entraron a la cocina.

– ¿Qué traman ustedes? –pregunto Alice.

–Nada –contesto Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

–Si, Emmett planea ayudarme a ir a la sala, ¿Verdad?

El asintió y pasó su brazo por el mío, camino junto a mí hasta la sala.

Me recosté lentamente en el sofá blanco, Emmett le sonrió a Rose y salió como un cobarde hacia la cocina.

–Oye Rose, ayer compre ropa nueva para Bella, tu sabes, para cuando acabe el embarazo ¿Quieres verla?

Claro, ¿Para qué pedir mi aceptación cuando Rosalie y Alice pueden aceptar por mí?

Rosalie acepto y camino detrás de Alice hacia su habitación, espere unos segundos y comencé a dormirme en el sofá.

Emmett entro y me vio, trato de caminar de puntillas hasta la televisión y tomo el control que estaba al lado de esta.

La encendió y el juego resonó con fuerza por la casa, reí cuando Emmett la apago rápidamente.

– ¡Hey! Creí que estabas dormida –se quejo.

–Lo estaba –le sonreí.

–Estafadora –gruño.

Se sentó en el sofá a mi lado y suspire recostándome de nuevo, sus brazos me movieron con suavidad y mi cabeza quedo en su regazo, si, Emmett era cómodo.

–Gracias Emm.

–De nada Bells, mis sobrinitos y tú tienen que estar cómodos.

Asentí y cerré los ojos de nuevo, dispuesta a dormir mientras esperaba que Edward volviera.

– ¡Eso! –grito Emmett, me sobresalte y sentí a los bebes moverse, gemí, estaban estirándose.

–Gracias por despertarlos –masculle.

–Lo siento –susurro.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, alarmándome cuando uno de los bebes me pateo con fuerza.

Apreté mis manos contra el borde del sofá, Emmett se tenso.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto.

Lo mire, horrorizada, sabía que esto podía ser una falsa alarma, debía calmarme.

– ¡Bella! –grito, eso no ayudaba a calmarme demasiado.

–Están por nacer –susurre -estaba en pánico total- antes de que otra contracción me hiciera apretar los dientes con fuerza.

Sentí un liquido tibio bajar por mi entrepierna y una contracción me hizo arquearme.

Si, mis bebes estaban por llegar.

– ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! –grito Emmett.

Respire profundamente y lo mire.

–Emmett, no entres… en pánico.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que no entre en pánico?! ¡Mis sobrinos! ¡Mis sobrinos! –grito.

–Aja, tú entra en pánico, yo llamare a Edward, ¿De acuerdo? Yo solo soy la embarazada.

Emmett me miro, con los ojos abiertos como platos, recordando algo.

– ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!

Me incorpore lentamente, sí, eso de que Emmett fuera el único conmigo era estúpido.

– ¡Ah! –Gemí– Deja de payasear, ¡Edward!

– ¡Edward! –Grito– ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Mi esposo entro sonriente y despreocupado.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! –grito Emmett.

Edward frunció el ceño y se acerco a mí.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? –me examino.

–Si, me duele haber manchado este lindo sillón –musite.

– ¿Por qué lo manchaste?

–Hum, solo porque ya van a nacer tus hijos.

Edward salto hacia atrás, tan alarmado como Emmett.

–Dios Bella, cálmate –ordeno.

–Estoy calmada –asentí.

– ¡Alice! –grito Edward.

Emmett corrió hacia las escaleras.

– ¡Alice! ¡Rosalie! ¡Edward! ¡Esme! ¡Carlisle! ¡Emmett! –grito, prendió algo de la pared y grito de nuevo, su grito resonó por toda la casa por bocinas.

– ¿Cuándo han puesto eso? –pregunto Edward.

–Lo puse yo –dijo orgulloso.

–Pues felicidades, ¿Quieres contarnos detenidamente como lo hiciste? –musite.

–Si, Bells, lo que desees, primero fui a ese lugar al que llaman el mercado negro y…

– ¡Emmett! –grite.

El se acerco y paso sus brazos por debajo de mi cuerpo, levantándome. Edward me puso los zapatos y Emmett me saco de la casa, hacia el Volvo.

– ¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios! –Grito Alice– ¡Esta pasando!

Ella y Rosalie salieron de la casa, tenían una enorme maleta gris con ellas.

– ¿Qué es? –pregunte.

–La maleta de emergencia, vamos Emmett –chillo Rose.

Entre al asiento del copiloto, Emmett comenzó a lanzar cosas a la cajuela y Edward entro al Volvo.

Sus ojos dorados me miraron, ansiosos.

– ¿Todo bien, amor?

– ¡No! No, no, aun no –susurre.

–Vayan, los alcanzamos ahora –dijo Alice.

Emmett entro al asiento trasero.

– ¡Arranca Eddie, arranca! –grito.

Edward condujo las pocas calles que distanciaban su casa del hospital. Emmett me ayudaba diciendo cosas como _Respira Bella, respira… ¡Quítate idiota, está dando a luz!≫__ ≪¡Frena, frena! ¡Le pateare el trasero a ese imbécil!≫ ≪__Estaciónate Edward, ¡Estaciónate Edward! ¡No me importa que sea el lugar de discapacitados quiero un café!≫ _Supe que trataba de hacerme reír.

O al menos eso creí.

Sin notarlo ya estaba en una camilla del hospital, corriendo por este y con Edward y Emmett prácticamente gritando del pánico, si las contracciones no hubieran sido tan fuertes habría reído.

Después de que Edward peleara con Emmett porque el también quería entrar, mi esposo y yo llegamos al quirófano (solo por si acaso) y los doctores y enfermeras se paseaban a mí alrededor.

Edward estaba junto a mí con un traje azul como el de los doctores y un tapabocas, sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad, se acerco mas, tomando mi mano.

–Es hora –susurro.

– ¡Lo… se! –grite un poco, me sentía feliz y quería ponerme a saltar… no podía hacerlo.

Edward beso mis labios levantando la cosa azul sobre su rostro, sonriente. El sudor cubría mi frente y apretaba la mano de Edward cuando una contracción llegaba, esperaba no lastimarlo pero él no se quejaba.

–Respira amor, respira.

– ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! –grite.

Edward inspiro y soporto el aliento, hice lo mismo y solté el aire con rapidez, hiperventilando.

–Bella, cálmate amor.

– ¡Cálmate tú! Dios, Dios ¡Sáquenlos ahora!

–Te aplicaran una epidural para que te calmes un poco, Bella.

Asentí, las contracciones disminuyeron después de que me pincharan la espalda, suspire mientras sentía la mano de Edward apretando con cariño la mía.

–Está totalmente dilatada –dijo una enfermera tiempo después, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, sentía haber pasado en esta cama toda mi vida.

Edward apretó mi mano un poco, sonriendo.

– ¿Estas muy feliz, cierto? ¡Estás muy feliz! –grite.

–Lo estoy.

– ¡Pues yo también!

Edward rio, unas enfermeras también lo hicieron.

–Te amo –sonrió.

– ¡Oh, mierda! –grite.

El doctor dijo algo antes de acercarse y colocarse entre mis piernas, le dio unas palabras a Edward y ordeno.

– ¡Puje!

Y lo hice, con todas mis fuerzas sin parar, cuando el doctor dijo que podía detenerme suspire, cansada.

Edward apretó mi mano con suavidad, trate de soltarlo, podía dejarle moretones por apretársela tanto pero no me lo permitió.

–Te amo –susurro, con sus ojos dorados brillando, felices.

El doctor recitaba palabras de aliento, respire con ritmo, tratando de calmarme.

– ¡Puje! Ya casi termina, ya casi termina –repitió el doctor.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, el doctor decía palabras de aliento y Edward también, me aferre a la mano de Edward como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Y puje, con todas mis fuerzas.

Entonces, un maravilloso sonido llego hasta mi, el llanto de mi bebe, mi corazón se hincho de felicidad y ternura.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis ojos mientras veía a Edward, sonriendo como si no pudiera borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

–Es una niña –sonrió.

Y la vi, su cabello cobrizo era abundante, su pequeño y redondeado rostro era blanco como la porcelana y sus labios rosas estaban abiertos mientras jadeaba suavemente, era hermosa.

–Renesmee –susurre viéndola, en brazos de su padre, quien la miraba con adoración.

Las enfermeras se llevaron a la bebe, para limpiarla.

Edward se acerco con rapidez, se quito el estúpido tapabocas y beso mis labios con dulzura.

–Te amo.

–Y yo te amo a ti –sonreí.

El doctor llamo nuestra atención, Renesmee había parado de llorar y Edward no dejaba de verla, hipnotizado.

–Bien Isabella, comencemos de nuevo –dijo el doctor, asentí y me prepare.

–Listo, ahora, ¡Puje!

Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes de nuevo, pujando, moría por ver a mi otro hijo, deseaba verlo, lo necesitaba ahora.

–Bella, amor, respira –recordó Edward.

Respire profundamente y volví a hacerlo, Edward susurro varios ≪vamos≫ en mi oído y suspire cuando de nuevo escuche un llanto, un precioso llanto agudo y angelical.

Estaba demasiado cansada, más incluso que si hubiera corrido un maratón, levante mi cabeza para verlo, necesitaba verlo.

–Mi hijo… –susurre.

Edward se alejo, la voz del doctor se había convertido en un sonido molesto, no podía escucharlo y mis ojos se cerraban.

El llanto del bebe aumento, abrí mis ojos preocupada y Edward se acerco a mí.

–Es un varón –dijo el doctor.

Sonreí con fuerza, los ojos de Edward estaban vidriosos, llorando de felicidad. El doctor le dio al bebe unos segundos, los suficientes para que lograra ver su abundante cabello oscuro y su piel pálida llena de sangre.

–An… Anthony –susurre.

Edward tomo a Renesmee en sus brazos, esta se acurruco contra su corazón, descansando.

Mire ansiosa a Anthony, quería verlo de nuevo.

Y lo hice, ahí estaba mi Anthony, en brazos de una enfermera que lo limpio y lo enredo en una sábana blanca y lo acerco a mi pecho.

Suspire mientras veía a mi hermoso bebe de cabellos cafés, un pequeño bostezo salió de su boquita perfecta.

Edward se acerco y beso mi cabeza, sonreí mientras veía a las tres personas más importantes de mi vida junto a mí.

Ahora la familia si estaba completa.

**Cuarta parte: Y vivieron felices para siempre.**

_Siete años después._

–Mamá –dijo una suave voz de soprano, unas pequeñas manitas sacudieron mi hombro.

–Papi –dijo otra vocecita, lejana.

Unos brazos se enroscaron mas en mi cintura, acercándome al pecho de Edward y sentí su aliento en mi frente, sonreí.

–Tía Bella… –canturreo otra vocecita.

–Tío Eddie –sonreí, Edward bufo.

Edward se levanto y gruño, los cuatro niños presentes huyeron, gritando y riendo, a excepción de un niño grande, que tenía una pistola de agua que se disparo contra nosotros.

– ¡Maten al vampiro! –grito Emmett, mojándonos.

– ¡Emmett! –grite.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Rosalie apareció con una pequeña pijama que dejaba ver su enorme vientre, si, Rose estaba embarazada_ de nuevo. _Después de su boda se habían puesto a trabajar para ganarnos a mí y a Edward, ahora tenían una niña idéntica a Rosalie y esperaban un niño.

– ¡Emmett McCarthy! –grito, Emmett se encogió ante la voz de Rose, si, Emmett era un miedoso cuando se trataba de su embarazada esposa.

–Rossie.

–Dime ahora mismo que haces aquí y donde están mis chocolates –ordeno Rose.

–Ah, Rose, bebe, mi linda princesa… olvide tus chocolates.

Rosalie se sorprendió, sus ojos se humedecieron y su cara enrojeció.

– ¿Te pusiste a jugar con los niños y empapaste a Edward y Bella pero olvidaste mis chocolates? –gimió.

–Amor, ya voy por ellos.

– ¡No! ¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra oso irresponsable! –y se alejo, cerrando de un portazo.

Emmett gimió y dejo caer la pistola de agua, reí, eso era tan gracioso.

–A eso se le llama Karma –reí.

–No importa, mojar a Eddie valió la pena –rio y salió de nuestra habitación.

Me levante y me estire mientras bostezaba, Edward rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me recostó contra el de nuevo.

–Ah, estas mojado –reí.

–Eso no te ha importado antes –murmuro besando mi cuello, me ruborice al recordar y Edward rio.

–Vamos ahora Edward, estamos en casa de tus padres y Renesmee y Anthony están cerca.

Edward se levanto y sacudió su cabeza, el agua de su cabello salto hacia mí.

–Tonto –lo regañe.

–Yo también te amo –sonrió.

Caminamos juntos al baño, Edward comenzó a ducharse mientras yo lavaba mis dientes, luchando contra la tentación de ir a acompañarlo.

– ¿Quieres venir? –pregunto, sonreí y negué, Edward enarco una ceja, comenzando a salir de la ducha.

– ¡No! –grite, sonrió de lado caminando hacia mí, trate de huir pero Edward me detuvo, sus manos me acercaron a él y sus labios cubrieron los míos.

Entonces sentí el frio chorro de agua de la regadera sobre mi pijama.

– ¡Edward! –grite.

–Creí que tenías algo de calor –susurro.

–Si creíste que metiéndome aquí se esfumaría, te equivocaste.

– ¿Ah, no? –pregunto con inocencia.

Reí de nuevo, entonces alguien toco a la puerta.

–Se que ambos están ahí, no quiero saber que hacen –dijo Alice–, pero iremos al centro comercial en treinta minutos, apúrense ¿Ok? Si no lo hacen entrare y los sacare en las condiciones que se encuentren. Los quiero.

Los pasos de Alice se alejaron, mientras ella tarareaba.

–Creo que está de buen humor –musito Edward.

–Lo está, desde que es la señora Whitlock nadie borra la sonrisa de su cara.

Edward rodo los ojos y se acerco a mí de nuevo.

–Tú también sonreías así cuando te convertiste en la señora Cullen –dijo.

–Si, cuando te conocí, cuando me propusiste matrimonio, cuando me entere de que seriamos padres, cuando nos casamos, cuando fuimos realmente padres, cuando Renesmee dijo 'papá' y Anthony me llamo 'mamá', cuando fueron al kínder, cuando Anthony toco una canción en el piano, cuando Renesmee pinto un cuadro para Esme, cuando comenzaron a ir a primaria… cuando…

–Entendí, eres feliz, gracias por hacerme feliz –sonrió.

–Gracias por dejarme hacerte feliz –bese sus labios.

Me recargue contra la pared lentamente… hasta que escuche un grito.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Renesmee, ese libro no!

Me aleje de Edward, espantada.

–No puede ser tan malo… –susurro.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡El piano no! –grito Rosalie, el piano retumbo cuando alguien toco sus teclas con violencia y una risa infantil llego hasta nosotros.

Edward se tenso y salió corriendo de la ducha, tomo una toalla y la envolvió en su cintura.

– ¡El Volvo, el Volvo! –grito Alice, la alarma del auto sonó con fuerza y me asuste, ¿Qué pasaba?

Me quite mi pijama y salí hacia nuestra habitación, tome ropa interior y un pantalón negro, tome una camisa de Edward y corrí escaleras abajo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte, Edward llego detrás de mí, confundido y con la camisa desabrochada, las risas de Emmett llegaron hasta nosotros y un flash me cegó.

–Dios, ganaste –dijo Emmett.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir? –pregunto Alice y los niños la interrumpieron.

–'Nunca apuestes…' –dijo Anthony, sonriendo mientras rodaba sus ojos dorados.

–'Contra mi' –completo Nessie mientras reía, Alice despeino su cabello cobrizo.

–A veces son tan molestos como Emmett –rio.

– ¿Qué? Yo no soy molesto, ¿Verdad Sasha?

La pequeña Sasha rodo los ojos, sus orbes azules vieron a su padre con paciencia, era tan idéntica a Rosalie.

–No, no eres molesto papi, eres perfecto.

Emmett sonrió y cargo a su pequeña hija en brazos, ella rio y su madre entro en ese momento, con una caja de chocolates con caramelo.

–Dios, mis amores que lindos –sonrió.

– ¿Me das uno, amor? –pregunto Emmett.

–No –sentencio.

–Hey –llame su atención– no es que trate de ser maleducada ni de echarlos pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo entraron?

Emmett bajo a Sasha y ella corrió hasta Nessie. Después de que se dieran unas palabras ellas y Anthony salieron al jardín.

–Pues, fue simple, mi querida Bella, Alice tenia llaves, quisimos corromper en su casa y aquí estamos, Rose estaba aburrida y Alice desesperada sin Jasper, Peter quería venir a ver a sus primos y llegamos, lo de mojar a Edward fue idea de ellos, yo solamente me deje manejar por mis adorables sobrinos e hija.

Rodé los ojos y Rosalie golpeo el hombro de Emmett.

– ¿Por qué no vinieron Carlisle y Esme? –pregunto Edward.

– ¿Qué te hace creer que no venimos? –Dijo la voz de Esme detrás de nosotros, el pequeño Peter -hijo de Alice y Jasper de tres años- estaba con ella, en niño de cabello negro y ojos azules nos miro con cautela.

Si, para ser un niñito de casi cuatro años se parecía demasiado a su padre.

–Tía Bella –me saludo, me agache hasta su altura y bese su mejilla, era tan lindito, le sonreí.

–Hola Peter.

–Tío Edward –Edward despeino su cabello y el sonrió, era tan… Jasper.

– ¿Y Nessie y Tony? –pregunto.

–En el jardín –conteste.

–Bien, adiós –y corrió hacia afuera, suspire, era tan… Alice.

–Niños –saludo Esme, rodeándonos con sus brazos a ambos, sonreí y la abrace, luego ella sonrió–, hoy hare yo la comida, ¿De acuerdo? Quiero consentir a mi gran familia –sonrió.

–De ninguna manera, te ayudare –replique.

–Pero apuesto a que Edward no quiere dejarte ir, ¿Verdad hijo?

Edward hizo un puchero, ah, no…

– ¿Por favor? –pregunto.

Cerré los ojos, casi pude sentir la sonrisa de Esme al saberse victoriosa.

–Bien, descansen queridos.

Y ella se alejo, hacia la cocina. Le fruncí el ceño a Edward.

–Te quiero cerca antes de irme a trabajar mañana –explico.

Suspire y deje que me llevara hasta el sofá, se recostó sobre él y me recostó sobre su pecho, suspire de nuevo su aroma, extasiándome con él.

– ¿Dónde está Charlie? –pregunte.

–Con Sue, con su 'amada Sue' –dijo Emmett–, Dios, me alegro de que tu padre sea feliz con ella y ya no le dispare a Edward… esperen, ¿Quién demonios le presento a Sue? –mascullo.

–Ese Charlie no –replique–, mi Charlie.

–Querrás decir 'tu Carlisle' –dijo Edward, sonriendo.

Si, había sido mala idea llamarlo Charles Carlisle, pues cada padre lo llamaba con su nombre, así que Emmett, Jasper y Alice solo lo llamaban 'C'. Como también llamaban a mi Renesmee: Nessie -a veces en secreto la llamaba así- y a mi Anthony: Tony. Sus hijos no tenían apodos normales, Sash o Pete… así que cada que llamaban a mis hijos con apodo, los fulminaba con la mirada… pero en este punto ya me había acostumbrado.

–Ah, aun duerme –explico.

–Increíble –musite–, ¿Cómo no lo despertó ese escándalo?

–Es tu hijo, nada lo despierta –sonrió Emmett.

–Si los hijos serán como los padres, ¿El tuyo parecerá luchador? –pregunte.

–Ojala sea idéntico a su padre, derretirá a todas las nenas –dijo.

– ¿Qué? –gimió Rose– ¿Derretirá a todas las 'nenas?

–Si amor, pero tú serás su nena más importante –dijo abrazándola, Rose sonrió y se abrazo mas contra él.

¿Yo también era extraña cuando estaba embarazada? Si, lo era. Pepinillos con chocolate, ah, el embarazo era una etapa extrañamente satisfactoria, no me arrepentía.

– ¿Vamos a ver a Charlie? –pregunte.

–Si, vamos –dijo Edward, camine tomando su mano escaleras arriba, abrí la puerta y Charlie salía de ahí, su cabello rizado y café saltaba y sus ojos brillaban, acababa de despertar.

–Hola bebe –lo salude.

–Mami –me extendió sus brazos, lo cargue y Edward sonrió, acaricio el cabello del bebe con ternura y caminamos de nuevo hacia abajo.

– ¡C! –Lo saludaron los niños, rodé los ojos.

–Ven a jugar con nosotros –dijo Peter.

Charlie asintió y corrió detrás de ellos, sonreí y Edward me llevo hasta el jardín, me senté en el columpio de los niños, deseando no romperlo, Edward comenzó a mecerme en el.

–Son tan lindos –susurre, mientras veía a Renesmee jugar con Sasha, Peter y Anthony cuidaban a Charlie mientras corrían por el jardín, una nueva generación Cullen, sonreí.

–Lo son, son tus hijos –beso mi mejilla.

–Y tuyos también –dije.

–Si, son perfectos.

–Papá es orgulloso –cante.

–Lo soy, mis hijos son lo mejor de mi vida, junto a mi adorable esposa que llena de luz mis días.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Basta, me pondrás celosa.

–No tienes porque, mi esposa no tiene porque enterarse –golpee su hombro.

–Tonto –le mostre mi lengua.

Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, Edward beso mi coronilla.

–Sabes que solo te amo a ti –sonrió.

–Lo sé –presumí.

Sus labios tocaron los míos con suavidad, Edward se alejo y camino hasta quedar frente a mí, su mano levanto la mía y Edward beso mi argolla de matrimonio.

–Mi esposa –susurro, me acerque y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

–Mi marido –reí.

–Te amo –dijo, sus labios acariciaron los míos y sonreí como cada vez que esas dos palabras salían de sus labios.

–Y yo a ti –conteste.

–Lo sé –presumió.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía, Edward también lo hizo.

–Para siempre –le recordé.

–Para siempre –juro, levantándome en el aire y comenzando a darme vueltas mientras ambos reíamos, caímos al césped y los niños se lanzaron contra nosotros, riendo también.

Observe su sonrisa ensancharse y sus ojos brillar con alegría y amor al toparse con los míos, lo bese escuchando algunos 'Ew' de parte de los niños, pero no me importo, lo amaba desde el momento en que salte sobre él en esa habitación de huéspedes, pese a todo lo que habíamos pasado y superado, lo amaba por ser como era y por quien era al estar con él, lo amaba.

Y siempre seria así.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Oh Dios, Oh Dios, que prefacio más largo :) lo amo ^^, las amo! Gracias por apoyarme siempre, las quiero y les mando muchos Edwards a todas, sonrían! SONRIAN! :) yo lo hago...

Ahora para hacer esto mas largo aun: **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todas (y tal vez un todos) por acompañarme mientras hacia esta historia, si, puse un cap de mas porque ya eran demasiadas palabras en el otro (:

Gracias por apoyarme y mandarme amenazas de muerte, siempre funcionan.

Gracias por sus **Favoritos!**

-Mirixhita-, adriannita Hale, Ale Pattinson, alejahincapie, Alenaa, alijas1002, amnazareth, angie cullen li, azulmar, aZZZA, Bittersweet Hell, eneas, , estelitacullen1989, Ester Cullen Swan, evelyncita, eydaf, Hazyeyed, Hermione-Malfoy35, Ingrid Pattinson Masen, IvanaCullen, Jeni Lisett, jovipattinson, KETSIA, Kimiiiimiii., lady blue vampire, Lela Granger, LiiQanLu, , lyn masen, M-Masen, Maria Alejandra19, Mayra17, moon07, nadiarc22, Naobi Chan, NeaCullen, NereaCullenSwan, noelhia, noimporta., PriinCezaa, Princess2213, Renny Black, RoisiPattz, Rosalie Cullen2058, saku0692-chan, serenasexilady, , soraya92, SummerMasenCullen, Tanya Denali Cullen, Tast Cullen, vampirezexi, VaneSwit, VictoriamarieHale, vivi85, yevi08, Yirla.

Por sus **Alertas!**

Albaln, alejahincapie, alextwi, alijas1002, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, angie cullen li, anyreth, aZZZA, beckyabc2, Bittersweet Hell, , camille92, CS di Sorella, Danika20, Eli Cullen, estelitacullen1989, Ester Cullen Swan, hale cullen anna, Hermione-Malfoy35, Ingrid Pattinson Masen, IvanaCullen, jovipattinson, kaemylie, KarrCc, lady blue vampire, lezti15, liloc, M-Masen, MaiuCullen, margara, Mayra17, Nia06, Poemusician, PriinCezaa, Princess2213, SabrinaCullenBlack, SensualCandyDoll, , Stephanie09, Tast Cullen, terra2012, Vanessa Potter Malfoy, yevi08, Yirla.

Por sus **Reviews **¡Por sus reviews **Anónimos! **¡A los **Lectores que sufren en silencio! **¡A los que** aun no la leen! **¡A mi **tortuga! **¡A **Bob Esponja! **¡A mi **tarea sin hacer!**

Y muy también a** Stephenie Meyer,** por dejarme entrar a su mundo de fantasía, donde puedo ser yo… o ser alguien mas, donde **Edward puede **estar cerca y donde puedo acercarme sin que el huya, gracias gran** Stephenie Meyer,** gracias de verdad por llenar mis días de **Edwards Cullen imaginarios** y hablarles hasta que todos me crean loca, pero no me importa,** Edward** siempre me acompaña XDD

**Que la luz este con ustedes! **(odio cuando se va ¬¬)

Hahaha, ya, me largo.

Con mucho, mucho, mucho amor: **Aimee.**


End file.
